Un amor de película
by Cabbi Alysse
Summary: James Sirius Potter, un mujeriego sin remedio, y Ted Remus Lupin, otro de igual corte, son los nuevos merodeadores de Hogwarts. Viven de las bromas y risas, sin tomarse nada enserio. Pero todo cambiará con la llegada de dos personas: Victoire Weasley, la prima de James; y la pequeña hermanita del metamorfomago: Camille Lupin.
1. Prólogo

Hola! Bueno, esta es mi primer fanfic sobre Harry Potter. La verdad, crecí mucho al nivel escritura con la historia, así que es una de mis favoritas.

Bueno, la comencé a subir en otra página, y ya está terminada, pero iré publicando de a poco. Espero y les guste (?)

Saludos!

* * *

**Prólogo**

Estaba en Hogwarts, con Ted, bajo la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del Merodeador. Era la última broma del año…

Todos los detalles estaban preparados, solamente faltaba que cayeran en la trampa.

Y entonces pasó. Albus salía con Malfoy de la biblioteca. ¡Seguro para que ese idiota pudiera ver a Rose! Pensé impotente, pero traté de calmarme y no arruinar todo.

Albus dobló en el pasillo que lo llevaba a la Casa de Slytherin, seguido de aquel rubio estúpido. Y se oyó como algo se rompía, seguido de una pequeña explosión, y al final un estridente:

— ¡JAMES!

Nos echamos a reír a carcajadas, y el cabello de Teddy se tornó lila, cosa que me hizo reír más.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí…? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡JAMES POTTER!— era la voz de McGonagall.

Miré a Ted asustado, callando las risas al instante.

—Corramos— murmuró, y salimos a tropezones a nuestra Casa.

La Dama Gorda se sobresaltó cuando oyó a una voz "invisible" (la de Ted), decir "FlorientyGartthy", pero aun así nos abrió la entrada.

—Eso fue genial…— dije entre risas, sacándonos la capa de invisibilidad de encima.

—Lo sé… ¿Viste su cara?— se sentó en un sillón y puso una mueca de horror, imitando a Scorpius. Eché a reír de nuevo.

Me senté con un suspiro a su lado.

—Que buen fin de curso… Es una lástima tener que volver a casa…

—Lo sé, pero mira el lado bueno, empezarás quinto. Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido este año… Los TIMOS, muchos deberes, profesores nerviosos… Ahh—fingió un tonto suspiro.

Le lancé un almohadón.

—Oh, tal vez eso sea porque fue este año, ¿No crees?

—Tal vez…

—Además, no te regocijes Lupin, porque a mí me tocaran los TIMOS, pero tú tendrás que lidiar con los EXTÁSIS.

Ahora puso una verdadera mueca de horror.

— ¿Crees que Tío Harry me permita dejar la escuela?

—Mm…—hice como si lo pensará— No.

—Agh, al menos podemos ser merodeadores…

—Al menos.

* * *

Ese último día pasó muy rápido. La profesora McGonagall no nos pudo imponer ningún castigo porque no tenía pruebas de que nosotros habíamos sido los "bromistas", y porque a la mañana siguiente nos íbamos a nuestros hogares.

Así que ahora me encontraba en casa, comiendo con toda la familia Potter, y Ted, pero él era como un hermano.

— ¿Se han llevado mejor éste año? —preguntó mamá, sirviéndonos un poco de papas.

Miré a Albus, amenazante, y él se llevó enseguida un vaso con jugo de calabaza a los labios.

—Bueno… Como siempre—respondí, y llené mi boca con carne.

— ¿Cómo siempre?—inquirió ella, dejando de hacer lo que hacía, para escrutarme con la mirada.

—Somos hermanos, nos llevamos como tal… ¿No es así, Albus?

—Aha…

—James Sirius Potter, ¿Estuviste molestando a tu hermano?

Él asentía rápidamente con la cabeza, pero se detuvo al ver que lo asesinaba con la mirada.

—Eh… No a él, a Malfoy— mi madre estaba conteniendo los gritos, la conocía.

— ¡No es cierto!—gritó el enano, pero luego volvió a comer, evitando mi mirada.

—James, ya hemos hablado sobre ese tema, no tienes porqué llevarte mal con el solo por ser Malfoy—papá se sumó a la conversación.

—Pero, ¡Le gusta Rose!—me quejé.

—Bueno—balbuceó—, ella ya es grande como para decidir por sí misma, además, tu tío Ron de seguro se encarga de eso.

—No puede verla en Hogwarts, tío—comentó Ted.

—Pero, en todo caso, ¿por qué molestas también a tu hermano?

— ¡Porque es un Slytherin!

Albus se paró de un salto, y me señaló, gritando.

— ¡Lo admitió! ¡Lo admitió! ¿¡Oyeron?! ¡Lo admitió!— dobló el brazo y bajo el codo con fuerza, en señal de triunfo, pero se golpeo con una hoya, tirando las papas al piso.

— ¡Albus!—regañó mamá.

—Lo siento…— y se volvió a sentar, cabizbajo.

— ¡Scourgify!— mamá blandió su varita y el suelo ya estaba limpio.

—Espero que este año sea diferente, ¿Será así, James?—dijo ella mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, amenazante.

Asentí con la cabeza, cruzando los dedos en la espalda.

—Bien, ¿Y cómo te fue a ti, Lily?

—Bien, Roxanne sigue como siempre. Fred y Hugo siguen igual de tontos… como siempre—dijo como si nada.

— ¡Lily!—reclamó mamá.

— ¿Qué? Es verdad—y todos nos reímos—. Son iguales a James, creo que él es su modelo a seguir…

Y todos rieron aun más, excepto yo.

—Já Já, si no fueras mujer y mi hermana—murmuré por lo bajo.

—Cambiando de tema—dijo Ted—, ¿Camille vendrá?

— ¿Qué Camille?—pregunté confundido.

—Mi hermana, ¿No te acuerdas?

Traté de recordar. Lo único que se venía a mi mente era una niña de cabello rosado.

—Sí, pero dijo que estas últimas vacaciones las iba a pasar con Bill y Fleur. Dominique y Victoire también vendrán. Así que probablemente ellos se muden a Londres después del comienzo de las clases, porque el año que sigue, Louis comienza la escuela—contestó papá a la pregunta de Ted.

— ¿Vivirá aquí?

—Si ella quiere.

—Um… No la veo hace mucho tiempo. ¡Ya debe ser inteligente como Rose!

—Según sabemos, tiene muy buenas calificaciones en Beauxbatons, pero…

— ¡Nadie es tal inteligente como Rose!—interrumpí—. Salvo Tía Hermione.

—Bueno, no lo sé, es bastante ingeniosa. Pero aun así, no es competencia para Rose, porque es un año mayor, tiene tu edad.

—No tengo muchos recuerdos de ella—comenté—. Lo único que recuerdo es a una metamorfomaga de cabello rosa. Ah, y que Ted la iba a visitar todos los veranos, hasta hace… un año.

—Sí, bueno, tuve algunas… complicaciones—explicó nervioso, volviendo toda su atención a su plato, con su pelo rosado pálido.

¿Complicaciones? Mm… Eso me suena a una chica.

— ¿Y cuándo va a venir?—cuestioné.

—Nos vamos a encontrar en el andén 9 ¾ el 1 de septiembre, comprará sus cosas en El Pasaje l'inconnu, en Paris, así que tampoco vendrá para conseguir sus cosas.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Espero que al menos sea como Ted, no necesitamos otra Rose. ¡Y menos otra enamorada de Malfoy!—fingí un escalofríos.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo—Ted me guiñó un ojo, y nos echamos a reír entre nosotros, en complicidad, mientras los demás nos miraban extrañados.


	2. Capítulo 1

Las vacaciones pasaron. De vuelta a Hogwarts. No sé si me hace feliz o tengo que sufrir algún ataque al corazón falso para escapar…

—Vayan ustedes primero, James—dijo mamá.

Y así lo hicimos. Unos segundos después, Ted y yo estábamos en el andén 9 ¾, rodeados por estudiantes de la escuela y sus familias.

Minutos más tarde, estaba la familia completa.

— ¡Mamá! Iré a buscar a Roxanne— gritó Lily, perdiéndose de vista.

— Yo iré al vagón de los prefectos. Adiós, tíos— se despidió Teddy.

—Aun no me creo que sea prefecto—le comenté a mi padre, cuando el pelipúrpura se hubo ido.

—Nosotros tampoco— dijeron Albus y papá al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Harry!— reprochó mamá—. ¡Es tu ahijado!

—Bueno, Ginny, pero es verdad. Tampoco es un santo. ¿O a ti no te sorprendió que Ron fuese prefecto?

—Pero, eso es algo diferente. Ron siempre será mi torpe hermano mayor—se excusó.

— ¿Así piensa Lily de mí?— pregunté, y una voz chillona detrás de mí respondió.

—Sí, siempre—voltee y allí estaba, junto a Roxanne.

—Qué hermoso es tener hermanos—dije sarcástico.

—Lo mismo pienso—respondieron Lily y Albus al unísono. Y luego de despedirse de nuestros padres, se metieron en el tren.

—Bueno, yo me voy a buscar vagón. Adiós mamá—me abrazó—, adiós papá—apretó mi mano como saludo.

—Pórtate bien, James. Estoy harta de que la profesora McGonagall me envíe lechuzas contando todos los líos que provocas. ¡Eres igual a George y…Fred…!

—No prometo nada… Viene en la sangre…

—James…—dijo seriamente papá. Y que papá hablase serio era para prevenirse.

—Agh, veré que hago… ¡Pero con familiares como los legendarios George y Fred, uno de los primeros merodeadores, y siendo hijo del famoso Harry Potter es difícil! ¡Tengo que mantener la fama de la familia!—me excusé, yéndome arrastrando mi baúl y con la jaula de Hedwig II en otra mano, antes de que mamá me diera un sermón; aunque papá reía sin parar.

Había encontrado un vagón vacío, y estaba a punto de entrar, cuando un cuerpo se interpuso entre la puerta y yo.

— ¡Ups! ¡Lo siento! Pero llegué primero, así que…— dijo una chica de pelo más anaranjado que el de los Weasley con destellos rojizos y ojos de un celeste tan claro que parecía blanco, con anteojos tapándolos.

—Disculpa, pero YO lo vi primero.

—No lo creo…— ella había abierto la puerta y estaba a punto de entrar, pero crucé un brazo impidiéndole la entrada.

—Podemos compartir, el vagón es muy grande.

—Oh, lo siento, pero mi familia es más grande, no cabes—esbozó una sonrisa de fingida inocencia.

No funcionaba. Tendría que usar mis encantos naturales.

—Vamos, podemos ir muy juntos, así seguro que entramos…—me acerqué a ella, usando una voz seductora, pero en vez de ceder, como lo hacían todas, me dio un fuerte pisotón. ¡Já! ¡Desechó una de las pocas oportunidades con un chico que podía llegar a tener!

Me agaché para agarrarme el pie.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Estás lo…?—pero cuando volví a mirarla, su cabello era de un rosado muy pálido, y sus ojos fucsias

— ¡Imbécil!

Y entró en el vagón, cerrando con un portazo.

Entré tras ella y cerré la puerta a mi espada. Su cabello volvía a ser como al principio.

— ¡Vete!—amenazó sacando su varita.

— ¡Espera!— levanté los brazos mostrando las palmas de las manos, en son de paz.

—Tienes cinco segundos…

—Bueno, sucede que…

—Cuatro… rápido… tres

—Yo soy James.

—Dos… ¿Y qué?

—James Potter.

—Uno… ¡Perdist…! OH— estaba por lanzarme un hechizo, hasta que entendió lo que quería decir.

—Aha, así que te agradecería que no me petrificaras—dije sentándome frente a ella.

— ¿Dónde está Ted, entonces?— preguntó mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, como solía hacer mamá.

—Es prefecto, está en su vagón.

— ¿Ted, prefecto?— y se echó a reír sonoramente, haciendo que su cabello se volviera lila, como sucedía con Teddy cuando se reía.

—Lo sé, nosotros pensamos lo mismo.

—Oye… En Hogwa… rts… deben…— trató de decir entre risas, luego de secarse una lágrima continuó más tranquila—, deben de ser muy… tontos, para que mi hermano sea prefecto.

— ¡Hey! No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero yo soy de Hogwarts—fingí sentirme dolido.

—Lo sé. Por eso lo digo. Igual, es difícil creerte si me dices que TED LUPIN es prefecto.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle con palabras poco bonitas, Lily entró con una fila de Weasley tras ella.

Primero iba Roxanne, luego Lucy y Molly, después Fred y Hugo. Rose entró junto a Scorpius, con quien hablaba animadamente, por lo cual les lancé una mirada amenazadora, y callaron. También entraron dos rubias que no conocía, y al final Albus, quien cerró la puerta.

La chica miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si no creyese que una familia podía ser tan grande. Las rubias se sentaron a cada lado de ellas, y los demás buscaron algún recoveco en el cual sentarse.

— ¡Hola!—dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Tú debes ser Camille, hacía tiempo que no te veíamos—dijo Rose. La metamorfomaga sonrió levemente.

—Es un placer…—dejó la frase inconclusa para que ella dijera su nombre.

— ¡Oh, Cierto!, yo soy Rose Weasley, hija de Ron y Hermione—estiró una mano que la otra aceptó—. Él es mi hermanito Hugo—señaló al pelirrojo que estaba a su lado, y éste solamente movió un poco la cabeza—, él es Fred Weasley—apuntó al que estaba junto al anterior, y él chiquillo le guiñó un ojo, a lo cual ella soltó una risita—, es hermano de Roxanne, son hijos de mi tío George—señaló a la que estaba junto a Fred, y ella saludó con un gesto de la mano—, ellas son las gemelas, Molly, es la de pelo y rizado, y Lucy la del cabello liso, hijas del tío Percy— ambas dijeron un "hola" al unísono—. Aquí acaban los Weasley, y empiezan los Potter. Ella es Lily—señaló a mi hermanita quien sonreía—, creo que ya conoces a James—hizo una mueca de desagrado y le saqué la lengua—, bueno, él es el único insoportable de ambas familias, verás, además de ser un mujeriego sin remedio, y un idiota que no me deja vivir…

— ¡Rose!—exclamé enojado. ¡Ya me hacia quedar mal en frente de las nuevas chicas!

—Es verdad, "Primito"… Como sea, no te conviene—la miré rabiado, y ella soltó una risotada.

—Ni me habría acercado—dijo la otra.

—Claro, eso dicen todas—repuse.

—Bueno, querido James, yo no soy "todas"—me guiñó un ojo, con el cabello ahora totalmente rojo. Eso era mala señal, así que no dije nada más.

— ¿Dónde iba…? ¡Ah! Bueno, y él es Albus, su hermano; aunque es todo lo contrario de James, puede ser tu amigo sin inconvenientes, pero nada más, porque tiene novia…—le guiñó un ojo a mi hermano y éste se puso rojo.

Me eché a reír como nunca, pero me callé al ver cómo me miraban.

— ¿Novia? ¿Tú? Pff, ¿Quién es? ¿Myrtle?— me burlé, pero los únicos que rieron fueron Fred y Hugo, Scorpius también, pero Rose lo golpeó y paró enseguida.

—De hecho, su novia es Lissa Chang— todos callaron. ¿Lissa? ¿Mi ex novia Lissa? ¡Era imposible!

—Pero, ¡Es mayor que tú!

—Bueno…—no lo dejé continuar.

—Además, ¡Es mi ex novia! ¿Tienes la dignidad tan baja como para salir con MI EXNOVIA?

—Yo…—balbuceó—, ella… ella me pidió… Y…

—Agh, como sea, disfruta las migajas—Rose estaba a punto de golpearme, cuando alguien irrumpió en el compartimiento.

— ¡Cam!—era Ted, que entraba a abrazar a su hermana, con su cabello ahora amarillo patito.

— ¡Teddy!—gritó la otra, abrazándolo, con su cabello celeste; todos disimularon risitas cuando dijo "Teddy", puesto que odiaba que lo llamáramos así.

Luego de un "emotivo" saludo, Ted se sentó junto a mí.

—Hola Rose, Roxanne, Hugo, Fred, Molly y Lucy… Scorpius—le dirigió una mirada envenenada, pero el otro ni se inmutó—, ¡Dominique, cuánto tiempo!—le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia más pequeña. Eran mis primas… Qué lástima…—Y…Victoire…—Su cabello adoptó mechones rosado pálido, que bien conocía—… Ho-hola—tartamudeó ¡Tartamudeó con una chica! Um… Así que "inconvenientes" le impidieron seguir visitando a su hermana… Seguro tuvo algún desamorío con mi prima…

—Hola, Ted—respondió ésta secamente, dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado.

—Bueno… Entonces…—dijo Rose, tratando de romper la tensión—, ¡Ah! Faltaba el más import…—la miré como hacía mamá, con los ojos entrecerrados—digo… faltaba Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy—agregó como para contentarme.

—Es un gusto verlos—respondió al fin Camille—. Son una familia… considerablemente…grande…

Todos reímos.

—Si, en eso no te equivocas. Un 50% de Gryffindor está compuesto por nosotros.

— ¿Enserio?— y en su celeste cabello se comenzaron a dibujar mechones azul eléctrico.

—No, es broma, eso sería imposible—aclaré—, pero si llenamos considerablemente la Sala Común. Claro, excepto por mi hermano y ese rubio, ellos son de Slytherin.

— ¿Slytherin?

— ¿No sabes sobre las casas?—Todos miramos a Ted, quien se encogió de hombros.

—No… bueno, solo se sobre Gryffindor…

—En ese caso— empezó Rose—, te contaremos un poco—y adoptó su típico aire de sabionda—. Hufflepuff es la casa de los leales y justos, los trabajadores; Ravenclaw, es de los inteligentes y sabios, de mente abierta; Slytherin es de los astutos e ingeniosos, muy inventivos— la interrumpí con un "Mortífagos" por lo cual me propinó un puntapié—; y bueno, Gryffindor, como ya sabes, la casa de los valientes y "caballerosos", pero eso último no te lo creas tan a pecho, porque James es de Gryffindor y… ya lo has visto…

Todos rieron de nuevo, menos yo; me limité a hacerle un gesto obsceno con la mano.

—Y Teddy—risas disimuladas— también, así que si, te creo— convino la otra, sin notar las risas.

Luego de que hablaron sobre la escuela, los libros y las materias (Por supuesto que habló con Rose; al parecer tenemos una nueva sabelotodo…), y los "normales" sobre quidditch, fuimos a ponernos las túnicas.

Como siempre, en la estación aguardaban las carrozas, supuestamente (según Tía Luna y papá) acarreadas por thestrals.

Rose, Camille, Albus, Ted y yo, fuimos en una, pese a las insistencias de mi hermano de incluir a Malfoy.

—Oye, Camille, ¿Tú también puedes cambiar de apariencia?— preguntó Rose en el camino.

—Sí, de hecho, esta no es mí… Digo… Si, puedo— agregó una extraña sonrisa al final, pero un color dorado apareció, como hebras esparcidas por su cabello, dándole el aspecto del fuego.

—Tu cabello…—dije, aun viendo, y este comenzó a poseer mechones de ese tono oro—, ¿Cuáles son los significados de cada color?— la miré inquisitivo a los ojos, traspasando las gafas.

—B-bueno—tartamudeo, y su pelo perdía cada vez más el color anaranjado y rojizo.

— ¡Camille!—soltó Ted, al ver bien su cabello, mirándome a mí y luego a ella con una expresión extraña.

— ¡Pueden descubrirlos por ustedes mismos!—soltó al fin, y su cabello de golpe volvió a su extraña naturalidad.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sería interesante!— acotó Rose, con ese dejo poco disimulado de haber encontrado un reto—, cada metamorfomago tiene colores especiales, diferentes, aunque algunas veces coinciden. En el caso de Ted ya los he descubierto—sacó rápidamente de un bolsillo una libreta muggle—. Verás, luego de observarlo todos estos años logre sacar esto— apuntó con su varita a la libreta, murmurando algo, y lo que allí tenía escrito se apareció frente a nosotros:

"Ted:

Normal_Purpura

Divertido_Lila

Feliz_Amarillo Patito

Enojado_Rojo

Enamorado_ (¿?)

Confundido_Azul

Avergonzado_Rosado Pálido

Triste_Celeste Claro

Asustado_Negro

Sorprendido_Naranja

Arrepentido_Verde Limón

Aburrido_Gris

Pensativo_Celeste Chillón

Cansado_Blanco

Nervioso_Verde

Celoso_ (¿?)

Esperanzado_ Esmeralda"

—Wow…—dijimos yo y Ted al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Así y todo te queda tiempo para hacer tus deberes y encima irte de paseo por ahí?—pregunté consternado. Ella asintió sonriendo con suficiencia, y sacando las letras de nuevo hasta la libreta con algún hechizo murmurado.

—Si te esmeraras más también podrías…

—Ya, no sigas, me sé ese discurso de memoria.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Ya puedes transformarte por completo?— preguntó Rose a Camille, como si su cuestionario no hubiese sido interrumpido.

—Sí, este verano he terminado de perfeccionar mi transformación— explicó sonriente, y a Ted se le cayó la mandíbula. Él apenas y podía cambiar su nariz.

— ¿Ya?—dijo mi amigo cuyo cabello era un pequeño arco iris naranja, rosado pálido y azul.

—Si Teddy, ¿Tú no?

—Bueno… Me falta poco…Pero… ¿Completamente? Eso es imposible. Seguramente aprendiste a convertirte en una sola persona, ¿No?— parecía esperanzado, con su cabello ahora también esmeralda.

Pero ella seguía sonriente.

—Sí, completamente…—y como si de algún hechizo se tratase, comenzó a cambiar frente a nosotros, sus ojos se volvieron avellana, su cabello oscurecía y se volvía más oscuro, sus hombros se agrandaron, dejando de poseer aquella especie de fragilidad, y…

— ¿Cómo…?— solté estupefacto.

— ¡Es increíble!— dijo Rose.

— ¡No puede ser!— dijo Ted.

Entonces sonrió, pero no era su sonrisa… ¡Era la mía!

— ¡Vuelve a la normalidad!—exclamé— ¡No puedes transformarte en mí así como si nada!

Pero me ignoró, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Já!— dijo con mi voz, sonando algo altivo—, soy James Potter Junior, puedo hacer lo que quiera…

Albus, que aun no había hablado, pensativo todo el camino, soltó la primera risotada, seguida por mi "amigo" y mi prima.

— ¡Es igualito!

— ¡Cierto!

—Jajaja, eres genial.

—No, no lo es. ¡Basta!— dije yo, enfadado.

— ¡Basta!— burló ella.

— ¡Enserio!

— ¡Enserio!

— ¡Eres insufrible!

— ¡Eres insufrible!

— ¡No querrás llevarte mal conmigo, Lupin!

— ¡No querrás llevarte mal conmigo, Lupin!

— ¡Agh! ¡Bien, así quedamos entonces!

— ¡Agh! ¡Bien, así quedamos entonces!— sonrió con satisfacción, pero era MI sonrisa.

Me crucé de brazos, tratando de ignorar a todos allí, y al instante volvió a la normalidad (Excepto por su cabello, ahora lila), poniéndose nuevamente las gafas, sonriendo.

—No puedes negar que fue divertido—soltó una risa.

—No, no lo fue— repuse secamente.

—Sí, lo fue— comentó Albus, secándose una lágrima de la risa.

—Tienes razón— apoyó Rose, aun riendo.

—Sí, es…—Ted estaba a mitad de la frase cuando captó mi mirada—…no vuelvas a hacerlo, eso está muy mal…—y abandonó todo rastro de haberse reído.

—Ah… como sea…— y adquirió de nuevo su tono de pelo.

—Mira— le señaló Albus—, ese es el castillo.

Efectivamente así era. Frente a nosotros se alzaba una edificación antiquísima, plagada de torres y atalayas, con algunas luces prendidas que formulaban manchas amarillas a lo lejos, a través de las ventanas.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**  
**"Selección de Casas"**

**Camille POV**

Llegamos a la entrada del castillo, donde se erguía una impotente puerta de madera. Dentro, había una bruja, de cabello canoso, ojos saltones, cuya cara dejaba ver cansancio y años de arduo trabajo, que vestía una túnica azul marino, con un gorro en punta haciendo juego.  
Pese a la severidad de su mirada, y la confianza y respeto que esta provocaba, sonrió con júbilo al ver a nuestro no muy pequeño grupo; luego poso la mirada en mí y en mis "primas" (así las llamaba desde niña, puesto que me crié con ellas).

―Veo que ustedes son las nuevas del grupo Weasley-Potter.

―Si―dijeron mis primas, pero yo me limite a un "Podría decirse".

―Bienvenidas, mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, pero me llamaran Profesora McGonagall o Directora si lo prefieren―saludó con un formal asentimiento de cabeza―. Tengo entendido que vienen de Beauxbatons, ¿No es así?

Asentimos las tres.

―Bueno, espero que les guste Hogwarts. Ahora siganme, ustedes tres deben ir con los de primero para la Selección de Casas, y el resto al Gran Comedor, así que en marcha porque son los últimos.  
Y dicho esto, todo el Clan la siguió, hablando animadamente, pero yo preferí ir en silencio, me sentía cohibida y nerviosa... ¡Todo de cero!...

―¿Nerviosa?―dijo una burlona voz ahora a mi lado.

―Agh... ¿Comenzaras tu venganza tan pronto?

―Tal vez... Aunque siempre son a lo grande, pregúntale a Albus― soltó una risa, y lo miré encarnando una ceja, por lo que calló.

―¿A tu hermano menor, eh? ¡Y ahora a una pobre dama! Vaya, pero si eres todo un Gryffindor― ironicé, sin perder los estribos.

Él pareció avergonzarse un poco.

―¡Tú no eres muy dama! ¡Y mi hermano se lo merece!  
―¡Ja! Si yo no soy dama, ¿Qué queda para el "caballero"―hice comillas en el aire― que tengo a mi lado?― y sonreí con malicia al ver su frustración por no poder lanzarme improperio a los cuatro vientos, ya que Ted estaba ahí―. Ah, y sobre tu hermano, ¿Acaso se lo merece enserio? ¿Qué te ha hecho? Parece buen chico...

―Él... Siempre... ¡Slytherin!― balbuceó sonrojado.

Encarné una ceja.

―Ah... Sabias palabras, Potter, has iluminado nuestras pobres mentes―dije sarcastica.  
El soltó un bufido.

―¡Eres insufrible!

―Ah, claro, porque tú no lo eres...

―¡Eres insoportable!

―Pff... Habló el Señor Agradable.

Comenzó a fruncir el entrecejo, en busca de algo con que herirme sin tener que emplear palabrotas.

―Eres... ¡Eres una solitaria de por vida!  
―Tengo amigos, de hecho.  
―No me refiero a eso, quiero decir que no eres el ser más dotado de belleza, querida Cami― repuso, con enojo y maldad en la voz.

Solté otro bufido, y reí.

―¿Crees que me duele? ¿O que ya no me lo han dicho? ¡Pon tu mente a maquinar, Potter! Porque si crees que decir que soy fea siquiera me inmutara, es que no me conoces para nada.

Y dicho esto apreté el paso, hasta llegar al lado de la profesora McGonagall, aunque apenas llegué, el grupo se dividió, todos menos yo, Dominique y Victoire, entraron por una puerta de madera de tamaño considerablemente grande, a un lugar que -por el bullicio- estaba lleno.  
Nosotras seguimos a la directora un poco más, hasta una puerta más pequeña. Dentro, estaba lleno de niños de primero, con cara de pánico.

―Niños― dijo la profesora, ahora frente a la masa de pequeños―, ya vamos a entrar, guarden silencio.  
Y obedeciendo, formamos una fila (me sentía algo patética por como sobresalía entre esos niños, y al parecer mis primas también, ya que me dieron una mirada elocuente). Entramos a un enorme salón, en el que había cuatro largas mesas, y frente a estas, sobre una especie de plataforma, otra más pequeña en la cual deduje estaban los profesores.

Oí murmullos entre las cabecitas debajo nuestro, y vi que apuntaban al techo; cuando miré, me encontré con el cielo nocturno. ¡Así es! Había velas que flotaban, alumbrando, ya que el techo estaba compuesto por una especie de lienzo azul con pintas blancas. Debía de ser espectacular ver el firmamento mientras se come, pensé.

Nos pusieron de espaldas a la mesa de los profesores, de modo que los alumnos podían observarnos mejor. En una de las mesas, la de el extremo izquierdo, para ser precisa, avisté unos familiares ojos entre lila y azul. Ted. Él me sonreía dándome ánimos. A su lado estaba Rose, que también nos sonreía. Y más allá vi a Lily también sonriendo, al igual que Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, Hugo, Fred, y... No... Al lado de este había una mirada altanera, de ojos avellana, casi miel... Al ver que clavé la vista en él, se dio vuelta enseguida.

Rodé los ojos, mientras un profesor de baja estatura ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a nosotros. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio.

¿Qué era esto?

Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar una canción sobre las casas:

_"Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, _  
_pero no juzgues por lo que ves. _  
_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar _  
_un sombrero más inteligente que yo. _  
_Puedes tener bombines negros, _  
_sombreros altos y elegantes. _  
_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts _  
_y puedo superar a todos. _  
_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza _  
_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. _  
_Así que pruébame y te diré _  
_dónde debes estar. _  
_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, _  
_donde habitan los valientes. _  
_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad _  
_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor. _  
_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff _  
_donde son justos y leales. _  
_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff _  
_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado. _  
_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, _  
_Si tienes una mente dispuesta, _  
_porque los de inteligencia y erudición _  
_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes. _  
_O tal vez en Slytherin _  
_harás tus verdaderos amigos. _  
_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio _  
_para lograr sus fines. _  
_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo! _  
_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada! _  
_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga). _  
_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante. "_

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero!, pensé.

El bajito profesor se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen —dijo—. Abbertly Sarah.  
Una niña de cabello rizado y color rojo, más oscuro que el de los Weasley, se acercó al taburete, se puso el sombrero y se sentó.

Luego de unos segundos, el sombrero bramó:

—¡GRYFFINDOR!— Y la mesa donde estaba la mayor parte del grupo estalló en aplausos de bienvenida.  
Así siguieron pasando muchachitos y muchachitas... Bleedown William a Ravenclaw, Corner Rachel a Hufflepuff, Finnigan Matt a Gryffindor, Fin-Fletchey Cristopher a Gryffindor, Goyle Stephanie a Slytherin, Lonbottom Loraine a Gryffindor (en eso uno de los profesores se puso de pie para aplaudir), MacMillan Isabelle a Ravenclaw, Nott Albert a Slytherin, Rooffle Jane a Hufflepuff, Zabini Edward a Slytherin... Entre los otros...

Cuando finalizó, estábamos solas, paradas frente a todos... enrolló el pergamino.

—Bueno, como habrán notado, tenemos nuevas alumnas, pero ya mayores— habló McGonagall desde su asiento en el centro de la mesa—, sucede que vienen desde Beauxbatons.

Al terminar su corta explicación, el pequeño profesor llamó:

—Weasley, Victoire.  
Mi prima se acercó, se colocó el sombrero, se sentó y esperó.

—Mm... ¡Otra Weasley! ¡Se multiplican increíblemente!—Todos rieron—, Mm... Bueno, tenemos valentía...Si... un gran coraje, mucha determinación... Personalidad fuerte... Aprecia a sus amigos... Aja... ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Y con una sonrisa radiante fue a sentarse junto a Lily.  
—Weasley, Dominique.  
Ella hizo lo mismo.

—Bueno... Ya te había previsto en la mente de tu hermana... Eres astuta, muy Slytherin... Ohm... Si, salvarías tu pellejo sin dudar... Pero sin embargo eres valiente, y se podría admirar tu temple.. No sé... ¡Ah, como osas decirme asqueroso trapo!— volvieron a reír—, bien, bien, eso determina todo...¡Slytherin!

Todos se miraron extrañados... ¿Un Weasley, en Slytherin?

Ella, blanca como la cera, fue a sentarse en la mesa de las serpientes.  
—Lupin, Camille.

Y me acerqué al taburete. Puse el sombrero en mi cabeza, el cual tapaba mi vista, y me senté.

—¡Vaya!— bramó, ante la expectación de todos—, ¡Que variedad!... Por un lado, tenemos la astucia y lo problemático de un Slytherin, si...— alguien comentó carraspeando, "Te lo dije", era James...—, pero ante todo tienes a tus amigos, por supuesto... eres incondicionalmente leal, trabajadora y justa, ¡como una Hufflepuff!...— y entonces sopesé la idea de estar sola en alguna de esas casas... Tal vez no era valiente como yo pensaba, no era digna de Gryffindor...— ¡Ah, no, no! Claro que eres digna de Gryffindor, a eso iba... Tienes la valentía, temple y persistencia de un Gryffindor, no temes luchar por tus ideales, por tus amigos, porque ellos están antes que todo... Mm... ¡Difícil decisión! ¿Slytherin, Hufflepuff, o Gryffindor?

"Gryffindor" pensé inconscientemente.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!— exclamó el sombrero, y la mesa de Gryffindor estalló otra vez en aplausos.

Había sido extraño... Me quité el sombrero y me senté junto a Victoire.

Así comenzaba el año... En Gryffindor... al menos compartiría con los que conocía... Claro... Pero... No... ¡No, no, no!... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?... Ted y Victoire eran un año mayor, iban al 6 año... Y los demás iban desde 4 para abajo...Y Dominique estaba en Slytherin, entonces yo compartiría 5 año con...

—Bueno, creo que compartiremos clases— dijo una voz burlona detrás de mí.

—Noo...— me lamenté, apoyando la cabeza en la mesa.

¿De todos los Weasley y Potter, tenía que tocarme el mismo año que James Sirius Potter, el más insoportable, creído, narcisista y engreído chico del mundo?


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 4**

**"¿Qué han hecho"**

**Camille POV**

Entreabrí los ojos, la luz sonrosada que entraba por alguna ventana me deslumbró, y los volví a cerrar.

—Ohm… No…—musité.

—Vamos, ¡Levántate!—insistió.

Pero no me moví de mi lugar.  
Entonces las sabanas ya no estaban. Levanté un poco la cabeza y murmuré:

—Mal uso de la magia, Rose… Que de-e—bostecé—e-cepción…— y volví a bajarla.

—Por favor, no es tan temprano, perdemos valioso tiempo, ¡Arriba!—me zarandeó un poco.

— ¡Por las calzas de Merlín! ¡Déjame dormir en paz!

—Ah, claro… Eres igual que James—murmuró enojada.

Me puse de píe de un salto, adormilada.

—No te atrevas a repetir eso…— me senté en la cama, desperezándome un poco.

—Sabía que reaccionarías así, veo que ya te has dado cuenta de lo insoportable que es… Bien, prepárate— dijo divertida.

—Um…—volví a bostezar—, ¿Para qué?— me refregué los ojos.

—Para repasar las cosas, obviamente—dijo con una sonrisa.

La miré consternada, y solté un bufido. Enseguida volví a acostarme, apoyé la cara en la almohada y cerré los ojos.

—Oh, vamos Camille, pensé que tu querrías y… Así ya no estaría sola…

Un estremecimiento de lástima me recorrió, al recordar cuando me encerraba en la biblioteca de niña, y me volví a sentar, algo molesta.

—De acuerdo… Aguarda unos segundos…

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, y me metí enseguida en el baño.

Al cabo de 20 minutos, estaba en la vacía Sala Común, releyendo un libro de aritmancia.

Pasó media hora hasta que alguien bajo. Una niña de primero que escribió una carta y regresó a su dormitorio… -Como la gente normal-, pensé.

Una hora después de eso, el lugar estaba algo más lleno, y tardaron unos 45 minutos para que bajaran las Weasley Molly y Lucy.

Roxanne y Lily bajaron juntas un rato después, al igual que Victoire, quien se sentó a mi lado, dándome una excusa para dejar el libro.

Hugo y Fred bajaron entre risas traviesas, lo cual me preocupó un poco.

Mucho después, llegó Teddy, ojeroso. Al acercarse a nosotras, Vic se escapó con un "Nos vemos, Cam".  
Ted se sentó en el lugar que ella había dejado vacío, con su cabello entre verde limón y celeste claro.

— ¿Aun me odia?— Preguntó apesadumbrado, viéndola salir por el marco.

—Si, y sospecho que siempre lo hará, hermanito.

—Y… ¿No puedes hablar con ella?

—No. Eso debes hacerlo tú, no seas inmaduro.

—Pero cada vez que me acerco, huye.

—Bien, tienes razón en eso. Quizá te ayude—me dio un abrazo, sonriendo—, ¡Pero un poco! Para que puedan hablar, solo eso.

— ¡Si! ¡Eres la mejor hermanita que tengo!

—Soy la única, Teddy—dije negando con la cabeza. ¡Jamás cambiaría!—. Y cambiando de tema, ¿Qué con esas ojeras?

—Eh… Bueno… No pude dormir—balbuceó, pero su cabello verdoso lo delató.

—Ted, ¿Me estás mintiendo? ¿Desde cuándo me mientes? ¡¿Por qué lo haces?! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

—Yo… ¡No he hecho nada!

—Habla ya, Teddy — amenacé.

—No, no, no… No te lo diré, Cam— repuso con firmeza.

Entonces saqué mi varita y lo apunté, con el ceño fruncido.

— Lo sabía. Me escondes algo. ¡Habla ya Remus! ¡Pudiste meterte en un lío!

—No, ¡No diré nada!

Guardé la varita y le di un pellizco en el brazo (su punto débil).

Comenzó a chillar.

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!—masculló, y lo solté. Enseguida se puso a sobarse el brazo—. Eres un demonio…—murmuró—. No puedo decirte enserio. Hice un juramento…

— ¡¿Qué has hecho qué?!—grité, y todos me miraron, incluida Rose, que hizo un "¡Chhst!"—. ¿Cómo vas a hacer un juramento inquebrantable? ¡¿Acaso estas loco?!—farfulle, con la voz baja.

—No fue un juramento inquebrantable, Cam. Solo un juramento.

—Ahh…—murmuré, aliviada—. Pero entonces, ¿cómo me entero?

—Bueno, el único que puede decirlo es James,

—Claro, que es él. Que raro que esa sea la fuente del problema—dije con fastidio, y evidente ironía.

—Yo decidí formar parte. Él no tiene la culpa…—defendió.

—Oh, si, lo sé hermanito, lo sé— aseguré sarcástica.

—Eres igual que mamá—se burló sonriendo, y se fue.

Rose bajó un momento su libro.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Ah, nada, una pequeña misión que tendré que cumplir—murmuré sin darle importancia, volviendo a leer sin concentrarme realmente.

Cuando bajamos a desayunar, Albus y Scorpius se sentaron en nuestra mesa (cosa que al parecer solían hacer).

Todo transcurrió con tranquilidad. Estábamos hablando tranquilamente, cuando…

—Hermanito, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que tú y tu amiguito no deben estar aquí?—dijo una voz hermosa, pero con un ego que arruinaba todo.

James se sentó entre yo y Albus, tomando una tostada.

Solté un suspiro.

— ¿Tan temprano con hostilidades, Potter?—murmuré.

—No te metas.

—Yo me meto si quiero—repliqué.

—Bueno, este no es el caso—sonrió con burla. Pude ver que en su rostro estaban pintadas unas ojeras.

— ¿Qué has hecho anoche?—dije de repente, y todos me miraron extrañados.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?... Yo… No he hecho nada… Además, ¡No es de tu incumbencia!

—Si lo es.

Soltó un bufido.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que mi hermano participa—fruncí el ceño.

Me miró, y por unos segundos pude entrever la sorpresa.

—No se de que hablas—y dicho esto se fue a la otra punta, con Ted.

—Um… ¿Y eso?—preguntó Scor.

—Ah, no importa…—murmuré, volviendo la vista hacia Albus, que parecía querer esquivar mi mirada.

— ¿Pasa algo?—pregunté.

— ¿Eh?... No, no, nada…—bajó la vista a la mesa, y me lanzó una mirada de reojo, en lo que pude ver que él también tenía ojeras.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero la cerré enseguida. Ya vería luego qué hacía con estos tres tontos.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**"La clase de Vuelo"**

**Camille POV**

Avancé por el pasillo, desierto -para variar- Solté un suspiro y me senté en el banco. Estaba tan acostumbrada a estar siempre con Dominique, que ahora no sabía que hacer.

Aun no había nadie en la puerta. 'Claro, la gente normal está en el Gran Comedor', pensé con fastidio. Saqué de mi mochila el diario de tapas de cuero marrón, junto a la pluma y la tinta invisible. Era bueno desahogarme escribiendo.

_"Querido diario: _

_Es el primer día de clases. Aun no he tenido ninguna materia, así que no puedo decir mucho._  
_¿Dónde crees que estoy 20 minutos antes de la primera clase? Esperando totalmente sola en la puerta._

_¡Me hace falta Niqui! No te he contado, pero ella ha quedado en Slytherin (todos los Weasley parecen anonadaos con eso, ¡Ni que hubiese matado a alguien!). Como sea, solo comparto algunas clases con ella, y no la veré mucho (no tanto como antes)._

_No sé que haré ahora… Rose es genial, y me cae de maravillas, pero no es lo mismo que Niqui, ella es como mi hermana, al igual que Vic._

_Para colmo, ahora tengo un problema más. ]Y tiene nombre y apellido! : James Potter… ¡Es tan engreído! ¡Se cree el mejor solo por ser hijo del Gran Harry Potter! ¡Ni que fuera… no sé… tan genial! Parece que su nueva diversión será molestarme. ¿Y sabes lo que más rabia me da?_

_¡Que a pesar de todo me parece guapo!_

_¡Agh! ¡Ha arruinado mi acuerdo personal! Y créeme que es quien menos sería capaz de enamorarse de alguien por su personalidad… Pff… Es un tonto superficial… Pero aun así tiene unos ojos hermosos… ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Ahh! ¡Estoy loca! ¡Grito en un diario! (no es que tenga algo contra ti, al contrario, te aprecio…) –Ah, encima le pido disculpas-, voy de mal en peor..._

_Bueno, creo que estoy arrepintiéndome de todo este plan… ¿Crees que está bien?... Ted no se ha dado cuenta, puesto que no me veía desde hace dos años. Las únicas que lo saben son mis primas… Obviamente no dirán nada._

_Pero, ahora que lo pienso, y veo a James…"_

Oí pasos, y enseguida cerré el diario, guardando todo rápidamente en mi mochila.

— ¿Qué hacías, Lupin?— preguntó una voz ya familiar.

—Nada que te interese, Potter.

—Oh, vamos, ¿Tan temprano con hostilidades?— dijo, haciendo una mala imitación de mi voz.  
Rodé los ojos, desviando la vista para ignorarlo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?—pregunté para cambiar de tema.

—Bueno, tuve un… pequeño problema, pero no es de tu incumbencia—respondió, sentándose en el mismo banco que yo, pero alejado todo lo posible de mí.

—Dime, ¿Acaso es esa tu frase de cabecera?

—Tal vez, ¿Cuál es la tuya? ¿"No hay nada mejor que los libros"?—dijo con sarcasmo.

—Ah, vaya, eres tan original… No, suele ser "todos son iguales".

—Claro, tal vez necesites nuevos anteojos entonces, porque yo soy diferente al resto.  
Solté un bufido, y le sonreí con burla.

—Oh, claro, eres tan especial… ¿Qué crees que te hace especial, Pottercito?

—Bueno, yo soy guapo, juego quidditch…

Le interrumpí el monologo:

—…un arrogante, engreído, narcisista y mujeriego sin remedio— finalicé, enumerando con los dedos—. A eso me refería con "todos son iguales"— dije, sonriendo falsamente.

Él me miró, enojado.

— ¿Cuántos chicos conoces que sean Mero…?—dejo la pregunta inconclusa, horrorizado de sus palabras.

— ¿Mero…? ¿Qué?— pregunté, enarcando una ceja. ¿Iba a decir lo que imaginaba? ¿Era ese su "secretito"?

—Mero…s perfectos… si, meros perfectos…

—Ah, ya, claro—acepté, con una sonrisa falsa. La borré al ver que se aliviava, y exclamé: —. ¡Di la verdad Potter! ¿¡Ibas a decir "Merodeadores"!?

Apunté hacía él, con el dedo.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿De donde has sacado eso? Dices puras tonterías…  
—Suelo tener muy buena intuición, y por alguna razón sospechó que tú, mi hermano y Albus traman algo. Y, ¿adivina qué? me acabas de dar la respuesta.

—Pff… sigue soñando. Los merodeadores eran Canuto, Lunático y Cornamenta. La rata de Petigrew no la considero para nada. Así que no sé que pretendes sonsacarme.

Estaba a punto de replicar, cuando una idea cruzo mí cabeza… ¿Cuántas maneras había de sacarle un secreto a un mujeriego?  
Esbocé una sonrisa, y callé la boca. Me miró, confundido.

— ¿No vas a decir nada?—murmuró.

—Claro que no, te creo James—dije, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de parecer amigable.

— ¿Enserio?—musitó—. Quiero decir, claro que me crees, porque es la verdad.

—Aja—murmuré, y volví a sacar mi diario, después de todo, era tinta invisible y él estaba lo bastante lejos.

_"… Bueno, justamenteél acaba de llegar, y esta a mi lado, pero no podrá ver esto, así que te cuento, ¡Tengo una idea para saber que traman Teddy, Al y James!_

_Pero primero debo esperar a las excursiones en Hogsmeade, y mientras tanto trataré de mantenerlos vigilados,_

_ Siempre tuya, Camille."_

Cerré de nuevo el diario, y metí todo en la mochila (le había puesto un hechizo imperceptible agrandador, pues llevaba muchas cosas).

— ¿Qué era eso?

—Oh, mi diario.

— ¿Así que tienes diario, eh?—y miró con malicia mi mochila, pero yo solo sonreí con burla.

— ¿Crees que no esta protegido contra fisgones, Potter?

Hizo una mueca y no habló más.

Unos minutos después, comenzaron a llegar los alumnos -gracias a Merlín-, así que me puse de pie e hice fila junto a la puerta, como el resto.

El profesor tardó unos cuantos minutos en llegar. Vestía una larga túnica de terciopelo verde, y mostraba una expresión severa.

—Pasen—musitó, abriendo la puerta, y cerrándola cuando hubo entrado el último estudiante.  
Tomé asiento al frente de todos, con un chico de Ravenclaw.

—Bien, para los que no me conocen— y me lanzó una mirada fugaz—, yo soy el profesor Poddmore, Jefe de Slytherin— y dicho esto, comenzó con un extenso discurso sobre los TIMOS.

—Así que hoy realizaremos la poción del olvido, ¿Podría decirme que ingredientes se usan, señor Potter?

Voltee hacia donde se dirigía, y vi que James parecía muy sorprendido, con un avión de pergamino en la mano.  
Lo dejó de inmediato.

—No lo sé, profesor.

—Lo supuse. Para la próxima, espero que preste atención a lo que digo, señor Potter—dijo, secamente—. ¿Alguien lo sabe?

Levanté la mano enseguida, como una palanca.

—Si, señorita…

—Lupin.

—Oh, como Remus Lupin, el hombre lobo— dijo fingiendo sorpresa, y con no buenas intenciones. Pff, ¿y este qué era? ¿Un ex-mortífago resentido? ¿Qué tienen con poner profesores de pociones malos? ¿Uh?

—Así es, señor. Mi padre era hombre lobo, y también parte de la Orden del Fénix, profesor de D.C.A.O. aquí en Hogwarts, un buen estudiante y, ¡Ah!, luchó en la Batalla de Hogwarts— repuse algo molesta, aunque mi voz sonó indiferente.

Él hizo una fugaz mueca de disgusto.

—Algo sabía… Bueno, ¿Va a responder o no?  
—La poción del olvido posee como ingredientes fundamentales: Agua del Río Lethe, bayas de muérdago y ramitas de Valeriana.

Me miró algo receloso.

—Exacto. Bueno, tienen que seguir los pasos que indica la página 46 de sus libros. Cuando terminen deben llevarme una muestra. Traten de no hacer explotar nada.

Y fue a sentarse a su escritorio.

No me tomé la molestia de abrir el libro, como los otros, porque ya me sabía los pasos de memoria, era sencillo.

Saqué de mi mochila los ingredientes y los puse sobre la mesa de trabajo.  
Añadí dos gotas de agua del río Lethe al caldero, y calenté a fuego lento un minuto. Agregué dos ramitas de Valeriana y lo removí tres veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj.  
Una vez hecho esto, agarré dos pizcas de ingrediente estándar a un mortero junto con cuatro vayas de muérdago.

Agité la varita, y se empezaron a triturar por sí solos. Tardó unos 5 minutos en que dar aquel polvo fino; y una vez que ya estaba, le añadí dos pizcas de este al caldero y lo mezclé 5 veces en el sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj.

Solté un cansino suspiro, y conjuré un hechizo con el cual comenzó a salir un chorro de la poción hasta mi ampolla de vidrio.

— ¿Crees que debo esperar que se enfríe antes de añadir las ramas de…? Wow—murmuró el chico de Ravenclaw.

—No hace falta, así se disuelven más rápido—respondí, y caminé hasta el profesor.

— ¿Tiene alguna duda, señorita Lupin?—dijo con sonrisa burlona.

Vaya profesor. Odio los que se sienten superiores al resto del mundo. Ni que el título en Magia Compleja lo vuelva Merlín.

—No—musité, secamente, y dejé el frasco en su escritorio, volviendo a mi asiento.  
Hubo algunos murmullos de sorpresa, pero acallaron enseguida.

La clase finalizó, y conseguí unos comprometidos 5 puntos para mi casa.  
Luego tuvimos Transformaciones, y la profesora Patricceh quedó maravillada por como logré desaparecer a un gato. Conseguí 10 puntos.

En el intermedio del almuerzo, James me miraba ya algo consternado.

— ¿Qué acaso estudias en vez de dormir?— farfulló fastidiado.

—No, pero tengo mucha memoria— dije indiferente, sirviéndome papas.

El profesor Flitwick me concedió 20 puntos por mi encantamiento desilusionador, y el profesor Neville me felicitó por lo que sabía del Arbusto Autofertilizante.  
Estábamos camino a clases optativas de vuelo, cuando James me interceptó de nuevo. Parecía obsesionado con encontrarme un error.

—Ahora sí, este es mi terreno, no te servirán los libros aquí. De hecho, no sé ni porqué has elegido la materia.

Encarné una ceja, y le miré burlona.

—Ya veremos, Potter.

Apreté paso, dejándole ahí parado, confundido.

La profesora Johnson era todo lo contrario que el profesor Poddmore. Sonreía al vernos llegar. Algo que sabía de ella, era que había sido parte del equipo de quidditch de las Arpías, de joven, así que de algo estaba segura, sería una gran profesora.

—Bueno, muchachos, creo que la mayoría aquí sabe andar en escoba, ¿No? Así que hoy jugaremos un mini partido de quidditch, ¿Vale? Bien… Potter, ven aquí—James se adelantó, sonriendo con altivez—. Tú serás capitán de un equipo. Y… — todos levantaron la mano, emocionados por competir con un Potter. Rodé los ojos, negando con la cabeza, ¡Que de tontos!—No lo sé… Ahh… ¡Tú debes de ser la hermana de Ted!, ¿No? , Lupin… ¿Sabes volar?

—Claro que sí.

—Excelente, serás la capitana del otro equipo.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. No me lo esperaba siendo el primer día.  
En cambio, James parecía complacido. ¿Pensaba que sería pan comido? Já. Veremos.

—Elijan sus jugadores y empecemos.

Fue difícil escoger a simple vista, además, Potter los conocía, y sabía quién jugaba bien y quién no.  
Al final, mi equipo estaba compuesto por dos chicos no muy corpulentos de golpeadores, dos chicas tímidas y un muchacho que parecía el más bueno de todos, como cazadores; y a un muchacho pecoso como guardián. Yo sería la buscadora, como siempre.

—Elijan tácticas de juego. Tienen 5 minutos. ¡Aprisa!

Reuní a mi equipo, que parecía temeroso al ver al nuestro contrincante.

—Bueno… No se preocupen, ¿Si? Mientras confiemos en nosotros podremos hacer unos cuantos tantos. Si están aquí es por algo ¿No? Porque les gusta volar en su escoba, y por consecuente el quidditch, así que confíen en sí mismos, y recuerden que solo es una práctica, sin tribuna ni copa. ¿De acuerdo? Entonces, vamos. Tú, ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

—Matt Pennington—respondió un chico de pelo negro, que hacía de cazador. Ese que lucía como el que mejor jugaba entre los otros.

— ¿Y ustedes?

—Wendy Hacking—dijo una de las chicas tímidas, que tenía una coleta rubia.

—Sarah Floombardy…—murmuró la otra, que tenía el cabello extremadamente oscuro.

—Yo soy Zack Cornell, y él es Tim Shepperd— habló uno de los chicos poco corpulentos, con una voz que le hacía justicia a su tamaño.

—Yo… Soy… Patrick… T-trashery— tartamudeó el pecoso, algo nervioso.

—Bueno… eh… Ustedes—dije a Cornell y Shepperd—, uno que siga a los cazadores, y otro que traté de mantener la vista en mí, pero no me sigan, sobreviviré.

Ambos asintieron, y fueron a prepararse para despegar.

—Ustedes tres, una se encargará de mantenerse cerca (no mucho), de los aros, y los otros dos se mueven por todo el campo, ¿Si?

Ellos también asintieron, yendo con los otros dos.

—Y tú… Ten confianza, créeme que podrás—le dediqué una sonrisa, infundiéndole valor.

Hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, y fuimos con los demás.

— ¿Listo? Genial, creí que nunca acabarían— comentó James, apoyado en su escoba.  
Le dediqué una mirada amarga.

—Ya está, Potter—interrumpió la profesora—. Quiero un juego limpio, nada de cosas de Slytherin (Recuerden que jamás he dicho eso), y es un simple amistoso, no exageren ¿Vale? Bien, ¿preparados?  
Todos nos subimos a las escobas.

— ¡Ya!— lanzó la Quaffle y soltó la bludger.

Se oyeron unos cuantos pisotones en la hierba, y los 14 nos elevamos en el aire. Enseguida uno de sus jugadores agarró la Quaffle, y se la pasó a otro.

Los guardianes llegaron enseguida a los aros, y los golpeadores apretaron sus bates.  
Yo preferí mirar todo desde arriba, hasta avistar la snitch.

Él chico que tenía la Quaffle se la lanzó a otro, pero en ese momento, una bludger le dio en el estómago, y Sarah la tomó en su poder, volando hasta el otro lado del campo, donde estaba el guardián del otro equipo.

Me extraño no ver a James allí, hasta que razoné… -Creo que debo dejar de buscarlo a cada rato-.

— ¿Buscadora, eh?— preguntó una familiar voz cerca de mí.

Voltee a ver, y me encontré con él volando a mi alrededor.

—Oh, no, solo quería ver la vista. ¿A qué se ve genial desde aquí, no?— repuse con sarcasmo.

Él hizo una mueca, pero antes de replicar, se oyó que nos metían un tanto.

—Ah, ya veremos quien se burla de quién cuando gané.

—Claro, cuando gane yo—musité, y salí como un trueno hasta el suelo.

Tal como esperaba, él me siguió, y cuando estaba solo a unos metros, me volví a elevar, sonriendo con burla.  
En ese momento nos metieron otro tanto.

Seguí a la misma velocidad, dando vueltas en círculos por el campo de juego, como si persiguiese la snitch, cuando en realidad solo quería despistarle.

En ese tiempo ya íbamos perdiendo 10-70.

Entonces se detuvo de golpe, dándose cuenta de que no perseguía la snitch, y regresó hasta arriba a toda velocidad.  
Entendí de inmediato porque lo hacía, y lo seguí.

Efectivamente, sobre nosotros aleteaban unas alas doradas, presumiendo lo inalcanzable.  
Aceleré aún más, hasta llegar a su altura.

—Es mía, Lupin—farfulló, y su velocidad aumentó. Estiraba su mano, y estaba a punto de atraparla, cuando…

Una bludger le dio de lleno en la cara, haciéndolo caer.  
Sonreí, victoriosa, y alargué la mano para agarrar la snitch, pero…

Volví a mirarlo, y lo vi caer en picada al suelo.

—Maldición…—murmuré fastidiada, y bajé de manera vertical, a toda la velocidad que podía, ignorando la tentadora victoria dorada.

Estábamos a tan solo 5 metros, cuando lo atrapé en el aire.  
Parecía inconsciente, y me preocupó. ¿Y si moría?

Decidí aterrizar, y era lo que estaba haciendo cuando un destello dorado cruzó frente a mi rostro. De inmediato, como si de una palanca se tratase, estiré el brazo con una rapidez increíble.  
Al verme en tierra, con James desmayado sobre mi escoba, la profesora Johnson se apresuró hasta nosotros.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?—preguntó alterada, agarrando en brazos a Potter.  
Enseguida todos aterrizaron a nuestro alrededor.

—Le golpeó una bludger cuando estaba por atrapar la snitch… Y tuve que atraparlo antes de que impactara—expliqué, algo nerviosa al analizar la situación. Era como si fuese mi culpa. Que guay.

— ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Puede tener algún daño cerebral!

Carraspee para disimular el "Se ha dado cuenta muy tarde".

—Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, profesora— sugerí, al ver que seguía sin dar señales de reaccionar.

—Tienes razón, claro que sí. ¡Niños, acabó la clase! Ayúdame—pidió, y me puse el brazo de James sobre el cuello. Pesaba demasiado.

Comenzamos a caminar, cuando noté algo frío en mi mano.

—Oh, profesora, tengo la snitch.

— ¿La atrapaste? ¿Cuándo?—parecía confundida. ¿Acaso creía que la había atrapado antes de ir a ayudar a James? ¡Tanto odio no le tenía!

—Cuando aterrizaba pasó enfrente de mí—expliqué, doblando por un pasillo.  
—Ah, ya veo… Felicidades, entonces, ganaron... Tal vez podrías estar en el equipo de tu casa.  
—Quizá…—murmuré, mientras entrábamos a la enfermería.

La señora Pomfrey vino enseguida hacia nosotros, parecía preocupada.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Tan pronto? ¿Qué le pasó?

—Lo golpeó una bludger en la cabeza—respondí, ayudando a la profesora Johnson a recostarlo en una camilla, mientras la enfermera le revisaba el cráneo.

—Parece de familia… Su padre venía muy seguido a verme… Era algo casi natural que visitara el lugar—murmuró, mientras examinaba su frente.

—Tienes razón— comentó la profesora, divertida—, recuerdo muy bien cuando cayó de su escoba por los dementores—hico una mueca de dolor—, o cuando el profesor Lockhart transformó su brazo en un fideo blandengue—esbozo una sonrisa.

—Ah, lo peor fue cuando le reventaron la cabeza con un bate— agregó la enfermera disgustaba.

—Algo escuché de eso— ya me sentía una intrusa, y sopesaba la idea de irme sin que se dieran cuenta, y así avisarle a sus primos.

—También estuvo la vez que encontró esa bendita piedra—recordó, con una mueca— ¡Pobrecillo! O cuando le atacó una horda de dementores a él y a Granger… Y esa vez que… ¡Por las calzas de Merlín! ¡Le ha golpeado en la sien!— me asusté un poco por su expresión. Esta vez se refería a James ¿Y si le había pasado algo realmente grave?

Madame Pomfrey sacó su varita y la movió un poco. Acto seguido una botellita se dirigía hasta ella. Bendita magia muda.  
Destapó el frasquito y arrojó un poco de ese líquido en done estaba presuntamente el golpe. Una especie de humo empezó a salir.

Me llevé una mano a la boca. ¿Debía preocuparme? Después de todo, era el mejor amigo e mi hermano. A lo mejor ese era su ego. Es posible, sale tanta cantidad...

Volvió a batir la varita y atrajo un pote de metal verde.  
Se lo untó en el mismo lugar.

—Bueno… Con eso estará bien, pero deberá pasar la noche aquí.

—De acuerdo. Iré a avisarle a McGonagall, gracias Madame Pomfrey— saludó la profesora Johnson, y se marchó.

Entonces la enfermera dirigió su mirada hasta mí.

— ¿Tú eres la novia?—preguntó.  
— ¡Claro que no! ¡NO, no, no!—exclamé, consternada—. Soy… su amiga—dije al fin, sin encontrar una sola palabra para definir "No nos llevamos bien, pero mi hermano es su mejor amigo".

—Oh, de acuerdo. ¿Te quedarás con él?

—Eh… Yo…— No era lo que quería hacer en este momento, podía llamar a Ted.

—Puedes dormir en esa camilla, en un rato traerán la comida— dijo sonriente, y se marchó.

Solté un suspiro. Podía irme de ahí sin más, ¿Quién me lo reclamaría?  
Lancé una mirada al dormido James. Así no se veía tan insufrible.  
Solté un bufido, tomé una de las revistas de Corazón de Bruja que había en una mesita, y me senté en el sillón que estaba junto a su cama. Maldita compasión.

'Las cosas en las que me meto', pensé, leyendo uno de los artículos sobre "Cómo enamorar a un mago con 9 ingredientes y un caldero". Solté una risa al finalizarlo, las brujas hacían cada estupidez por el amor. Cuando era más sencillo esperar que llegara solo.

En ese momento, él se removió bajo las mantas, y extrañamente, se le dibujo una sonrisa, y más extrañamente aun, su sonrisa… me hizo sonreír a mí.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**"¡Te descubrimos!"**

**Camille POV**

Abrí los ojos. Ya era de día.

Solté un apesadumbrado suspiro mientras me sobaba el cuello; había estado en la misma posición durante horas...

Acomodé mi cabello vagamente, y refregué mi rostro para anunciarle que había despertado ya.

— ¿Qué haces aquí y qué sucedió?— preguntó alguien a mi izquierda.

Abría la boca para responder, pero al verle quedé sin palabras. Me encontré con un despeinado y confundido James (¡Se veía tan...!) ¡No!

— Te golpeó una bludger— contesté al fin, secamente.

— ¿Y gané?— inquirió de repente muy preocupado.

— Sería "ganamos", un equipo, genio. No, no ganaron. Pero tendría que interesarte tu salud, no si ganaste un partido— recriminé—. Eres un egocéntrico.

— Tal vez... ¿Qué haces en aquí entonces?

— Bueno... Acompañé a la profesora Johnson hasta aquí, y me quedé. Creo que fue un poco mi culpa.

Él encarnó una ceja.

— Depende. Cuéntame con detalles qué sucedió.

— Claro mi amo— repuse con ironía, fastidiada—. Pero ahora me voy, no te soporto.  
Me puse de pie, pero me volví a sentar al ver el reloj.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te has dado cuenta de que soy hermoso y quieres pasar tiempo conmigo, Lupin?— preguntó el pelinegro con sorna.

Le lancé una mirada asesina.

— El día que reconozca eso, me vestiré de payaso, Potter.

— ¡Aha! O sea que no lo reconoces, pero lo sabes.

— Yo nunca...— farfullé, algo sonrojada. ¿Cómo sabía? —. ¡Eres un idiota!

— Sigo siendo guapo— murmuró —. ¿Vas a contarme o no?

Suspiré. Había que quemar tiempo. Me gustaría quemarlo enserio... Oh, actitudes píromanas. Debo calmarme.

— Bien. Estabas por atrapar la snitch cuando te golpeó una bludger. Te desmayaste. Caíste al suelo, y...

Me interrumpió, horrorizado.

— ¿Caí desde esa altura y sobreviví?

— Bueno, no...

— ¿Soy un fantasma?

Lo miré ingenua, sin saber si reír o darle un zape.

— No, Potter, creó que no— reí por lo bajo—. Tuve que atraparte— expliqué.

Durante unos segundos me miró con incredulidad, pero luego soltó una carcajada.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— ¿De veras piensas que creeré que me salvaste la vida?— logró articular, aun riendo.

— Si no me crees pregúntale a la clase o a la profesora— dije, frunciendo el ceño ¡vaya desagradecido! —. ¿Y sabes otra cosa? Mientras que te salvaba de una muerte segura, atrapé la snitch y ganamos, Potter.

Me miró receloso.

— De acuerdo, supongamos que fue así. ¿Cómo terminaste durmiendo aquí?

—A eso iba antes de tu interrupción… Entonces te trajimos aquí; charlaron de los accidentes de tu padre y la profesora se fue. Cuando estaba A PUNTO de huir, Madame Pomfrey me preguntó si me quedaría.

— Y tú le dijiste que sí porque soy irresistible— continuó él.

No me contuve. Le propiné un golpe en el brazo.

— Antes mortífaga. No me permitió responder Narciso.  
— ¡Agresiva! Ya entendí…Mm... Entonces te quedaste por eso. Bueno. Solamente hay algo que no me cierra.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Qué significa "Narciso"? Deduzco que es un insulto, una agresión. Pero no lo sé con certeza.

Negué divertida con la cabeza.

— Búscalo en el diccionario.  
— ¿Diccio qué?  
— Un libro muggle que te explica el significado de las cosas, imbécil.  
— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué tanta agresión hacía mí, enserio?  
— Lo provocas tú— farfullé, desviando la mirada, y volviendo a sentarme normalmente, pues sin darme cuenta me había ido acercando a él.

— Claro, échenle la culpa a James, si hay un problema seguro fue él— comentó, fastidiado, desviando también la vista.

— ¿Y acaso no es siempre así? Tú y Ted son los responsables de todos los problemas según todos.  
— Bueno, sí. Pero no les da derecho a culparnos siempre a nosotros.  
— En todo caso, Potter, ¿qué tiene eso que ver? ¿No estábamos discutiendo?  
— ¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Si, si, por supuesto. Um... ehh... ahh... ¡Sabelotodo!

Fruncí el entrecejo.

— ¿Es enserio?  
— No se me ocurre nada más... Ya perdí el hilo de la discusión— excusó.

Rodé los ojos.

— Entonces hablemos de otra cosa. Como personas. Personas normales. ¿Puedes hacer eso?— inquirí, mordazmente. Él me fulminó con la mirada-

— Bien, hablemos.

Y así pasamos unas horas. Me contó sobre sus hermanos, su relación con ellos. Sobre Roxanne, Hugo, y el resto de los Weasley que son muchos... También habló de Ted, y de la relación entre Scorpius y Rose que tanto le molestaba.

— ¿Y por qué te molesta?— inquirí cuando mencionó que odiaba a Scorpius.

— Porque es un Malfoy, una serpiente.  
— ¿Y?  
— Y... Es un Malfoy...  
— Sé como fue todo eso con Draco Malfoy, (lo leí en la biografía de tu padre), pero Scor parece buen chico, totalmente distinto. Además, según veo, debe de estar verdaderamente enamorado de Rose y viceversa. ¿Cuál es el problema?

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser taan lógica?— preguntó, molesto, sin encontrar como contradecirme.

— Si, así soy— afirmé.

Él suspiró.

— Tío Ron me encargó que la vigilara— insistió.

— Si, puede ser, pero, ¿eso es razón suficiente para hacer a tu prima infeliz? ¿No has pensado que quizá sea esa la razón por la que no congenian tú y ella?

Me miró unos segundos, con los ojos entrecerrados en reproche.

— Suenas como enunciado de telenovela— se quejó primero, y luego pareció meditar sobre eso—. Bueno...

Efectivamente, no tenía fundamento.

— Además, ¿crees que si tú te enamorarás ella te haría lo mismo? ¿Qué sería capaz de privarte de estar con quien amas?

Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Calló unos minutos.

— Yo jamás me enamoraré. No puedo imaginarlo.

Solté un bufido. ¡Vaya iluso!

— A ver, Potter. Te explicaré algo. Uno, no elige enamorarse, ¿entiendes? NUNCA, es imposible porque sino no es amor. Eso es lo "bello" de amar a alguien, que viene solo, de la anda, como magia. ¿Entiendes? Y es exactamente por eso que el amor es lo que más puede llegar a herirte. No imaginas cuánto.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Soy chica, me enamoré alguna vez.

— ¿Y qué sucedió?— su rostro se asemejaba al de un niño escuchando sobre algo totalmente desconocido. Una historia fantástica. Daba risa.

Hice una mueca al recordar.

— Era un idiota que solo me quería por como me veía. Al final terminó saliendo con mi "mejor amiga". Dramática historia, pero ese no es el punto.

— ¿Por cómo te veías?— preguntó sorprendido, y soltó una risotada, pero la cayó enseguida—. Lo siento, no puede contenerlo.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Acabas de disculparte Potter? — murmuré, fingiendo estar sumamente sorprendida.

— Ya. No digas nada. Me tomaste desprevenido— se excusó, desviando la mirada, confundido. Solté una risotada.

— Entonces cuando quiera hablar normalmente contigo, debo tomarte desprevenido. Lo anotare— bromeé, y esta vez el se permitió una sonrisa divertida.

Hubo otro silencio. ¿Qué pasaba con mi usualmente activa lengua? ¿Por qué no sabía que decir?

Demonios. Tonta incomodidad...

—Um… Cuéntame de ti—sugirió.

— ¿De mí?

—No, no, no me refiero a eso… Es que… Ah, Merlín…— susurró al final.  
Reí.

— ¿Nervioso ante mi glamorosa belleza, Potter? —bromee.

— ¡Claro que no! Es decir, no te lo tomes a mal, pero…

—Si, lo sé, no soy bella. Am, me pregunto si algún día alguien podrá ver más allá de ese aspecto— murmuré —. Te puedo contar de Vic y Niqui.

— ¿Niqui?

—Así le digo a Dominique.

—Ahh… De acuerdo, dime.

—Déjame ver… ¿Qué decir? Son como mis hermanas. Vic es la mayor, vive aconsejándonos y cuidando que no nos lastimen, es algo sobreprotectora a veces; y Niqui es como una gemela. En Beauxbatons éramos inseparables, andábamos de aquí para allá juntas. Pero ahora con esto de Slytherin y Gryffindor casi no la he visto hoy… Es extraño.

— ¿En que sentido?

—No lo sé… Es como si una parte de mí hubiera hecho mitosis. ¿Entiendes?

—Ohm…m….a…algo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No espero que lo entiendas, eres hombre.

—Hey, Hey, estábamos perfectamente estableciendo una conversación, ¿es necesario que comiences a agredirme? —preguntó ofendido, volteando.

—Agh, lo s-sien-nto… Es parte de mí— puse una sonrisa forzada. Era cierto. Desde aquella vez que sufrí un desamorío me había mostrado hostil con todo aquel que llamara mi atención y… ¡Noo! ¡Potter no llama mi atención!

—Ya veo. Increíblemente terca.

—Oh, discúlpame, claro que tú no lo eres. No, no. Eres súper blandengue.

Frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez, pero al menos tengo como compensarlo.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Encontrarás el amor de tu vida solamente luciendo así de hermoso! — dije irónica, poniéndome de pie.

— ¡No pretendo encontrar al amor de mi vida ahora!

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Los chicos como tú no piensan encontrarlo nunca! ¡Van de chica en chica como si fuesen pañuelos descartables! —grité furiosa. ¡Se comportaba como un idiota! Y quisas me recordaba a ese idiota.

— ¡Quizá! ¡Pero ese es mi problema!

— ¡Oh, claro! ¡Continúa rompiendo corazones! ¡Serás tan genial por ello! —Grité con sarcasmo—. ¡Eres… Eres tan… Tan odioso! — continué, apoyando acusatoriamente mi dedo en su pecho.

— ¡Al menos a mí no me han dejado por mi mejor amigo! —repuso también gritando.

Estaba a punto de lanzar una maldición, cuando se abrió una puerta, de la cual apareció Madame Pomfrey con unas tazas de té.

— ¡Buenos días niños! —Saludó alegremente, pero borró su sonrisa al ver nuestros rostros— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó.

—No. Nada—contesté, alejándome de él—. Y pensar que por unos momentos me caíste bien— murmuré para que me oyese solo James, y me marché.

Era increíble de que modo habíamos cambiado de un comienzo de amistad a odiarnos.  
Ese día no nos hablamos para nada.

Claro que, no duró mucho.

* * *

Pasamos cuatro meses pasando de parecer mejores amigos a odiarnos profundamente. Cosa de locos.  
Rose parecía cansada de la situación, al igual que todos en realidad.

Aunque, lo peor fue cuando al mes de eso llegaron las pruebas para ser parte del equipo de quidditch. Participé y quedé como cazadora. Eso le enfureció como si hubiese matado a su gato (si es que él tuviera uno).

Aunque a la semana estábamos hablando de nuestras comidas favoritas. Y bueno, al día siguiente volvíamos a discutir…

—Te digo que no. ¡Son un desastre! —insistí, alzando la voz.

— ¡Eres necia! ¡¿Cómo OSAS llamar desastre a los Chuddley Cannons?! ¡Estás loca! ¡Lo sabía! — gritó él.  
— ¡Imbécil! ¡El loco eres tú! ¡Estás perdido! ¡No entiendes nada de quidditch! ¡Las Arpías son mejores!

— ¡Oh, si, claro! ¡Y Voldemort regalaba rosas! ¡La que no entiende de quidditch eres tú! ¡Eres una chica!

Solté un jadeo de consternación, lanzándole una mirada asesina. Le propiné un zape en la cabeza.

— ¡Maldito mago machista!  
— ¡Insoportable agresiva!

— ¡YA BASTA! — gritaron Rose, Ted y Dominique a la vez.

— ¡Parecen un matrimonio conflictivo! — se quejó la pelirroja.

—No, no. Un matrimonio no. ¡Ni se les ocurra! Pero parecen perro y gato. Eso cansa — agregó Ted.

Suspiré.

—Él empieza—dije automáticamente.

— ¡Claro que no! La que empieza es ella. Es muy violenta— afirmó James, apuntándome.

—Bueno…—murmuró Rose, mirando a los otros dos.

—En parte…—continuó Teddy.

—Tiene razón—finalizó Dominique.

— ¡Niqui! —me quejé.

—Lo siento Cam, pero es cierto. Tal vez debas comportarte menos…

— ¿Hiriente? ¿Agresora? ¿Malvada? — sugirió James.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Ustedes— musité deteniéndome y apuntando a Rosie, mi prima y Teddy—. Son unos conspiradores.

Y apreté paso para ir sola a mi clase de DCAO. La cual por cierto era mi favorita, y lo mejor era que la compartíamos con Slytherin. Me iba mejor que a James… Otra razón para las peleas diarias de los miércoles por la mañana. Más motivos para ser feliz.

Claro que como siempre mi suerte juega en contra… No podía pasar desapercibida cuando finalmente quería eso.

— ¡Hey! —me quejé cuando alguien me chocó, cayéndonos ambos al suelo.

—Lo siento, yo… ¡Camille, hola!— era Albus.

— ¡Al! ¿Por qué no nos esperaste para irte con nosotros?

—Acompañe a Scorpius a buscar sus cosas. Últimamente anda más despistado que lo usual ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, supongo.

— ¿Cuántas peleas llevas hasta ahora? —preguntó, mientras caminábamos hasta mi aula. Él tenía Transformaciones, y quedaba al paso.

—Um… Creo que tres… Una en la Sala Común, otra en el Gran Comedor y la última hace unos instantes de camino aquí. Un récord— festejé.

Él soltó una risa suave.

— ¿Cuándo piensas aceptar que él te gusta, Cam?

Me detuve en seco y le miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Cómo…? Digo… ¡Claro que no!

—No lo intentes. Soy tu mejor amigo por algo. ¿Y bien?

Suspiré. ¿Por qué tenía que poseer ese "sexto sentido de mejor amigo" que me leía la mente?

— ¿Seguro que no practicas Legeremancia? Porque si es así creó que…

—No, no practico Legeremancia. Son muy obvios.

— ¿Enserio? Agh, sabía que debía…Espera, ¿dijiste que somos?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Es EVIDENTE que él también gusta de ti, Cam.

Solté una risa irónica.

—Claro. Se enamoró de mí… Y yo soy la hija de Bellatrix.

—De hecho, es tu tía abuela— murmuró.

Volví a mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Estas loco Potter… Como sea, ¿algo nuevo con Rose y Scor?

—No. Siguen comportándose como maripositas. Él sigue sin atreverse a decirle ¿Rose nada?

—No… Es terca, lo heredó de su madre según James.

El encarnó una ceja.

— ¿James, eh?

Le di un golpe suave en el hombro, riendo.

—Eres tonto… Es guapo, solo eso.

— ¡Aha! Albus Severus Potter, próximo maestro de Adivinación— dijo con voz de presentador.  
Reí tontamente.

—Exacto, entonces yo enseñaré Herbología. ¡Seremos compañeros!

— ¡Claro! Y James será profesor de DCAO, ¡estaremos todos juntos! Incluso podríamos enseñarles a sus hijos… ¿Qué piensas? ¿Heredaran tu don de metamorfomaga o serán engreídos como James?  
Abrí los ojos como platos y volví a golpearle.

— ¡Jamás! ¡Ni loca! — exclamé—. Además… James quiere ser Auror, no profesor—susurré, a lo que él rió de nuevo.

El tiempo no se hacía tan pesado de esa manera. Hasta encontraba divertido pelear con James… Ah, que estúpido.

* * *

Entonces, llegó ese día…

La próxima excursión a Hogsmeade sería al día siguiente. Perfecto para realizar mi plan y lograr sonsacarle a James su secreto de Merodeador.

— ¡Teddy! ¡Hermanito querido que tanto adoro! — dije melosamente, abrazándolo.

— ¡Aww! ¡Que dulce!... Ahora dime, ¿qué me vas a pedir?

Sonreí de costado.

— ¿Me das la contraseña para el baño de prefectos? Quiero darme un baño para relajarme un poco.

—De acuerdo… Ahh…Vaya que eres astuta…—murmuró—. La contraseña es Hipikó Quirús. ¡No la divulgues! Y si lo haces, ¡no fui yo quien te la dijo! Nos vemos Cam— saludó, subiendo a su habitación.  
Voltee a ver a Rose, y está me negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Abuso del poder! —se quejó, y volvió a su libro.

Reí y salí de la Sala Común para ir a los baños. Ya era tarde, así que nadie me encontraría.  
Al llegar a la estatua, susurré las palabras que me había dicho mi hermano, y se abrió una especie de puerta.

No era la primera vez que me colaba al baño, así que hice todo prácticamente en automático.

—Hola Sapphire— saludé a la sirena del cuadro, que más de una vez había sido mi paño de lágrimas, y ella me devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de la mano.

Una vez llena la pileta, me quité la ropa y me destransformé.

Por el reflejo transparente del agua pude ver como mi cabello crecía y se formaban perfectos bucles hasta la cintura, a medida que se tornaba negro.

Los labios se volvieron más carnosos y apetecibles, sentí las pestañas crecer y las cejas afinarse, al igual que mi nariz respingarse.  
Las caderas se me ensancharon, y el pecho y mis "partes traseras" crecieron, a diferencia de las piernas, que se tornearon.  
Lo último que cambió fue mi visión, que se perfeccionó, pudiendo quitarme las gafas.

Suspiré más relajada, zambulléndome en la caliente y burbujeante tina gigante.

Hacia tiempo no me destransformaba… Por poco olvidaba como se sentía ser tan delgada.  
Entonces, un fugaz pensamiento cruzó mi mente. ¿Y si… James me veía como realmente era… hermosa… se enamoraría de mí?

¡No! ¡No, no y no! ¡Eso sería atraerlo con mi APARIENCIA! ¿Qué aprendiste sobre eso Camille? Dije para mí, molesta e incómoda con aquella idea.

Volví a suspirar, y sumergí la cabeza. Me encantaba la pileta del baño de prefectos. Era relajante, con todas esas raras espumas.

Ya había salido, y estaba sentada en un rincón, apoyada contra uno de los cubículos de madera donde habían inodoros, atándome los cordones de las zapatillas, cuando oí ruidos.

—Por favor, James— suplicó una voz femenina… era… familiar.

— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Y ya no me sigas, quiero tomar un baño… SOLO— repuso él.

¿Qué sucedía?

—Oh, vamos… ¿Es que no te parezco atractiva? — suplicó la chica.

—Si, por supuesto que eres bonita— fruncí los labios. Mujeriego— ¡Pero es imposible, eres mi prima!

¿¡SU QUÉ!?

Asomé un poco los ojos, y me encontré con James de espaldas a mí, y frente a él, mirándole como cachorro mojado pidiendo comida, a… Dominique. Merlín, Thor, y Gryffindor.

Casi me desmayo… Claro, de no ser porque realmente quería saber qué pensaba hacer el idiota de Potter.

— ¿Sólo es eso? ¡Por favor! Estoy segura que te has acostado con más de un bicho— se quejó.

Contuve un gritito. ¿¡LE ESTABA PIDIENDO A MI JAMES TENER RELACIONES!?

Asomé la cabeza del todo, enojada y algo cegada.

Ella me vio, y soltó un casto grito agudo, provocando que él volteara.

— ¡Camille! —exclamó ella.

— ¿Qué? —dijo él más confundido de lo que jamás lo había visto.

— ¡Si! ¡Camille! ¡Camille normal! ¡Sin disfraces! —Grité, fastidiada, caminando hasta ellos firmemente, y con los puños apretados.

— ¿Cómo…?

— ¡Shh! —lo callé—. ¿Pueden explicarme QUÉ significa esto? ¿Desde cuando planeas acostarte con mi James, Dominique Weasley?

— ¿Tu James? — inquirió él, más confundido, pero algo divertido por la situación.

— ¡SI! ¡¿NO LO SABÍAS?! —volví a gritar, y me crucé de brazos, para sentirme más segura. Tontas manías.

—Parece que hay varias cosas que no sabía…—murmuró, mirándome de arriba abajo.

— ¿Perdiste algo, Potter? —dije bruscamente.

—Bueno, soy TU James, tengo mis derechos—convino.

—Acabas de perderlos—musité, conteniendo la ira que todo esto me provocaba—. ¡Dominique! ¡Ahora me explicas qué es eso de parecer una…! ¡Una…! ¡Regalada! ¡Con tu primo!

— ¡Con su James! — agregó el pelinegro, mirándola con fingido horror.

Eso si no lo soporté, lo golpee en el brazo.

— ¡Otra vez! ¡Agresiva!

— ¡Ya me lo dijiste MUCHAS veces! Ahora, ¡Habla Weasley!

—Yo… No sabía que eran novios.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Dijimos al mismo tiempo. — ¡Ni loca/o! — volvimos a hablar al unísono.

—Ohh… Ya veo… ¿Entonces? — contestó con tosquedad, pareciendo molesta con mi interrupción.

— ¡Soy como tu hermana, se supone que te cuide, y que respetes los códigos!

— ¿Qué códigos? ¡Acabas de decir que él no te gusta!

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Pero sigue siendo tu primo—insistí, recordándome dejar de meter la pata cada minuto.

—Eso es lo que trato de decirle— comentó él. Enseguida le dirigí una mirada nada agradable.

— ¿Y ahora que hice? —inquirió.

— ¡Existir! —grité, ya sin saber que más decir. Estaba sensible de nuevo. ¡Malditos sentimientos que me recordaban que soy una chica como cualquier otra! ¡Débil! Agh…

Tomé mi bolso, y marché hasta la puerta.

— ¿Vas a salir así? —preguntó James, observando mis pantaloncillos de mezclilla, y la remera a tirantes que conformaban mi piyama.

— ¡Si, ahora soy exhibicionista! ¿Por qué debería extrañarles? ¡Si resultó que mi hermana del alma es una vendida! ¡Y va tras James! — volví a gritar exasperadamente, apuntándolos alternadamente.

Finalmente, con un suspiro exasperado, salí por la puerta.

Prácticamente corrí hasta la Sala Común, y al llegar me crucé con Rose, que seguía leyendo.  
Me miró extrañada.

— ¿Quién eres? Hey, ¿Por qué lloras?

—Rose—murmuré, cambiando de nuevo a mi disfraz.

— ¿Camille? ¿Qué hacías transformada? ¿Qué sucedió? Ven, vamos a cambiarte…

Me acompañó hasta mi cuarto y le conté TODO. Desde mi yo real, hasta lo de Dominique.  
Ya no tenía más secretos… Claro… Ahora todos me descubrieron… ¡Otro plan fallido!  
Parecía una mala sátira…


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

**"Obliviate"**

**Camille POV**

— Juro que lo mato.

— No, fue Niq…Dominique. Además, tampoco es relevante… Un simple hechizo desmemorizador y asunto arreglado— aseguré.

Era cierto. No pensaba dejar que James supiera mi secreto. Cualquiera, excepto él.

— ¿Piensas borrarles la memoria? — preguntó, asombrada y preocupada a la vez.

— ¡Claro que no! Solamente a James.

Encarnó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué solo a mi primo?

— Porque me humillé frente a él. Quiero decir, él, de todos los chicos en Hogwarts, JAMES POTTER es quien me viene a encontrar en aquella situación.

— Pero… ¿No crees que es demasiado? Digo, sé que es un idiota y todo pero…

— ¿Quieres que te repita la situación? Yo estaba cambiándome tranquilamente cuando aparecen James y Dominique. Oigo que quiere acostarse con él. Me enojo y salgo de mi escondite. Les reclamo, y confieso como una idiota que él me gustaba. Se me burla. Mi hasta entonces mejor amiga no respetó los códigos. ¡Me traicionó en mi propia cara! Y por como si fuera poco, ese imbécil descubre que ésta realmente no soy yo.

— Si, lo sé pero…— Comenzó, y la interrumpí.

— ¿No oíste? Incesto, yo molesta, burla, confieso, adiós secreto. No hay peros.

— Camille, deberías…

— ¡Ap! ¡Chst!

— ¡No me chites!

— CHST.

— ¡No me gusta que me chiten! ¡Deja de hacerlo!

— CHST, CHST, CHST y CHST.

Se cruzó de brazos infantilmente y frunció el ceño.

— De acuerdo. Hazlo. Pero si te descubren, yo JAMÁS supe de esto.

Sonreí divertida, y agarré mi varita, que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

— ¡Sabía que me apoyarías Rosie! — grité, para salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

— ¡Yo no te apo…!— escuché que exclamó, antes de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio.

— Genial…— murmuré una vez en la Sala Común, entre irónica y sincera. Allí sentado estaba Potter, hablando con Albus.

UN MOMENTO.

¿James estaba hablando con Al? ¿Desde cuándo?

— Idiota— llamé, al acercarme a él. Los que estaban a nuestro alrededor no se inmutaron; ya estaban sumamente acostumbrados a que yo y el pelinegro pasáramos de la amistad al odio, y los insultos iban y venían como el oxígeno.

— ¡Allí estás! ¿Cómo te va mujer a la que le pertenezco? — dijo con sorna.

Le lancé una mirada asesina, y me senté en una de las sillas junto a ellos.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó confundido Alby.

— Ignóralo. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que de bebé cayó de la cuna. Tenemos que hablar, Potter.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntaron los hermanos al unísono.

— Lo siento, me refiero al idiota— especifiqué, sonriendo; aquella escena había sido tremendamente graciosa.

— Te hablan Albus— dijo James con burla.

— Dijo idiota, no Albus— replicó el otro.

Rodé los ojos. No tenía tiempo para otra de sus peleas fraternales. Tenía que borrarle la memoria cuanto antes.

Me puse de pie, y agarré a James del sweater, parándolo y haciéndole caminar.

— ¡Hey! — soltó—. Sé que es tentador tocarme, pero no es necesaria la agresión.

Le miré con cara de pocos amigos y calló. Podíamos discutir todo el tiempo del mundo, pero cuando verdaderamente me enojaba lo hacía notar, y más de una vez se había visto con mi "mini Ginny", como solía decirme. No era para nada agradable. Él sabía perfectamente cuando callar y cuando no.

Lo saqué de la Sala Común, guiándolo hasta un pasillo alejado, donde parecía no transitar nadie. Entonces lo solté.  
Se alisó el suéter y se cruzó de brazos, atento a lo que diría.

— ¿Qué?

— Ambos sabemos perfectamente qué sucedió hoy. Vine para aclarar las cosas.

— Buena idea. Empieza explicándome cómo eres verdaderamente y porqué te disfrazas.

Me destransformé cansinamente, volviendo a adoptar aquella forma que tuve en el baño de prefectos.

— Así. Camille Lupin. Sin más ni menos.

Me examinó de arriba abajo.

— No te aproveches Troll— recriminé, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

— Ouch… Me vas a dejar un moretón…

— No seas niña…— suspiré—. Bien. Te explicaré rápidamente… ¿Recuerdas que a principio de año Rose me preguntó si ya podía transformarme?

— Sí. Te transformaste en mí. Te comencé a odiar desde ese momento— dijo, como quien recuerda su primera andada en bicicleta.

Encarné una ceja.

— Rencoroso… El punto es que, apenas logré cambiar del todo, me creé un "disfraz", un personaje.

— ¿Para qué, exactamente?

— Para que los chicos dejaran de acercarse por mi apariencia. Son unos idiotas. ¡Todos iguales! Van detrás de un trasero o una cara bonita.

Frunció el entrecejo.

— Continua.

— Bueno, sufrí bastante por culpa de un superficial. No entra en el tema. Y decidí que, si me enamoraría de alguien aquí en Hogwarts, sería quien me viera bella por como soy, no por como luzco. ¿Entiendes?

— Umm… Algo, pero… ¿Entonces por qué te gusto?

Ahora encarné ambas cejas.

— Me gustABAS— enfaticé—. Y tampoco eso. Solamente me parecías atractivo. Por lo demás, como acabas de reconocer, eres como todos. Superficial.

— Oh, gracias. ¿Por qué el tiempo pasado?

— Ah, porque es para futuro…— ironicé—. A veces me pregunto si naciste así, o practicaron hechizos contigo cuando eras pequeño.

— ¿Y así pretendes que te quieran? — preguntó, ofendido.

— Sí. Ese es el punto. Si logran soportarme y querer mi carácter, entonces recién podré mostrarme tal cual soy— sonreí como una maestra cuando un niño acaba de comprender algo.

— Ya veo. Misión imposible 7—lo fulminé con la mirada, y se encogió para atrás.

— Por otro lado; Dominique.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué pasó con ella?

— No lo sé… Se fue enojada. Creo que no volverá a hablarme.

— ¿Desde cuándo te perseguía?

— Empezó un mes después de comenzar las clases.  
— Vaya…— murmuré, decepcionada. Aun no lo creía.

— A propósito… ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ya sabes, tú no eres de esas que quiere que se sepa de sus cosas. ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

Abrí los ojos, fingiendo sorpresa.

— ¡Me ofendes! Pensé que te interesaría escucharlo, además era necesario…

Apreté el agarre de mi varita bajo la túnica.

— ¿Necesario para qué?

— Para luego no sentirme tan culpable por borrarte la memoria.

— ¿Borrarme la…?

Antes de que lograra finalizar la frase, saqué la varita y conjuré "Obliviate".

Ante mí pasaron sus recuerdos de hace unos minutos.  
Me deshice de toda esta conversación, y luego del momento en que interactuamos en el baño de prefectos. No tenía que quedar nada respecto al tema.

Una extraña sensación en mi estómago me hizo fruncir los labios. Era culpa…  
Terminé de hacerlo y volví a guardar la varita. Él estaba en el suelo.  
Aguardé a que reaccionara.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró a todos lados, confundido. Finalmente, su mirada se posó en mí.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó entonces, desorientado.

— Estábamos hablando y te desmayaste…— contesté, haciendo uso de todos mis dotes de actuación.  
Se puso de pie tambaleante.

— Que raro… Lo último que recuerdo es estar hablando con Albus sobre Do…— se detuvo de pronto, asustado por lo que acababa de estar a punto de decir.

Sonreí vagamente.

— No te preocupes, lo sé todo.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Soy Camille— expliqué simplemente, encogiéndome de hombros.  
Ese comentario pareció darle gracia, porque sonrió.

— Razonable.

— ¿Quieres volver a la Sala común?

— Sí, de hecho me siento raro, quiero sentarme.

Otra vez aquella sensación en el estómago. Culpa… ¡Por Merlín!

— Harry Potter— murmuré, y la Dama Gorda nos abrió su retrato. Curiosa contraseña, aunque bien merecida.

Albus seguía sentado en el mismo lugar, escribiendo en un pergamino.  
Fuimos con él, y nos colocamos en unas butacas a sus costados.

— ¿Ya está? ¿No lo mataste? — preguntó al vernos.

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

— Por cómo te lo llevaste no creí que…

— ¡Chst! — silencié discretamente.

— ¡No me chites!

— ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Acaso es de familia la fobia al chistido?!

— Creo— se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Irán a Hogsmeade? — dijo entonces James.

— Sí.

— No lo sé— contesté yo.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Oh, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

— Pero todavía queda el domingo para realizar trabajos, Cam. Además, no me creo que no terminaste los tuyos. Creí que esos seríamos nosotros.

— Para tu información solo me falta el de Historia de la Magia y Transformaciones— acotó Albus, dejando unos segundos su escritura, y retomándola de nuevo.

James bufó.

— El punto era que… ¡Oh, sí! Puedes dejarlo para otro día.

— No, no lo creo.

— Vamos, ¿desde cuándo no quieres ir a Hogsmeade?

— ¿Desde cuándo insistes tanto para que vaya?

Me miró sorprendido, y frunció el entrecejo.

— Como quieras, así te amargas sola.

— Creo que sería lo mejor— repuse.

— A lo mejor algún día te das cuenta de que eres hermimana y te vas.

— Por supuesto, y a lo mejor algún día descubres que es HERMITAÑA, no hermimana, y haces un bien por la humanidad— dije, irónica.

— Ahí va la sabelotodo. ¡No me corrijas!

— Pero si no te corrijo das la impresión de mono… Aunque es difícil que no sea así de todas maneras.

— ¡Deberías estar en Slytherin!

— ¡Deberías estar en tu casa!... ¡O en un agujero 1000 km bajo tierra! Lo que te mantenga más alejado.

— A lo mejor sí, así no tendría que soportarte más.

— ¿Tú eres el que tiene que soportar? ¡Mira con quien hablo! ¡Idiota!

— ¡Siempre dices idiota! ¡Y gritas como un hombre! Quizá lo eres.

Solté un jadeo de consternación y le di un zape

— ¡Ahí vamos de nuevo! ¡AGRESIVA!

— Siempre dices agresiva. Deberías leer un diccionario— grité haciendo burla de su voz.

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero la volvió a cerrar, pues Albus se puso de pie y gritó:

— ¡BASTA! ¡DEJEN DE DISCUTIR COMO NIÑOS! ¡Si tienen problemas para aceptar que se gustan, no dejen las consecuencias en mi tarea!

Se volvió a sentar.

Tanto James como yo abrimos los ojos de par en par.

— ¡Eres igual de estúpido que tu hermano, Albus Severus Potter! — bramé golpeándolo a él también.

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías Severus! — exclamó James, golpeándolo en el otro hombro.

Al soltó un "¡Ouch!", y nos miró indignado, pues le habíamos hecho derramar tinta.  
Yo y Potter nos pusimos de pie, y aproveché el momento para golpearlo a él también.

— ¿¡Y eso por qué!? — preguntó, sobándose el brazo. Era como la cuarta vez que golpeaba en el mismo lugar.

— ¡Por que se me dio la gana! — grité. A nuestro alrededor todos miraban sorprendidos—. ¡¿Algún problema?! — inquirí, para el público en general. Enseguida todos regresaron a sus cosas.

— ¡Potter tienen que ser! — solté, mientras caminaba hasta la salida.

* * *

Bienvenida cieloskie, y gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.. Besos!


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

** "Hogsmeade Parte 1"**

**Camille POV**

— Déjame ver si entendí— murmuró Rose, siguiéndome con la mirada—. Fingirás tener mucha tarea para quedarte aquí, pero luego te transformaras en una chica muy bonita e iras así, camuflada… El punto de esto es conseguir que el idiota de mi primo confiese en que andan él, tu hermano y Albus, ¿no?

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras continuaba rebuscando entre mis cosas, lanzando ropa a todas partes.

— Solamente te falto que lo hago porque Teddy está bajando sus calificaciones y que James es un idiota.

— No, eso último si lo dije— aseguró sonriendo.

— Mm… Este es perfecto, ¿qué dices? — cuestioné, estirando frente a ella un bonito sweater grisáceo. Rodó los ojos y rió.

— Estas siendo demasiado escrupulosa Cam. Ponte lo que te quede más cómodo y que pueda abrigarte, porque hace frío.

— Pero él es James— dije obvia, dejando la prenda sobre la cama, y regresando a buscar unos jeans—. Para sacarle algo tengo que estar…

— ¿Cómo una zorra? — sugirió.

— Algo así, pero sin exagerar; quiero saber que traman, pero no estoy tan desesperada. James caerá fácilmente igual.

Deje el pantalón junto a un abrigo negro, que era mi favorito siendo yo.

— ¿Qué dices? — pregunté, analizando mi atuendo nuevamente.

— Esta bonito. — afirmó—. Escucha, cuando estés con él, ¿qué piensas hacer para que hable sobre eso que quieres saber?

— Um… Buena pregunta… Supongo que trataré de ser encantadora, después de todo es James, muéstrale una falda y es tu perro— bromee, y ella rió.

— ¿No crees que es más sencillo preguntarle usando "esa" cara tuya?

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero la cerré nuevamente, arrugando el entrecejo.

— Cam… ¿me parece a mí o hay algo más detrás de tu plan? — preguntó lentamente, temiendo mi reacción.

— ¡Rose! ¡Claro que no! Es algo meramente necesario. Además, dudo que James lo confiese solo con que se lo pregunte, es tan terco.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta de que es la quinta vez que dices "James" en esta conversación?

— ¿Te has dado cuenta de que a veces dices bobadas peores que las de Jame…?

— ¡Aha! ¿Qué las de quién?

— Nadie.

— Admítelo, quieres hacer esto.

— No, lo hago por Ted. Y si me permites, debo cambiarme— dije, recogiendo las prendas y entrando al baño, sonriendo inconscientemente.

POV Victoire

— No— repetí secamente, doblando por el pasillo.

— ¡Por favor! Solamente para charlar, nos debemos una charla— insistió.

— Vaya, te acuerdas cuando quieres.

— No, no, no es eso…— soltó un suspiro—. ¿Por favor? — hizo pucherito, y se paró frente a mí, bloqueándome el paso.

Traté de pasar por la izquierda, pero volvió a ponerse enfrente. Fui por la derecha, y volvió a bloquearme.

— ¿Quieres parar? — inquirí fastidiada.

— Primero di que sí.

— No.

— Sí.

— ¡No!

— ¿No?

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Genial! Nos vemos en Las Tres Escobas— me dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

Quedé pasmada.

— ¡No me refería a eso! — grité, pero él ya se había esfumado.

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo inconscientemente. Ted era tan… Ted.

Llegué al retrato de la Dama Gorda, y murmuré "Harry Potter".

— Por siempre niña— respondió la mujer, asintiendo y abriendo la entrada.

Allí estaban Albus, Roxanne y Lily, junto a otros Gryffindors. Tomé asiento junto a la pequeña Potter, y me dediqué a escuchar de qué hablaban.

— No, estoy seguro.

— ¿Y si mentía?

— ¡Es cierto! No me creo que no quiera ir.

— Ya les dije que ella misma dijo que no. Y saben cómo es cuando dice que no.

Intercambiaron muecas.

— ¿Camille? — pregunté, sonriendo de lado.

Asintieron con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué hizo ahora?

— Nada… espero… Es que ayer James le preguntó si iría a Hogsmeade, y ella dijo que no— respondió Al.

— ¿Qué? No me lo creo, ¿Camille no quiere ir a Hogsmeade?

— Eso no es lo peor. Dijo que no porque tenía trabajos atrasados— continuó Roxie.

— No te lo creo. Es imposible. Es como que Rose no sepa algo, sencillamente inverosímil.

— Es verdad, nosotras tampoco podíamos creerlo.

— ¿Dónde está ahora?

— Arriba, con Rose— señaló Lily.

— Déjenme ver qué sucede— me puse de pie y subí las escaleras, hasta el dormitorio de las de quinto.

Cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con Rose leyendo un libro (como siempre), y a Camille, la verdadera Camille, mirándose al espejo.

— ¿Cam?

Ambas voltearon asustadas, pero al verme se tranquilizaron.

— Cierra la puerta y toma asiento— indicó ella, suspirando. Hice lo que me pidió, y aguardé a que comenzara a explicarme que rayos estaba haciendo.

— ¿Se lo dices tú o lo hago yo? — cuestionó Rose.

— Las dos— designó la otra.

— Bien, empiezo yo. ¿Recuerdas que Cam echa babas por mi primo idiota? — comenzó la pelirroja, a lo que asentí riendo.

— ¡Rose Weasley! — bramó mi prima, dándole un leve golpe en el hombro, mientras que Rose reía—. Mejor te cuento yo— farfulló, mirándola recelosa—. ¿Te acuerdas que te conté que sospecho que Ted está con bajas calificaciones y recurrentes ojeras por algo que traman él, James y Albus?

Asentí. Me lo había repetido tantas veces.

— Bueno, decidí que descubriría qué es en lo que andan. Así que me transformé en yo misma para ir a Hogsmeade camuflada y sonsacarle el secreto a James.

— ¿Por qué no solo se lo preguntas a Albus?

— Ya lo hice, también a Teddy, pero ambos me dicen que juraron no decir nada. El único que puede confesarlo es James.

— ¿Crees que hayan hecho un juramento inquebrantable? — pregunté preocupada.

— No lo sé… Ted es tan torpe que es capaz, pero Al… Eso me cuesta creerlo. Hoy lo averiguaré.

— Mm… Entiendo, pero… ¿Por qué te conviertes en la verdadera Cam, cuando puedes simplemente amenazarlo como sueles hacer?

— Eso mismo le pregunté yo. Por eso, según yo, lo hace por otras razones— acotó Rose, guiñando un ojo, a lo que Camille rodó los ojos.

**POV James**

— ¿Sabes qué pienso? — dije de pronto.

— ¿Piensas? — preguntó mi hermano, fingiendo sorpresa.

— Já, Já. Eres un cómico nato Alby— puse el tono que usaba ella cuando lo decía.

— Estas celoso porque a mí me puso un apodo y a ti no— farfulló.

— Pff, ni que me importara como me dice Camille.

— Más te vale que no te importe— comentó Ted, que hasta ahora venía mirando por la ventana.

— Acabo de decir que no, Teddy.

Me lanzó una mirada fea.

— ¿Ves? Está celoso de nuestros apodos— repitió Albus.

— No estoy celoso, y menos de algo que tenga que ver con ella. ¿Queda claro?

— A mí me dice Scor— dijo el rubio, que había entrado en nuestro carro solamente porque el idiota de mi hermano había convencido a Ted.

Lo miré mal.

— Si, y es un apodo muy feo— respondí.

— Si quieres le digo que te ponga uno a ti— sugirió Al.

— Ni se te ocurra.

— Mm… ¿Jamie? ¿Amie? ¡No! ¡Ya sé! Jamón.

Los otros dos rieron, pero a mí no me causó ni un poco.

— ¿Es enserio? ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre?

— Tengo más, pero lo hablaré con ella— afirmó sonriente.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados unos segundos, invitándolo a que lo hiciera.

— De acuerdo, no lo haré…— soltó rápidamente. Él sabía perfectamente que sucedía si llegaba a hacerlo, y más ahora que podíamos renovar nuestro inventario en Sortilegios Weasley. Aunque murmuró algo que no alcancé a oír.

— Bien, ¿ahora si puedo contarles qué pensaba?

— Ilumínanos— cedió Ted.

— Creo que Camille se quedó porque está viéndose con un chico.

Me miraron en silencio unos minutos.

— Por favor, pregunten lo que sea que tienen para decirme y no se atreven— dije, viendo que parecían debatirse algo.

— Perfecto, primero, ¿qué hacías pensando en Camille? — comenzó Albus, y estaba a punto de contestar, cuando habló Malfoy.

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? — estaba a punto de responder de nuevo, pero entonces Ted estalló.

— ¿Qué chico? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cómo sabes? ¿De qué casa es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Para qué quieren estar solos? ¿Te lo presentó? ¡Juro que lo mato! ¿¡Alguien puede parar esta cosa!?

Los tres lo miramos asombrados. Jamás había dicho tantas palabras y tan rápido. Parecía prófugo de un manicomio, golpeando la puerta, el techo y el suelo, en búsqueda de una salida.

Malfoy y Albus me miraron significativamente, como echándome la culpa.

— Ted, Ted, Ted, ¡TED! ¡HEY! ¿¡PUEDES PARAR!? — grité, y se detuvo, aunque seguía golpeando levemente la puerta.

— ¿Qué?

— No sé si es así, solamente lo supuse.

— ¿Entonces no hay ningún chico solo con mi hermana, a kilómetros de mi puño en este momento?

— No. ¿Puedes sentarte y dejar de golpear eso?

Me miró receloso unos momentos, pero luego obedeció.

— Dime, ¿qué hacías pensando en mi hermanita? — cuestionó encarnando una ceja.

— Eso mismo le pregunté yo.

— No sean estúpidos, simplemente cruzó por mi cabeza y ya.

— ¿Seguro?

— Aha.

— Mm… ¿Y por qué te interesa?

— Eso lo pregunté yo.

— Calla rubio. Responde Sirius.

— ¿Sirius? ¿Es enserio? Solamente se me ocurrió. Quiero decir, es raro que ella tenga deberes atrasados, y mucho más que no quiera ir a Hogsmeade. La conocen, es muy… muy Camille— por alguna tremendamente estúpida, idiota, inconsciente e involuntaria razón sonreí al decir eso.

Malfoy me miró sorprendido, Albus contenía la risa, y Ted estaba muy serio.

— Creo que es mejor dejar el tema por ahora— dictó al fin el pelipúrpura.

— Mejor.

— Tienes razón.

— ¿Por qué? Ya se estaba poniendo divertido— se quejó mi hermano, cruzándose de brazos.

— Calla— musité—. Bien, ¿qué pasó con Vic?

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh! — Ted sonrió tontamente.

— Al parecer dijo que sí— observó Albus.

— No me digas, un premio para Alby— ironicé, y miré a Ted, para que contara como le había ido.

— No de hecho. La confundí, pero al final nos encontraremos en las Tres Escobas… Es tan linda… ¿Vieron sus ojos? Son tan bonitos, tienen un color miel precioso… Y adoro lo terca y valiente que es… Ahh… Estoy enamorado, hermano— balbuceó, mirando la nada.

Hice una mueca.

— Si así es estar enamorado, prefiero quedarme normal y soltero— dije.

— No seas tonto James, no hay nada más genial que enamorarse— comentó Albus, mirando la nada él también.

— Tienes razón Albus…— concordó Malfoy, imitando a los otros dos.

Soltaron un cursi suspiro al unísono.

— Es todo. Me largo— comencé a golpear la puerta desesperadamente— ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡¿ES QUÉ ESTA COSA NO SE DETIENE?!

**POV Camille**

Bajé de mi carroza velozmente. Si seguía un minuto más con esos muchachos me volvería loca. Habían estado mirándome todo el camino, y no lo soportaba.

— Hola chica que no he visto nunca— saludó Rose, que venía junto a Vic.

— Graciosa. ¿Dónde está?

— Lo vi bajando con Scor, Albus y Ted por allí. Creo que irán a Sortilegios Weasley.

— Perfecto. De pasada compraré más bombas fétidas. Nos vemos en la Casa de los Gritos a eso de las 3 — avisé, caminando hacia la tienda de bromas.

Hacía mucho frío, como Rose había predicho.

Solamente visité Hogsmeade una vez, y ya me había encantado, pero no había logrado conocerla del todo, así que sería incluso divertido sonsacarle el secreto a James.

Al abrir la puerta, la ola de calor que me golpeó hizo que me estremeciera. Estaba hermoso dentro. Sonreí y comencé a buscar al Potter, husmeando los precios de algunas cosas en el camino. Era increíble la variedad de productos que había allí, para mí esto era como para un niño la dulcería.

Avisté las bombas fétidas, y estiré la mano para agarrar una, pero chocó contra otra.

Giré a ver con quien había coincidido, y esbocé una sonrisa todo lo encantadora posible al verlo. Era James.

— Oh, lo siento— me disculpé.

— Descuida…— murmuró observándome de minuciosamente. Me preocupé. ¿Y si recordaba lo sucedido?... Y…. No, no, no. Era imposible. Solamente se comportaba como el bruto que era.

— Um… Sarah, un gusto— solté al ver que no hablaba, estirando la mano para que la estrechara.

— James… Es gusto es mío— repuso él, sonriendo.

Bien. Ya lo tenía.

— Bien, James, ¿qué te parece si vamos a las Tres Escobas a tomar algo?

— A todos lados… digo… Claro…

— ¡Perfecto! Solamente llevaré un par de bombas fétidas— tomé un par y caminé hasta la caja, con él detrás.

— ¡Hey! ¡James! ¡Tienes que ver esto! ¿No vas a llevaaa….r….? Wow…— era Albus, que se acercó corriendo, pero quedó sorprendido cuando me vio.

— ¿Algo que decir hermano? — le preguntó a james, significativamente.

— Oh, claro. Ella es Sarah. Adiós Alby— dijo, sonriendo falsamente.

¿Alby? ¿Qué con eso? Solo yo le decía así…

Albus lo miró con el ceño fruncido y comenzó a alejarse.

— Adiós Alby— saludé, acompañada de mi mano. Se detuvo en seco, y ambos me miraron extrañados—. ¿Sucede algo?

— N-no… Solo…

— Sonaste igual que Camille…

— ¿Camille? ¿Quién es ella? — pregunté, procurando parecer confundida.

— Olvídalo. Vete Albus. Ya.

Él me miró un segundo más, como esperando descubrir algo, pero luego volvió por donde vino.

Suspiré aliviada, y pagué las bombas.

Tendría que tener más cuidado.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**"Hogsmeade Parte 2"**

**POV Albus**

Realmente esto me parecía muy sospechoso. Demasiado sospechoso. Tan sospechoso que tenía la firma de Camile en todos lados. Muy, pero muy, muy sospechoso, y…

— ¡Hey! Alby-By-By, estoy aquí todavía…— llamó con fastidio la voz de Lisa, que me apretó más fuerte la mano.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡No me has estado escuchando! Te decía que ayer la niña Longbottom quiso enseñarme una planta horrible. Quería que la ayudase a…

Uf. Estaba cansado de Lisa. No entendía por qué ella estaba conmigo siendo tan linda. Y tampoco entendía por qué yo estaba con ella siendo tan diferente. Pero lo que me preocupaba más en este momento, increíblemente era James; si verdaderamente esa chica… tenía algo que ver con Camille… No era para algo bueno, eso estaba seguro.

— ¡HEY! ¡POTTER! — alguien tironeó de mi brazo, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿En qué diablos piensas teniéndome al lado, eh? — inquirió entre ofendida y molesta.

— Bueno… Es que…

— ¿Es algo sobre James, verdad? — interrumpió, de repente interesada. ¿Y eso?

— De hecho…

— ¡Tiene novia! ¿No? ¿¡Tiene novia y no me dijiste!? ¿¡Quién es!? ¿¡Es esa fenómeno Lupin!? ¡No mientas! ¡¿Por qué me lo ocultabas?! — chilló, soltando mi mano, y cruzándose de brazos, como una niña de cinco años.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa Lis? En ningún momento dije que James tuviera novia— repuse, hastiado, procurando ser un caballero.

— Pero la tiene, ¿no? — cuestionó, calmándose un poco, y apretándose la cabeza.

— No. Y no creo que la tenga nunca. O al menos no una seria…— finalicé en un murmullo imperceptible.

— ¿Crees que me haya olvidado? — susurró aterrada. Encarné una ceja. ¿Estaba bromeando, o me tomaba de imbécil?

— ¿Y qué más da eso?

— ¿Que qué más da? — Dijo en tono obvio, como si yo fuese un ignorante—. ES JAMES PO…— se detuvo en seco, llevando una mano a la boca—. Tienes razón Alby-By-By— corrigió, tomándome la mano de nuevo. ¿Y eso qué había sido? ¿Era…? ¿Acaso era bipolar o algo? ¿Estaba aún enamorada de mi hermano? No entendía… Simplemente no entendía a las mujeres…

— Lisa— detuve su tironeo. Paro y volteó a verme con un suspiro cansino.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora Alby-By-By? — preguntó, con un tono un tanto… falso.

— Disculpa que te lo diga así, pero… ¿Sigues enamorada de mi hermano?

Abrió los ojos de par en par, y llevó una mano a su cabello, peinándolo con manía. Hoy se veía aun más hermosa que de costumbre; llevaba un sweater negro, con un abrigo gris encima, cuya tela era tan fina que le había tenido que prestar mi saco, y unos jeans ajustados, quizá demasiado, con botas de cuero encimándose; una boina de lana blanca coronaba su cenizo cabello. Además, tenía las mejillas y los labios rojos a causa del frío.

Era tan linda, que… A veces me preguntaba si me gustaba su apariencia o ella. ¿Si me explico? No. Estoy seguro que no. Soy un chico raro…

— ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

— Digo… Por la manera en que reaccionaste— farfullé, metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos, mirando el suelo.

— Claro que no, Albus. De hecho jamás estuve enamorada de él. Pero si de ti— respondió con seguridad, tomándome la mano de nuevo, y dejando un casto beso en mis labios.

Bueno, con eso bastaba por ahora. Sonreí como tonto y cedí ante su tironeo. Al parecer quería llevarme a Las Tres Escobas.

— Ahh… Aquí está hermoso— soltó al entrar, quitándose mi saco y el suyo propio, y entregándomelos. Tenía razón; dentro del lugar el ambiente era templado, y estaba tan lleno de alumnos de Hogwarts que incluso era acogedor—. Vayamos a esa…— comenzó a decir, apuntando una mesa un tanto alejada, cuando de pronto se detuvo, posando su mirada en algo que no llegué a ver, y enseguida su dedo índice cambió de dirección—. Mejor vayamos allí… Date prisa Albus— apremió, sonriendo con ¿malicia? Tirando nuevamente de mi mano, hasta llegar a una mesa con nada aparentemente especial.

Suspiré, y dejé los abrigos en un asiento, luego acomodé la silla de Lisa para que se sentara, y finalmente me senté yo frente a ella, al tiempo que pedía dos jugos de calabaza a la camarera, Hannah Abbott.

— Ay, adoro Hogsmeade. Es como si se abriera una puerta de oportunidades…— comentó, sonriendo, dando una mirada de soslayo a su izquierda.

Seguí con la vista la dirección en la que iban sus ojos, para encontrarme con nada más y nada menos que James, que hablaba con esa chica Sarah.

— ¡Oh! Mira, es James— dijo sorprendida mi novia, llamando la atención de la otra pareja.

Mi hermano frunció los labios y se paró, para saludarme a mí y luego a ella.

Al mismo tiempo, Hannah dejaba los jugos sobre la mesa, con una sutil sonrisa ante la situación.

— ¿Quién te acompaña hoy, Jamie? — preguntó MI novia melosamente, mirando con amabilidad a la chica cuyos ojos, ahora que lo veía bien, eran iguales a los de Cam.

— ¿Uh? Ella es Sarah Petterson— indicó, incitando a la otra a que se pusiera de pie para saludar—. Sarah, ella es… Lisa Chang— agregó, mientras la otra se acercaba.

— Su ex— se apresuró a incluir Lisa, disculpándome con la mirada, y tomando su vaso de jugo de calabaza en una mano.

— Un gus… — comenzó a decir la chica acercándosele para darle un beso en la mejilla, y entonces todo pasó muy rápido.

Lisa movió su brazo bruscamente hacia arriba, y la bebida fue a parar de lleno a la cara de la chica, que no perdió tiempo y agarró un salero muggle, echándoselo encima.

Quedé sin saber qué hacer, mirando a James, que parecía tan o más confundido que yo.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Lisa, qué hiciste? — preguntó mi hermano, dándole una servilleta de la chica.

— Fue un accidente— se disculpó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero esta chica no lo hizo sin querer— recriminó, sacándose la sal del cabello.

— Se llama defensa cariño— repuso ella—. Y si lo tuyo fue un accidente no quiero imaginar que haces a propósito— farfulló, tirando una servilleta consumida en la mesa—; pero te aseguro que yo puedo hacer mucho más— murmuró amenazante, y se retiró del lugar, con James detrás.

— ¿Qué…fue…eso? — solté al fin. Ella respiró sonoramente, frustrada, y volvió a encogerse de hombros, aun quitando la sal de su cabello.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

**"Hogsmeade Parte 3"**

**Camille POV**

Esa desgraciada de Lisa me las iba a pagar, había ensuciado mi atuendo, y ahora me sentía pegajosa, y… ¡Puaj! Además estaba llegando al punto que quería con James. Ya estábamos hablando de su abuelo… Me iba a vengar.

— ¿Qué le pasa a tu ex? — pregunté, sacando la varita y agitándola hacia mí, murmurando un hechizo simple, quedando así limpia de nuevo.

— No lo sé. De hecho no tenía idea de que salía con mi hermano hasta que estuvimos en el tren.

— Si, ya lo sé, pero…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — inquirió confundido, deteniéndose en seco.

Oh, no… Era un idiota… Era Camille la que lo había oído, no Sarah… Genial, así empezábamos.

— Quiero decir… Claro, lo acabas de decir, y… Parecías todavía confundido al verlos… Lo supuse— farfullé tratando de que pareciera algo sin importancia, y agarrando su brazo para que caminara de nuevo.

— ¿Lo supusiste? — murmuró para sí, todavía extrañado —. Aguarda, ¿a dónde vamos ahora? — preguntó, dándose cuenta de que nos alejábamos de Sortilegios Weasley, Las Tres Escobas, y el resto de las tiendas.

— A la Cabeza de Cerdo, ¿dónde crees? — contesté divertida.

— ¿Allí? ¿Estás segura? ¿No te…?

— ¿Intimida? ¿Asusta? No, por supuesto que no— interrumpí, notando que iba a preguntar.

— Eres fantástica— dijo entonces, como convenciéndose.

Lo miré indignada, con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Enserio? ¡Siendo Camille no lo pensaría! ¡Merlín! James era demasiado James a veces. O sea que es un idiota, que significaría lo mismo… ¿me explico?

— Claro— repuse irónica.

— Enserio, ¿por qué no me crees? — preguntó él, extrañado de mi respuesta.

Abrí la puerta de madera del lugar cuyo cartel con forma de la cara de un puerco, indicaba "La cabeza de Cerdo". Dentro, su típica clientela extraña, nos miró con interés, pero no les presté atención. Si querían meterse conmigo, que lo hicieran, pero después se tendrían que abstener a las consecuencias.

Caminé hasta una mesa vacía al fondo, notando que él me seguía de cerca, y un hombre con mala cara también lo hacía con la mirada. Posé mis ojos sobre los de ese sujeto, amenazándolo a que continuara observándome así, y en un principio el me sostuvo la mirada, pero al final desistió, regresando a su botella de quién sabe qué.

Tomé asiento, y James hizo lo mismo frente a mí. Enseguida Aberforth, se acercó, aun tan jovial como cuando formó parte de la Batalla de Hogwarts, y me miraba con suspicacia. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que…? No, era imposible. Mi yo real era totalmente diferente a mi disfraz.

— ¿Qué quieren de beber, niños? — preguntó, con la voz pastosa, y una sonrisa divertida.

— Denos dos cervezas de mantequilla— respondí automáticamente, sin darle oportunidad de responder a James.

— Por supuesto niña— consintió, regresando a la barra.

— ¿Acaso no me dejas elegir que tomar? — cuestionó James, encarnando una ceja.

— Claro que no. ¿Crees que te permitiré tomar alguna de esas bebidas prohibidas para menores de edad, Potter? — dije obvia, arqueando ambas cejas.

Me miró unos segundos en silencio, muy confundido.

— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo transformada así, Camille? — soltó, arrimándose a la mesa.

Me mordí el labio inferior, mirando a los costados. ¿Cómo es que me había descubierto con solo esa frase, cuando había tenido descuidos peores? Ahora era momento de negar todo, ese era mi único recurso.

— ¿Otra vez con esa Camille? — pregunté fingiendo molestia.

— No trates de hacerlo, sé que eres tú.

— ¿A si? ¿Por qué lo dices? — inquirí, arrimándome yo también, ya con el cejo fruncido, y… Oh Dios… Las puntas de mi cabello eran rojizas ahora… Enseguida las tapé, cruzándome de brazos.

— Por cómo respondes, por las cosas que haces. Es muy resaltante tu manera de ser, cielo. Además, mira como reaccionas— susurró divertido.

— No me digas cielo idiota— dije de la misma manera.

— Ahí está. Sabía que no me equivocaba— dijo para sí, suspirando de alivio— ¿Puedes decirme qué diablos pretendías luciendo así? ¿Acaso querías salir conmigo y no te atrevías a decirlo? Me hubieras dicho…— dijo con burla.

— ¡ERES UN…!

Un carraspeo hizo que me detuviera en seco, que bajara mi puño, y que me alejara enseguida de James, pues sin darme cuenta estábamos a centímetros. Era Aberforth, que con una sonrisa traía las bebidas. Las dejó sobre la mesa, y acercándose un poco a mí, comentó:

— Duraste poco, Lupin.

Rodé los ojos, y me apoyé con desgana contra el respaldo de la silla. Él ya me conocía de mi primera visita a Hogsmeade. Lo había interrogado sobre mis padres y la batalla de Hogwarts, y de por qué seguía trabajando si no tenía necesidad hasta hastiarlo, pero le había tomado cierto cariño, pues era un hombre sabio.

— Lo sé… Debo ser más cuidadosa la próxima…

— ¿Próxima? — dijo Potter, sorprendido.

— Yo mejor me voy— farfulló el Dumbledore, regresando de nuevo a la barra.

— Por supuesto. No me rediré hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber tonto.

— ¿Y qué quieres saber?

Suspiré, y volví a arrimarme a la mesa, para susurrar:

— Qué traman tú, mi hermano y Albus.

Soltó un "Ah…", y sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Y qué se supone que ibas a hacer para que le dijera eso a una desconocida?

Tragué fuertemente, mirando un cuadro de Hogwarts, de repente muy interesada.

— No me digas que…— soltó él, asombrado—. No conocía ese lado tuyo— concluyó con gracia.

Volví a mirarlo, dando un jadeo de indignación, y le di un golpe en el hombro.

— ¡Ouch! ¡Ya vamos de nuevo! ¡Deja de golpearme! — se quejó.

— Deja de ser tan idiota.

— Si lo fuera lo haría.

— LO ERES.

— No, no lo soy.

— Agh, esto no tiene sentido… ¿VAS A DECIRME DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE SON MERODEAORES O NO? — dije fastidiada, apoyando las manos sobre la añejada mesa de madera.

— No.

— ¿Qué no? ¡Serás tonto! ¡Mi hermano y mi mejor amigo están metidos en esto por tu culpa! ¡Y ni siquiera me lo pueden decir por un estúpido juramento!

— No te lo diré. Además, ¿por qué supones que es eso?

— Una vez casi se te escapa de lo estúpido que eres— expliqué—. Dímelo. Confiesa.

— ¿Y si lo hago qué?

— AHA, ahí está. Es eso, son merodeadores— dije con victoria, alejándome un poco otra vez.

— Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Si, lo somos, ¿Y? — preguntó desafiante.

— Y… Ahora me dejarás ser parte— dije obvia.

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Ya somos suficientes— repuso, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

— No es una petición, es una afirmación. Además, me corresponde por mi padre.

— Pff, ya tenemos a Ted para eso.

— ¿Qué hay de ti y Albus? ¡Son dos Potter dentro! — me quejé.

— Pero yo cumplo como Sirius, y Albus lo hace como mi abuelo— convino él, triunfante.

— Los merodeadores eran cuatro, Potter.

— Podemos ser tres. Además, la rata de Pettigrew no cuenta.

— No es justo. Son tres personas la que integran el grupo. Primero debes consultarlo con ellos.

— No, porque el líder soy yo.

— Pff, ¿líder? ¿Y qué? ¿Por eso tú tomarás todas las decisiones?

— Por supuesto— afirmó sonriente.

Exhalé sonoramente, indignada, y me crucé de brazos.

— Eres un terco. Y tienes la boca manchada con cerveza de mantequilla— dije, mirando el suelo con enojo.

— ¿Eh? — se pasó la manga con torpeza para limpiar dónde le había indicado—. No soy terco, la terca eres tú.

— Ambos somos tercos, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Solamente quiero entrar! ¿Por qué no puedo ser merodeadora yo también? — insistí.

— Primero, eres mujer— le di un golpe automáticamente—. Segundo, eres muy agresiva. Tercero, para serlo hay que romper las reglas y tú… Bueno, no te veo haciéndolo. Cuarto… Porque no quiero.

— Ser mujer no es una razón, tú eres machista y no me quejo… Bueno, lo hago, pero no viene al caso… Pero, si me dejas prometo ser buena, y romper las reglas… Si es que se puede hacer las dos cosas juntas— susurré lo último, e hice puchero.

— No hagas eso.

— ¿Por qué no? Hasta que no digas que si no parare— dije, agarrando su brazos con las manos.

— Deja de hacerlo— se quejó, mirando a otro lado.

— Di que sí.

— No.

— ¡Por favor, James! — insistí, acercándome aún más para que me viera. MALA, muy MALA idea. Cuando volteó, quedamos tan cerca que me dio vergüenza la situación.

— No es justo. Así te ves hermosa, y te da ventajas. Vuelve a ser la Camille de siempre— pidió con el cejo fruncido, golpeándome con su aliento. Eso me dio un escalofrío en la espalda…

— Primero dime que sí— repetí.

— No lo haré.

— ¡James Sirius Potter! ¡No seas idiota y Déjame formar parte! — dije usando un tono de amenaza, todavía sin alejarme, y frunciendo el ceño.

— De acuerdo, sí— cedió al fin, mirándome. Entonces… Él… Él… ¡Se acercó a besarme! ¡A BESARME! ¡POR DIOS! ¡POR MERLÍN! ¡POR TODO EL MALDITO MUNDO! ¿¡QUÉ HACÍA!?

Fue todo tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a pensarlo. Apoyó sus labios en los míos, y por un segundo, UN MICROSEGUNDO, le correspondí, pero enseguida me alejé, horrorizada por la estupidez que acababa de cometer, llevándome una mano a la boca, viendo como mi cabello se tornaba rosado pálido y violeta.

Él me miró también sorprendido, confundido e incluso anonado, y se puso de pie, yéndose del lugar.

Aún con a mano en la boca, miré alrededor, encontrándome con que todos miraban la escena, tildados.

— ¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA? — bramé, furiosa, sin un razón muy fija.

Todos regresaron a lo suyo, y enseguida me paré y salí yo también del lugar, yendo tras él.

Ya me llevaba unos cuantos metros de ventaja, y estaba cerca de la concentración de alumnos de Hogwarts, cuando lo detuve por el brazo.

— ¡ESPERA! — grité, exasperada. No sabía cómo me sentía exactamente en aquel momento, o cómo reaccionar, pero mi cabello, que volvía a ser negro, se estaba llenando de hebras doradas, lo cual provocó que me sonrojara.

— ¡¿Qué?! — preguntó fastidiado.

— ¿¡Qué diablos ha sido eso, James!? — inquirí, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Te molestó? Te advertí que te alejaras, Lupin. Que tu estupidez no te lo haya permitido es otro tema.

— ¿Yo, estúpida? ¡¿Por qué me insultas!? ¡Fuiste tú el que me besó!

— ¡Acabo de decir que te advertí que te alejaras! ¿Has visto cómo luces? Tampoco soy idiota, eres mujer para mi sorpresa.

Fruncí los labios, y lo golpee en el brazo de nuevo.

— ¡Lo imaginé!— grité, más furiosa que nunca, contemplando mi cabello volverse rojo en totalidad— ¡Sigues…— le di otro golpe— … siendo…— otro golpe más— …un…— otro— …ESTÚPIDO…— de nuevo—… SUPERFICIAL! — finalicé, golpeándolo con ambas manos en el pecho, y solté un gritito de indignación, un tanto exasperado, negando con la cabeza.

Comencé a caminar con decisión, más molesta que nunca, y tan arrepentida que me daba coraje.

— ¡NO ME HABLES MÁS, POTTER! — advertí gritando, todavía caminando de espaldas a él, hasta perderme entre los alumnos de Hogwarts, que no tenían idea de nada, e iban tan tranquilos que me daban ganas de darles un zape porque sí…

¿¡Dónde rayos estaban Rose y Victoire ahora que las necesitaba!?


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

**" Pensamientos extraños" **

**Escritora POV**

El sol iba escondiéndose en el horizonte, dejando los jardines de Hogwarts bañados en el ocaso, cosa que las criaturas que habitaban el lago agradecían, pues eso era equivalente al silencio.

Por otro lado, dentro del castillo, los alumnos desde tercero a séptimo de todas las casas regresabande un esplendoroso día en Hogsmeade, cuchicheando sobre su paseo, entre risotadas.

Un grupo particularmente llamativo, que estaba conformado por un desanimado ojiverde, unpensativo muchacho buen mozo, un rubio ensimismado y un resaltante pelipúrmura risueño.  
Ninguno hablaba, puesto que todos tenían su mente en otras cosas, todas con nombre propio y cabello largo.

– ¿Cómo te fue con Victoire, Ted?– preguntó al fin uno, mientras subían las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso.

El chico suspiro, y se llevó una mano al rostro.  
–Me ha dado un beso...– esto provocó que todos dejaran sus cavilaciones y lo miraran sorprendidos, entonces de inmediato corrigió: –. En la mejilla...–hubo un dejo de pena en esa frase, pero no dejó desonar contento–. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Con quién estuvieron?

– Yo estube con...–comenzó el rubio, pero se detuvo en seco por dos razones, una por caer en la cuenta de con quienes hablaba, y otra porque enseguida fue interrumpido por Ted.

–No te pregunté a ti, Malfoy. Hablo con James y Albus– dijo con brusquedad, conteniendose sólo por el hecho de estar tan feliz.

El otro se encogió de hombros, agradecido de que lo hubiera parado, y regañándose internamente por aquel descuido. Nadie podía saber que había estado con Rose, excepto Albus, y mucho menos James y Ted. Lo matarían.

– Bueno... Estuve con Lisa... Pero... Hubo contratiempos–comentó Albus, al tiempo que llegaban al tercer piso.

– ¿Contratiempos?

–Digamos que... Bueno, no importa. Pero discutimos, está enojada conmigo–se lamentó levemente.

El pelipúrpura lo miró comprensivo, frunciendo los labios, ahora dirigiendo la mirada a su mejor amigo.

– ¿Y tú, James?  
– ¿Eh?–preguntó con despiste este, al oír que lo llamaban.

– ¿Con quien estuviste?

–Oh... Con nadie, me la pasé en Zonko's– respondió restándole importancia, mirando con complicidad a su hermano, quien al instante entendió el mensaje de guardar silencio.

–Um... Que aburrido para ser tú– acotó el otro, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

–Supongo– murmuró el Potter, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras en su cabeza retumbaba una sola pregunta... "¿Estará ella contándole a sus amigas y riéndose de mí?". Automáticamente, una vocecita repitió, "Sí, lo está". Arrugó el ceño, pensando que después de todo aquella especie derabieta no había sido nada significativo para ella... "Entonces para mí tampoco", se dijo convenciéndose a sí mismo.

* * *

Mientras, tres pisos arriba, específicamente en el dormitorio de las chicas de quinto de Gryffindor, dos muchachas escuchaban con atención el relato de su amiga, cuyo cabello era castaño claro, con mechas en un peculiar rojo, de ojos grises y apagados, como si hubieran soplado una vela.

–... Y entonces me fui...– finalizó, abrazando aún más un almohadón.

Hubo un silencio, en el cual las leonas se dedicaron a analizar bien los hechos.

– Es un idiota– consignó una de ellas, la cual era pelirroja.

– Si, lo es... Pero, ¿por qué te besó?– confirmó la tercera, que era poseedora de una melena rubia caramelo, mientras miraba apenada a su amiga.

–Por lo que les conté que me dijo... "Eres mujer después de todo". O sea que lo hizo por esta estúpida apariencia– explicó, señalándose a sí misma, con una mueca de asco en la cara, para automáticamente transformarse en una simpática muchacha de cabello corto y enmarañado del mismo color que antes. Sacó la varita y murmuró "Accio gafas", provocando que unos anteojos cuadrados de grandes marcos volaran hacia ella, quien se los puso.

– No sé si creer lo mismo que tú, Cam... ¿Y si lo hizo porque...?

La chica no le permitió concluir la frase, a sabiendas de la bobada que diría.

–No le gusto Vic, por Merlin. Ni siquiera...– soltó un suspiro exasperado–, ni siquiera me conoce bien.

– Es que es James... Es tan torpe que da pena– dijo con obviedad la pelirroja.

–Tienes razón... Es mejor olvidarlo...–cedió Camille, ante la mirada de lástima de Victoire.

–¿Eso quiere decir que de verdad te gustaba?–inquirió Rose, sorprendida que su suposición hubiera resultado cierta.

–Bueno, no me gustaba-gustaba, sólo... Me parecía... ¿Llamativo?–la última palabra parecía más pregunta que un hecho, y la mayor de ellas sonrió ladinamente.

– Olvidémoslo, ¿si?– dijo entonces la misma, mientras pensaba que lo que restaba del año sería divertido.

– Exacto. Por favor, no hablemos NUNCA más del tema, ¿si? Hagamos como si nada hubiera sucedido, creo que es lo mejor– designó la Lupin, poniéndose de pie–. No volveré a hablar con él, y asunto cerrado– confirmó, más para sí que para alguien más, caminando hasta la cómoda de ropa,de donde sacó una camiseta negra, una campera liviana, gris a rayas, y unos jeans viejos.

Las otras dos se miraron cómplices, sabiendo que eso no duraría mucho.

– ¿Cómo te fue con Teddy, Vic?– cuestionó entonces.

–Oh... Genial– se limitó a decir, sonriendo.

– ¿A dónde fueron?

–A las Tres Escobas... Tomamos una mesa al fondo, porque estaba repleto.

–¿Qué dijo el tonto?

–Me pidió disculpas, y dijo que realmente se arrepentía de todo... Trató de besarme, pero lo esquivé y le di un beso en la mejilla. Es muy apresurado. Se cree que lo perdonaré así como así, y caminaremos de la mano entre las flores– contó, con ironía al final.

– Es Ted– convino Rose, riendo junto a Camille.

–Tienes razón, Rosie– aceptó Cam, yendo hasta la puerta del baño–. Pero, Vic, créeme cuando te digo que él realmente te quiere– le confesó, cerrando la puerta tras ella, dejando a la rubia pensando.

* * *

**_Tiempo después_**

* * *

**James POV**

Estábamos en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Ted, Albus, Malfoy, Victoire, Rose, Dominique, y la imbécil deLupin.

Ted y Victoire conversaban amenamente, Albus miraba a través de la ventana, Rose leía un libro -como para romper la costumbre-, Dominique se veía incómoda, mirando el suelo, y Malfoy charlaba con Lupin.

Esta última no me dirigía la palabra ni me tenía en cuenta hacía tres semanas...

_FLASH BACK_

_–Cam, ¿me pasas el azúcar?– pregunté, y eso era lo primero que le decía después de tres días de lo de Hogsmeade._

_Ella ni se inmuto, y continuó comiendo su bizcocho de calabaza._

_–Cam, dije si me pasas el azúcar–repetí, pensando que quizá no me había escuchado._

_Continuó haciendo como si no existiera, mientras sonreía a un comentario de Albus._

_–¡ Camille Jane Lupin! ¿El azúcar?–insistí con el ceño arrugado._

_Dio un suspiro, y comentó: –Merlín, estoy llena... Esto está delicioso... Provecho– añadió antes de pararse e irse de la mesa, dejándome confundido y enojado._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Así habían pasado dos semanas y media, hasta ayer...

_FLASH BACK_

_Era la clase de DCAO, y nos estaban enseñando los hechizos aturdidores..._

_–Pónganse en parejas para que podamos practicar– indicó la profesora Hollower, hechizando las paredes con encantamientos protectores–. Procuren no dañar a sus compañeros–advirtió severa._

_Enseguida aproveché para acercarme a ella._

_–Hey, Cam, ¿hacemos juntos?–pregunté, pero ella parecía mirar a través de mí._

_–Por favor, no puedes seguir ignorándome– insistí, comenzando a fastidiarme de la situación._

_Entonces se acercó un chico de Ravenclaw, con los que compartimos clase._

_–Camille, ¿quieres formar pareja conmigo?_

_–Claro Thomas– aceptó ella, sonriendo encantadoramente (No es que a mí me pareció encantadora, ni nada de eso, claro que no)._

_– Oww, lo siento Roberts, está conmigo. Suerte la próxima– dije volteando a verlo, amenazandolo con la mirada. Él tragó fuertemente y se marchó. Yo y Ted teníamos fama de cumplir con nuestras amenazas..._

_Cuando giré de nuevo hacía Camille, ella me miraba con enojada._

_–¿Qué haces idiota?– inquirió, hablandome por fin. Por alguna razón, y a pesar del insulto, eso me hizo sentir bien._

_– ¿Puedes dejar de ignorarme de una vez por todas?–rogué hastiado._

_–¿Para qué? ¿Para que te pavonees en mi cara por mi estupidez?– dijo, dejando sacar a flote una ira que, sospechaba, venía acumulando desde la visita a Hogsmeade._

_–¿Yo? ¡Tú debes de ser la que se pavonea de MI estupidez!_

_– ¡Claro que no ! ¡Aquí el único capaz de hacerlo eres tú!–exclamó._

_–¿Sucede algo, Potter y Lupin?–preguntó entonces la profesora, atraída por nuestra falta de actividad._

_–Claro que no, profesora Hollower– repuso ella con una sonrisa, sacando su varita y gritando "¡EXPELLIERMUS!", con lo cual salí despedido unos metros._

_– Excelente conjuro... Pero tenga más cuidado con su compañero, señorita Lupin–indicó la profesora, satisfecha, marchándose._

_Me incorporé, tomando mi varita, y grité "¡Impedimenta!", haciendo que ella cayera al suelo._

_–¡¿Por qué me odias?!– cuestioné, ayudándola a levantarse, sorprendiéndome de que la pregunta que venía formulando en mi cabeza saliera de mi boca inconscientemente._

_–¿En serio lo preguntas?– inquirió molesta, aceptando mi mano para ponerse de pie, y lanzándome un desmaius, que logré esquivar._

_–Acabas de oírme, ¿no?–farfulle sarcástico, lanzándole un Expelliermus, que pudo defender con un Protego._

_–Si, pero no eres confiable– respondió, devolviéndome el hechizo, el cual me tiró de nuevo al suelo, aunque esta vez me paré más rápido._

_– ¿Yo no soy confiable? ¡Tú eres la del disfraz! Y no cambies de tema– bisbisee, con el propósito de que solo ella lo oyera._

_– No me interesa cambiar de tema–informó, lanzando dos hechizos seguidos, a los que tuve que repeler–, y si tanto te interesa... Te odio por ser tú._

_–Eso es muy lógico– ironicé, confundido por dentro, enviándole un despistado Impedimenta._

_– A que sí– musitó, arrojando cada vez más hechizos._

_–Pero hay un problema , Lupin–anuncié, enfadado, esquivando todos._

_–¿A sí? ¿Cuál, Potter?–lanzó otro Desmaius, del cual alcancé protegerme._

_–Que yo no te odio._

_Me miró sorprendida durante unas milésimas de segundos, pero luego la cantidad de hechizos incrementó._

_–¡Te avisé que no me hablaras más! ¡Eres un idiota!– exclamó, con el cabello, que estos últimos días permanecía deun apagado castaño claro, se tornara rojizo._

_–¡Acabo de decirte que no te odio! ¡¿Y aún así me llamas idiota?!–grité iracundo, pues me acababa de confesar, y ella se enojaba más. No la entendía, ¡Es una tonta!_

_–¡SI!–afirmó, protegiéndose del hechizo que le acababa de dirigir._

_–¡Entonces te haré caso y no volveré a hablarte!– bramé, acercándome a ella, que permaneció con la varita en alto, a la defensiva._

_–¡Eso buscaba!–dijo de igual forma, haciéndome frente, con la cabellera cada vez más roja._

_–¡De acuerdo!–grité._

_–¡Bien!–gritó. Y entonces no hubo más que decir, puesto que sonó la campana._

_–No puedo creer que extrañaba hablar contigo–murmuré enojado, antes de irme , alcanzando a oír a la profesora decir que de tarea había que hacer un informe sobre el Desmaius y sus consecuencias._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Desde entonces, ya ni me miraba. Era como si no existiera para ella. Esto es frustrante, ¿saben? Y ahora que iríamos todos a La Madriguera para pasar navidad sería mucho peor...

– ¡EH! ¡JAMES!–gritó Ted, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

–¿Eh?–pregunté, viendo que solamente quedamos él y yo–. ¿Dónde están todos?

–Las chicas fueron al baño a quitarse las túnicas, y Albus fue a saludar a Lisa, así que Malfoy no tuvo más remedio que acompañarlo–explicó, pero entonces se puso serio–. Ahora puedes decirme por qué no dejas de mirar a MI HERMANITA– inquirió severamente.

–¿Qué? Claro que yo no...– me miró serio, sin creerme, haciendo que me incomode un poco– ¡No me di cuenta Ted! ¡Yo...!– me defendí de inmediato, asustado de que alguien más lo hubiera notado, y deque él pensara cosas que no eran...

Entonces, ante mi asombro, se echó a reír.

–¿Se puede saber que te causa tanta gracia, Teddy?–preguntó una chica, que llevaba una blusa algo escotada, con una campera desabrochada arriba, y jeans un tanto... ajustados...

–Es que... La cara de James– contó entre risotadas señalándome, pero al verla cayó de inmediato, poniéndose serio de nuevo–. ¿Qué haces vestida así?–preguntó severo.

– Usualmente, la gente utiliza ropa muggle, porque no está permitido exponerse con túnicas–explicó utilizando un tono de maestra, que me hizo sonreír.

– Ya lo sé–repuso con el entrecejo fruncido–. Me refiero a por qué te vistes como si fueras una mujer–agregó enojado.

–Mm... Déjame ver... ¿Será porque... SOY UNA MUJER?– dijo irónica, sentándose junto a mí, sorprendiéndome.

–No, no lo eres. Tú eres Camille, mi hermana pequeña–corrigió.

–Sí, pero también soy una MU-JER–insistió, cruzándose de brazos.

–Que no lo eres– repuso, cruzándose de brazos él también. Eran iguales de tercos... De hecho, Ted era igual de terco que yo, y Camille era igual de terco que él, entonces... ¿Somos todos tercos? –. James, ¿no cierto que no lo es?– dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

– Bueno... A mí me parece que sí...– murmuré.

–¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy una mujer después de todo, aunque te sorprenda! – gritó ella, fastidiada, haciéndome recordar con sutileza lo que le había dicho en Hogsmeade.

–Creo que ya lo sabes, ¿no?– repuse mirándola, también fastidiado–. Creí que no volverías a hablarme.

– Y créeme que no lo haré más– susurró enojada, mirándome también, haciéndo que sus ojos grisáceos se volvieran celestes de nuevo.

Permanecimos así tanto rato, que de a poco la expresión de enojo se me borró, al igual que a ella, que parecía triste, ahora que la miraba de cerca...

Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Ted gritó.

–¿¡QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁN HACIENDO!?–escandalizó, y enseguida me alejé, al igual que ella, notando que al parecer me había acercado demasiado. Mi amigo tenía una mano en el corazón, y parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque cardíaco, o caer en coma–. ¡¿Alguien puede decirme desde cuando mi hermanita...?!–comenzó, pero no finalizó la frase, y su expresión se tornó aún más horrorizada–. ¡No me pueden hacer esto!–se quejó, negando con la cabeza.

–¿Hacer qué, Ted? Deja de exagerar, y tranquilízate un poco–exigió ella, girando a ver por la ventana, cruzada de brazos.

Yo, todavía confundido por TODO (excluyendo las clases, eso no sería nuevo), desde comienzo deaño, tomé el libro que Rose leía y lo abrí en la primera página. En ese momento entraron todos al compartimiento.

–¡POR MERLÍN Y TODOS LOS SANTOS!–gritó una chica asustada, llevándose una mano a la boca.

–¡¿QUÉ?!– pregunté, sacando la varita, alerta.

–¡ESTÁS LEYENDO!– era Rose, que abría la boca en forma de "o".

Bajé la varita, riendo con desgana y falsedad.

–Claro que no. Busco quedarme dormido, primita–informé, tomando el libro nuevamente, oyendoun suspiro de alivio colectivo.

Dos horas después; durante las cuales no conseguí dormir, y por el contrario aprendí sobre la décimo cuarta, la décimo quinta, y la décimo sexta (a que son muchas) Revolución de los Duendes; el tren se detuvo.

Le di el libro a mi prima, y me puse de pie, aguardando mi turno de salir por la puerta del compartimiento, pues eramos tantos que había que esperar.

Cuando estaba a punto de pasar, alguien me detuvo por el brazo, haciéndome voltear.

–Lo siento–dijo Camille.

–¿Por qué?– cuestioné, encarnando una ceja.

–Por lo de ayer– respondió a secas, y se marchó tras el resto, dejándome solo en el compartimiento.

Suspiré, aún sin saber que me pasaba, pensando en que sus ojos habían vuelto a verse grises y apagados...

* * *

_Bueno, dejen Reviews! Quiero saber si les gusta la novela, o dejo de subirla xd_

_Besos!_


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

**"Una cena incómoda"**

**Escritora POV**

Era una noche espléndida, calurosa y de ligera brisa. Los pájaros ya estaban guarnecidos en sus nidos, preparados para lo que la noche les deparara, las estrellas relucían especialmente esta vez, y la mortecina luz de la luna se encargaba de alumbrar débilmente los campos de las pocas familias que habitaban por esos lares...

En algún lugar, cerca de Ottery St. Catchpole, particularmente en una casa; cuya construcción sería imposible de llevar a cabo por personas muggles, pues parecían varias pequeñas casas encimadas, sin otro sostén que la magia; un gran grupos de personas, todos familiares (aunque no todos por sangre), se encontraba cenando bajo un techo flotante, alumbrandose con varios faroles y charlando animadamente entre ellos, generando un bullicio interminable.

En la mitad de la larga mesa, que habían formado colocando varias mesas juntas, una chica decabellos rubios platinados con destellos castaño claro, miraba su plato de carne y papas, mientras pensaba, sin darle atención a su entorno.

A su derecha, una muchacha rubia la miraba con pena, a su izquierda, estaba una joven pelirroja, que observaba con negación a su primo, que estaba sentado exactamente en frente de la rubia platino. Junto a James se hallaba Ted, y a su lado Fleur. Ginny estaba sentada a la derecha de su hijo mayor, y a la izquierda de Albus, que hablaba con su padre, quien ocupaba el asiento de su otro lateral, y con su abuela, sentada frente a él, junto a Rose.

— Cagiño, ¿te encuentgas bien?— preguntó Fleur, viendo a la niña que había críado como una hija, y que quería como tal.

— ¿Ah? Sí, estoy perfectamente tía...— repuso Camille, en un murmullo. Entonces Molly se fijó en ella, y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados; la Prewet tenía buen olfato con los desánimos, en especial tras haber tenido seis hijos y una hija que también habían atravesado la adolescencia.

— Dime, cielo, ¿cómo te va en Hogwarts con los nuevos maestros?— le cuestionó, y Victoire, Rose, Albus, Ted, Ginny, Harry, e incluso James (aunque este con disimulo), miraron expectantes, sabiendo que la abuela se traía algo entre manos.

— Bastante bien— respondió tímidamente, pues aunque la mujer la había recibido cariñosamente, como si fuera una nieta más, ella estaba en un lugar que no visitaba hacía años, por más que La Madriguera tuviera un ambiente acogedor, se sentía intimidada.

— Pff, ¿solo bien?— dijo con sorna el mayor de los Potter, llevándose las miradas de todos, inclusode la chica, que lo observó confundida—. Es excelente. Es igual a Rose— aclaró, cortando un pedazode su tortilla de calabaza y verduras.

— Ya veo...— murmuró su abuela, con suspicacia.  
Entonces, Bill, quien contemplaba al margen, junto a su esposa, se unió a la conversación.

— ¿Qué hay del quidditch? ¿Al final te uniste al equipo, Cam?— le preguntó a la niña, que el también consideraba una hija más.

— Por supuesto que sí, tío Bill. Soy cazadora— anunció sonriente—. Pero ya les había contado en una carta... Creí que sabían.

— Yo sí lo sabía— dijo Fleur, cruzándose de brazos al mirar a su marido—. Pego Bill últimamente está muy despistado.

— Um... Pero así me quieres— se limitó a decir este, sonriendo de lado a lado.

— Clago que sí— murmuró su mujer, plantando un beso en sus labios, provocando que los más jóvenes hicieran una mueca de asco, y que las mujeres suspiraran cursimente.

— ¡Así que juegas quidditch!— exclamó Molly, regresando al tema anterior—. ¿Te gustaría dedicarte a eso cuando seas mayor?

— No, no de hecho. Me encanta, sí, pero prefiero ser auror— dijo risueña, y agregó—, como mi madre.

Los más grandes adoptaron una sonrisa melancólica al recordar a Tonks, tan torpe como ella sola. Y Albus miró a su hermano significativamente.

— Curioso— susurró una pelirroja, hija más pequeña de Molly—. James también quiere ser auror, trabajarán juntos— comentó alegre.

Los nombrados se miraron con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, e hicieron una mueca dedesagrado, negando con la cabeza.

— Sí, Potter se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo diciendo que será tan bueno como su padre— afirmó la platinada, a lo que Harry sonrió—. Pero, ¿trabajar juntos? Jamas. Ni aunque fuera todavía mejor que él— aseguró.

— Además, lo más seguro es que se enfrenten a duelo hasta que alguien muera— añadió Albus, aterrado de la sola idea de que ellos estuvieran solos en una misma habitación y con varitas en manos.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso se llevan mal?— inquirió la madre, viendo a su esposo con complicidad.

Todos los jóvenes ofrecieron respuesta.  
— Si— dijeron Camille, Rose, y Ted al unísono.

— No— negaron James, Victoire y Albus, al mismo tiempo que los otros.

Los demás miraron a Camille y a James, confundidos.

— ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

La chica, sorprendida de que el muchacho hubiera negado que así fuera, volvió a responder.

— No.

Al tiempo que el chico, al ver que ella lo afirmaba, reponía al mismo tiempo.

— Si.

— Ponganse de acuegdo— dijo divertida Fleur, viendo como Camille y James se miraban con recelo.

— Sí, pero no— aclaró Albus, al ver que ninguno se atrevía a hablar de nuevo.

— De acuerdo...— susurró poco convencida Ginny.

— Cambiando de tema, ¿qué hay de los amigos?— preguntó Molly, que ya había terminado su plato.

— Um... Me paso más tiempo con Vic y Rosie que con alguien más, no congenio demasiado con las chicas de mi año, las menores se intimidan, y las mayores no prestan atención, así que no me interesa en realidad... Además suelo pasar el rato con Scorpius Malfoy y Albus. Sucede que cierta persona repele a los hombres como moscas— agregó, mirando con sutileza a James, que se encogióde hombros. Ambas Weasley, y la DeLacour captaron esa mirada.

— ¿Y de los novios?— inquirió entonces Ginny con picardía.

— Oh, nada— respondió rápidamente, escondiendo un sonrojo.

— ¿Novios? ¿Quién querría salir con ella?— soltó el ojimiel con sorna.

Todos miraron al Potter sorprendidos de tal comentario.

— A mi me parece que bastantes querrían, es una chica encantadora— dijo su madre, enojada por los modales de su hijo.

— Descuide señora Potter— se apresuró a decir Camille—. Sucede que a James se le está dando por alejar a los chicos de mí— anunció con fastidio, apoyando ambas manos en la mesa, preparada para que devolviera el ataque.

— ¿Yo? ¡No es cierto! No me interesa en lo más mínimo si algún idiota se interesa por ti, ¿entiendes? Ya de por sí tendría mala suerte— repuso de inmediato, apoyando las manos el también.

— Aquí va de nuevo— farfulló Albus cansinamente.

— ¿A si? ¿Puedes decirselo a Thomas Brown? Porque ayer me dijo que sería mejor que no habláramos más, y eso fue... déjame que recuerde— ironizó—, ¡oh,sí, ya recuerdo! ¡Luego de que lo amenazaras!

— ¡Yo no lo amenacé... explícitamente!— susurró al final.

— ¡Entonces me hubieras dejado hacer la clase con él! ¡Creí que no te molestaba!

— ¡Y no me molesta! ¡Yo creí que no me hablarías más!

— ¡Y luego de esto no lo haré ni aunque me amenacen con un Avada Kedavra!

Poco a poco, todos fueron uniéndose a oír el espectáculo, hasta llegar a un punto en el que la mesa entera los miraba, sin atreverse a decir nada. Ni siquiera Ginny, que estaba pasmada por el comportamiento de su hijo con aquella chica que se comportaba tan agradable con todos, excepto con él.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Por fin no tendré que escuchar más tu odiosa voz!

— ¿¡Mi odiosa voz!? ¡Fuiste tú quien dijo que extrañaba hablar conmigo!— gritó escandalizada, poniéndose de pie con presteza, más enojada que nunca, reflejándose en su cabello, ahora de unflamante rojo.

Él también se puso de pie, enojado porque ella acababa de contarles a todos algo que ni siquiera él mismo quería recordar.

— ¡¿No se puede mentir?! ¡Si tú lo haces todo el tiempo!

La chica soltó un jadeo de indignación, con los ojos ahora cada vez más oscuros.

— ¡Y miento por imbéciles como tú!— dijo entre dientes, sintiéndose tan iracunda que daba miedo. Ya ni recordaba estar en una cena familiar, con todo una horda observándolos.

— ¡Excúsate! ¿Es fácil, no?

— No busco excusarme, y mucho menos frente a ti. No lo vales— repuso, con los ojos tan negros como la misma noche.

— ¡¿Yo no lo valgo?! ¿Te has mirado en un espejo o oído a ti misma alguna vez? Hazlo y luego me dices quien vale la pena y quien no.

Los padres de James se pusieron de pie enseguida. No iban a permitir que su hijo dijera tales cosas a una señorita. Albus, Rose, Ted, y Victoire también lo hicieron, dispuestos a defender a Camille, o despotricar contra el Potter si hacía falta. Se había pasado de la raya.

Pero la chica ya no se contuvo más, y elevó la mano con rapidez, dándole una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla, haciendo que varios de los presentes soltaran una exclamación, y dejando al agredido totalmente anonado.

— Gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa. Pero si me permiten, ahora me retiro... Provecho— dijo ella con un hilo de voz, y una mezcla castaña y roja en la cabeza, caminando hacia la madriguera, con la mirada de todos sobre ella, desapareciendo tras la puerta.

Entonces todos miraron a James con desaprobación.

— ¡James Sirius Potter! ¡Yo no te eduqué para que fueras así!— chilló su madre, aún sin creer como todo había dado tremendo vuelco.

— James, lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, es la hermana de Ted, y es una chica— añadió su padre, severo.

— ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa Sirius!?— gritó Ted totalmente confundido, con el cabello ahora azul y naranja— ¡Es mi hermana!

— No creí que llegaras a ser tan estúpido, James— opinó su hermano, negando con la cabeza—. ES CAMILLE— añadió, antes de soltar sus cubiertos con brusquedad sobre la mesa, mirándolo enfadado.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Nos metiste en una difícil!— se quejó Rose—. Sabía que el cerebro te fallaba, pero no creí que llegaras a estos límites— farfulló molesta, lamentándose por su amiga.

— No me lo esperaba de ti, James— se limitó a decir Victoire, decepcionada.

— ¿PUEDEN PARAR?— bramó molesto, y hastiado de que lo reprendieran.

— ¡No me hables así, soy tu ma...!— comenzó a decir Ginny, pero Molly la detuvo con un gesto. Su expresión denotaba que ella tampoco creía que su nieto fuera capaz de hablarle así a una señorita, pero al mismo tiempo se veía apacible.

— Ve y disculpate— indicó, con un tono tan autoritario que hasta el más valiente cedería.

— Claro que no, abuela— negó igual, previendo su reacción.

— Hazlo ahora, o ni regresar en el tiempo solucionará eso, James, créeme— acotó Hermione sabiamente, desde la otra punta, pues todos miraban la escena.

— No tengo por qué disculparme.

— Escuchame James; o vas ya mismo a decir perdón, o te juro que las pagarás, por más que seas unhermano— amenazó Ted, con el cabello tiñéndose de rojo.

— JAMES POTTER. TE VAS AHORA MISMO A DISCULPARTE O TE ARREPENTIRAS TODA TU VIDA— gritó Lily, que estaba junto a su padre, señalando la puerta de la casa, y empleando una cara y untono de ira, que realmente asustaba.

Y eso bastó para que se acobardara y se encaminara a La Madriguera. La pequeña era la más peligrosa.

En la mesa, todos lo miraron hasta que entró, aún en silencio.

— Son iguales a mis padres, tienes razón Ginny— comentó Harry, rompiendo el silencio—. Todos dicen que vivían peleándose, y se odiaban. Hasta séptimo año. Entonces resultó que se amaban y comenzaron a salir. ¿Curioso, no?

— Bastante— murmuró Molly, todavía pensando en esa pelea.

— Y Lily es igual a Ginny y a ti, mamá— añadió George, provocando una casta risa general.

**Camille POV**

Sabía que era un mentiroso... ¿Cómo había podido creer que realmente le entristecía mi indiferencia? Solamente era un maniático que no soportaba que lo ignoraran.

Solté una especie de gruñido, llena de coraje, secando un par de estúpidas lágrimas que caían sin razón.

Respiré sonoramente, corriéndome el cabello del rostro, y sentándome en una posición más cómoda, aun tirada en el suelo contra la puerta, como había atinado a hacer desde un principio.

Debía hacer como si no existiera, esa era la solución. ¿Pero cómo? Ya trataste, y solo duró dos semanas, en las que solamente pensabas en... dijo una voz en mi cabeza, pero no le permití terminar.

Y entonces el llanto me embargó de nuevo. ¿Por qué ese idiota tenía tanta influencia en mis inútiles sentimientos? Odiaba tener sentimientos. Eran un estorbo.

Un sonido de golpeteo en la puerta hizo que parara de gimotear. De seguro eran Rose y Vic...

Me puse de pie, sin muchas ganas, y abrí la puerta.

Entreabrí la boca, sorprendida, y cerré la puerta con fuerza, haciéndola retumbar. Me apoyé contra ella para que no intentara abrirla de nuevo, y me llevé una mano al rostro, para secar las lágrimas. ¡¿Por qué había tenido que abrir tan despreocupadamente y aún llorando?! ¡¿Por qué se le había ocurrido a Potter venir ahora?! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Había visto que me había hecho llorar! ¡RAYOS! ¡No se supone que vea que soy débil! ¡No!

Volvió a golpear la puerta más fuerte.

— ¡Oye! ¡Tenemos que hablar!— gritó desde el otro lado.

— ¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡NO VALGO LA PENA, POTTER! ¡VETE!— bramé con furia, imitando su voz al decir lo segundo.

— Vengo a disculparme— aclaró luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Fruncí los labios, sorprendida, y seque por completo mi rostro, para luego entreabrir un poco la puerta. Estaba parado en el umbral, apoyado contra la pared.

— ¿A disculparte?— murmuré.

— Sí, sino mi padre, las pelirrojas y Ted me matarán.

— ¿Por eso? Perfecto. Olvídate que existo, ¿quieres?— dije lacónicamente, sin creer que había vuelto a creer que se arrepentía por sí mismo, y volví a cerrar la puerta, echando el pestillo, corriendo a tirarme en una de las camas.

Por alguna razón, esa frase había... apagado... algo en mí, pero no entendía qué


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12 " Un sueño confuso" **

Quedé pasmado, con la puerta a centímetros de mi nariz. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué lloraba? ¡Habíamos tenido discusiones peores! ¿Qué tenía esta de diferente para ella? ¿Y por qué se había enojado cuando dije que me habían mandado?

Suspiré, confundido, masajeándome las sienes, y sentándome en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta.

— ¿Quieres salir para hablar como personas? — grité luego de un rato de silencio.

No me respondió. Rodé los ojos, y golpeé la puerta, pero tampoco hubo respuesta.

— Por favor, no exageres… ¿Desde cuando te afliges por estas cosas? ¡Se supone que eres Camille! — recordé con obviedad, como si esa palabra resumiera que era una persona valiente, terca, dura y orgullosa, que no era una manguera viviente.

Permanecí a la espera durante veinte interminables minutos, debatiéndome la seriedad de sus palabras. Cuando dijo que imaginara que ella no existía, no lo podía estar diciendo realmente, claro que no. _-Como si fuera posible_- dijo una voz en mi cabeza, que últimamente vivía atormentándome con razonamientos como ese. Era como tener una mini Camille en mi cabeza… Definitivamente eso pasaba, se había metido en mi cabeza con esa manera de ser tan insoportable. Solamente tenía que pedirle perdón, olvidar todo esto, y conseguirme una novia que me ocupara el tiempo _-quizá dos-_...

_Estaba en un castillo… Era uno muy lujoso, espacioso, lleno de almohadones gigantes y mullidos por todos lados. Además, el lugar estaba repleto de mujeres… De todo tipo… Y se oía música oriental de fondo, suave y relajante… El sol que se colaba por los ventanales, que permitían ver un paisaje isleño, daba de lleno en mi cara, reconfortándome como si se tratase de cerveza de mantequilla…_

_Yo ocupaba lugar en el centro, sobre uno de esos almohadones, y un grupo de mujeres de rasgos arábigos bailaba en torno a mí. Era el único hombre en la habitación. Me adoraban por alguna desconocida razón._

_Suspiré complacido, y me recosté más en la almohada llena de plumas, viéndolas bailar. Esto era tomarme un respiro… Hacía bastante no estaba con tantas chicas a la vez, y tan a gusto…_

_Y entonces, la música se detuvo. El sol desapareció, junto a las mujeres, y el resto del lugar, que se tornó oscuro y viejo… comencé a caer._

_Con un grito de desasosiego caí en una superficie suave, aunque no tan bruscamente como imaginaba, sino que frenándome al llegar. Al abrir los ojos, me di cuenta que estaba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, sentado en una de las butacas, y frente a mi estaba Camille, mirándome preocupada._

_— ¿Estás bien? Pareces abatido…— comentó en un murmullo._

_— ¿Eh? S-sí… Tuve un sueño raro…— expliqué confundido. ¿Qué era real y qué no? —. Eso no importa, ahora…— comencé a decir, pero alguien respondió antes que yo._

_— No. El profesor Binns me puso una T— la voz provenía de detrás de mí. Voltee, para encontrarme con algo que no imaginé que tendría que ver en mi vida. Era otro yo…_

_Corrió la silla en la que yo estaba para sentarse, y me tuve que levantar, pero en el proceso su brazo se cruzó con el mío, y en vez de impactar, lo atravesó. ¿Yo era un fantasma? ¿Había muerto? No… ¿Cómo estaría ahí si no?_

_Me senté en la butaca de al lado, y los observé._

_— Eso te pasa por dejarlo a último momento. Te avisé que lo hicieras con tiempo, James— reprendió ella, mientras repasaba los errores en su pergamino, mordiendo la punta de la pluma que sostenía._

_— Pff, suenas como mi mamá— se quejó mi-otro-yo, sacando un par de libros de la mochila._

_— A que soy buena— bromeó, elevando la vista del pergamino, y alzando las cejas._

_— No, eres quisquillosa— corrigió._

_Ahora recordaba… Esto era un recuerdo, ya había pasado… ¿Entonces por qué estaba en mi sueño?_

_— Ah, aguafiestas. La próxima vez no te avisaré nada, entonces no seré más quisquillosa. Fin del asunto— anunció, dejando la pluma y el pergamino en la mesa, dando un largo suspiro —. Estoy harta de esto…_

_— ¿Y crees que yo no?_

_— Sí, pero tú casi no haces nada en la mayoría de las materias salvo vuelo y DCAO. No es justo._

_— Quizá, pero ser yo requiere mucho esfuerzo— dijo el James del pasado, con notable ego. ¿Así me veía? ¡Que guay!_

_Ella encarnó una ceja, acomodando las cosas que había esparcido por toda la mesa._

_— Por supuesto. Haces demasiado… Deberías tomar un descanso— ironizó._

_— Ahh… Lo sé… Un día de estos agarraré mi escoba y me iré volando— contó con un suspiro._

_— A lo mejor me llevas— sugirió bromeando ella._

_— ¡Claro! Iremos a vivir a Italia, e instalaremos una tienda de chascos, como mis tíos— continuó fantaseando él, a lo que ella rió._

_— Yo me encargaré de la invención— avisó._

_— Claro que no, la invención será mi fruto._

_— Uff, podríamos hacer mitad y mitad— sugirió rodando los ojos._

_— Um… De acuerdo… ¡Incluso podríamos hacer algo juntos!_

_— ¡Exacto! ¡Como un súper proyecto! Podría tratar de fuegos artificiales… Las posibilidades son variadas— dijo siguiendo la corriente, entusiasmada, terminando de guardar sus cosas._

_— ¿Fuegos artificiales? — Preguntó encarnando una ceja—. Creí que eras más creativa… Yo tengo pensado algo más grande… Por ejemplo, ¿qué te parece hacer copias de juguete del Mapa del Merodeador?_

_— No, eso sería profanar el arte de los Weasley— interrumpió seriamente._

_— Espera, déjame continuar… Hacer pequeños mapas, pero de cada sala, es decir, pueden comprar uno de la Sala de Slytherin, uno del Gran Comedor… ¿Entiendes? Solamente para vigilar quien entra, o merodea por ahí._

_— Wow, buena idea...— admitió impresionada, poniéndose de pie—. Debemos planificar mejor esto, hay que ver la hora y el lugar de partida— bromeó, a lo que mi-otro-yo esbozó una sonrisa._

_— ¿No me ayudas con mis deberes de Herbología?_

_— Claro que no. Soy tu acompañante maligna, no tu máquina de hacer deberes, Potter— aclaró, guiñando un ojo, y yéndose del lugar, dejando a mi-otro-yo como idiota._

_¿De verdad me veía así cuando estaba con ella? ¡Por Dios, parecía retrasado! _

_Entonces, sin darme tiempo a pensar, la escena cambió totalmente, ahora estaba en el bosque prohibido, perdido y solo._

_Miré a todos lados, desorientado, sin entender qué rayos quería decir este sueño..._

_Entonces, el sol cayó, dejándome dependiente de la luz de la luna. Una risa cantarina resonó detrás de mí, haciéndome voltear. Era Camille, transformada en Sarah._

_Tenía un vestido blanco, y el cabello suelto. Noté que estaba descalza. _

_No entendía absolutamente nada, y jamás me había visto tan confundido y deslumbrado a la vez. Debía admitir que ese [i]yo[/i] de ella era atractivo, pero seguía siendo la Lupin de siempre a mi parecer. _

_Me miraba confundida, como si algo no encajara en mí. Elevó un dedo, y apuntó hacía mí, murmurando un "¿Qué es eso?"._

_Seguí la dirección que ella indicaba, hasta llegar a donde se suponía que debía estar mi corazón. Me aterré al ver que desde allí salía una curiosa luz blanca, y comencé a refregarme la remera, como si eso fuera un mancha, soltando un grito de desconcierto._

_Eso la hizo reír de nuevo, provocando que me detuviera, y la mirara todavía más extrañado, sin saber decir porqué._

_— Eres torpe— señaló divertida—. Eso no te lo quitas tan fácil...— terminó en un susurro, guiñando un ojo con complicidad, y dio un giro sobre su espalda, comenzando a trotar por entre los árboles, perdiéndose en la oscuridad._

_Miré a todos lados, y con algo de vacilación la seguí, chocandome algunas ramas, pero decidido a no quedarme solo y perdido el resto de lo que durara este extrañísimo sueño. Finalmente la alcancé. Estaba sentada sobre un tronco caído, en la orilla de un lago, mirando la luna._

_Estaba debatiéndome si mojarme para sentarme junto a ella, o permanecer donde estaba, cuando volvió a hablar._

_— ¿No te parece hermosa?— preguntó, refiriéndose a la Luna._

_— Mucho. Hoy es luna llena— acepté, haciendo una mueca al sentir el agua helada en mis zapatos, y tremando el tronco hasta quedar a su lado._

_— ¿Por qué crees que esto está pasando?— inquirió de pronto, tras unos segundos de silencio, girando la melena bruscamente para mirarme. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación._

_— ¿Qué cosa? ¿La luna llena? Creí que lo sabrías... Sucede que se...— dije, confundido por tal pregunta, pero no me permitió continuar._

_— No, me refiero a por qué sueñas conmigo. ¿Por qué?— corrigió sonriendo ladinamente, volviendo a adoptar una mueca de preocupación al final. _

_Esa pregunta me dejó todavía más anonado. Sinceramente no le buscaba un significado; simplemente era otro sueño más._

_— Quizá porque me dormí pensando en por qué te habías enojado tanto— sugerí, volteando la cabeza para mirar el reflejo del astro sobre aquel lago misterioso._

_— No. Sabes que no— susurró._

_— ¿Entonces por qué opinas tú que...?— comencé a preguntar, pero al girar a verla se abalanzó sobre mí, y me besó, dejándome pasmado._

_Anonado, le devolví el gesto, pero cuando nos separó, y abrí los ojos de nuevo, me propinó una bofetada. Pero ya no estábamos en el lago. Estábamos en La Cabeza de Puerco._

_Me miraba confundida como jamás la había visto... Bueno, sólo una vez, en... Claro, este era el recuerdo de la salida a Hogsmeade._

_— ¿Qué?— pregunté bruscamente, sintiendo como me volvía a embargar la ira de aquel momento. Al menos esta vez la gente a nuestro alrededor no era real. Pero ella tampoco._

_— Me...be-besaste— soltó tartamudeando, llevándose una mano a la boca._

_— ¿Y? Tú comenzaste._

_— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Deja de ser tan orgulloso y admítelo! ¡Todos lo vieron!— chilló histérica, llevándose una mano al cabello azabache, como si todo esto la superara._

_— ¡Deja de confundirme! ¿¡Por qué sueño contigo!?— bramé, poniéndome de pie—. No eres real. Tú no eres Camille. Esto es un estúpido sueño— musité hastiado de tanto juego con mi cabeza._

_Ella negó con la cabeza y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas. Merlín... ¿Por qué yo?_

_— N-no llores— dije, sin saber bien que hacer, viendo como todo a nuestro alrededor desaparecía, dándole espacio a una habitación en penumbras. Era el dormitorio que ocupaban ella y Rose en La Madriguera._

_Ahora ella estaba sentada sobre la cama, abrazándose las rodillas, con la cabeza oculta detrás, y yo estaba parado enfrente con expresión de idiota, sin saber que hacer._

_— Por Dios... ¿Me puedes decir por qué lloras?— solté al final, dando un suspiro, rendido. Esto no iba a acabar con solo pedirlo... Era una pesadilla._

_Ella elevó el rostro, pero ya no era estaba transformada en esa tal "Sarah", ahora era la Camille de gafas y cabello colorido._

_— Porque... tú...— logró decir con un hilo de voz, pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues se echó en llanto de nuevo._

_Suspiré frustrado, y me senté junto a ella, abrazándola por los hombros con vacilación._

_— Tranquila— susurré torpemente, sin saber que otra cosa decir—. ¿Yo qué?— pregunté entonces, al ver que se detenía, y secaba las últimas lágrimas._

_— Porque tú no lo aceptas. Y acabas de arruinarlo todo— confesó al fin, con cara de enojada._

_— ¿Yo no acepto, qué? Espera... ¿Qué arruiné?— cuestioné sin entender._

_— No aceptas que te has enamorado de mí. Y acabas de arruinar esto— se señaló a sí misma y luego a mí._

_Me puse de pie al instante, totalmente en desacuerdo con lo que decía,mirándola como si estuviera loca._

_— ¿QUÉ? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡YA QUISIERAS LUPIN!— grité escandalizado, horrorizado con la sola idea._

_Ella rodó los ojos y bufó, lo que hizo que me enfadara, ¿qué se creía? _

_Antes de que pudiera seguir gritándole, ella se puso de pie y volvió a besarme, pero a los segundos me soltó, dejándome al borde de un colapso nervioso. ¿Qué-le-pasaba?_

_ Sonrió satisfecha y me abrazó. La miré desconcertado. ¿Desde cuándo soñaba estas cosas delirantes?_

_— Si lo estás— murmuró con tono meloso, que nunca le escuché emplear._

_— NO. No lo estoy. Y suéltame antes de que te tenga que empujar, Lupin— repuse secamente, haciendo todo lo posible por despertar._

_Ella elevó la mirada y arqueó una ceja, escéptica. Y me besó de nuevo. Y otra vez, y otra, y... ¿por qué no la alejaba? ¿Por qué no me resistía? Y peor... ¿POR QUÉ SOÑABA ESTO? _

_De pronto, como si me leyera el pensamiento, paró, y se alejó, transformándose de nuevo en la chica de cabello negro, con bonita figura._

_— Ya te lo dije. ¿Por qué lo crees tú?— inquirió con malicia, sentándose en la cama. Por Dios, Camille era malvada, pero esta de mi sueño era peor._

Desperté, sintiendo un extraño dolor en la parte lateral de mi cabeza, y al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vi fueron un par de ojos grises. Me levanté espantado, alejándome de ella a toda velocidad.

— ¿Qué rayos te sucede idiota?— fue lo primero que dijo, y por primera vez, eso me dio un alivio tremendo. Ya no estaba soñando, no más Camille besucona.

— Nada— solté al instante, poniéndome de pie.

— ¿Qué hacías ahí sentado?— preguntó, pareciendo indiferente, algo raro en ella...Y, por Dios, James, ¿desde cuándo te fijas en qué aptitudes tiene o deja de tener?

— Estuve esperando a que me abrieras— expliqué con recelo. Ahora tenía el cuello entumecido.

— ¿Toda la noche?— sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, asombrada.

— Lamentablemente sí. Me dormí. Pero quería decir que lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora me voy, porque realmente me duele todo— expliqué, sonriendo con ironía, y me dirigí a las escaleras, pero ella me detuvo, y por unos instantes por mi mente cruzó la idea de que me besaría, pero no, ya no soñaba.

— Te lo mereces, ¿sabes? Pero si quieres te puedo ayudar con la espalda— ofreció, algo indecisa.

— Oh... Bueno— estaba a punto de aceptar, pero entonces una frase cruzó mi cabeza "Estás enamorado de mí", y con cierto temor a aquella realidad, agregué: —, no. No creo que a Ted le parezca...— Pero me detuve, dándome cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba eso.

Ella enarcó una ceja y se echó a reír.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?— pregunté un poco ofendido.

— ¿De veras creíste que te haría masajes?— dijo todavía riendo—. Acompáñame— pidió, entrando por la puerta de su dormitorio, y tuve algo de indecisión al hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta lo último que había pasado allí -en mi cabeza, claro-.

Rebuscó entre sus cosas, hasta sacar un pote con algo verde adentro, y me lo entregó.

— Ten. Úsalo luego de bañarte y te sentirás mejor— dedicó una leve sonrisa al final—. Ahora vete, te sigo odiando— agregó poniéndose seria, y me señaló la puerta. Rodé los ojos y me fui, subiendo las escaleras.

Abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio, y agradecí que no hubiera nadie dentro. Dejé el ungüento sobre el escritorio, y me desplomé en la cama, pensando que realmente necesitaba despejar mi mente con otras chicas. Muchas. Estaba seriamente mal como para soñar eso...

*******FIN CAPÍTULO 15*******

**Bueno, aquí dejo el capítulo! Me alegra tanto los comentarios! :3 Las quiero, y de nuevo GRACIAS por leer mi novela y comentarla! A propósito, ¿qué creen ustedes que le está sucediendo a James? ¿Qué entendieron del sueño? :B**

**A ver que dicen xD Saludos y besos celestes! ^^**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13 "Ottery St. Catchpole"**

En las afueras de La Madriguera, todo era calmo. La tarde estaba espléndida, pues el sol alumbraba los campos y la brisa era tal que ni siquiera hacía calor.

La quietud que brindaba el paisaje de su jardín era impresionante. Los viejos calderos que en algún tiempo habían sido de un lustroso peltre, propiedad de los hijos del matrimonio Weasley, ahora estaban apilados unos sobre otros en un rincón, algo oxidados, producto de permanecer a la intemperie. Las flores, que ahora crecían en canteros, donde antes hubo embarradas botas de lluvia, presentaban colores llamativos y alegres, con sus pétalos sacudiéndose al compás del escaso viento.

En resumen, todo era paz fuera. Pero dentro…

— ¡No iré con Lily! — Se quejaba un muchacho de cabellos negros, llamado James—. Además ella no quiere ir.

— Claro que quiere— repuso su madre, negándose rotundamente a que sus dos hijos y Ted fueran solos al pueblo. Sería un desastre, y terminarían visitando la Corte del Ministerio de Magia; allí había muggles—. ¿O no que quieres, cielo? — preguntó dirigiéndose a su hija pequeña.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se desplomó en el sofá, junto a Roxanne.

— No. No quiero ir a un aburrido pueblucho, mamá. Prefiero quedarme aquí y jugar un pequeño partido de quidditch— se negó, a sabiendas de que su madre insistiría todo lo que hiciera falta para que accediera.

— Pero, Lils…— insistió la pelirroja, frunciendo los labios al ver que la niña seguía negando con la cabeza. Giró a ver a su esposo, -que estaba sentado en una butaca leyendo el Profeta-, en busca de apoyo, y él se limitó a encogerse de hombros, perdiéndose tras el periódico nuevamente. Ella suspiró rendida, y regresó su mirada a su hijo mayor, que estaba flanqueado por Albus y Ted, mirando expectantes—. De acuerdo. Pueden ir…— cedió, con cierta dificultad al decir aquello.

Pero antes de que los muchachos pudieran comenzar a festejar, una chica de corto cabellos anaranjados, pintados de castaño y rojo, apareció en el umbral de las escaleras, acompañada por una pelirroja y otra rubia.

— ¿Ir a dónde, señora Potter? — preguntó con curiosidad, emocionada por la expectativa de visitar algún lugar, el que fuere.

Claro que James no se lo tomó tan… bien, y comenzó a lamentarse internamente. Esto de ir al pueblo lo hacía para dejar fuera de su mente esas raras ideas respecto a "algo" entre él y Camille, y que ella fuera también no ayudaba a cumplir su propósito.

— Iremos a Ottery— explicó enseguida Albus.

— ¿Quieren venir? — inquirió Ted, mirando significativamente a Victoire, que sonrió de manera casi imperceptible.

— ¡Claro! Nunca había visitado el pueblo de Ottery. ¿Allí viven mugg…— comenzó a cuestionar la chica de cabellos coloridos, con una sonrisa de excitación, pero se vio interrumpida por el mayor de los Potter.

— No, no, no. Tú no puedes ir, ¿de acuerdo? Esto es para nosotros, SOLOS, ¿entiendes? — se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.

Ella arqueó una ceja, preparándose para discutir lo que hiciera falta. Desde anoche que lo único que la embargaba era una ciega rabia hacia James Potter.

— Por supuesto que iré si quiero.

— No, no irás. ¡Lo arruinarás todo! — soltó de manera exasperada, como si fuera algo evidente para todos, aunque ni siquiera era muy claro para él.

— ¿Yo? ¡Eres tú el que arruina todo lo que tiene a su paso! — chilló la otra, enfadada sin razón aparente.

Él se quedó callado, viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados. Eso mismo había dicho la "Camille" de sus sueños… "Arruinaste todo". Y con ese "todo" ella se refería a… él y ella… Claro que, eso lo había dicho la de su sueño, no la real. La verdadera no diría eso jamas, porque nunca habría "algo" que arruinar.

— Perfecto. ¿Puedo acompañarlos, señora Potter? — dijo contenta al ver que él no reponía con nada, mirando a la mujer pelirroja.

— ¡Sí!... Quiero decir… Claro, ve con ellos— soltó, aliviada de no tener que sobrepasar los límites de confianza en su hijo. Camille los vigilaría bien, o al menos Victoire lo haría.

— ¿Qué? — Reaccionó James—. ¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡No puede ir! — refunfuñó, frunciendo el ceño.

— Tarde Potter— susurró la chica, pasando por su lado, perdiéndose tras la puerta, seguida por sus amigas, Ted y Albus. Estos últimos miraban al chico con una mueca de confusión.

Soltó un gruñido, y se dispuso a ir a la puerta, cuando oyó que su hermana decía algo de "te apuesto que vuelven discutiendo", a su prima Roxanne. Él vaciló unos segundos, pero terminó optando no darle importancia a las tonterías de su hermana, y siguió al resto, que ya estaba bastante lejos.

— James... ¿Por qué no querías que Camille viniera con nosotros?— preguntó Albus en un murmullo a su hermano, mientras caminaban por la senda que llevaba al pueblo, alejados de los otros, que charlaban entre sí.

— Porque es pesimista, y no nos dejará divertirnos— respondió con poca convicción, aunque sonando seguro.

— ¿Ella? Pero si es fanática del descontrol cuando no estamos en un salón de clases— refutó él, extrañado de su respuesta—. ¿No recuerdas cuando le puso esa broma a MacMillan, y el pobre quedó una semana oliendo a fruta podrida y estiércol de dragón?— recordó con gracia—. O cuando organizó esa "pequeña" fiesta de Halloween, y cuando apareció McGonagall ella se echó toda la culpa... Por favor, James. Camille no es exactamente estricta de las reglas todo el tiempo. Dime la verdadera razón.

El otro, puso cara indiferencia y se encogió de hombros.

— Es solo que últimamente no nos llevamos muy bien. Solo eso, ¿si?— musitó, y ralentizó la marcha, con lo cual su hermano dio un chasquido con la lengua y se acercó a su prima y Camille, pues Ted y Victoire se habían apartado un poco, para hablar solos. Últimamente aquellos dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

— ¿Entonces?— le decía la rubia al pelipúrpura, interesada en su respuesta.

— Bueno... Yo creo que James busca hacer de mi hermanita otra de sus presas. Y eso no me gusta— dijo al fin, pues llevaban unos quince minutos discutiendo sobre aquello, y el metamorfomago se negaba a dar su opinión; hasta ahora.

— No, yo no lo creo... No sé... ¿Viste cómo la mira? Pienso que James está enamorandos...— decía ella, pero el llevó una mano a su boca, impidiéndole terminar la frase.

— ¡No lo digas! Me aterra pensarlo— susurró, con un dramático escalofríos.

— ¿Te aterra? Por favor, tarde temprano alguien se enamoraría de Camille, Ted.

— No me refiero a eso. Ya lo sé. Ella es la mejor hermanita que pude haber tenido, es genial, y de seguro se enamorarán de ella, pero lo que me aterra es pensar que James... ¡Por Dios, no! James Sirius Potter enamorado... Es inverosímil. Jamás aceptaría algo así, aunque realmente lo sintiera, créeme— le aseguró con cara de susto, a lo que ella sonrió con picardía.

— Quizá una mano no les vendría mal...

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no Vic! Déjalos, ya verán que hacen, pero por sí solos— ese fue su veredicto final.

— Um... De acuerdo... Rose siempre estará disponible y dispuesta para estas cosas... Ahora, dime, ¿a dónde iremos cuando lleguemos a Ottery?

— No lo sé, quizá... ¡Aguarda! ¿Esto es una cita? Es nuestra segunda cita de reconciliación... Voy mejorando... ¡Sí!— celebró para sí, haciendo un exagerado gesto de triunfo, a lo que ella rió.

Minutos más tarde, y aun de caminata, el grupo seguía dividido de igual forma. Ted y Victoire por un lado, se posicionaban al medio. Rose, Albus y Camille, tomaban la delantera, charlando animadamente. Y James iba detrás de todos ellos, caminando concentrado en una sola cosa... Aquel extraño y estúpido sueño.

— ¿¡Terminaron!?— se escuchó que gritó la chica de cabello extrañamente colorido, atrayendo la atención de los otros tres que no caminaban junto a ella—. Ups... Lo siento por gritar, Teddy— se disculpó sonriendo con inocencia, mirando de nuevo hacia adelante, pero ahora abrazando a su amigo por el torso.

El mayor de los Potter no pudo evitar sentir cierto recelo hacia su hermano por eso, pero desecho aquello de inmediato, regañándose internamente por estar actuando de esa manera tan boba.

Tras caminar como por una hora, los chicos finalmente llegaron al pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole, agradecidos de parar de caminar.

— ¿Se supone que debemos volver a pie?— preguntó espantada Rose, tomando asiento en un bando de madera que había en aquella pequeña plaza llena de árboles, pero escasa de gente.

— No, nos pasarán a buscar a eso de las seis— tranquilizó Ted, sentándose él también.

— Bendito sean las escobas y los coches— soltó la Lupin, desplomándose en el banco, en vez de sentarse correctamente en él.

Entonces miró a su alrededor, contemplando el lugar.

— Y bien, ¿qué hacemos ahora? — preguntó Rose mirando a los demás.

— Yo y Ted iremos a pasear— contestó Victoire, comenzando a caminar por el sendero de piedra que había en el lugar, provocando que Ted diera un traspié al ir tras ella a paso veloz.

Rose y Camille intercambiaron miradas divertidas. No faltaba mucho para que la rubia perdonara por fin al pelipúrpura y comenzaran a salir.

— De acuerdo, nosotros podemos explorar el lugar— sugirió la metamorfomaga, dirigiéndose a los dos Potter y su amiga, sonriendo entusiasmada.

— Oh, no. Claro que no. No pienso estar con ustedes. Yo me voy a buscar alguna chica por aquí, nos vemos— se apresuró a decir James, guiñando un ojo al final, y girando sobre si para perderse por ahí.

— ¿Chicas? — soltó sin poder contenerse la chica de cabellos ahora rojos, sin poder creérselo.

Él volteó, extrañado por su reacción.

— Sí. Chicas. No he besado a casi ninguna este año— repuso obvio—. Ya no recuerdo la última vez que…— pero se detuvo en seco. Ahora que lo pensaba, la última vez había sido con la Lupin en Hogsmeade, y al parecer ella también pensaba lo mismo, porque se sonrojo furiosamente, y frunció los labios, retándole a que finalizara la frase.

— ¿A sí? ¡De acuerdo! ¡Vete! La pasaré mucho mejor sin tu insoportable presencia— bramó, con los puños apretados, girando sobre sus talones bruscamente al final, dando zancadas para irse de allí.

Rose suspiró desaprobatoriamente, y fue tras ella. Albus, que no tenía idea del beso entre ellos dos, miró a su hermano y a su amiga alternadamente, confundido.

— ¿Qué…?— comenzó a preguntar, pero el oji-avellana lo interrumpió.

— No te metas— casi gruñó, con fastidio, y se fue también a zancadas, pero a la otra dirección.

El Potter del medio quedó allí parado, sin saber que hacer, hasta que por fin se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza, y fue tras su prima y Camille.

— ¡Hey! — gritó para que las chicas se detuvieran. Una vez a su lado, y respirando agitadamente, preguntó: — ¿Qué ha sido eso?

— Nada— respondió al instante la chica, mirando a algún punto delante.

— ¿Nada? ¿Crees que me tragaré ese cuento? Dime por qué reaccionaste de esa…

— Dijo que nada, Albus— le interrumpió Rose, mirándolo significativamente. Él entendió que no podía hacer nada más. Quizá jamás hablaría sobre eso.

Respiró sonoramente, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

— Bien, entonces a dónde vamos— inquirió, tras unos minutos de silencio caminando a la deriva, en los cuales se cruzaron con pueblerinos de tanto en tanto.

— No lo sé. No conozco el lugar… ¿Qué creen que podemos hacer?

— Mm… Quizá podemos ir a montar a caballo— sugirió la Weasley.

— ¡Sí! ¡Adoro montar a caballo! En Francia, fuimos un tiempo a equitación. Pero Dominique insistió en comenzar danzas, y Victoire y yo decidimos acompañarla, para que… no se metiera en problemas— murmuró lo último—. ¿Dónde queda el establo?

— Um… Si mal no recuerdo, es por allí— Albus señaló un sendero que iba a la derecha, por el cual los tres giraron.

Mientras tanto, Ted y Victoire paseaban por entre los árboles, sin rumbo fijo, hablando de Hogwarts, sin un interés en especial o si quiera un rumbo fijo, simplemente haciéndose compañía mutuamente. Y fue en ese momento que el Lupin se arriesgó. Estiró su mano, que se balanceaba a un costado de su cuerpo, y tomó la de la rubia, que estaba a centímetros de la de él.

Y aguardó.

Aguardó a que la quitara y le dijera que todavía no le perdonaba, que solamente eran amigos. Pero no lo hizo. La chica continuó hablando, y le devolvió el gesto, entrelazando su mano también.

Él la miró sonriente, y al ver que no respondía, Victoire se giró a verle, encontrándose con que él lucía tan feliz como nunca lo había visto, lo cual provocó una sonrisa en ella también.

— Me voy a caer. Me voy a caer. Me voy a caer— repetía aceleradamente Camille, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y aferrándose al cuello de un caballo blanco como si su vida dependiese de eso.

— ¿No habías ido a equitación? — inquirió Rose, encarnando una ceja.

— Una clase… Pero nunca monté un caballo…— murmuró exasperada.

Ambos primos se miraron entre sí, elocuentemente.

— Bueno, tuvimos que gastar treinta de esos papeles muggles para estos caballos…— comenzó Rose, acercándose despacio hasta el caballo y la chica.

— Y nos costó treinta más para que nos permitiera usarlos por el pueblo— continuó el otro, acercándose también.

— Así que no te queda más remedio que aprender a montar— finalizó la pelirroja, y por alguna razón esa frase provocó que la jinete se asustara y abriera los ojos para mirarla. Pero ya era tarde.

Albus, con un veloz movimiento dio una palmada en la pierna del caballo, y el animal soltó un relinche, comenzando a galopar muy rápidamente, haciendo a su jinete gritar aterrada.

Los otros dos la miraron irse hasta perderse en la sinuosidad de las calles.

— ¿Crees que debemos ir a buscarla?

— Mm… Sí… Mejor sería que lo hiciéramos. Pero déjala que disfrute el paseo… Lo más seguro es que se detengan en la plaza principal— repuso Albus, montando su caballo azabache, incitando a su prima a que lo imitara. Y emprendió paso, pero lentamente.

La pelirroja suspiró, previendo que esto no terminaría bien, y también montó en su equino chocolate, siguiéndole el paso a su primo.

**Camille POV**

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! — grité horrorizada, aferrándome con fuerza a las riendas, sintiendo como se movía el animal debajo de mí. Ya vería Albus… Me iba a vengar en grande por esta.

— ¡Para ya, bestia! — pedí, al borde de la histeria, saltando con cada galopar. Pero no hizo caso. Y de hecho aumentó la velocidad.

¿Cómo había terminado en esta situación? Deberíamos haber ido a una tienda de recuerditos o a una biblioteca. Pero no. Yo tuve que insistir para que…

— ¿Victoire? — solté de pronto, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones. Acababa de ver a Vic de la mano de Teddy; al menos ellos son felices… y no montan un animal loco.

Ambos me miraron extrañados, pero luego parecieron caer en la cuenta de que la chica del caballo era yo, porque se asustaron y empezaron a correr detrás de mí, pero poco tardé en perderlos de vista entre los árboles. Habíamos llegado al parque del comienzo.

Respiré con fuerza, y giré a ver al frente, pues no había rastro de la parejita. Entonces me espanté.

— ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Alto, alto, espera! — chillé, tirando fuertemente de las riendas. Delante de nosotros había un tronco caído bloqueando el paso recto por el que avanzaba el animal.

Este no me obedeció, y por el contrario apretó paso, e impulsó el salto con sus patas delanteras, apoyándolas con el de las traseras, para elevarse en el aire, provocando que yo saliera volando.

Grité histérica y cerré los ojos con fuerza, oyendo varias exclamaciones, preparándome para el impacto, que parecía alargarse.

Pero no llegó. Por el contrario, lo único que sentí diferente fue una especie de agua helada contra mi estómago.

Con cierto miedo, abrí los ojos y miré alrededor.

Allí estaban Ted y Victoire, que jadeaban agitados, Albus y Rose, que me miraban con culpa, James -que me pareció preocupado por unos segundos- con alguna idiota de por aquí, y finalmente un muchacho que apuntaba una varita hacia mí.

— Quedarte quieta— indicó, acercándose a mí, hasta quedar justo debajo. Y sin previo aviso terminó el hechizo y comencé a caer.

— ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS HA…!?— empecé a chillar, pero él me atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo.

Enseguida me abracé fuertemente a su cuello, temiendo comenzar a caer de nuevo, y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

— Um… Niña…— farfulló ligeramente sorprendido.

— ¿Qué? — inquirí aun sin soltarme.

— Ya estás a salvo— susurró divertido.

Abrí los ojos, y noté que ya no corría peligro de caer. Pero también caí en la cuenta de que abrazaba a un desconocido, así que solté el agarre, pero quedé cerca de su rostro. Era un chico tremendamente guapo, y… Por Merlín, que ojos…

— Uh… Gra-gracias— tartamudeé en un murmullo.

Un carraspeó hizo que dejara de verle a los ojos. Era Ted, que nos miraba de brazos cruzados, con expresión severa.

Me solté al instante, y él hizo lo mismo, dejándome en el suelo y guardando la varita.

Podía sentir como me iba el calor al rostro… Y al cabello.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Rose, acercándose enseguida junto a Victoire.

— Sí. Pero…— contesté, con una mano en el rostro, y moví la cabeza a un costado para mirar a Albus, que parecía apenado—. Me las pagarás Potter.

— Gracias por salvar a mi hermanita— dijo Ted, detrás de mí. Cuando voltee, vi como miraba amenazadoramente al chico que acababa de atraparme.

— No fue nada; no podría haber dejado que sucediera algún accidente si podía evitarlo— repuso con cautela.

— ¡Ted Remus! — Reproché, tirándolo del brazo—. No seas así, me podría haber quebrado algo o… muerto.

Él suspiró sonoramente, y me lanzó una mirada de soslayo, aunque luego continuó vigilando al muchacho.

— Lo siento…— susurró.

— Deberías— admití, y volví a mirar al guapo desconocido—. Um… Gracias por eso… Por cierto, mi nombre es Camille, él es mi hermano Ted y…— comencé a presentar, pero me detuvo.

— Sí, lo sé. Van a Hogwarts conmigo— explicó esbozando una encantadora sonrisa.

— ¿Vas a Hogwarts también? — Pregunté sorprendida y emocionada a la vez—. Es increíble que nunca te haya visto…

Y detrás de mí alguien bufó. Acto seguido tenía a James a mi lado, también de brazos cruzados.

— Sí, sí, somos todos amigos— farfulló—. Gracias por salvar a Camille, pero ya nos vamos. Que lastima. Adiós— dijo, y me jaló del brazo para que avanzara, pero yo no cedí.

— Aguarda tonto. ¿Por qué no te vas con alguna "chica"? Estabas muy ansioso por hacer eso hoy— comenté, alzando las cejas con fastidio, y volví a mirar al muchacho— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Cristopher. Cristopher Fawcett— se presentó, extendiéndome una mano, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, otra me ganó el puesto. Era James.

— Fabuloso. Ya sabemos el nombre. ¿Podemos irnos?

— ¿Qué hay de esa? — inquirí, señalando con un bajo movimiento de cabeza a la rubia que lo acompañaba, mirando la escena expectante.

— Gwen— saludó Cristopher con la mano, al ver a la chica.

— ¿Acaso es tu novia? — cuestioné enseguida, preocupada de que así fuera.

— No, claro que no. Es mi hermana— aclaró con gracia.

— Oh— soltamos yo y James a la vez.

— Mira Teddy, él si deja que su hermana salga con chicos— comenté, dándole un codazo a mí hermano.

— No lo intentes— avisó.

— Me lo imaginaba— acepté al instante, un tanto decepcionada.

— De acuerdo. ¿Volvemos de una buena vez? — preguntó de nuevo el Potter.

— Claro que no. Estoy hablando con Cristopher— negué, señalando al chico.

— Bien. Nos vamos— coincidió Ted tras aquella frase, tomándome del brazo y haciéndome avanzar.

— Pero…

— Nada.

— Idiotas…— murmuré enojada, y giré la cabeza hacia Cris, viendo que el resto también nos seguía—. ¡Nos vemos en Hogwarts, Cristopher! — me despedí sonriendo.

— Por Dios, no hagas eso enfrente de mí — se quejó Ted, con una mueca de horror.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Coquetear— respondió James, con el ceño fruncido, mirando al frente.

— No estaba coqueteando— repuse ofendida.

— No otra vez…— bisbiseó mi hermano cansinamente, y apretó el paso para ir junto a Victoire, que le dedicó una sonrisa. Vaya, vaya… Ya íbamos a hablar.

— Sí, eso hacías— insistió con fastidio.

— ¿Y qué si coqueteaba? — usé un tono desafiante, viéndolo fijamente.

— No me gusta que lo hagas— soltó casi al instante, negando con la cabeza.

Entreabrí la boca para responder, pero no sabía bien que decir. ¿Acababa de confesar que no le gustaba que ligara con otros chicos? ¿¡Acaso quería matarme!?

— Deja de decir mentiras, Potter.

— No miento. Eso es lo peor— murmuro al final, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, con la vista fija en el suelo.

Solté un bufido.

— Claro que lo haces.

— ¡No lo hago! — repitió, exasperado, ahora viéndome a mí. Y… podría jurar que vi un extraño brillo en sus ojos al decirlo.

— Entonces…— comencé, pero NO SABÍA que decir de nuevo, y como una cobarde apreté paso, dejándolo solo, y caminando solitaria en la delantera, cruzada de brazos, y embargada por una terrible confusión. ¿Qué le pasaba?


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14 **

**"Muérdagos de Navidad"**

**James POV**

No-lo-puedo-creer. Le había confesado que no me gustaba que coqueteara con otros, ¿y ella que dijo? "Entonces". ¿ENTONCES, QUÉ? ¿Cuánto le puede costar finalizar una maldita frase? ¡¿Para qué se lo había dicho?! ¡Así no me sacaría "eso" de la cabeza nunca! Y se seguro se está reiendo de mí con Rose y Victoire.

Por Merlín, debo conseguir una novia, hacer un hobby, irme, ALGO, lo que sea para dejar de pensar en ella. LO QUE SEA.

— Hey, ¿no piensas ayudar? — preguntó Ted, lanzándome un mantel al rostro, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

— ¿Eh? Oh, sí, supongo…— respondí, incorporándome, y comenzando a poner el enorme mantel en la - valga la redundancia- enorme mesa de madera. Él me miraba como si McGonagall estuviera bailando con minifalda.

— De acuerdo, dime ya que te sucede hermano— soltó, cruzándose de brazos.

— No me pasa nada, Ted.

— ¿Qué no te pasa nada? ¡Aceptaste ayudar con la mesa sin que te obligaran! Debes estar mal… ¿Es por la hermana de ese idiota?

— ¿Qué? — dije confundido, pero luego me di cuenta de que era una buena excusa—. Oh, sí… Es perfecta, y su hermano viene a ser ese imbécil… No se despidió, ¿sabes? — Conté, y solamente lo último era verdad—. Pero no creo que llegué a ser nada muy serio, soy James— obvié con una sonrisa.

— Sí— admitió—. Estoy seguro de eso— por unos segundos habría jurado que oí un dejo de amargura en su voz, acompañado de una mueca, pero luego parecía normal nuevamente, aunque me miró un par de minutos, escrutándome con la mirada, pero me mantuve calmo, así que finalmente se dio por vencido y se encogió de hombros, mientras acomodaba un par de sillas.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que no falta mucho para salir nuevamente con Victoire— me contó tras unos pocos segundos de silencio.

— ¿Enserio? — pregunté asombrado. Ciertamente, estos últimos días habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero aquella noticia era una sorpresa—. Aguarda, ¿"nuevamente"? — cuestioné, arqueando una ceja, y apoyándome al borde de la mesa.

— Bueno… Estuvimos saliendo por un tiempo en mis visitas a Francia, pero…

— La engañaste— concluí, conociendo al pelipúrpura.

— ¡Claro que no!... Bueno, quizá algo…

— ¿A que te refieres?

Él suspiró, y se sentó a mi lado.

— Estábamos en un parque, y ella había ido al baño. Pero de pronto una chica bonita apareció y se acomodó junto a mí. No pude resistirlo…— relató avergonzado—, sabes cómo reaccionó ante una chica bonita— se defendió, y asentí riendo—. Vic llegó y nos encontró muy juntos, así que terminó conmigo y no volvió a hablarme.

— Y por eso no volviste a visitar a tu hermana durante dos años.

— Sí, lo sé, soy un desastre— se lamentó—. Pero este año, cuando la volví a ver en el tren…— farfulló como si hablara de la mejor de las escobas—. Ella es fantástica… Es linda, divertida, inteligente… No podía sacarla de mi cabeza, ¿sabes? — Confesó, y una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo—. ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que no puedes dejar de pensar en alguien, y por más que quieres olvidarte de ella porque sabes que es imposible que algo suceda entre ambos, no puedes hacerlo? — cuestionó, y por unos segundos temí que no fuera más que una simple coincidencia, pero entonces el rió—. Claro que nunca te ha pasado, eres James.

— Tienes razón— acepté, sonriendo ladinamente, pero por dentro lo único que podía pensar era "No puede ser, eso no puede ser".

— Ahh… El amor, hermano, el amor— suspiró, dándome palmadas en la espalda—. Voy a buscar lo que falta— avisó, y se marchó a La Madriguera.

Fruncí los labios, miré a mi alrededor, encontrándome solo, y comencé a caminar sin rumbo, por los jardines traseros de la casa.

_"¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que no puedes dejar de pensar en alguien, y por más que quieres olvidarte de ella porque sabes que es imposible que algo suceda entre ambos, no puedes hacerlo?"_. Sí, me estaba sucediendo… Pero… NO, NO, NO, NO, por todos los santos, NO.

Por supuesto que no estaba enamorado de ella. Simplemente era alguien diferente a las otras chicas que había conocido, y tanto incordiar con ella hacía que formara parte de mi vida en demasía. Era nada más una pequeña obsesión el tenerla cerca porque ya estoy acostumbrado a sus típicos comentarios y gestos.

— Entonces solo debo llevarme bien con ella— dije para mí, feliz de haberle encontrado la solución.

— ¿Llevarte bien con quién? — preguntó alguien a mis espaldas.

Maldición, maldición, maldición… ¿Justamente con ella debía cruzarme?

Voltee, preparado para actuar de buena manera.

— Con Lily— mentí, sonriendo.

— ¿Con Lils? — Inquirió encarnando una ceja—. No te creo.

— ¿Por qué no? Lily es mi hermanita, al fin y al cabo.

— No intentes engañarme, te conozco perfectamente Potter— susurró.

— ¿Y para qué querría engañarte con algo tan poco importante? — cuestioné, hablando de igual modo.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar, y me miró con recelo.

— Supongo— admitió con cautela, y se sentó sobre una enorme piedra que usábamos de asiento.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — inquirí tras unos minutos de silencio, al ver que parecía querer decirme algo pero no se atrevía, o lo dudaba.

— Te estaba buscando— explicó mirando el suelo.

— ¿Para qué, exactamente?

— Yo…— comenzó, pero pareció quedarse sin aire, porque su voz bajo el tono hasta desvanecerse.

— ¿Tú…?— incité, divertido. Nunca la veía indecisa, y mucho menos confundida, era Camille.

— Yo… quería-hablar-contigo— farfulló con rapidez, nerviosamente.

Entrecerré los ojos, ¿justamente ahora que pretendía sacarla de mi vida se le ocurría "HABLAR"? Suspiré, a sabiendas de que luego me arrepentiría de esto, y me senté a su lado.

— Dime— cedí solemne.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, ¿por qué no?

— Quiero decir, es extraño que… te sientes a…. hablar— musitó, extrañada.

— ¿Quieres decirme algo o no? — asintió con la cabeza—. Entonces hazlo antes de que me arrepienta.

— De acuerdo…— aceptó con un resoplido, y se acomodó el cabello con manía—. Quería… Ash, ¿a qué te referías con eso de que no te gustaba que coqueteara "con otros"? — soltó de golpe, mirándome inquisitivamente, provocando que comenzara a arrepentirme de verdad.

— Bueno, creía que estaba claro. No me gusta que coquetees con otros.

— Pero, dijiste "con otros". Yo no coqueteo contigo.

— ¿Ah, no? — cuestioné, alzando ambas cejas, a lo que ella me miró sorprendida.

— Yo no…— susurró, pero luego desvió enseguida la mirada.

— A mi me parecía que sí. Quizá lo malinterpreté— comenté con un mal gusto en la boca por aquello, y me puse de pie—. Bien, si eso era todo, me voy.

— Aguarda— pidió, tomándome del brazo.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté con brusquedad, con la dignidad por el piso por haber hecho todo lo posible por tratarla bien a pesar de todo eso. Olvidarla… Quiero decir, sacarla de mi cabeza, sería más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

— A mi tampoco me agrada que ligues con chicas como esa Gwen, y jamás me quejo.

La miré anonado. ¿Acababa de decir que…? [i]NO, James, NO. Esto no es para ti. Eres joven y hay muchas chicas en el mundo. Vete, ignórala, desvanécela, HAZ ALGO PRONTO[/i], apresuró una vocecita en mi cabeza.

— Oh, por Dios— dijo ella, sacándome de mi debate interno.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté preocupado.

— Soy una tonta— farfulló, llevándose una mano a la boca, con los ojos cristalinos.

— Aguarda, hey, ¿vas a… llorar? — cuestioné, comenzando a sentirme nervioso. ¿Cómo…?

— ¡Claro que no! — Gritó, confundiéndome más de lo que ya estaba—. No debería haberte dicho nada— se reprochó a sí misma.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque tú lo decías como amigo de mi hermano! — bramó, con una extraña furia que tiñó sus ojos de negro, y comenzaron a caer lágrimas de estos, a pesar de que sus labios estaban severamente fruncidos.

— ¿Qué? Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Soltó un gruñido, y giró sobre sus talones.

— ¡Sólo olvídalo!

— Pero… ¿por qué?

Pero no me respondió nadie, pues ella ya se había marchado.

¿Y ES QUÉ RAYOS HABÍA SIDO? Exactamente por esa razón no debía enamorarme nunca. No tiene sentido. Es mejor salir un rato con cada chica y ya.

Solté un bufido, molesto, y me fui en la otra dirección. Pronto comenzaría la cena familiar de Navidad.

**Escritora POV**

Era de noche, una esplendorosa, cabe aclarar. Faltaba muy poco para que el reloj diera las doce, y finalmente llegara Navidad.

Las familias Weasley y Potter, la Granger y los dos Lupin, compartían una maravillosa cena bajo una carpa flotante en el patio delantero. Para cualquiera parecería una comida muy amena y agradable, pero… No lo era del todo.

— ¿Me pasas la sal, Cam? — preguntó un pelipúrpura a su hermana, que se hallaba sentada frente a él. Esta no le prestó atención alguna, pues su atención se concentraba absolutamente en una cosa: Hacerle a James las vacaciones imposibles… Y luego no hablarle nunca más.

Desde que habían comenzado a comer, todos notaron la mirada asesina que la chica de cabellos extremadamente rojos le dedicaba a James Potter, quien se sentía sumamente intimidado y no había probado bocado. Al parecer, a la chica no le interesaba que los demás notaran su apatía hacia el muchacho, y apretaba fuertemente el tenedor sin soltarle la mirada.

— Por favor, Camille— insistió su hermano vanamente, haciendo que ya no aguantara más su opinión respecto a su aptitud—. Se acabó. ¿Alguno de ustedes dos puede decirnos qué rayos les pasa? — soltó exasperado.

— No lo sé, Ted— respondió el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros—. Parece que me odia, pero no entiendo el por qué todavía.

La chica abrió la boca con indignación, y sus ojos se entrecerraron. A unas sillas de distancia, Ron Weasley y su esposa miraban la escena. Sin duda, esa misma problemática habían tenido ellos de adolescentes, cuando Ron no comprendía a Hermione y sus sentimientos. La pareja se miró con complicidad.

— ¿No sabes, dices? ¡Perfecto! Ganaste el premio al más idiota del Universo, Potter.

— ¿Puedes parar con tanta agresión? — soltó exasperado la victima—. ¡Dime de una vez que te pasa! No te entiendo, estábamos… hablando, apaciblemente, y de repente…— hizo un gesto, sin querer delatarla.

Ella bufó.

— Eres increíble— se quejó, negando con la cabeza, y dirigiendo su atención al plato de comida.

A su alrededor, los más jóvenes se miraron entre sí, confundidos, dándose cuenta de que se habían perdido de algo, pero nadie más dijo nada, porque a pesar de que James le insistió, Camille no volvió a hablar en toda la cena.

— ¡Feliz Navidad! — gritaron todos al unísono, chocando sus copas con alegría.

La única sentada era la Lupin, que no podía dejar de regañarse a si misma por semejante estupidez que había cometido.

— Eh, Cam, vamos, es Navidad— le pidió su amiga, sonriéndole para darle ánimos.

— Lo siento Rosie, es solo que…— negó con la cabeza, y le indicó con un dedo la mesa, y acto seguido ambas se metieron debajo, tapadas por los manteles, y apaciguadas por las felicitaciones y risas.

— Le dije— soltó al instante, como si tirara una piedra desde dentro suyo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que no me gustaba que coqueteara con otras… Es decir, le declaré con sutileza que me gusta— susurró, temiendo, a pesar del bullicio, que la oyeran.

La Weasley la miró asombrada.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Nada.

— ¿Cómo que nada?

— Nada. Parecía totalmente pasmado. A pesar de que él me había confesado lo mismo previamente.

— ¿Es enserio?

— Sí, lamentablemente…

— ¿Y qué le hiciste?

— Me eché a llorar como una idiota.

— ¿Frente a él? — cuestionó, sin creer que su amiga hubiese sido capaz. Era demasiado orgullosa para llorar frente a alguien si podía evitarlo.

— Claro que no, Rose. Enseguida me fui a la habitación.

— Ah, me parecía… Pero, ¿qué piensas hacer?

— Arruinarle las vacaciones, y luego ignorarlo, sacarlo totalmente de mi vida.

— Mm…

— ¿Qué? — preguntó, y percibió que el ruido se apaciguaba.

— No sé… No sé si funcione, Cam… Van a la misma casa, comparten curso, el equipo de quidditch, vivirán juntos a partir de ahora… No quiero sonar pesimista, pero…

— Créeme, suenas así— interrumpió la otra, dándose cuenta de que la chica tenía razón.

— Creo que lo mejor es que hablen y arreglen sus diferencias, y luego trates de… ser solamente su amiga, o compañera de escuela.

— ¿Podrías hacer eso con Scorpius? — le preguntó, dejando a la pelirroja muda. No, ella jamás podría.

— Pero, ¿tan así?

— Lamentablemente, sí.

— Vaya, no creí que fuera posible… Yo te advertí en el tren que no te convenía— le regañó, con una mano en el rostro.

— Agh, calla, nunca imaginé que fuera posible yo tampoco. Y de haberlo sabido no me habría involucrado tanto con él, Rose.

— Lo siento— se disculpó, y en ese momento alguien levantó un borde del mantel, asustando a las dos chicas.

— ¡Hey! ¡Tranquilas! ¡Soy yo! — avisó una rubia, sentándose junto a ellas y cerrando el mantel tras sí.

— ¡Victoire! Me espantaste… Por unos segundos creí que era…

— ¿James? Sí, bueno, de hecho…— las miró indecisa, y tomó aire para comenzar a hablar—. Resulta ser que todos se fueron a festejar adentro, con un par de familias que llegaron de por aquí, así que yo y Ted también fuimos; hasta que vi que ustedes no estaban y salí de nuevo, pero me encontré con que Albus y James discutían— dejó su relato hasta ahí, pues no se atrevía a terminarlo.

— ¿Por qué? — inquirió la chica de cabellos enmarañados, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Bueno…

— ¿Qué?

— Al parecer, el querido James estaba oyendo la conversación de ustedes, y cuando Albus se dio cuenta lo quiso llevar afuera, para que no se entrometiera, pero él se enojó. Al parecer está enfadado. Así que, ¿qué se supone que escuchó?

Las otras dos se miraron con horror, y la boca abierta en forma de "o". ¿Él las había escuchado? ¿Desde qué momento, hasta qué otro? ¿Seguía allí? Oh, no…

— Victoire…— susurró Camille, asustada.

— ¿Qué sucede, Cam?

— ¿Dónde está James en este momento?

— Um… Debe estar por ahí dando vueltas. Albus se quedó vigilando.

Camille tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y gateando salió de debajo de la mesa, con Rose y Victoire siguiéndola. Allí estaba Albus, sentado en una de las butacas de madera. En la carpa ya no había nadie.

— De acuerdo. Al, ¿qué oyó? — indagó, con miedo de oír la respuesta.

— No lo sé exactamente. Pero fue muy poco, cuando estábamos saliendo me percaté de que ni ustedes dos ni James estaban con nosotros, así que regresé, y él estaba agachado a un lado de la mesa. Bueno, sabrán el resto…

Ella suspiró y se llevó una mano al rostro, con preocupación.

— Bien… Tendré que preguntarle— aceptó, pero al instante agregó: —. Oo.. Puedo esconderme en el cuarto el resto del verano.

Sus amigos la miraron con las cejas alzadas, negando con la cabeza e incluso riendo.

— No seas cobarde. Ve a hablarle y pregúntale. Si tenemos suerte esto acaba aquí— le ordenó Rose.

— Agg… ¿Puede ser mañana?

— Ahora— coincidieron la pelirroja y el Potter al unísono, y Camille asintió con la cabeza pesadamente, saliendo de la carpa y caminando sola hasta La Madriguera.

Al llegar a la puerta, se percató de que un bullicio escandaloso se escaba de la casa. Abrió con vacilación.

Dentro, estaba lleno de personas, tanto de la familia como totales desconocidos. Se hizo paso entre la gente, que charlaba animadamente. Entonces, cuando buscaba al mayor de los Potter con la mirada, comenzó a arrepentirse de haber entrado; él estaba besándose bajo un muérdago con aquella Fawcett, de los alrededores de Ottery, Gwen.

Soltó una maldición, frunciendo los labios con fuerza, conteniendo lágrimas de rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía…? No. Él no era nada de ella. Claro que no.

Con indecisión, caminó en esa dirección, pues la escalera a las habitaciones estaba justo a un lado.

Al pasar junto a ellos, le dirigió una mirada asesina a ambos, aunque la única que pareció percatarse fue la chica, quien enseguida se separó de él. En ese momento James volteó para ver que era lo que había interrumpido aquel beso, encontrándose con una furiosa Camille que subía las escaleras a zancadas, de espaldas a él y con los puños fuertemente apretados.

Miró alternativamente a la Lupin y la Fawcett, hasta que la (ahora) pelirroja desapareció de su vista. Enseguida Gwen volvió a besarlo, aunque el Potter parecía algo vacilante y confundido por alguna razón.

Por otro lado, Camille pensaba que ya no le importaba si él había oído toda su conversación, o si quería publicarla en el Profeta si quiera. Lo único que sabía era que lo odiaba intensamente en aquel momento, y haría lo que fuera para sacárselo de la mente.

Estaba ya en el rellano del segundo piso cuando chocó con alguien.

— ¡Lo siento! — se disculpó el chico, aunque ella siguió sin levantar la mirada. Probablemente si lo hacía terminaría golpeándolo por elegir un momento tan inoportuno para incordiar sus cavilaciones—. Buscaba el baño y… un momento, ¿Camille?

— ¿Eh? — farfulló, y su curiosidad al reconocer a voz fue más fuerte que las terribles ganas de deshacerse de aquella opresión de coraje en el pecho. Al verlo, trató de sonreír, pero no pudo—. Oh, hola Cristopher.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — consultó al verla a los ojos, preocupado.

Ella comenzó a asentir, pero pronto aquel gesto se transformó en una negación, y finalmente sucedió. Comenzó a llorar como un bebé recién nacido, echándole los brazos al cuello en busca de algún consuelo, dejando al chico confundido.

**Camille POV**

— Ya veo…— farfulló él, tras haber oído mi historia—. Es un idiota, ¿eh?

— Lo es— admití, secándose una lágrima rebelde que no quería caer—. Pero… Por Dios, soy un desastre… Te mantuve aburrido con mis estúpidos problemas— solté al darme cuenta de aquello, con ganas de llorar de nuevo.

— Descuida, no pasa nada. Si necesitas con quien hablar, no dudes en llamarme— repuso sonriendo.

Estábamos caminando por los jardines de La Madriguera, totalmente abrigados, pues estas zonas no tenían el hechizo de clima del señor Weasley. El paisaje era totalmente encantador con aquella nieve en todas partes.

— Gracias… Creo que eres más confiable que mi propia prima…

— ¿Quién es tu prima?

— Oh, no lo es de verdad, pero éramos como tales. Es Dominique, Weasley— comenté.

— Ah, Dominique— se limitó a murmurar.

— ¿La conoces?

— Sí… Bueno, tuvimos algo por un tiempo, pero…

— ¿Qué?

— Me engañó con un tipo de su casa— hizo una mueca.

— Agh… Niqui— susurré para mí, negando con la cabeza—. No sé qué le sucede, desde que llegamos a Hogwarts está así— fundamente, aun tratando de defenderla. A pesar de todo la seguía queriendo. Además, este era un buen momento para reconciliarnos. Nos habíamos distanciado por culpa de… Potter.

— Entiendo. La gente suele cambiar cuando comienza a juntarse con ciertas personas— coincidió.

— Um… Hablando de todo un poco… ¿Estuviste con ella de verdad? — cuestioné curiosa, deteniéndome. Él me imitó, y se giró para verme de frente.

— Sí. Me parecía una chica muy divertida, y linda— aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pero… Ella es más chica.

— Lo sé, ¿y qué?

— ¿Saldrías con alguien más chica?

— Si lo vale, claro.

— Ya veo… Que dulce de tu parte considerar ese tipo de cosas— opiné, emprendiendo paso de nuevo, con él a mi lado.

— Lo sé— bromeó—, soy tan dulce que los pasteles de calabaza me envidian.

— Claro, por supuesto— fingí coincidir, siguiéndole la corriente y riendo.

Pero cuando creía que la rabia se estaba yendo, apareció desde la puerta del jardín de la Madriguera el Potter y la zorr… digo, la hermana de Cristopher, aun besuqueándose, caminando en busca de un poco más de intimidad, quizá.

Cris entreabrió la boca, sorprendido de ver a su hermana en esa situación, y luego pareció darse cuenta de qué sucedía, porque giró a verme sin saber qué decir.

— ¿Quieres… ir adentro por algo de cerveza de mantequilla? — sugirió, pero los oídos me zumbaban, y mordía mi labio por dentro con demasiada fuerza, hasta que tomé una decisión, y mirando hacia arriba (pues me había dado cuenta de aquello desde antes), dije lo más alto que pude, "¡Muérdago!", y tomé a Cristopher del rostro, plantando un beso en sus labios. Recién entonces se dignaron a separarse aquellos dos. Ella nos miraba asombrada, pero él parecía totalmente pasmado.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

**"En el amor y la guerra, todo se vale"**

**Escritora POV**

Ya era enero. El frío aumentaba al paso de los días, y cada vez había más escarcha adornando los techos, y más nieve ocultando el césped de los terrenos de Hogwarts y sus alrededores.

Los alumnos estaban dentro del castillo, y solamente salían de a ratos y durante un corto rato en las tardes, cuando el sol se animaba a salir con timidez entre las nubes; el clima no se les hacía agradable.

Es por eso que solían guarnecerse en sus Salas Comunes, donde contaban con crepitantes chimeneas. En resumen, el invierno era tiempo de paz, tranquilidad y tareas, por sobre todo. Claro, en la casa de Gryffindor era difícil de sentirlo así…

— ¡SHHHH! ¡Calla! — murmuró una pelirroja, más bien conocida como Camille Lupin. Desde su llegada de las vacaciones de semana santa, había permanecido con el cabello de un flamante rojo, y nadie sabía por qué. Claro que, tampoco sabían cómo había vuelto con un novio tan guapo y popular, y menos imaginaban que ese no fuera el mayor de los Potter. Era así que todos cuchicheaban sobre eso en la escuela de magia, apostando y siguiendo actualizadamente las novedades, como todo lugar plagado de adolescentes aburridos.

— ¿Por qué? — inquirió otra pelirroja, pero más anaranjada, afamada por ser hija de Ron Weasley, llamada Rose. Ambas acababan de esconderse tras el sofá, pues la Lupin había empujado a su amiga, y ella no había tenido elección; últimamente lidiaba seguido con aquellas cosas raras de Camille.

— ¡Está ahí! — susurró, dedicándole mala cara a un alumno de segundo que la miraba extrañado, haciendo que volteara enseguida. Rose comprendió al instante, y rodó los ojos, mientras la pelirroja asomaba lentamente la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón carmesí.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiremos así, Cam? — indagó, cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose, a sabiendas de que estarían allí un buen rato.

— ¡No hagas ruido! — reprochó en voz baja, llevándose un dedo a la boca, indicando que callara—. Estaré así hasta que terminemos la escuela— contestó luego.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que el próximo año se llevarán mejor? — ilusionó, más aliviada de que al menos aquello tendría fin.

— Por Merlín, no. Me refiero a cuando terminemos definitivamente, en séptimo año— corrigió, y asomó los ojos de nuevo, para ver si el Potter se había marchado ya.

— ¿¡Qué!? — exclamó, y la otra, alertada, se escondió de nuevo y tapó la boca de su amiga, haciéndole un gesto de desaprobación con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, James Potter volteó al oír la voz familiar de su prima, a quien tampoco escuchaba desde la llegada de Ottery. Siempre andaba con Camille, y de ella no veía ni su sombra, salvo cuando estaba con su "estúpido novio" -según James- abrazados o riéndose por ahí. Claro que él tampoco se salvaba de santo…

En diciembre, cuando vio a la hermana de su mejor amigo besándose con aquel "idiota Fawcett", estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero Gwen lo detuvo, así que corrió a buscar a Ted, quien al escucharlo fue al lugar indicado lo más rápido que pudo. Al pobre casi le da un ataque al corazón al ver a su hermanita pequeña besuqueándose con un muchacho MAYOR, y que él no conocía. Entonces fue James quien tuvo que detenerlo para que no golpeara al chico -claro que solo después de que Gwen y Camille gritaran histéricas; de ser por él lo habría dejado, e incluso lo habría acompañado-.

— ¿Oíste eso? — preguntó a un pelipúrpura que escribía un pergamino a su lado.

— No. ¿Qué cosa?

— Sonó como Rose…— farfulló, escrutando el lugar con la mirada.

— Deja de ser paranoico. Sé que me apoyas en esto de hacerle la contra a la relación de mi hermana y ese imbécil, pero tampoco es para que alucines con que está cuando no es así. Además, en todo caso, él no puede entrar porque estoy yo aquí, no sería tan torpe— dejó sus deberes un momento, para verle a los ojos, y luego continuó con lo suyo.

— Tienes razón, lo siento— dijo al instante el Potter, dándose cuenta de que el Lupin tenía razón: Él ya estaba paranoico con el asunto ese, pero debía aceptarlo y olvidarla como ya había pactado consigo mismo.

Suspiró, y comenzó a juntar las cosas, decidido a dejar las tareas para mañana, que era sábado, pues ahora se le habían ido las ganas al pensar en esos… problemas…

— ¿Te vas? — inquirió su amigo, soltando la pluma.

— Sí, estoy cansado— convino él, mintiendo.

— Pero aun son las cuatro…

— Lo sé, anoche no dormí bien— eso al menos era cierto. No había podido pegar un ojo luego de ver a la hermanita de su mejor amigo de la mano de ese chico. Lo odiaba. Y pensar en eso hacía que su odio regresara, y junto con él aquel masoquista pensamiento que le gritaba que estaba de alguna forma enamorado de esa chica, pese a que James hiciera lo posible por negarlo, impedirlo, ocultarlo… Era tarde, y una pequeña parte de él lo sabía.

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en esas cosas y metió todo lo que quedaba en la mochila. Entonces su amigo se puso de pie.

— Yo también me iré. Vic debe estar junto al lago, debería verla— comentó, y también guardó todo, echándose la mochila al hombro—, después de todo solo es herbología. No la necesito para ser auror— agregó, guiñó un ojo y se fue por el agujero del retrato.

James sonrió de lado, pensando en lo raro que era que Ted saliera con Victoire. Giró sobre sus talones, y caminó hasta las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones, pero en ese momento percibió un resaltante color rojizo, más intenso que el resto. Al voltear a ver, se encontró con una figura menuda, de enmarañada cabellera pelirroja, encogida detrás del sofá, tapándose la cara como si eso la volviera invisible; a su lado, una chica de cabellos anaranjados lo miraba elocuente, negando con la cabeza.

Con cautela se acercó a ellas, y su prima se puso de pie, alisó su pollera y se marchó detrás de Ted, diciendo algo como "Esto me estresa". El muchacho se agachó al lado de la joven, con algo de gracia por esa situación, y tocó su hombro, haciendo que ella separara cada vez más sus dedos, como temerosa, hasta dejar un agujero suficiente para abrir su ojo derecho, que lucía tan pálido como siempre, y se dilató al verlo. Enseguida se puso de pie, y él la imitó.

— ¡OH, Rose! ¡Enseguida voy! — exclamó mirando a la salida, y trató de huir, pero él la retuvo.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó estupefacto. ¿Se escondía siempre de él, a propósito?

— ¿Eh? Oh, perdí mi… lente de contacto— repuso vacilante.

— ¿Lente de contacto? USAS GAFAS.

— ¡Ah! No, mira, ya no— afirmó, y se quitó los lentes.

— Por Dios, Lupin, solamente quiero arreglar esto. SOLO ESO— soltó hastiado, al ver como miraba la salida con ansias.

— ¿Y para qué? — inquirió, y el chico podría haber jurado que oyó reproche en su voz.

— Porque compartimos demasiadas cosas como para fingir que el otro no existe. Y, además, estoy cansado de ser el maduro, se supone que esa eres tú— la señaló, y ella frunció los labios levemente en una sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que él tenía razón en cierta forma. Pero ella lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por haberla hecho caer en esa tonta red, por ignorarla, por humillarla, por obligarla a cometer estupideces que nunca antes habría hecho, por salir con cada ser que tuviera pollera. Lo odiaba, pero ella también tenía algo dentro suyo que le decía que en realidad no era odio lo que sentía, aunque había sido anulado por su propia consciencia.

— Uh… Bien, de acuerdo. Propongo una tregua— sugirió la chica, aunque su cabeza le decía que no, y extendió una mano en son de paz.

James sonrió, y estrechó la mano de la chica, contento de que por lo menos las cosas serían como antes.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme a buscar a Rose? — preguntó vacilante Camille, pensando que esa sería una buena manera de comenzar.

— Claro. Supongo que se fue a buscar a Victoire, y ella está junto al lago, según Ted— recordó, y juntos comenzaron a caminar a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda, ante la cara de estupefacción de los alumnos de Gryffindor, que ya estaban desacostumbrados a sus repentinas reconciliaciones.

— ¿Ted está con Victoire? — inquirió la chica, arqueando una ceja con una pícara sonrisa.

— Sí, lo sé. Están juntos demasiado tiempo. Cuando estábamos en…— comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo en seco al recordar que era mejor no mencionar las vacaciones de Navidad—, hace unos días, me dijo que probablemente falte poco para que él y Victoire empiecen a salir. La verdad, me alegro por ellos— convino, mientras doblaban por un pasillo.

— Sí, es increíble que dos personas que se gustan no estén juntas, ¡Y solo por el orgullo de Vic! — agregó al final, pues con su primera frase ambos se habían puesto incómodos.

— Tienes razón, pero…— decía James, cuando un chico apareció de la nada (o eso sintieron ellos, pues estaban demasiado ensimismados en la conversación) y besó a Camille. James sintió como si alguien apretara su… ¿corazón? Sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en eso.

— Cam— saludó luego de un LARGO (según la perspectiva de James) beso.

— Cris…— convino ella, mirándole elocuentemente con complicidad, confundiendo al chico.

— Bien, creo que yo me voy— acotó el Potter, apretando los puños con fuerza detrás de la espalda.

— Oh, no, no. Puedes acompañarnos— se apresuró de invitar Camille, alejándose de su novio y yendo hacia él.

— Insisto. Mejor me voy— repitió controlando su tono, tratando de parecer indiferente, y girando sobre sí regresó por donde había venido, dando grandes zancadas hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

** James POV**

No podía ser tan idiota… ¿Cómo es que pretendía que todo volviera a ser como antes, cuando en realidad no podría serlo? Para colmo, ese imbécil… Tendría que haberlo enviado a la Edad Media cuando tuve tiempo… Si tan solo no me hubiera acobardado por la reacción de ella. ¡Creía que era egoísta de mi parte! ¡Pff! ¡Le haría un favor a todos!

Refregué con fuerza mi rostro.

No podía ponerme así por ella. No, no y no. Todo lo había hecho porque quería que así fueran las cosas. Había estado con Gwen solamente para olvidarla, ¿pero qué logré? Que comenzara a salir con ese Ravenclaw de último año. Empecé a salir con todas las chicas de Hogwarts nada más para no pensar en ella, ¿y qué conseguí? Que cada vez la extrañara más. No... No me puede estar pasando.

Pateé la cama con fuerza, y me senté en ella, masajeando mis sienes.

Debía hacerlo. _Pero, no está bien actuar guiados por la furia…_ susurró una vocecita en mi cabeza, cuyo tono parecía el de ella. ¿Hasta en mi conciencia se había metido? Entonces, sería mejor que lo acompañara. Y si de esa manera no la olvidaba, no sabía cómo.

Me puse de pie y fui hasta mi baúl. Lo abrí y rebusqué entre el desastre de plumas y pergaminos, hasta que pude sentirlo. Saqué aquel extrañísimo y único reloj, y lo admiré indeciso.

— Hey, James…— dijo alguien a mis espaldas, haciéndome voltear mientras escondía el reloj dentro de mi mano.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunté, al ver que Albus estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta.

— Cam me mandó— se limitó a decir, y se sentó en el borde de mi cama.

— ¿Por qué? — cuestioné, extrañado, sentándome a su lado.

— Dice que lucías enfadado. Y quiso que hablara contigo. Entonces le pregunté de qué rayos iba a hablarte, y por qué no lo hacía ella. Me respondió que lo haría, y ya lo había hecho antes, pero que ahora me correspondía a mí, porque por primera vez ella no entiende que te pasa— explicó.

— ¿Y de qué vas a hablarme entonces?

— No lo sé. Pero tiene razón, luces enfadado. Cuéntame, ¿qué pasa?

— Nada— repuse secamente.

— Vamos, James. Soy tu hermano al fin y al cabo.

— No pasa nada. Y no pretendas hacer de psicólogo Albus.

— No es lo que pretendo. Estoy tratando de hacer de hermano…— murmuró, y ambos callamos. Tenía razón… Era mi hermano, al fin y al cabo. Suspiré.

— Bien, pero será un secreto de merodeadores, ¿de acuerdo? — oncedí tras pensarlo un rato, y él me miró debatiéndose, pero al final asintió.

— Creo que… M…a…e— farfullé rápidamente, de manera incomprensible.

— ¿Qué?

— Dije que creo que M-me… ta…e

— Por Merlín, James, dilo de una vez por todas.

— Que me gusta Camille…— solté de golpe, dejándolo totalmente pasmado.

— ¿Que te qué? — articuló tras unos momentos.

— No lo volveré a repetir.

— No, no, descuida… Sólo que… Wow, es extraño.

— ¿Enserio? ¡No lo había pensado! — dije irónico.

— Pero, ¿por eso estás enfadado?

— Sí, y no.

— Explícate.

— Quiero decir, sí, porque no me agrada eso, no lo busqué y lo quiero olvidar. Y no, porque es otra cosa lo que me molesta.

— Déjame adivinar… Cristopher Fawcett.

— Exacto. Y ahí aparece esto— elevé la mano, dejando ver en ella un reloj de oro, con una extraña figura de un reloj de arena al medio, y dos circunferencias alrededor del círculo. Él me miró asombrado.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¡Es de Rose! — reprobó, tratando de sacármelo, sin conseguirlo.

— ¡Hey! Acto de Merodeador, ¿recuerdas?

— ¡Pero no puedes hacer eso! ¡Está mal!

— No me interesa ya si está bien o mal. Lo único que sé es que quiero que se vaya. ¿Y qué mejor lugar que el Hogwarts de antaño?

— ¿La guarida de Lord Voldemort? — ironizó, haciéndome rodar los ojos.

— Por favor, no seas bebé. Luego de un par de semanas iremos a buscarlo de nuevo, pero la rabia que me produce verlos juntos no facilita que la olvide.

— Esa "rabia" se llama celos. Y yo también estoy molesto por eso, pero no busco mandarlo atrás en el tiempo.

— ¡No estoy celoso! ¿Y por qué te molesta? ¿Acaso a ti te gusta? — indagué, con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¡No! Pero es mi mejor amiga, y últimamente pasa tanto tiempo con su novio que ya casi no la veo. Y sí, estás celoso.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Nos viene bien a ambos, incluso a Ted. Es una acción de Merodeador— repetí—. Y NO ESTOY CELOSO.

— ¡Piensa en cómo se pondría ella si se entera, James! Y, SI LO ESTÁS.

— ¡Son sólo unas semanas! Diremos que se enfermó y lo enviaron a San Mungo. DIJE QUE NO LO ESTOY.

— Sí, lo estás, y ¡No te permitiré que hagas eso! — bramó, y trató de quitarme el giratiempos, pero enseguida lo esquivé, y sacando mi varita conjuré: "Petrificus Totalus", dejándolo inmóvil sobre la cama.

Fui hasta la puerta, y antes de irme, musité:

— No, no lo estoy.

**Albus POV**

¡Maldición! ¡Me había petrificado! ¿¡Cómo le alertaría a Camille!? Para colmo, comenzaba a sentir picazón en la espalda. Por Merlín…

No podía moverme, y todo estaba como oscuro… No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero de pronto caí sobre el edredón, libre de ver y moverme.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estabas petrificado? — cuestionó preocupada alguien detrás de mí. Era Camille.

Me puse de pie, alertado de ver que ya rayaba el ocaso, y corrí escaleras abajo, con ella siguiéndome.

— ¡Aguarda! ¡Dime qué pasó! — exclamó, corriendo a mi lado.

— ¡Pretende enviar a Christopher al pasado! — confesé sin rodeos, pero enseguida me detuve, levando una mano a la boca. —. ¡No debería haberte dicho eso! ¡Moriré! — grité exasperado, pero aún no pasaba nada.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿¡Qué cosas dices!?

— ¡Solamente podemos hablar de actos de merodeador entre merodeadores! ¡Es un juramento inquebrantable!

— ¡¿Hiciste un juramento inquebrantable?! ¡¿Y Ted también?! — bramó, propinándome un golpe en el brazo.

— ¡Ouch! ¡Con razón James siempre se quejaba!

— ¡Calla y corre! — ordenó, saliendo a la carrera conmigo atrás.

— Aguarda, ¿por qué no estoy muriendo?

— Quizá porque soy una Merodeadora, ¿no? — obvió.

— Es imposible, no hiciste el "ritual" de inicio, y James nunca dijo nada.

Ella suspiró, a medida que descendíamos por las escaleras.

— Sucede que fue algo informal— se limitó a decir.

— ¡Pero me hicieron nadar en el lago negro al anochecer, bañado de jugo de calabaza para ser Merodeador oficial! — me quejé, recordando.

Ella rió castamente.

— Ese, querido Albus, fue un Acto de Merodeador.

— ¿Una broma?

— Exacto.

— Entonces, ¿por qué fue informal tu inicio?

— Porque, creo que el Acto de Merodeador que tuve que cumplir fue que James me besara— farfulló, apretando paso.

— ¿¡QUE JAMES QUÉ!? — exclamé, anonado—. ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?! ¡Y él tampoco! ¿Cuándo fue eso?

— ¡Cálmate! Solamente lo hizo porque yo estaba… transformada en otra chica, más guapa. Y no te dije, porque fue humillante que luego me dijera que lo olvidara. Fue durante la salida a Hogsmeade, cuando yo era "Sarah".

— Eso explica tu comportamiento a partir de ese día… Creí que te había jugado una broma, o algo por el estilo.

— Bueno, fue algo parecido— afirmó, mientras abría enorme puerta que llevaba a los jardines, y al lago Negro.

— ¿Dónde está Christopher?

— Se quedó junto a Rose y Scorpius…— murmuró, escrutando el lugar, hasta abrir desmesuradamente los ojos. Entonces se echó a correr—. ¡APRESURATE!

Di un traspié y por poco caigo, pero me incorporé y fui tras ella, tratando de alcanzarla.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¡No van a llevar a Christopher!

— ¿Entonces por qué nos preocupamos?

Señaló un punto detrás de un árbol, donde una cabeza rubia resaltaba, y miraba a un pelinegro y u pelipúrpura algo asustado.

— ¡SCORPIUS! — bramé, y apreté paso.

En ese mismo instante, Rose y Victoire se nos unían.

— ¿¡Qué ha pasado con Scor!? — gritó Rose, asustada.

— ¿Por qué corren? — preguntó en cambio Victoire.

— ¡James y Ted planean enviar a Scorpius al pasado! — explicó apresuradamente Camille, que dio un mal paso y casi cae al suelo, de no ser por Rose.

— ¡Los voy a matar! — exclamó mi prima pelirroja, sacando velocidad de un lugar desconocido, rebasándonos.

— ¡Más rápido! — pidió Cam, e hicimos todo lo posible por alcanzar a la Weasley.

**Camille POV**

Ya estábamos a tan solo dos metro, y habría gritado que se detuvieran, de no ser porque en ese momento James elevaba el reloj, y dejaba de darle vueltas. Delante de mí, Rose saltó sobre ellos, y yo la imité, agarrándome de su pie, sintiendo como Albus y Victoire hacían lo mismo.

Se oyó un extraño ruido, y todo se tornó obscuro y borroso. No podía ver a los demás, era como nadar, y se sentía igual de frío que meterse al Lago Negro.

Entonces esa sensación se detuvo, y fue como si cayera, pero sobre una superficie blanda.

Comencé a abrir los ojos, mientras oía ruidos de queja. Tenía el cabello cubriéndome el rostro, así que llevé una mano a la cabeza para sacarlo… Me horroricé, pues al tocarlo, no era enrulado y enmarañado, sino que tenía un liso perfecto.

Abrí los ojos en totalidad, corrí el cabello de la cara, y solté una exclamación. Era azabache.

— ¿Quién…? ¿Sarah…? Quiero decir, ¿Camille? — preguntó alguien debajo de mí. Cuando bajé la vista quise gritar de nuevo. Era James.

— ¡No! — exclamé torpemente.

— ¿Puedes salir de encima, Cam? — preguntó Rose, detrás. Cuando giré no la vi, pero entonces me di cuenta de que mis piernas estaban sobre ella. Había caído sobre James y sobre ella, que estaban casi pegados, en el suelo.

— ¿Cam? — inquirió Ted, totalmente pasmado, examinándome el rostro—. ¡Eres tú! Pero, ¿cómo…?

— ¡No! — repetí, como haciendo una rabieta, tapándome el rostro con las manos.

Sentí como Rose corría mis piernas, y estas volvían a caer, pero esta vez contra el frío suelo de piedra.

— ¿Puedes explicarte? — insistió James, todavía cumpliendo el papel de almohada.

— Así soy realmente Teddy— murmuré, sin destaparme la cara.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— La otra Camille que llegó aquí el primer día era un disfraz…— expliqué lentamente.

— ¿Un disfraz? — preguntaron al unísono los hermanos Potter.

— Sí, bueno… Es una larga historia— farfullé, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

— Pues entonces cuéntala— indicó Ted, cruzado de brazos—, pero primero sal de encima de Potter— agregó severo, y enseguida me puse de pie, sonrojada.

— Lo siento… Pero, no es momento para esas cosas ahora— miré a James, y le di un golpe en el brazo— ¡¿Qué pensabas?! ¿¡Por qué querías enviar a…Scorpius al pasado!? — bramé, recordando que lo de Christopher solamente podía comentarlo con Merodeadores, y le di otro golpe.

— ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Estás volviendo a ser agresiva! — se quejó, sobándose el brazo.

— ¿¡Que me tranquilice!? ¡Mira donde estamos! Aguarda, ¿dónde estamos?

— En Hogwarts— respondió Rose.

— ¡Sí, lo sé!, pero ¿En qué año exactamente? — pregunté al pelinegro, exasperada.

— Bueno…

— ¿Qué?

— No lo sé exactamente…

— ¿¡Que no lo sabes!? — bramé.

— ¡Cuando vi que se acercaban lo solté! — se excusó.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Comencemos por ahí, ya lo dije! ¿¡Por qué rayos querías enviar a Scorpius AL PASADO!? — repetí, golpeándolo de nuevo, solo por recordarlo.

— ¡Estaba besando a Rose!

Abrí los ojos de par en par, sorprendida, y miré a la pelirroja en busca de respuestas. Ella sonrió nerviosamente, y asintió.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡No podíamos quedarnos sin hacer nada! — acotó mi hermano.

— ¡No te metas Ted! — le grité, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia, y calló, con algo de reproche.

— Bien, no vale la pena discutir, ya sucedió. Hay que buscar una solución— indicó Victoire, apacible, con un extraño tono autoritario, como el de la profesora McGonagall.

— Vic tiene razón. Aunque quiera matarte James, lo mejor es buscar la manera de regresar al presente.

— Perfecto, luego matamos a James juntas— convine, calmándome a fuerza de voluntad—. Pero primero debemos saber en qué época estamos.

— Bien, preguntémosle al director o directora que haya— sugirió Albus, junto a Scorpius, que lucía indignado.

— ¿Alguien sabe dónde es el despacho?

— Nosotros— dijeron Ted y James al unísono, sonrientes.

— Imagino que lo visitan seguido— comenté.

— Bastante— aceptó mi hermano.

— De acuerdo, guíennos y comiencen a ser útiles, antes de que los alumnos de esta época nos vean— se apresuró a decir Rose.

— Por aquí— indicó el Potter, señalando a la derecha.

Estábamos en el tercer piso, según había reconocido, y tuvimos que subir cuatro escaleras, y doblar montones de pasillos, hasta llegar a la estatua de una gárgola.

— Bien. Llegamos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Están insinuando que aquí es? Ni si quiera hay una puerta— dije, entrecerrando los ojos.

— Es que hay que decirle una contraseña a la gárgola, pero no sabemos cuál es en este tiempo— explicó James obvio, sonriendo con superioridad y falsamente.

— Lo siento si no sé de ir al despacho del director. Pierdo el tiempo con cosas sin importancia llamadas TAREAS— ironicé.

— ¡No es momento para que discutan! — se quejó Albus, y caminó hasta la estatua—. ¿Puedes dejarnos pasar? — no se movió. Suspiré y me paré a su lado.

— ¡Necesitamos hablar con el director! ¡Por favor!

Nada.

— Vamos, sé que entiendes… ¡Es de suma importancia ver a quien sea que esté a cargo!

— No tiene sentido, Cam. Es una estatua…— murmuró Scorpius, quien llevaba mucho tiempo callado; al parecer se había enfadado por lo que intentaron hacer Ted y James.

— Pero entonces, ¿qué se supone que hacemos? ¿Mirar el reloj aguardando a que…? Un momento, ¿quién tiene el giratiempos?

— Yo— dijo Rose, señalando un extraño aparato de oro en su cuello—, y por cierto, me gustaría saber cómo me lo quitaron— musitó enfadada.

— Ahora no, Rosie. Debemos encontrar al director primero— calmó el Malfoy, recibiendo miradas asesinas del pelipúrpura y el Potter.

— ¿Quién me necesita? — preguntó una voz apacible, detrás de mí.

Todos nos petrificamos. Esa voz sonaba como…

Giré lentamente, y al verlo terminé abriendo los ojos aun más desmesuradamente que el resto. Era nada más y nada menos que Albus Dumbledore.

— Se-señor Dumbledore…— tartamudeé, pasmada del todo.

— ¿Sí? ¿Van a decirme para qué me buscan, y quienes son ustedes? — inquirió pausadamente.

— Nosotros…— farfullé, pero no podía hablar de la sorpresa y emoción que esto me provocaba.

— Venimos del futuro— finalizó James, avanzando a la misma altura que yo y Albus.

— Lo imaginaba. Luces igual que…

— ¿James Potter? — pregunté, menos anonada, arqueando una ceja.

— Ese mismo, niña.

— Todos me dicen lo mismo— aceptó él, con su usual, (pero últimamente perdida) arrogancia, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Y tú…— miró a Albus—, eres igual a Harry Potter…

— Su hijo— coincidió, intimidado— ¿Usted es Albus Dumbledore?

— Así es— afirmó sonriendo—. Pero ya habrá momento para presentaciones. Ahora síganme, vayamos a mi despacho, antes de que alguien los vea.

Se paró frente a la estatua, y pronunció: "Meigas Fritas", provocando que la gárgola se moviera, dando paso a una escalera de piedra giratoria. Se subió a ella, y nos incitó a que lo siguiéramos.

Subí detrás de Victoire, y cuando estuve junto a la gárgola, le murmuré: "¿Tan difícil era hacer eso antes?".

El despacho, era una bonita y espaciosa habitación circular, llena de pequeños ruidos divertidos. Había unos cuantos instrumentos plateados sobre una mesa de una sola pata, emitiendo pequeños soplidos de humo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por retratos de antiguos directores y directoras, los cuales dormían gentilmente en sus marcos. También había un enorme escritorio de patas como garras, y colocado en un estante tras él, estaba un desgastado y andrajoso sombrero de mago... El Sombrero Seleccionador.

Dumbledore se sentó tras su escritorio, y nos indicó dos sofás y unas butacas que había por allí para que tomáramos asiento.

— De acuerdo, ¿cómo llegaron aquí? — comenzó a cuestionar, y enseguida todos miraron a James y Ted, que estaban sentados en uno de los sillones.

— A los señores se les dio por robarle a Rose el giratiempos que su madre le regaló, para enviar a Scorpius al pasado, solamente por verlos besándose— expliqué, tratando de ser directa.

— ¿Una broma?

— Así es.

— Vaya… No solo en apariencia eres como James Potter— dijo para sí, con cierta gracia.

— Lo mismo dice la profesora McGonagall— repuso él, sonriente y complacido.

— ¿La profesora McGonagall?

— Es nuestra directora— expliqué.

— ¿De qué año provienen, niños?

— Del 2019.

— Ya veo… Bien, ¿me permiten el giratiempos? — pidió. Rose se quitó el collar, y con cierta timidez se lo entregó.

— Interesante… ¿Saben cómo funcionan estos aparatos, niños? — preguntó, dejándolo sobre su escritorio.

— Sé que hay que darle cuerda, y que cada giro es una hora— respondió James.

— ¿Y sabían, que puede volver en el tiempo, pero no avanzar?

Todos nos quedamos inmóviles, mirándonos entre nosotros con nerviosismo.

— Es quiere decir… ¿Qué no volveremos a nuestro tiempo? — preguntó Scorpius horrorizado.

— No. Pero tardará un tiempo convencer al Ministerio, y conseguir un medio de vuelta. Técnicamente es su presente, ustedes podrán regresar.

Todos soltamos un suspiro de alivio, y dejé de planear cómo asesinar a James por habernos enviado aquí.

— Mientras tanto, deberán convivir con los alumnos, y continuar sus clases— agregó.

— Claro que sí, no hay problema— acepté, contenta de no perder días ahora que estaba en el año de los TIMOS.

— Aguarde, profesor Dumbledore, ¿en qué año estamos?

— 1994.

— Eso quiere decir que… mi padre está en Hogwarts…— musitó, sin creerlo.

— Y no solo eso… ¡Es el año del Torneo de los Tres Magos! — exclamé entusiasmada.

— No es tan buena noticia Cam. Sucederán cosas horribles a partir de ahora— recordó Rose.

— Pero… ¡Es el Torneo! ¡Ohhh! ¡El baile de Navidad! — insistí.

— ¡Camille, sabes que a partir de el fin de este año…!

— Señoritas— interrumpió Dumbledore, y enseguida callamos—. No quiero molestarlas, pero preferiría no saber qué sucederá.

— ¿Ni aunque salvara vidas? — cuestioné, recordando a ese Diggory, a Sirius Black, al mismo Dumbledore, a… mis padres…

— Ni aunque lo hiciera— afirmó—. Eso cambiaría su presente, y si Weasley y Potter tuvieron hijos, el destino no parece ser tan malo.

— De acuerdo…

— Bien, ahora acompáñenme.

— ¿A dónde?

— A que se presenten con los otros alumnos, claro. Estaba a punto de bajar para el almuerzo.

— ¡Llegamos a tiempo! — exclamaron mi hermano y Potter al unísono, contentos, haciendo que todos nosotros rodáramos los ojos.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

**"Presentaciones & Una incómoda situación"**

Todo el Gran Salón cuchicheaba, observando con interés a los nuevos alumnos, que tan extrañamente familiares lucían. Muchos afirmaban que los pelirrojos eran parientes lejanos de los Weasley, pero Fred y George se habían encargado de informarles que estaban equivocados. Otros, decían que el chico de ojos verdes era muy parecido a Harry Potter, ¿y si era su primo o algo así? Claro que Harry negó aquello. Él no tenía más familia que sus tíos, lamentablemente. Pero, había algo en lo que todos coincidían: No eran de aquí, y aparecerse -ya comenzado el año- para asistir a clases, no era nada normal.

Los recién llegados, habían sido sentados en una hilera de sillas, frente a la mesa de los profesores, y viendo a los alumnos que tan curiosos los miraban. Todos, parecían incómodos con aquella situación, excepto por dos personas, que en vez de avergonzados estaban molestos.

— No puede ser que tengamos que esperar para comer— se quejó uno, de cabellos púrpuras.

— ¡No seas comilón, Ted! — le regañó su hermana, sentada a su lado, luciendo el cabello dorado, pintado de mechones rosado pálido.

— ¡Pero tenemos hambre! — fundamentó James Potter, al otro lado del pelipúrpura.

— Desayunamos hace poco, deja de quejarte.

— ¿Y por qué debo obedecerte?

— ¡Porque yo te lo digo! — exclamó con severidad.

— ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme qué hacer? — repuso, alzando las cejas, haciendo que Ted suspirara, llevándose una mano al rostro cansinamente.

— ¡Soy Camille! E insisto con que dejes de quejarte, porque no sé si habrás notado que todos nos están oyendo.

Los alumnos se miraron entre sí, atentos a lo que decían los nuevos, y Albus Dumbledore, que estaba debatiendo algo con Minerva McGonagall y Ludo Bagman, sonrió imperceptiblemente, también prestándoles un margen de atención.

— No me importa. Tengo hambre igual.

— ¿Pueden dejar de discutir? ¡Estoy aquí! — se quejó el Lupin, quien era el intermedio entre esos dos.

Se miraron con recelo, pero obedecieron y se acomodaron de nuevo en sus asientos. Entonces, Dumbledore terminó de asentir con la cabeza, y caminó hasta quedar de frente a las cuatro mesas.

— Buenos días, alumnos. Como habrán notado hoy tenemos… visitas— comenzó, solemne, acompañado con sus manos—. Pero, es una llegada muy peculiar; estos niños vienen del futuro— anunció sin rodeos, y, como era de esperarse, todos soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa o entusiasmo, y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos excitados por tal noticia—. Silencio, por favor— pidió, y enseguida callaron, atentos a lo que decía el director. Los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Dumstrang, también parecían emocionados por aquello, y prestaron la misma atención que los alumnos de Hogwarts a lo que decía—. Ellos convivirán con ustedes durante un tiempo indeterminado, hasta que hallemos la manera de que regresen a su época. Cada uno irá a la casa que ocupa en su tiempo, y espero que todos hagan posible su adaptación, y por sobre todo, que no los atesten de preguntas sobre el futuro, porque no podrán decirles nada.

Algunos hicieron muecas de decepción.

— Bien, entonces procedamos a que se presenten. Estoy seguro que están tan ansiosos como yo de saber quiénes son los padres de estos niños— comentó, y la profesora McGonagall hizo un gesto de desaprobación; al parecer ella no estaba de acuerdo con que se dijera tales detalles.

Dumbledore, tras decir esto, se sentó en su habitual lugar en medio de la mesa de profesores, acompañado por el bullicio emocionado de los alumnos.

Hizo un movimiento con la mano, y todos volvieron a callar. Entonces, miró elocuentemente a los recién llegados, incitándoles a comenzar.

— De acuerdo, pasaremos por orden. Ve tu primero, Vic— indicó Camille, en un susurro.

La rubia, se puso de pie, luciendo imperturbable, y comenzó a hablar.

— Bueno, mi nombre es Victoire Weasley— los pelirrojos de Gryffindor se miraron entre sí, atentos a lo que diría sobre sus progenitores—. Tengo 16, soy Gryffindor— la mesa de los leones aclamó—, gracias. ¿Por dónde iba? Oh, sí, tengo una hermana, llamada Dominique, que tiene 15 y es Slytherin— todos los alumnos se miraron anonados. ¿Una Weasley en la casa de las serpientes? —, no se sorprendan; y un hermanito, Louis, que tiene tan solo 10 años. Oh, y mis padres son Bill Weasley, y Fleur DeLacour— todos miraron a la Beauxbatons sorprendidos. Ella, por su parte, abrió los ojos de par en par, shockeada—. ¡Hola mamá! — saludó, y regresó a su lugar. Los provenientes del futuro rieron, esperándose esa reacción.

— ¡Vaya suerte tiene Bill! — exclamó Fred Weasley, desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

Se puso de pie Scorpius, algo intimidado.

— Hola… Bien, mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy— TODOS miraron a la mesa de Slytherin, donde un chico rubio entreabría la boca. ¿Su hijo estaba con los Weasley? —, tengo 14 y soy Slytherin. Mis padres son Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass— avisó—. Soy hijo único, y mi mejor amigo es… Ese chico que está allí— señaló a Albus, y este sonrió. Entonces, regresó a su lugar.

Camille le sonrió como aprobando el no decir el nombre a Al, y le indicó a Rose que fuera. La Weasley asintió y se puso de pie, con total confianza.

— De acuerdo, mi nombre es Rose Weasley— miró a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde un grupo de cabezas pelirrojas se miró entre sí, notando que la chica tenía cierto parecido a…—, tengo 14 y soy una orgullosa Gryffindor— los leones aclamaron nuevamente—. Bien, tengo un hermano pequeño, llamado Hugo, que tan solo tiene 12, y va a mí misma casa; mis padres son Ron Weasley— el nombrado comenzó a empalidecer de a poco, dándose cuenta a que llegaría—, y Hermione Granger— todos, incluso McGonagall, soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa, y los gemelos enseguida comenzaron a hacerles bromas a los susodichos. Ella, tenía lo colores en el rostro, pero el sencillamente no tenía ninguno. Se miraron sin saber qué hacer o decir, avergonzados—. Oh vamos, tranquilos, comenzarán a salir recién en…— pero se detuvo, pues Dumbledore le indicó que no lo dijera—, bueno, falta mucho, pero se aman, créanme.

Y dicho esto, regreso a su asiento.

Camille la miró divertida, y se puso de pie, con el nerviosismo reflejado en su cabello.

— Um… bien… Yo soy Camille Lupin— las alumnos comenzaron a cuchichear; ella era la hija de su antiguo profesor de DCAO—. Tengo… 15 años, y también soy Gryffindor — la mesa vitoreó—. Mis padres son: Remus Lupin y Nimphadora Tonks. Sé que aun no la conocen— miró a Harry Potter, que se sonrojó un poco —, pero cuando lo hagan, ¿pueden mandarle saludos de mi parte? — preguntó, bajando la mirada, con pena, pero subiéndola al instante—. Ohm… Mi padrino es Ron Weasley— señaló al pelirrojo, que todavía parecía a punto de desmayarse—, y mi hermano es aquel— ahora apuntó a Ted—. Creo que eso es todo… ¡Oh cierto! Soy metamorfomaga— agregó, y ante el asombro de todos tiñó su cabello de castaño, luego celeste, violeta, rosado, y al final regresó a su natural azabache. Enseguida tomó asiento, suspirando de alivio.

Su hermano la miró comprensivo, dándole ánimos tras aquel instante de vulnerabilidad. Ellos nunca hablaban de sus padres.

Entonces, se puso de pie.

— ¡Hola! Bueno, mi nombre es Ted Lupin, tengo 16 y soy Gryffindor ¡No aclamen, por favor! Um… Soy hermano de Camille, así que nuestros padres son los mismos. Y yo también soy metamorfomago— señaló su cabello púrpura, y volvió a su asiento.

— ¿Tan solo dirás eso? — le susurró su hermana.

— Claro, ¿qué más podría interesarles? — contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella rodó los ojos, y vio como el mayor de los Potter se ponía de pie.

— Muy bien, mi nombre es James Sirius Potter— se presentó, y las miradas fueron en bandadas hasta Harry, que lo miró confundido. ¿Él tendría un hijo? Eso quiere decir que…—. Tengo 15 años, y obviamente soy un Gryffindor— la mesa de los leones, esta vez sí volvió a vitorear—. Mi hermano es ese de allí— señaló a Albus—, y también tengo una hermanita, Lily, de 13 años, que también es leona, y un dolor de cabeza— Ted, Scorpius y Albus rieron. Por su parte, George y Fred molestaban a Harry con cosas como "¡Tres hijos, Potter!", "¿Quién será la afortunada?" o "¡Vaya noche de bodas tendrás!" —. Tío Fred, tío George, no bromeen mucho, porque mi madre es Ginny Weasley— interrumpió las carcajadas, y enseguida la cara de todos los hermanos de la mencionada se ensombreció; incluso Ron salió de su coma.

— ¡TUVISTE TRES HIJOS CON NUESTRA HERMANITA! — gritaron los tres al unísono, atemorizando al Potter. Ginny, por su parte, se tapó el rostro apenada, y le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Harry.

— Por favor, señores Weasley— pidió Dumbledore autoritario, y estos se sentaron de nuevo, todavía recelosos y molestos.

— ¡No se aflijan, tíos! — musitó James, notando que había metido la pata—. Adoran a Lily— contó, sonriendo—. Bueno, como decía… Ah, también soy parte del equipo de quidditch de mi casa, buscador— Harry, no pudo evitar sonreír; su hijo también hacía quidditch, y jugaba en el mismo puesto que él.

James, regresó a su asiento, con la mirada desaprobatoria de Camille siguiéndolo. Al notarlo, él se encogió de hombros, y ella puso los ojos en blanco, incitando a Albus a ponerse de pie.

Con cierta timidez, el menor de los hermanos Potter se paró y fue al frente.

— Yo… Yo soy hermano de James…— musitó, viendo como Fred y George miraban a Harry de manera asesina—. Uh… Mi nombre es Albus— el director y Harry intercambiaron una mirada durante unos momentos— Severus Potter— Todos enmudecieron los cuchicheos de pronto. El profesor Snape se puso de pie, impotente, y Harry también.

— ¿Por qué le pusiste mi nombre a tu hijo, Potter? — preguntó con brusquedad, aunque por dentro el hombre estaba más que confundido.

— No debí de ser yo quien lo eligió, profesor— musitó, ante la expectación de todo el colegio.

— Papá— interrumpió Albus—, si sirve de algo, una vez tú me dijiste que me llamaron así por dos grandes directores de Hogwarts— todo el Gran comedor exclamó. ¿Snape, profesor? — , y que Severus Snape fue el hombre más valiente que hayas conocido jamás— agregó, alzando la voz para hacerse oír entre el bullicio.

El hombre de nariz ganchuda y el ojiverde se miraron unos segundos, como cuestionándose mutuamente.

— ¿Valiente? — preguntó el chico a su hijo.

— Así es… Él fue quien— comenzó, pero Camille le chistó, indicándole que no hablara sobre eso—. No importa. Pero, siempre quise conocerlo, señor Snape— farfulló sonriente, mirándolo. Entonces el hombre se percató de algo: El chico tenía los mismos ojos que Potter y… Lily —. Oh... Aquí viene lo más problemático…. Soy un Slytherin… — anunció, sorprendiendo a más de uno, pero en especial a las mesas de las serpientes y los leones. Albus regresó a su lugar, dejando un aura de curiosidad tras él.

— Muy bien— comenzó Dumbledore, poniéndose de pie—, eso ha dado más información de la que esperaba, pero, ya que está satisfecha nuestra curiosidad, ¿por qué no van a sus respectivas mesas para comer? El resto puede marcharse— indicó, y todos se pusieron de pie, hablando entre ellos sobre lo acontecido.

Los únicos que se habían quedado eran los padres de los chicos, Crabbe y Goyle, Pansy (que lucía muy enojada), Dumbledore y McGonagall.

— Niños— llamó el director, y los alumnos de aquel presente fueron hasta donde él estaba, mientras los del futuro comenzaban a devorar la comida.

— ¿Qué sucede, profesor? — cuestionó Harry, que era el único en el grupo que no parecía a pronto de desfallecer.

— Ya conocen a sus futuros hijos. Ahora voy a pedirles que los ayuden a integrarse hasta que podamos enviarlos a su época— encomendó, y escrutó el rostro de cada uno—. Ahh, sé que debe de ser difícil enterarse que lo que sucederá en un futuro, con quienes se casaran, cuantos y qué hijos tendrán; pero, es una buena noticia. Eso quiere decir que tarde o temprano habrá paz, paz para ustedes y para sus descendientes— concluyó, y caminó hasta la salida.

Los Gryffindor se miraron entre sí, confundidos pero sonrientes. ¿Había acaso algún peligro en estos momentos? Ellos no sabían. Pero, ahora que estaban solos, se miraron con las serpientes, con pugna casi automática.

— ¿Con que, Ginny Weasley, eh? — masculla Malfoy, para meter el dedo en la llaga. Lo consigue. Ron voltea a Harry, con el rostro ensombrecido de nuevo, y el chico de las gafas se ve obligado a echarse para atrás. Ginny interviene enseguida, y tira a su hermano del brazo.

— ¡Calla hurón! — exclama, todavía tirando de Ron.

— ¡Granger! ¿Weasley y tú? Siempre pensé que terminarías casada con… Oh, cierto… con nadie— acota con malicia Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione le lanza una mirada mala, y enseguida repone:

— ¿Qué se siente saber que tu querido Draco se casará y tendrá un hijo con otra, eh Parkinson?

La chica la miró con reproché, y su mirada no tardó en cristalizarse. Al cabo de unos segundos ya se había escabullido fuera del Gran Salón. Malfoy rodó los ojos, y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, en la mesa de Hufflepuff, sin querer acercarse a su hijo todavía. No lo terminaba de asimilar.

En cambio, el trío de oro- y Ginny- con cierta vacilación (y Hermione y Ron esquivando aun las miradas), se acercó a los chicos del futuro.

James y Ted se ubicaban uno a cada lado de Rose, y comían como cerdos, mientras que la pelirroja los miraba terriblemente fastidiada. Al frente de Rose estaba Scorpius, que le lanzaba una mirada de apoyo. Junto al rubio, y frente a James, estaba Albus, que miraba a su hermano negando con la cabeza, mientras saboreaba un panecillo. Opuesta a Ted se ubicaba Victoire; ella observaba al pelipúrpura divertida: todo lo contrario que Camille. La metamorfomaga estaba dándole reprimendas a ambos, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos le prestaba atención.

— Ejem…— carraspeó Hermione, tras un rato de observarlos.

Todos giraron la cabeza, deteniéndose en seco. Ted tenía una pata de pollo a centímetros de la boca, pero se contuvo.

— ¡Tía Mione! — gritó alegremente el Lupin, soltando la pata, y yendo a darle un abrazo.

— Uhg, demasiada grasa— musitó riendo, soltándose de él y observando las relucientes manos resbalosas del chico.

— Demasiado cariño— murmuró Ron, con cierta desconfianza en la voz.

— Ah, no te preocupes papá— dijo Rose sonriendo, dándole un abrazo al pelirrojo, que se puso rojo.

— Es tu hija— le recordó Hermione severa, y al cabo de unos segundos, y con un repentino rubor, corrigió: —. Nuestra.

El Weasley y la Granger se miraron unos segundos, como platicando mentalmente, y finalmente ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

Al mismo tiempo, Harry se había acercado a James y Albus, algo intimidado.

— Papá— saludó Al, alegremente.

— La abuela Molly no mentía cuando decía que Albus era igual que tú…— comentó James, mirando de hito en hito a su padre.

Harry sonríe, y dedica su atención a James.

— Y tú eres igual que… mi padre— acepta el muchacho, reconociendo que su hijo era exactamente la réplica del hombre de las fotos que venían en el álbum que Hagrid le había regalado en primer año.

— La abuela Molly también dice eso— afirma el mayor de los Potter, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. En ese momento aparece Camille, por un costado, y le echa un brazo por los hombros, (teniéndose que poner de puntitas), con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Oh, señor Potter. Lo que seguramente no sabe es que James no heredó su carácter humilde— comenta, con gracia.

El chico soltó un bufido, y de soslayo le lanzó una mirada de molestia, aunque plenamente consciente de que de pronto él y la Lupin habían vuelto a su extraña relación amistad-odio, lo cual lo hace sonreír.

— Pero sí su valentía— soltó triunfal, mirándola, haciendo que rodara los ojos.

— Pero no su caballerosidad— repuso la chica, desafiante.

— Oh, pero sí su instinto de aventura.

— Pero no su bondad— insistió, soltándolo, para cruzarse de brazos, dispuesta a no perder este extraño juego.

— Pero… Sí su suerte con las chicas— murmuró, sonriéndole.

Ella entreabrió la boca, como sorprendida de que James haya tocado el tema y… "no, ¿qué tema? Claro que no tenía que ver conmigo. Él… Agh, no tiene sentido analizar esto ahora", pensó la chica, propinándole un golpe en el brazo.

Para ese momento, ya estaban todos reunidos a su alrededor. Rose abrazaba a sus dos padres, Ted pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ginny, con Victoire de su mano, todavía con grasa.

— ¿Son novios? — inquirió la más pequeña de los siete hermanos Weasley, madre de James, Lily, y Albus.

Los cuestionados abrieron los ojos de par en par, y se alejaron un poco. En cuestión de milisegundos, el cabello de Camille se tiñó de rosado pálido, y su rostro se tiñó de rojo en las mejillas.

— ¡No! — soltaron al unísono. Y se miraron, sin saber que ambos pensaban en lo mismo: Podrían serlo, o incluso haberlo sido desde hacía tiempo, claro. Al instante la chica sacudió la cabeza para eliminar ese pensamiento, y el chico soltó un simple bufido, descartando la idea de inmediato; se suponía que los dos se habían propuesto olvidar aquel tiempo, que en esos momentos se veían tan lejanos.

— Oh, lo siento— soltó Ginny de inmediato, abrumada por haber metido la pata. Todos se habían dado cuenta de que entre ellos la situación amorosa estaba tensa.

— De acuerdo. Yo quiero seguir comiendo— anunció Ted, rompiendo el silencio incómodo, sintiéndose raro tras esa pausa. ¿Su mejor amigo y su hermanita? Bueno, había que admitir que se lo ha estado esperando, preparándose psicológicamente para aceptarlo, aunque aun no llegaba. Pero, eso no quitaba el hecho de que verlos de esa manera era… RARO.

Todos asintieron, agradecidos, y tomaron asiento en sus lugares de antes, acompañados por sus padres.

Draco aun miraba con indecisión desde la mesa de Hufflepuff. Así que Rose, firmemente se puso de pie, ante la expectación de todos, hasta pararse frente el confundido Malfoy.

— ¿Qué…?— comenzó a decir, pero no lo dejó finalizar.

— Escuche, señor Malfoy. Le guste o no, su futuro hijo es amigo de todos nosotros, y sigue siendo su hijo a pesar de todo… O, lo será— corrigió al final, en un susurro. Estaba parada recta, con las manos en la cintura, luciendo muy parecida a su madre, e incluso a su abuela, Molly—. Así que, si tiene algo de consideración, debería ponerse de pie e ir hasta él, compartir una comida con sus ahora enemigos, solo una vez. Una vez. Por su hijo— fue una mezcla de orden y súplica, pero suficiente para hacer que el Malfoy quedara desorientado. ¿Estaba bien sentir que esa chica, que realmente era una niña para él en su presente, y que probablemente era novia o amiga de su futuro hijo, le pareciera atractiva? No, no lo estaba.

El rubio, se puso de pie orgullosamente, seguido de sus amigotes. La pelirroja los detuvo con la mano.

— No, ellos no— indicó severamente.

Crabbe y Goyle la miraron hostiles, pero Draco les hizo un asentimiento, y recelosos se marcharon.

Juntos, fueron hasta la mesa, donde se sentaron, ambos al lado de Scorpius.

— Bueno, ¿qué tanto miran? ¡Coman! ¿Acaso no tenían hambre? — dijo Rose, algo incómoda con aquel silencio espectador.

Su padre, la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y, acercándose a su oído, murmuró:

— Más te vale que no tengas nada con Malfoy.

Ella rodó los ojos, y, sirviéndose un poco de papas, contestó:

— Deberías hacer como Ted, e ir aceptando que quizá pase, papá.

Aquellas palabras confundieron a los pocos que la escucharon, y exaltó a su padre. Estos días serían curiosamente agradables y complicados a la vez.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

**"Situaciones"**

**Camille POV**

— ¿De veras tienes que hacer eso? — mascullé fastidiada. Era increíble la manera en la que todo lo que él hacia me molestaba; supongo que son las secuelas de sus estupideces.

— Claro que tengo que hacerlo— repuso obvio, quitándose los zapatos. Ted, ya estaba en el agua, incitando a Victoire y Rose a que se tiraran también.

— Era una pregunta retórica. Y no, no tienes que hacerlo. Así que hazme el favor de sentarte conmigo y tu hermano— ordené, cruzándome de brazos.

— Oh, ya veo…— murmuró, como arrepentido, cabizbajo. Entonces, volviendo a mirarme, y con las cejas alzadas, corroboró: — No lo haré. Además, ¿qué tanto te molesta? Ted ya se metió— fundamentó, a medida que se desabrochaba la camisa azul que tenía desde La Madriguera.

— ¡No hagas eso! — chillé, corriendo sus manos del tercer botón, exasperada.

Me miró encarnando una ceja.

— ¿Te molesta? — preguntó lentamente, divertido.

— ¡No! — respondí, sonrojada.

— Eso es un sí.

— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ve y mójate! ¡Y-y… resfríate! ¡Y muérete de neumonía si quieres! — exclamé, procurando mantener la calma, que por alguna razón se me había ido. ¿Por qué me ponía así?

Di media vuelta, y me senté en el pasto, junto a Albus y Scorpius, que hablaban animadamente.

James soltó una risotada, y terminó de sacarse la camisa. No pude evitar un rubor, y me vi obligada a desviar la mirada. Realmente, en estas cosas era demasiado… vergonzosa. Aunque, no me molesta ver a Ted sin remera, claro que es mi hermano; también podría ver a Albus y Scor, y tampoco sería incómodo. Pero, ¿James? No. Él de por sí hace que me sienta rara, así que el que esté semidesnudo no mejora la situación.

Se oyó un chapuzón, y recién entonces tuve el valor de volver la cabeza. Di un respingo, echándome para atrás. No había sido James quien se había tirado al agua. Era Victoire la que estaba empapada, nadando junto a mi hermano en el Lago Negro. Y ahora Potter estaba frente a mí para molestarme.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! — gruñí, escandalizada, alejándome un poco más para atrás, apoyada en mis manos.

— Quería hablar. ¿No habías preguntado por qué decidimos mandar a Scorpius al pasado, antes que Ted se echara al agua huyendo de tu furia? — cuestionó, entrecerrando los ojos.

— Sí, ¡pero ve y ponte algo! — pedí, tapándome los ojos. Debo admitir que eso es algo infantil, pero no pienso ocultar que me incomoda el que esté su torso al descubierto, especialmente al ser tan… ¿fornido? ¿Atractivo? Me da dolor de cabeza de solo pensar que me parece atractivo Potter.

— ¿No te gusta que esté así? — inquirió.

— Sí, pero… ¡DIGO, NO! — murmuré, reprimiéndome internamente por mi inmadurez.

Él volvió a encarnar una ceja, complacido por mi situación, sonriendo ladinamente.

— Claro.

— ¡No hagas eso!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Tomarme el pelo! Es enserio Potter. Si yo anduviera sin remera por ahí ustedes también se sentirían incómodos— ejemplifiqué, poniéndome de pie, acercándome a Albus, que acababa de notar nuestra discusión.

— No tengo inconvenientes con que lo hagas— repuso, poniéndose de pie también, riendo.

Rodé los ojos fastidiada, y comencé a empujarlo hasta el lago.

— ¿Qué haces? — cuestionó extrañado.

— ¿Te tiras tú o lo hago yo? — inquirí secamente, explicándome.

— ¿De verdad crees que podrás tirarme? — preguntó con gracia.

— Oh sí, claro que lo haré.

— ¿Qué hay de la charla?

— Luego me encargaré de darles una reprenda— farfullé. Ya estábamos en el borde de la pequeña colina desde donde Ted se había lanzado antes, y donde Rose permanecía de pie, insistiéndoles a él y Victoire que salieran del agua.

— Aguarda— pidió, ya en la cornisa.

Hice un gesto con la cabeza, para que continuara hablando.

— Me tiraré yo solo— avisó, deteniendo el empuje de mis brazos. Asentí, y di un paso atrás, cruzada de brazos, esperando a que desapareciera de mi vista para es, manteniendo la mirada en sus ojos, para no sucumbir en la tentación de desviarla hacia abajo; por primera vez me alegraba de que su mirada fuera tan hipnotizante.

Entonces, sin previo aviso (y quizá el hecho de que estuviera tan concentrada en sus ojos ayudó), me dio una especie de abrazo, y nos lanzó hacia el vacío.

Solté un grito, cerré los ojos con fuerza, y me aferré a sus brazos, clavando mis dedos. Solamente podía escuchar su risa, y el viento provocado por la caída chocando contra mis oídos.

Sentí un golpe seco, como una cachetada, desde mis rodillas para abajo, pues tenía las piernas dobladas, y un frío inmenso me invadió de a poco, a medida que me sentía hundir.

Conteniendo la respiración, abrí los ojos, encontrándome con James todavía sosteniéndome. También tenía los ojos de par en par, y contenía la respiración, pero sonriendo infantilamente. Y… ¿Alguna vez tuvieron fuertes impulsos? ¿Ganas terribles de hacer algo que NO deberían hacer? ¿Como si algo las llevara a hacerlo, por más que esté fuera de lugar o prohibido. Solamente por el hecho de… querer hacerlo en ese preciso momento? Bueno, así me sucedió en aquel momento.

Solté el aire que contenía, y aprovechando la situación, la privacidad, y viéndome arrastrada por aquella sonrisa triunfal, lo besé. Y este sí que era un beso mojado… Sus labios, a comparación del agua, estaban cálidos, y parecieron recibirme con ansías. ¿Acaso él quería besarme? No. Era James. Él quiere a todas. Entonces… ¿por qué lo estoy besando? Claro, soy una idiota que no tiene sentido de la razón. Pero, ¿Qué más da ahora que ya lo estoy haciendo? Después de todo, quizá me favorezca el ya no tener ganas de besarlo todo el tiempo. Sí. Además… Por alguna razón lo había hecho, alguna parte menor dentro de mí lo quería.

Solté sus brazos, notando cuan fuertemente los estaba apretando sin darme cuenta, y rodeé su cuello, acercándome más a él. ¿Por qué me comportaba así? ¿Desde cuándo era yo la besucona? ¡En mi vida había hecho algo así! ¿¡Por qué ahora, con él!?

¿Saben qué es lo más triste? Que mientras razono estas cosas, continuó besándolo, a medida que el aire en mis pulmones desaparece.

Él tiene sus manos en mi cintura, y parece estar igual de inconsciente que yo. ¿Sería el agua la que me hacía hacer estas locuras? Ahora que lo pensaba, este beso era más… real, que el primero, aquel que me dio en La Cabeza de Puerco; ese lo rechacé, no podía aceptarlo, mi orgullo no lo permitió. Pero ahora, la de la iniciativa era yo, y esta vez parecía que ninguno se iba a separar. Aunque en algún momento deberíamos salir a por aire, y a explicar nuestra tardanza, y peor aun, a dar explicaciones entre nosotros. Agh… No.

Ya casi no podía soportar seguir sin oxígeno, así que aumenté extremadamente la intensidad del beso, pegándome a él como si fuéramos uno solo, como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca, como si esta fuera la primera y única vez en la que nuestros rencores quedarían de lado, al igual que mis preocupaciones. Me repito, ¿será el agua? ¿Será la libertad que nos brinda?

Él pareció darse cuenta que esto llegaba a su fin, porque también aumentó la energía del contacto, abrazándome aun más fuerte, acariciando mi espalda delicadamente. De no ser por estar a temperaturas tan frías, me habría erizado la piel.

Finalmente, con extrañas pocas ganas, terminé la unión, y tomando su mano, (quizá aprovechando todavía la situación), comencé a nadar hasta la superficie, sintiendo que en cualquier momento terminaría por aspirar agua.

Apenas hube emergido, lo solté, mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire, y me sacaba el líquido del rostro, permitiendo finalmente volver a abrir los ojos. Me mantuve a nado de perro flotando, para mirar a mí alrededor. James, estaba a un lado, también recuperándose, y evitando (o me pareció a mí) encontrarse con mi mirada. Ted y Victoire lucían preocupados, y estaban ya en una orilla, totalmente empapados. Rose, Albus y Scorpius se habían apiñado en la especie de colina-acantilado de la cual Potter nos había tirado; al parecer estaban buscando tener vista panorámica, quizá para encontrarnos. Cruzo los dedos porque no nos hayan visto.

— ¡Cam! — suelta mi hermano, aliviado, y vuelve a meterse unos metros en el lago, hasta que el agua le llega a las caderas. Dando brazadas, me acerco a él, recibiendo un abrazo de su parte.

— ¿¡Dónde estabas, piojo!? — gritó, luego de unos minutos, cuando ya estábamos todos en tierra, con una manta sobre los brazos. ¿Alguien había tenido la consciencia suficiente para darse cuenta de que casi estamos en invierno? Al parecer no, y mi resfriado sería el futuro recordatorio de mi insensatez.

James y yo intercambiamos una veloz mirada cómplice, y por alguna razón supe que aquel momento quedaría en el Lago.

— No conseguí nadar hasta afuera del susto, James se dio cuenta, y bajó a por mí. Claro que al final fui yo quien lo terminó de sacar a él— inventé, tratando de sonar segura, tratando de cubrirme más con la manta que Rose había sacado de vaya a saber dónde.

— James, ¡eres un idiota! — se quejó entonces, tras asimilar mi historia.

— ¿Por qué yo? — preguntó el aludido con sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre tirar a mi hermanita al Lago con este frío?

— Tú tiraste a Victoire— se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros. Parecía pensativo. Eso me asustaba. ¿James recapacitando sobre algo?

— Pero Victoire es mi novia— repuso. Todos soltaron una exclamación.

— ¿Enserio? — inquirí a mi prima, quien sonríe mientras asiente con la cabeza.

— ¿¡Por qué no nos dijiste!? — indagó Rose escandalizada.

— ¡Es cierto, Victoire Weasley! No es justo, tenemos un acuerdo. Cuando yo tenga novio, tardaré unos cuantos días en decírtelo a ver cómo te sienta— apoyé, frunciendo el ceño.

— Cuando tú tengas novio, yo tendré alguna parálisis física-mental que no me permita ni moverme ni lanzar maleficios— corroboró Ted, haciendo que los demás soltaras una risotada.

— Ve aceptando que algún día tendré novio, hermanito. Y no intenten de cambiarme el tema. Victoire, Rose, tenemos que irnos ya a hablar de ciertas cosas— llamé. James me miró cuestionándome, y negué con la cabeza. Claro que no les iba a hablar sobre el beso.

Las nombradas se pusieron de pie, y regresamos a la habitación que nos habían asignado a las tres, en la casa de Gryffindor. Vic tendría que contarme muchas cosas, y ni hablar de Rose.

— Bien. Comencemos con lo básico. ¿Por qué rayos querían enviar a Scor al pasado? — cuestioné.

Estábamos todos en la Sala de los Menesteres. Allí habíamos acordado reunirnos para hablar de nuestra situación, puesto que ayer, con todo lo del Lago, no habíamos podido debatir nada.

La Sala esta vez cumplía la función de sala de reunión, con una amplia mesa de roble al medio, acompañada con tres mesas de cada lado, y una en la punta. En esta última estaba sentada yo. A mi izquierda estaba Rose, a su lado Victoire, y junto a ella Ted, quien desde ayer no se despegaba de ella.

Resultó ser que Victoire le había dado la afirmativa a mi hermano mientras que James y yo estábamos en el agua, pero luego de eso Rose, Scor y Albus comenzaron a gritar nuestros nombres, alertados, y ellos no pudieron seguir hablando más sobre el tema. ¿Habría sido coincidencia que ambas cosas sucedieran en el mismo momento?

Frente a ellos tres, estaba Albus, frente a Ted, Scorpius, opuesto a Victoire, y James, a mi derecha. Este último y mi hermano hicieron una mueca tras mi pregunta.

— Bueno…— comenzó mi hermano.

— Scorpius estaba besando a Rose— finalizó Potter, obvio.

— ¿Y? — pregunté, encarnando una ceja.

— ¡Estaba besándola! — Insistió Ted, lanzándole una fea mirada al Malfoy—. Es la pequeña Rosie, no puede besar al rubio ni a nadie. Tiene suerte de que no le dijimos nada a Tío Ron.

— ¡Ni se les ocurra! — Bramó la pelirroja, arrugando la nariz—. ¡Les lanzaré un Crucio a los dos si llegan a atreverse!

— ¿Crucio? ¿Piensas ir a Azkaban primita? — se burló James.

— ¡Si hace falta para cerrarte la boca, sí!

— ¡Ya basta de discutir! — interrumpí, viendo que el pelinegro estaba a punto de contestarle. Miré a mi hermano, y luego de vuelta al oji-avellana—. ¿Si yo decidiera enviar a Victoire al pasado por besarte, qué pensarías Teddy? — le cuestioné.

— Pensaría que estás loca, porque Vic es demasiado buena y adorable como para ser blanco de tus bromas, además, se llevan muy bien.

— ¿Y si Albus me enviara a mí al pasado solo por besar a James?

El nombrado abrió los ojos de par en par, y mi hermano hizo una mueca de dolor. Rose encarnó una ceja con suspicacia, y Albus contuvo una risa.

— No quiero ni pensar en que beses a James, primero que nada. Segundo… Bueno, suena algo tonto, pero él es un MALFOY— contestó el pelipúrpura.

— Y yo soy una Lupin, mucho gusto— ironicé. Él rodó los ojos—. El punto es… Que ambos son unos tremendos idiotas, y deben disculparse con Scor— sentencié.

— Jamás— se apresuró a decir mi hermano.

— Ni sueñes— soltó Potter por su parte.

— No es una petición. Es una orden. Así que cuando quieran— incité, señalando con una mano al chico rubio.

— Lo S-sie-e-ent…o— logró articular Ted.

Scorpius asintió, dando una leve sonrisa. Le dediqué un gesto de aprobación a mi hermanito, y miré expectante a James.

— ¿Y bien?

— No lo haré.

— Repito, no lo estoy pidiendo. Así que mejor es que ofrezcas una disculpa, es lo menos que puedes hacer luego de habernos traído a esta época.

— No-lo-ha-ré— silabeó, desafiante.

Fruncí los labios, y me paré, indicándole con un dedo la puerta. Cansinamente me siguió, hasta el pasillo del séptimo piso.

— Quédense aquí, discutiendo CÓMO consiguieron ese giratiempos— les indiqué antes de cerrar la enorme puerta de la Sala Multipropósito.

Antes de comenzar a hablar, continué caminando un par de pasillos más, hasta encontrar una puerta que llevaba a un aula vacía hacía tiempo, pequeña pero útil para lo que quería hacer. Lo invité a entrar, y cerré la puerta, tomando asiento sobre un viejo banco de madera que tenía una gruesa capa de polvo encima, la cual tuve que quitar con las mangas de mi campera.

— ¿Qué sucede? — inquirió, con las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Qué te sucede a ti?

— Nada. Eres tú la que anda besando por ahí a la gente— y lo hizo… Mencionó el tema… mis esperanzas de que no hubiera una charla estaban acabadas.

— No me refiero a eso— murmuré.

— Yo sí. ¿Quieres explicarme que intentas?

— No intento nada. Solo fue un impulso— repuse secamente, desviando la mirada hasta un conjunto de viejos pergaminos amarillentos sobre una estantería.

— Un impulso— repitió, entrecerrando los ojos. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y repitió: — ¿Un impulso? ¿Eso fue un impulso?

— Sí. Y ambos sabemos que nunca sucederá más que eso. Así que es justamente por esa razón que no entiendo porque tienes tanto interés en algo que has hecho con casi todas las chicas de Hogwarts.

— Tienes razón— aceptó—, tal como dijiste "has hecho". Siempre soy yo quien hace esas cosas. Soy yo quien controla la situación, ¿entiendes? No es sencillo asimilar que Tú— enfatizó la palabra— vengas y simplemente me beses como si… Como si tuviésemos algo. Es confuso. Tú me confundes— explicó, sentándose en la mesa de uno de los pupitres de madera frente a mí, sin tener en consideración el polvo.

— ¿Yo soy la que te confunde? — pregunté, erguiéndome, indignada—. ¡Eres tú el incomprensible! ¡Él que en un momento parece el chico más dulce del mundo y luego anda por ahí con cualquier zorra! — chillé, soltando sin pensar mis resoluciones finales respecto a lo sucedido durante las vacaciones.

Me miró como anonado, asimilando mis palabras.

Tras un minuto en el que me dediqué a examinar la madera del suelo, que de pronto me parecía fascinante, se dignó a hablar:

— ¿Estás diciendo, que lo que te molestó tanto durante las vacaciones -y después- fue que besara a Gwen? — preguntó lentamente.

— ¿Y qué si así fue? ¡Ya pasó, James! Veníamos a charlar sobre lo que le hicieron a Scorpius, y… Y-y… Agh… ¿sabes qué? Si quieres saber, hay dos razones muy importantes para dejar de hablar de esto; la primera es que es algo que es imposible cambiar, ya sucedió, lo acepté y me hice la idea; la segunda, es que, ¿de verdad? ¿Nosotros dos? ¿Cuándo me viste por primera vez, realmente imaginaste esta situación? Porque yo no. Y sigo sin poder creerla. No podemos… Quiero decir, ESTO no se puede, no es posible. Somos muy diferentes, y…

No me permitió terminar mi tan planeado discurso, porque se bajó del pupitre, se acercó y me besó.

Así es como de nuevo me veía en esta situación incontrolable. _¿¡Por qué hacía esto!? ¡Me hacía sentir estúpida, manipulable, débil!... Débil ante él y sus malditos besos._

No pude negarme, sencillamente no pude. De a poco sus labios se me volvían familiares, y ahora estaban todavía más tibios que en el Lago, haciendo que dejarlos fueran más difíciles… Además, hay que admitir que besa endiabladamente bien. _¿Desde cuándo es así de fácil callarme? Parece que romper mis principios, mis aspectos, mi propia personalidad, es un hobbie suyo._

Volví a colocar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, esta vez animándome a juguetear con su pelo. _Hace demasiado tiempo que no doy uno de estos besos, desde dos años atrás, para ser exactos. En aquella época era tan sumisa y maleable, aparte de inexperta_.

Sus manos no se movían de mi cintura, _-y claro que no le permitiría bajar más-,_ pero parecía disfrutar de dejar algunas caricias desde ese punto hasta lo más alto de mi columna vertebral. Tenía razón. Aquello si me provocaba escalofríos. _¿Era posible que mis labios pidieran más? ¿Qué mi propio cerebro lo hiciera? No era normal, no para mí. ¿Por qué esa manía de arruinar mis principios?_

Lo acerqué más a mí, lo necesitaba. _¿Por qué lo necesito?_ Entonces sucedió, comenzó a bajar el punto de sus besos, por mi mejilla, hasta el cuello. Fue ahí que mi consciencia desapareció enteramente. Ya no me importaba si estaba mal, y no debíamos, si no somos el uno para el otro, si no me quiere de verdad, y mi hermano está a tan solo unas puertas de distancia. Nada. Sencillamente nada. Había podido contra mi poca cordura, y ya no podía pensar si eso era bueno o malo. Lo único que sabía era que al fin estaba con James, y que sus besos me estaban sacando fuera de mí.

Mordí mi labio inferior, y allí se fue mi último rastro de arrepentimiento.

Lo incité a que continuara, y él cedió sin preámbulos, bajando cada vez más. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría esto? _No, no irá lejos. No aquí, no ahora_, susurró una vocecita que tenía poca consideración por mí, pero que disfrutaba de tener la razón. Aunque, hasta el momento no se ha ido de las manos…. Demasiado, claro.

Hasta que se le ocurrió mordisquear suavemente un punto entre el cuello y mi clavícula, y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro extraño. _¿Cómo llegamos a esto?,_ volvió a hacer presencia aquella vocecilla, pero yo misma la apagué.

Rodeé su cuerpo con mis piernas, que hasta aquel momento estaban suspendidas en el aire, una a cada lado de él, y lo acerqué más todavía, pero tomando su rostro en mis manos, llevando sus labios nuevamente hasta los míos_. Me estoy volviendo loca…_

Ahora todo se había vuelto más intenso, pues yo había perdido mi poca sensatez, y él sencillamente había comenzado con esto sin tenerla, pero conteniéndose; así que al ver mi predisposición, ya no existía esa contención.

Sus manos ahora si descendieron un poco, siempre respetando límites, pero aun así llegando a acariciar toda mi espalda, provocando que se me ponga la piel de gallina. _¿Cómo es que logra esto en mí…?_. Volví a callar a la voz, que amenazaba con arruinar todo, y yo también llevé una mano para tocar su espalda. Era ancha y musculosa -sin exagerar-, tal como había visto ayer por la tarde.

Ahora si se estaba yendo de control… Nos separamos unos instantes, pero solo para que él se pudiera quitar el sweater de la escuela, y yo también. ¿_Qué hago? No se debe salir de las manos, tiene que ser solo un simple "impulso"… Y… Oh Merlín, a quién quiero engañar, esto se me está yendo de las manos._

Antes de continuar, volví a besarlo. No podía evitarlo. Era demasiado tentador saber que podía hacerlo cuando quisiera, y más aun el hecho de que solo tendríamos este momento.

Para no perder más tiempo, comencé a desajustarle la corbata roja y oro (cortesía de Dumbledore, al igual que el resto de nuestros uniformes), y a desabrochar su camisa, aun sin separar nuestros labios. Pero cuando él empezó a hacer lo mismo con la mía, me vi obligada a regresar mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Sentí como llegaba hasta donde comenzaba mi corpiño.

_No, no, no, no. ¿¡Qué hago!? ¡Es James! ¡Soy yo! ¡Nosotros! ¡Está Ted!_ Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, decidí escuchar a mi consciencia, que seguía insistiendo, y comencé a separarme de él.

— No, James, aguarda…— murmuré, resistiendo esos pequeños y castos besos que dejaba otra vez en mi cuello—. Ah… No, enserio, espera… ¿Qué estamos haciendo? — susurré, sin conseguir apartar la cabeza del todo. Nunca antes me habían besado en cuello, pero era increíble lo bien que se sentía.

— ¿Siguiendo un impulso? — farfulló, separándose unos segundos, lo suficiente para que yo reaccionara, y soltara el agarre de mis piernas.

— ¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer? — cuchicheé, comenzando a recuperar la razón.

— No lo sé… Pero soy un idiota— musitó él, también cayendo en la cuenta de los hechos. Lanzó una mirada a donde mi camisa se abría, dejando entrever la mitad de mi brasier negro, provocando que me sonrojara. Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrocharla de nuevo, la puerta se abrió, y casi me da un infarto.

No era Ted. Era Albus.

Al vernos, y asimilar la situación, comenzó a adoptar una expresión de sorpresa. Parecía pasmado.

Me bajé de la mesa, y fui hasta él, mirando si había alguien más en el pasillo, cosa que gracias a Dios no era, y cerré la puerta nuevamente.

— Escucha, Albus— pedí, pero él seguía sin reaccionar—. Por favor, Potter, deja de comportarte como un crío— me quejé.

— Exacto hermanito. ¿Acaso nunca viste a dos personas a punto de…?— comenzó James, pero ni siquiera lo dejé terminar, pues había tomado uno de los tinteros vacío que había junto a los avejentados pergaminos, y se lo había lanzado. Para su suerte, logró esquivarlo.

— ¡Calla Potter!

Encarnó una ceja, ofendido por mi ataque, y señaló mi pecho.

— Cúbrete, Lupin— imitó mi tono, y volví a ruborizarme, esta vez sí abrochando los botones de la camisa, y acomodando mi corbata.

— Muérete— repliqué molesta, sintiéndome un blanco fácil.

— Bésame— repuso él sonriendo con ego, a lo que volví a lanzarle lo primero que encontré. Esta vez había manoteado una pequeña libreta, pero conseguí darle en el brazo.

— Hey, Albus— repetí, volviendo mi atención al pequeño de los Potter, que parecía en estado de shock. Y yo que pensaba que él era el más preparado para entender una situación así. ¿Cómo habría reaccionado Ted? Ugh… Me estremezco de solo pensarlo— ¡ALBUS! — grité, dándole una cachetada. Soltó un ¡Ouch! Ofendido, y se llevó la mano a la mejilla—. Bien, reaccionaste.

— ¡Me golpeaste! — se quejó.

— No seas bebé— recriminé.

— Aguarda… Tú, James… Estaban… ¡Los vi! ¿¡Qué rayos pensabas Cam!? — dijo, sin poder creérselo.

— No pensaba, Albus— repliqué.

— No. Era un impulso— explicó James, abrazándome desde detrás, por la cintura, provocando que yo diera un respingo.

Albus pareció volver a quedar en shock.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! — chillé, escabulléndome de sus brazos.

— ¿No es obvio? Sigo mis impulsos— se encogió de hombros, y volvió a darme un beso corto en los labios.

— ¡Detente! ¿¡Qué intentas, Potter!? — bramé, escondiéndome detrás del anonado Albus.

— Nada, solamente son impulsos.

— Claro— ironicé— ¿Y desde cuándo se te da el impulso de tocarme y besarme a cada segundo? — gruñí molesta.

— De hecho, creo que desde que comenzaron las vacaciones de Navidad. Pero, no estoy haciendo enojado por mi respuesta respecto al beso en el Lago.

Suspiré, y salí de detrás de mi escondite.

— Escucha, quizá no fue simplemente un impulso aquel beso. A lo mejor… A lo mejor quería hacerlo desde hacía tiempo, y encontré el momento indicado para quitarme las ganas, con la esperanza de luego ya no tener esas extrañas ocurrencias de besarte en momentos y lugares inadecuados— confesé, esperando que dejara esos juegos.

Él me miró unos instantes, y asintió.

— Esa respuesta es más fácil de entender— aceptó, y sonreí. Bien, ahora podíamos regresar a la normalidad… O al menos a nuestra normalidad—. Eso quiere decir que te gusto tanto que te da pena— concluyó, dibujando una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué? Yo nunca he dicho…

— ¡Aha! Pero no dijiste que no fuera así— notó, aun más triunfal.

— ¡Eres un tonto! — me quejé, frunciendo el ceño. Y pensar que veníamos bien.

— Ahh… Un tonto cuyos besos te fascinan— murmuró complacido, haciendo que me sonrojara.

Le di otro golpe en el brazo, y como respuesta volvió a besarme.

— ¡He dicho basta, James! — exclamé.

— Impulsos, Camille, impulsos— se excusó con fingida inocencia.

— ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con ese juego?

— Um… No lo sé… ¿Hasta que me canse de besarte?

— ¡Já! Bonita será la reacción de Teddy— comenté, viendo el talón de Aquiles de su plan.

— Pff, no soy taaan tonto. No te besaré frente a él, cielo— explicó, otra vez sonriendo. Parecía como si hubiese encontrado una forma de estar cómodo con la situación.

— ¿Y crees que te lo permitiré? — alcé una ceja, escéptica, cruzándome de brazos.

— No es necesario. Te encantan mis besos— susurró, volviendo a besarme. Esta vez me enojé. ¿Quién se creía para… para hacer uso de mis debilidades? ¡No lo iba a dejar!

— ¡IDIOTA! — bramé, propinándole cuatro o cinco golpes seguidos, a lo que él se sobó el brazo.

— Creo que me he acostumbrado— comentó.

Fruncí los labios, y volví a voltear a Albus, decidiendo que primero debería resolver este problema.

— Escúchame, Al— llamé, recurriendo a la cachetada desde el comienzo. Reaccionó de la misma manera.

— ¿Puedes explicarme por qué se están besando? ¿Y por qué estaban… desnudándose cuando yo llegué? — preguntó, con una mueca de horror, y por su expresión deduje que estaba pensando en la suerte que tuvo de legar en ese momento y no después.

— James, se volvió loco— respondí.

— No, ella lo está— corrigió el pelinegro, poniéndose el sweater.

— ¡Cállate! Escucha, no puedes decírselo a nadie, ¿oíste?

— ¿Ni siquiera a Rose y Victoire?

— No. Cuantos menos sepan de este inconveniente, mejor.

— ¿Inconveniente? — Preguntó con sorna James—. Estabas encantada. Eras tú quien…

— ¡CALLA! — Chillé, y él alzó las palmas de las manos en son de paz—. Eras tú quien comenzó a besarme el cuello y…

— ¡Aguarda! Realmente, no me quiero enterar— interrumpió Albus, con cara de asco.

— Lo siento, me saca de quicio— me excusé—. Bien ¿prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?

— Lo prometo.

— ¿Y que no volveremos a hablar de esto?

— Excepto si tú me lo pides.

— Para nada.

— Créeme.

— Agh, de acuerdo, pero, ¿lo prometes?

— Lo prometo.

— Bien. Ahora, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Me enviaron a buscarlos. Ted y Rose comenzaron a discutir por el giratiempos, y Scorpius y Victoire estaban haciendo todo lo posible por que pararan.

— Oh, Dios. Es increíble. Me fui un par de minutos y ya…

— Media hora, Cam— me informó, y yo abrí los ojos de par en par.

— ¿¡Media hora!? ¿Qué le diré a mi hermano?

— Que tuvimos una larga conversación sobre morales— sugirió James.

— Es buena idea— apoyó Al.

— De acuerdo, bien… Entonces irás y te disculparás con Scorpius— le indiqué.

— Claro que no lo haré— insistió, cruzado de brazos.

Suspiré, y me masajeé las sienes.

— Albus, ¿puedes aguardar afuera unos minutos? — cuestioné.

— ¿No harán nada raro, cierto?

— Tranquilo.

Nos miró con desconfianza, pero finalmente desapareció tras la puerta. Giré a ver al Potter, quien permanecía cruzado de brazos, e imité su postura.

— ¿Por qué no me explicas qué sucedió con lo de Chris?

— ¿Con quién?

— Christopher. Mi… Oh, Dios— me llevé una mano a la boca. ¡Yo tenía un novio! Bueno, no era mi novio realmente… Chris se había ofrecido a ayudarme a darle "celos" (según él era eso) a James. Pero, para causar celos, la otra persona debe estar enamorada de ti, cosa que no era así. Aunque, él era muy agradable, y adoraba pasar tiempo en su compañía. Además, a Potter si parecía molestarle, así que funcionaba.

— Esto es grandioso. Engañaste a tu novio. Camille Lupin, infiel— se regodeó.

— ¡Es tu culpa! ¡No deberías haberme besado!

— ¿Mi culpa? Fuiste tú quien me besó a mí hoy en el Lago. Yo ya ni quería algo contigo.

— ¿Querías algo conmigo? — pregunté de pronto, asimilando sus palabras.

— ¿Qué? Yo nunca dije eso— se defendió.

— ¡Si lo dijiste! ¡Querías algo conmigo! — esta vez era yo quien se regodeaba—. ¡Menos mal que era muy fea según tú, y que los chicos deberían estar locos para querer tener algo conmigo!

— ¿Quieres callarte?

— ¡Querías algo conmigo, querías algo conmigo, querías algo conmigo! — canturreé, sonriente.

— ¿Qué tanto te alegras? — se quejó.

— Es bueno saber que no era yo sola— expliqué, encogiéndome de hombros—. Bien, ahora explícame por qué quisiste mandar a mi novio al pasado, y por qué terminaste enviando a Scor.

— Aguarda… ¿Has dicho que tú también quisiste algo conmigo?

— No. Es producto de tu casta imaginación. Ahora responde.

— ¿Por qué debería responder, chica que quiso algo conmigo?

— Deja de decir estupideces. Debes responder porque yo digo.

— No lo haré. Intenta todo lo que quieras, pero yo no responderé.

— ¡No seas terco James Sirius Potter! — exclamé—. Quiero saberlo, porque me influye a mí también. Además, debió ser muy importante como para petrificar a Alby.

— No, de hecho no fue nada.

— ¿Entonces? ¡Vamos, dime!

— Nunca. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Fruncí el ceño, y comencé a pensar. ¿Sería por lo que yo creía?

— Al menos dime por qué te arrepentiste de enviar a Chris— pedí, con ojos suplicantes, haciendo un fingido puchero. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

— Porque sencillamente me arrepentí. Decidí que no era buena idea y punto. Luego vi a Rosie y Malfoy, y no pude resistir a aprovechar que tenía el giratiempos en mano.

— Entonces, debes disculparte con Scorpius, porque fue un acto impulsivo.

— Los actos impulsivos son buenos.

— No. No lo son. Menos cuando intentas que una persona se pierda en el tiempo. ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiéramos llegado nosotros? Ahora estarían tú, Ted y Scorpius solos. ¿Te parece bien?

— Quizá habría sido mejor, sin actos impulsivos, tú aun siendo fiel. ¿A que no?

— Bueno, yo estoy bien como estoy ahora— me limité a decir—. Ahora sí, vayamos antes de que alguien sospeche algo. OH, aguarda. ¡No se te ocurra decir nada de mis insensateces!

— ¿Acaso crees que soy imbécil? Ted me mataría si se entera.

— Y yo te reviviría, para matarte nuevamente— afirmé, y caminé hasta la puerta.

— Espera.

— ¿Qué? ¡Mas te vale que no vuelvas a besarme! — advertí, deteniéndome.

— Solo quería saber por qué rayos quisiste que habláramos solos en un habitación lejos.

— Pretendía que me contaras sobre lo de Chris. Pero cambiaste mis planes— mascullé, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Ahora sí?

— Una cosa más.

— ¿Qué?

Me sostuvo del rostro, y me dio otro beso, un tanto más largo.

— Bien. Ya está— abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, donde mi mejor amigo aguardaba.

Me llevé una mano a la boca, sintiendo todavía el sabor de sus labios, y los seguí de vuelta a las salas de Menesteres.

Espero que el resto de nuestra estadía no sea así, porque me volveré loca. ¡Oh Dios! Hoy comenzamos las clases en el viejo Hogwarts. Y mejor aun, tendremos que convivir con los padres de todos mis amigos. Pero, ¡podré vivir en carne propia el Torneo de los Tres Magos! Ahh, esto va a ser genial.

Cuando Albus abrió la puerta, y vi la cara de mi hermano, supe que al menos esos instantes de incómodas preguntas, no sería tan genial…


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

**"Primeras impresiones"**

**PARTE I**

**Camille POV **

— ¿Alguien sabe cómo diferenciar un unicornio de un bicornio?

Levanté la mano velozmente, y al parecer fui la única. El profesor Snape suspiró cansado. Era la séptima vez que pedía contestar en clase.

— ¿Nadie?

Alcé el brazo aun más alto, insistente. Él me siguió ignorando.

— Señor Potter. Veo que está muy entretenido con su pergamino… De tal palo, tal astilla. Debe de saber a la perfección este tema, supongo. ¿Por qué no responde? — se dirigió a James, quien al comienzo de la clase había sacado al chico moreno de Slytherin que trató de sentarse a mi lado, ocupando ahora su lugar, mientras hacía garabatos en la esquina de su pergamino.

— ¿Por qué no deja que responda Camille? Se le va a acalambrar el brazo, profesor— se medio burlo, consiguiendo que algunos soltaran risitas, que tuvieron que camuflar con toz. Le lancé una mirada asesina, al igual que Snape.

— Veo que está de gracioso. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Ahora responda.

Solté un bufido. Era real todo lo que se decía sobre la severidad de Severus Snape contra Gryffindor y los Potter. ¡Era injusto! ¡Ya vería cuando…! No, aguarda. Ahora recuerdo todo… Esto ya está escrito, ya tiene un final. No le discutiría, él moriría… Moriría por un amor perdido, un amor [i]_imposible_[/i]…

— ¿Que uno tiene un cuerno y el otro dos? — farfulló James, pero su respuesta sonó más a pregunta.

— Excelente reseña Potter— ironizó, enfatizando el apellido—. Creo que con eso puede aprobar sus TIMO'S.

Volví a levantar la mano, tras lanzarle una mirada burlona a James.

— Hable señorita Lupin, o le va a dar algo— musitó Snape, cansina y maliciosamente. Draco Malfoy soltó una risa, al igual que los demás chicos de Slytherin. Snape no les dijo nada a ellos.

Fruncí los labios, y volví a contenerme de contestarle de manera inapropiada.

— El unicornio, es un animal magnífico y pasivo. Tiene pelaje blanco y sangre plateada, y tanto su cabello como su cuerno son empleados en la realización de pociones, usualmente para el cambio físico en la materia. En cambio, el bicornio, además de tener dos cuernos en lugar de uno -también utilizables en pociones-, es un ser maligno que se alimenta de carne, y le gusta comer humanos. Suelen hallarse en bosques oscuros de Asia y Europa, y sus cuernos se utilizan en pociones del tipo curativas— expliqué, satisfecha con mi respuesta.

Snape asintió indiferente, y continuó con la clase.

— ¿Acaso eres un diccionario? — murmuró James, arrimándose a la mesa para fingir que apuntaba lo que explicaba el profesor.

— No. Soy una persona que realmente lee los libros que saca de la biblioteca— repuse, encogiéndome de hombros.

— Sabelotodo— susurró, ganándose un discreto golpe de mi parte.

Realmente, en estos momentos (como en muchos más anteriormente) estaba aborreciendo ir al mismo año que James. De tener un año menos, podría estar con Rose, Albus y Scorpius en el mismo curso que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Pero no. En cambio, tenía que evitar mirar a los ojos a mi compañero de asiento para no recordar lo que había sucedido horas atrás. Por Merlín, todavía sufro las secuelas de las sospechas de mi hermano…

_FLASH BACK_

_— ¿Qué estaban haciendo? — cuestionó serio, deteniendo su discusión con Rose, poniéndose de pie y acercándose hasta nosotros, cuando nos vi entrar en la Sala de Menesteres._

_— Hablando— musité, procurando sonar indiferente._

_— ¿Sobre qué? — insistió._

_— Una larga charla de morales y lo que está bien y lo que no— masculló James, como teníamos acordado, rodando los ojos como hastiado. Debía aceptar que es buen actor._

_— ¿Morales? — Ted alzó una ceja._

_— Así es. No está bien enviar a la gente al pasado por cualquier cosa que te moleste. ¿No cierto, James? Pero finalmente lo convencí de disculparse. Adelante, Potter— señalé a Scorpius, que calmaba a Rosie._

_Él me miró elocuentemente. Ambos sabíamos que nunca lo había convencido, pero no podía negarse, o tendría que explicar qué hicimos realmente durante ese tiempo, y estaba segura de que no planeaba hacerlo._

_Advirtiéndome de su inminente venganza con la mirada, se acercó al rubio, que volteó extrañado._

_— Malfoy— musitó—. L-lo…— se detuvo, y giró para suplicarme. Negué. No era nada muy difícil pedir disculpas, claro, a no ser que tú seas James Potter, y la persona con la que debes disculparte Scorpius Malfoy, cuya enemistad tenía sus raíces en sus propios padres. Él frunció los labios, y ahí fue cuando supe que su venganza de verdad sería terrible. ¿¡Tanto alboroto por una disculpa!? — . L-lo-o… S-ssi-i-i-e-en…T-to— terminó secamente, y suspiró._

_Scorpius sonrió complacido, y asintió._

_— Valió la pena viajar en el tiempo para oír eso. ¡James Potter disculpándose! — comentó satisfecho el rubio, y eso enfureció al pelinegro, que ya sacaba la varita._

_— ¡POTTER! — grité fuertemente. Solamente llegó a decir "Sectu", pues al oírme se congeló. Ahí estaba mi "Mini-Ginny", como él y Albus decían—. ¡BAJA ESA VARITA AHORA MISMO! — Gruñí, dando zancadas hasta su lado, quitándosela yo misma de las manos, con brusquedad innecesaria — ¿¡QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES!? ¡¿PARA QUÉ RAYOS FUE TODO ESO QUE HICIMOS?! — continué, guardándome su varita en el bolsillo, y chocando mi dedo índice contra su pecho, acusatoriamente—. ¡¿ACASO PENSABAS REALMENTE ATACARLO, ESTANDO INDEFENSO?! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LO GRYFFINDOR, EH? ¡DEBERÍAS TENER VERGÜENZA! — Bramé, ante su mirada de susto —. ¡ALGÚN DÍA LE DIRÉ TODO A TED, A VER SI ERES TAN VALIENTE ENTONCES! — continué gritando, con los estribos perdidos. ¡Había tratado de enviar al pobre Scorpius solo al pasado, y ahora había intentado atacarlo estando con las defensas bajas! ¿Y si le daba a Rose? ¡Para colmo el maleficio que quiso utilizar era magia negra, muy peligrosa! ¿Cómo se detenía el sangrado de un Sectusempra?_

_Atribuí su mirada de pánico a mis palabras, hasta que caí en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Oh, Dios._

_— Cam— murmuró Ted._

_— ¿Qué? — barbullé, girando fuertemente a verlo, con el ceño fruncido, tratando de parecer indiferente a lo que acababa de decir._

_— ¿A qué te refieres con "le diré todo a Ted"? — inquirió, frunciendo él el entrecejo. Para interrumpirme en estos momentos de neurótica, lo que acababa de decir era algo que realmente le había resultado relevante._

_— Cosas, Ted— articulé, fingiendo contener una enorme ira, cuando realmente por dentro estaba experimentando el mismo pánico de James._

_— ¿QUÉ cosas, Cam? — se cruzó de brazos. Oh, oh… Teddy cruzado de brazos y con expresión seria era mala señal… Teddy no era serio ni para lavarse los dientes…_

_— Bueno... Son secretos. No se supone que los cuente— expliqué, ya perdiendo mi postura de enojo._

_— ¿Secretos? ¿Qué clase de secretos tiene James que te involucren?_

_¿Desde cuándo mi hermano razonaba tan rápido? Albus, terminó de susurrarle algo a Victoire, quien se puso alerta._

_— Como sabrás, antes, Potter y yo tuvimos nuestros momentos de amistad, y él me contó secretos— mentí._

_— ¿Y por qué sería malo que yo los sepa, entonces?_

_— Porque…_

_— Ted, déjalo ya— pidió Victoire, riendo, aunque pude notar la imperceptible nota de falsedad en su carcajada cantarina._

_— Aguarda. ¿Y bien? — murmuró mi hermano._

_— Bueno, sucede que…_

_— No— interrumpió James—. Hay que decirle la verdad._

_Lo miré como si estuviera loco, pero él no me prestó atención._

_— Ven, Ted. Tenemos que hablar— lo llamó, indicándole un rincón de la Sala._

_Mi hermano, confundido y un tanto preocupado (Váyase a saber qué suponía), lo siguió._

_Tomé asiento en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa, agarrándome la cabeza._

_— Dios mío, es un idiota— susurré para mí—. Rose, si muero, quédate con mi colección de libros— le indiqué—. Vic, tú quédate con mi diario. Guárdalo bien, o quémalo, pero no intentes abrirlo o… bueno, no es seguro— no quería explicarle sobre el sarpullido corporal, o la posibilidad de que se quedara pegada a él._

_— ¿Qué dices? — preguntaron ambas al unísono, sin comprender._

_— Si James le dice la verdad a Teddy, lo más probable es que primero lo asesine a él, y luego a mí. Aunque también puede que se arrepienta después de hacerlo. Si lo hace, díganle que estoy furiosa con él por ser tan exageradamente protector, y que tarde o temprano sucedería._

_— Espera. ¿Qué es esa verdad que le está contando ahora? — cuestionó Malfoy, entrecerrando los ojos._

_Albus se sentó a mi lado, expectante y divertido._

_— Cuéntales, Cam. Quiero ver si reaccionan peor que yo._

_Rodé los ojos._

_— Supongo, que si él ya se lo está diciendo a mi hermano, no tiene sentido ocultarlo— murmuré, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para continuar—. James y yo…_

_— ¡Cam! — alguien me interrumpió. Era Ted, pero no parecía enojado, ni estaba batiéndose a duelo con el pelinegro._

_— ¿Eh? — musité, confundida._

_— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, hermanita? ¡Es una buena noticia! — se alegró, dándome un abrazo. Evidentemente, no había oído la verdadera noticia._

_Minutos después, mientras íbamos a la primer clase del día, y una vez separados del resto para salir a Herbología, James me explicó que realmente le había dicho de mi unión a los Merodeadores. Nunca me sentí tan feliz, pues me contó que también podría -y debería- comenzar a formar parte de sus bromas y planes. Por otro lado, Rose, Victoire e incluso Malfoy quedaron confundidos con mi frase inacabada, pero no pensaba decirles para ese entonces. Aun podía ser mi secreto… De James y yo. Bueno, y Albus. Eso era extrañamente agradable._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

**Rose POV**

Estábamos en uno de los muchos jardines internos de Hogwarts. Estos primeros días habían resultado un éxito en el ámbito académico. Logré conseguir 100 puntos para mi casa junto con mi madre, respondiendo preguntas en clase, y ella había lucido una radiante sonrisa, además de haberme confesado que se sentía orgullosa. Era grandioso compartir clases con mis padres y el tío Harry. Realmente papá era igual de vago como mamá contaba siempre. Se la había pasado jugando al ahorcado en un rincón de su pergamino con Harry.

Además, por fin estaba en algo con Scorpius. Algo indefinido era lo nuestro, claro… Pero, estando tan lejos de mi tiempo y el Ron padre, súper celoso y protector, podía pasar más tiempo con él. Y el que James y Ted estuviesen tan ligados con Cam y Vic también ayudaba, porque casi ni se fijaban en dónde andaba.

Por eso es que ahora podía estar con Scor, recostada sobre el césped, charlando de trivialidades, junto al roble que solíamos frecuentar siempre todos.

— ¿Cómo va con tu padre, entonces? — le cuestioné, jugueteando con una flor, que reconocí como una margarita. Extraño es verla por aquí y a estas alturas del año. Había zonas salpicadas de blanco, producidas por la nieve que caía. Hacía frío, y ambos estábamos enfundados en abrigos. El mío me lo había prestado mamá, al igual que el gorro y los guantes. Scorpius tenía un elegante saco, con piel sintética por dentro. Intuí que era de su padre; el señor Malfoy siempre vestía ese tipo de cosas.

Hizo una mueca.

— Yendo— musitó—. Estuvimos hablando…

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Oh, cosas.

Me apoyé sobre un costado, con mi codo, dejando a la margarita que pronto marchitaría a causa de las condiciones invernales. Entrecerré los ojos.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— ¿Realmente es necesario que te cuente? — suplicó, poniéndose en un costado también. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas a causa del frío, y rogué porque yo también las tuviese así, pues noté subir el calor a mi rostro una vez que nuestros rostros se vieron a tan poca distancia. Como cuando me besó…

_FLASH BACK_

_Era una tarde maravillosa. Estábamos cómodamente sentados a orillas del Lago Negro, hablando de un tema bastante delicado… Nuestros padres. Siempre, por alguna razón, cada vez que terminábamos hablando de nuestros progenitores, un silencio sepulcral invadía la conversación, pero a veces era inevitable nombrarlos. A mi parecer, era porque ambos sabíamos en lo profundo (al menos yo) que por causa de la juventud de ellos nunca podríamos estar juntos. A pesar de que suene algo confiada, sé desde hace unos meses que Scorpius está enamorado de mí, y me alegraba, pues yo también lo estaba…y perdidamente, desde la primera vez que lo vi, luego de que Albus quedara en Slytherin, a pesar de que mi padre previamente me había dicho que no quería que me juntara con él. Oírlo hablar, reír, verlo sonreír, y su mirada… eso fue suficiente para que una ingenua niñita de 11 años se enamorara del más indebido; pero ahora no me arrepentía. _

_— El primer día, en el tren, mi papá me pidió que te superara en todas las clases. También él dijo que no me juntara contigo— respondí a su pregunta. Él había dicho "' Cuando te vimos, mi padre me ordenó que no te hablara, y que hiciera lo posible por ignorarte. Cuando le pregunté por qué, el dijo que me traerías problemas. Ahora que lo recuerdo es gracioso, porque nunca te imaginaría trayendo problemas como James o Ted…¿Qué te dijeron de mí tus padres?"._

_Sonrió._

_— Increíble que nuestros padres estuvieran de acuerdo en algo._

_— Y pensar que la primera que concuerdan fallan. No imagino una vida sin haberte conocido— confesé sin darme cuenta. Había sonado casual, y lo era. Una verdad tan pura que ni siquiera había temblado o detenerme a pensar sus consecuencias al decirlo. Hablar con él era tan sencillo, que mi mente solía apagarse; solamente para que mi corazón tomara el protagonismo con sus acelerados latidos. Siempre era así con él. Me gustaba._

_Para Scorpius pareció más significativo, de hecho lo vio como era, MUY SIGNIFICATIVO. Dejó de lanzar piedras al agua para mirarme a los ojos. Al final, ya no pude ignorarlo más, y también volteé a verlo. Sus ojos verde grisáceo (una extraña mezcla entre el color de ojos de sus padres) eran tan cautivadores… Como una red. Los ojos de Scorpius Malfoy eran una enorme red, difícil de la que escapar._

_— Yo tampoco lo imagino— soltó al fin, sin soltarme la mirada. Y si él no lo hacía, yo tampoco lo haría. No podría. La segura y confiada Rose se iba por el caño cuando miraba sus ojos. ¿Se sentirían así Camille y Victoire? Puaj. No podía considerar de esa manera ni a James ni a Ted. Sí a Scor, no a ellos._

_— ¿Te imaginas si nuestros padres hubieran realmente influido en nosotros, y ahora no estuviéramos juntos? — sugerí de pronto, para romper el silencio. El silencio que se hacía siempre en esos momentos._

_— No. Sería una realidad muy aburrida— hizo una mueca—. ¿Qué haría si no tuviera a mi Rose desobediente y rebelde con sus padres? — bromeó, y solté una risita tonta, dándole un leve golpe en el brazo. Había notado el "mi" antes de mi nombre, lo cual me hizo ruborizarme… Y alterarme el pulso a mil._

_— ¡Hey! Te juntas demasiado con Camille— observó fingiendo estar serio, sobándose el hombro exageradamente._

_— Quizá. Pero eso fue por decir tonterías._

_— ¿No eres mi Rose? — hizo una mueca de pánico, haciendo que yo riera de nuevo._

_— Pregúntaselo a mi papá— le seguí el juego, entonces se puso serio de enserio._

_— ¿Sabes? De no ser por nuestros padres, -y tus primos-, podríamos estar juntos— comentó, sonando igual de casual que yo la vez anterior. Se me detuvo el corazón, y de pronto comenzó a latir tan rápido que creí que explotaría. Estaba a punto de colapsar, entre risas y gritos, mientras correría a buscar a Camille y Victoire para contarles._

_— ¿Qué quieres decir? — cuestioné, molesta al percibir las ansias en mi voz, tan contenta por lo que vendría que debería ser ilegal._

_— Que realmente podríamos tener algo._

_— ¿Cómo… novios? — me odié por tartamudear. Debía sonar segura, como de catorce años, no como si tuviera nueve y el dentista me comunicara que tenía que sacarme una muela. Pero no. Él no era una muela. Sus confesiones no dolían; me extasiaban. No creí poder quererlo tanto en esos momentos._

_— Exacto— coincidió, regalándome una de [i]esas[/i] sonrisas que yo tanto amaba._

_— B-bueno. No es necesario pedir permiso a nadie. Recuerda que soy una chica rebelde y desobediente— bromeé, con la voz temblando, haciendo que volviera a sonreír. Sabía qué pasría ahora. Lo notaba en su forma de apretar el césped entre sus dedos, lucía nervioso, y su rostro, a tan solo unos movimientos de distancia del mío se acercaba._

_Sucedería, sucedería, sucedería, ¡sucedería! ¡Scorpius iba a besarme, y nada lo arruinaría esta vez!_

_Me acerqué, terminando de cortar la distancia entre los dos, y mis labios estuvieron sobre los suyos. Lo estaba haciendo… lo estaba besando…_

_La mente se me puso en blanco, y sentí un hormigueo en el estómago, mientras posaba mis manos (que estaban a la deriva, haciéndome sentir estúpida) sobre su cuello. Él besaba bien, y tenía sus manos por encima de mi cintura, con una delicadeza extrema, como si yo fuese lo más frágil del mundo. Comencé a preguntarme si él había dado su primer beso ya, porque parecía muy seguro de lo que hacía, a diferencia de mí, que me sentía perdida. Scorpius había tenido varias novias, en segundo y mitad de tercero. Todas era superficialidades, pero era inevitable siendo tan agradable y apuesto. Fue recién a finales de tercer año que comenzó a prestarme atención. Antes de eso, me consideraba un muchacho más, pues yo iba a todos lados con él y Albus; éramos inseparables. Pero ese año, pareció comenzar a tomarme en cuenta como una niña. Él no tenía idea de mi amor hacía él, o de lo feliz que me hacía poder no pasarle desapercibida._

_Cuando comenzaba a agarrarle la mano al asunto, alguien nos separó bruscamente. Casi se me cae el corazón por la boca. Mi cerebro se encendió. Las dos personas luego de papá en la lista "Anti-Scorpius" eran ellos. Ted y James. Temblé de miedo. Era imprevisible que podrían llegar a hacer._

_— ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS PENSABAS AL BESAR A MI PRIMITA!? — gritó Ted primero, furioso. Él solía llamarme Prima, y para mí él también era uno. Uno muy sobreprotector e idiota, por cierto._

_— Pensaba que no podría querer más a alguien— repuso firmemente Scor, ya de pie. Ahora si podía asegurar que mi rostro estaba completamente rojo. Casi lloro de la emoción._

_En cambio, ellos quedaron pasmados ante su desafiante respuesta. Lentamente, James se acercó a él, y lo agarró del hombro. Scorpius enseguida sacó la varita, a la defensiva, y yo reaccioné._

_— ¡Ni se les ocurra hacerle nada! ¡O le diré a Camille, y ahí estarás en un buen rollo, James! — chillé amenazante. Me dirigí al oji-avellana principalmente. Yo no lo asustaba, jamás lo había hecho. De niña me la había pasado gritándole amenazas vanas y vacías, él nunca me hacía caso. Pero a Cam si le tenía miedo. Ella reaccionaba mal, y golpeaba, incluso era como tía Ginny o la abuela Molly a veces (y yo también lo era si me lo proponía, incluso Lily), y eso asustaba lo suficiente a Ted. Pero a James no; eso no era lo que lo espantaba. Realmente tenía miedo de su reacción. Su reacción hacia él, hacia la extraña relación que llevaba. Últimamente Cam se la pasaba con Chris, quien era encantador, pero yo y Vic sabíamos que no eran novios realmente, aunque James no. A él le molestaba; lo enfurecía a veces. Se la estaba quitando, se daba cuenta. ¿Y qué haría él para mejorar la situación? Nada. Pero tampoco se permitiría empeorarla._

_— Quiero hablar con él. Si realmente está diciendo la verdad— parecía lacónico, extraño, como un piloto automático._

_Lo miré, escrutando la veracidad de sus palabras, pero algo en su expresión melancólica me hizo creerle. Ted lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero apretando fuertemente los puños asintió, y los siguió hasta detrás de un arbusto._

_— ¡Recuerda que le diré si le haces algo! — repetí, sentándome en el suelo. Acababa de dar mi primer beso… con Scorpius…_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

— Sí. Es necesario. Nunca ocultas las cosas, no a mí— soné como si fuera un reclamo. Como si él fuera mío, y se viera obligado a contarme. Pero no era así. Yo estaba enterada de que era libre de decidir qué decirme y qué no, pero era un hábito exigir eso.

— Te aprovechas…— murmuró sin embargo, arrugando la nariz, con una sonrisa—. Me preguntó si realmente era mejor amigo de Albus. Quiso saber si me llevaba bien con el resto. Averiguó sobre mis notas… Quería que le dijera si sabía todo sobre su futuro, y la relación que llevaba con los padres de mis futuros amigos…— pareció vacilar luego—. También dijo si tú eras mi novia.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste? — cuestioné, con la voz temblando.

— Que pronto lo serías.

Y eso fue suficiente para que un segundo beso hiciera presencia. Esta vez más largo y sin interrupciones. Mis primas se encargarían de distraer a Ted y James por todo lo que quedaba de la tarde…

**Albus POV**

¿Alguna vez han experimentado esa sensación de que sobraban en lugar, y las personas no hacían nada para demostrar lo contrario? Bueno, entonces comprenderán mi incomodidad.

— ¿Por qué? — casi gritaba ella, llamando la atención de varios estudiantes cercanos.

— ¡Porque no quiero! — repuso toscamente mi hermano.

— ¡Me pones los nervios de punta, Potter! ¡Deberías al menos esforzarte en progresar con tus estudios! Así cuando regresemos ya sabrás todo de memoria— fundamentó. Hoy, el tema de la discusión era que por qué James no quería hacer sus deberes de Herbología.

— Querrás decir que ahora me aburriré tremendamente, solo para volver a hacerlo luego.

Ella rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ir en medio de ellos, donde dedos acusatorios, cabezas que se acercaban enojadas para hablarse más de cerca, y golpes que iban a dar a MI hombro, molestaban?

— ¡No es aburrido! Además, debes dejar de no hacer nada. Así que sí irás conmigo a la biblioteca— prácticamente fue una orden, muy al estilo imponente de Camille. En un comienzo estuve enamorada de ella por esa forma de ser tan inusual. Luego, al convertirme en su mejor amigo, noté que estaba enamorada de mi hermano, y pronto todo se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó, pero internamente seguía admirando su carácter.

— Sí, sí puedo. Y que vaya Albus. Yo me voy junto al roble— anunció, y ya comenzaba a voltear cuando ella, tras abrir los ojos de par en par alarmada, lo detuvo tomándole la mano.

— ¡No, aguarda! — pidió. La miré estupefacto, y James parecía estar pensando lo mismo que yo: ¿Desde cuándo ella hacía esas cosas?

— ¿Qué? — preguntó lentamente, confundido.

— ¿Por qué no…?— comenzó, pero no sabía parecer qué decir. ¿Qué rayos pretendía hacer, y por qué lo hacía? — ¿Por qué no vamos por ahí?

Ahora sí. Esto era demasiado impactante. Meses atrás, en mi vida hubiera imaginado oírla decir "vamos por ahí" a James, hace unas semanas me parecía poco probable, y desde esta mañana quizá fuese posible, aunque no del todo, pues era James quien iniciaba todo; [i]_siempre era James_[/i]. Estaba sencillamente descolocado. Mi hermano parecía estarlo también, y tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo pude ver que estaba a punto de decir que no (sería idiota de su parte decir que no, pero tal vez sentía que ella no estaba cuerda, y no sabía lo que decía), aunque al final asintió.

— De acuerdo— confirmó lentamente, como esperando que ella soltara uno de sus típicos "¡Es broma tonto!". Pero no llegó.

— Perfecto, vamos a ver qué encontramos— sonrió, y comenzó a tironearlo del brazo.

— Agh, estoy aquí, no sean tan obvios— me quejé, haciendo una mueca de asco, bromeando.

— ¡Alby! Olvidé que estabas con nosotros— murmuró ella, volviendo hasta mí. Se aceró a mi oído y dijo— Scor y Rose están juntos junto al Roble. Distracción— fue tan rápido que pudo disimularlo con un veloz abraso. Me tranquilicé, entendiendo la situación—. Lo siento… Adiós Alby— saludó, con una de sus sonrisas exprés, y volvió a tirar a mi hermano del brazo.

A veces desearía ser James. Él la tenía a ella; yo jamás podría atraerla, en cambio.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

**"Primeras impresiones" **

**PARTE II**

**James POV**

Estaba confundido. ¿Desde cuándo Camille me tomaba de la mano para ir a quién sabe dónde? Ella me había besado hace unos días en el Lago, pero hasta ahora jamás había iniciado nada. Fui yo aquella vez en La Cabeza de Puerco, en el aula abandonada, y ayer por la noche en la Sala Común, cuando de robé un beso antes de que se fuera a dormir. Así que verla buscando un lugar en el cual estar era extraño, raro, confuso, sorprendente, y todos sus derivados.

— Aguarda. ¿A dónde vamos? — le pregunté, ya sin poder resistir saber. Se detuvo, para mirarme solo como ella sabía hacer, tan profundamente que daba la sensación de que te leía la mente. Durante un tiempo odié esa sensación, especialmente en ese tiempo en el que estuvimos peleados, pero ahora era agradable... Algunas veces...

— Depende. ¿Dónde es más cómodo hacerlo, un aula o algún jardín recóndito interno?

La miré pasmado. No. Estaba mintiendo; yo no era ingenuo.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer? — pregunté, siguiéndole el juego, alzando una ceja y sonriendo con arrogancia. Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta de que era mentira? ¿Por mi sarcasmo o porque nunca sucedería?

— Nunca digas nunca— sonreí. Ella rió, y no pude más que imitarla. Tenía una de esas risas contagiosas.

— Repito, nunca— dijo, tomándome de la mano de nuevo, volviendo a caminar entre la masa de alumnos que disfrutaban del comienzo de su fin de semana.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — inquirí, petulante.

— Porque tú eres tú, y yo soy yo. Es imposible, te lo dije pero no me escuchas.

— Aha, y cuando recién nos conocimos también parecía imposible que me tomaras la mano, o que nos besemos, incluso que estuviéramos a punto de…— me tapó la boca con la mano, sonrojándose por mis reclamos. Desde que habíamos llegado, ella ya no cambiaba de forma a la Camille que todos conocimos en un principio, la de anteojos y cabello enmarañado. Ahora era la bonita muchacha de cabello negro y liso, con ojos sin gafas de marco grueso tapando sus inconfundibles faroles celeste pálido (eso era lo único que quedaba de la Cam del principio), y realmente atractiva como mujer. Y, aunque siempre me había gustado hacerla sonrojar, era aun más hermosa ruborizándose con esta apariencia; parecía una niña pequeña.

Sonreí detrás de su mano. Seguíamos avanzando, y cada vez había menos alumnos por donde transitábamos.

— ¡Cállate! Ya entendí. Estuvimos a punto. No lo hicimos— recalcó, mientras doblábamos por un pasillo donde no había ni un alma (literalmente, los fantasmas no rondaban) —. Además, en ese momento no estaba en todos mis sentidos, no pensaba. No volverá a suceder— parecía estar asegurándose a sí misma.

— Um, ¿por qué no estabas en todos tus sentidos? — presioné, con suficiencia. Se sonrojó más aun, ocultando su rostro, mirando de nuevo hacia adelante.

— Porque me estabas besando— murmuró por lo bajo, como avergonzada.

— ¿Ves? Eso sí puede suceder otra vez— fundamenté victorioso. Por dentro estaba eufórico. ¿Eso quiere decir que cuando la beso su cabezota deja de pensar? ¿Es si quiera posible?

— No. Porque no te dejaré— explicó como si yo fuera un niño de cinco años, y ella mi maestra.

— No es necesario tener tu permiso. Nunca te has quejado si te beso.

— Sí, si lo hice.

— Bueno, sí, pero siempre era luego de besarnos. Nunca te apartaste de mí, excepto la vez en que casi…

— ¡NO LO DIGAS! — advirtió, frenando en seco. Suspiró—. Dices estupideces— parecía frustrada; no quería que la descubriera, quería seguir proyectando esa imagen de chica imperturbable, fuerte como otro hombre. No le gustaba verse débil, lo sabía. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y estaba cruzada de brazos.

— ¿Me parece a mí o una persona aquí no sabe que decir? — comenté, fingiendo buscar a alguien con la mirada. Ella me golpeó en el brazo—. Debes dejar de hacer eso, tengo un moretón enorme.

— Jódete, por imbécil— la miré extrañado. Ella no solía hablar de esa manera, salvo cuando tenía que insultarme a mí o a Ted, pero nunca decía cosas como "Jódete". Su manera de demostrar amor es extraña… Un momento, ella no me demuestra amor, ¿o sí? En todo caso, ¿siente amor por mí?

— Lávate la boca con jabón— recriminé, alzando las cejas.

— No hace falta. A los chicos les gusta igual— dijo lentamente, sonriendo con malicia. Un momento…

— ¿Qué chicos? — pregunté de inmediato, deteniéndola por el brazo, para verla a los ojos, controlar si mentía o no.

— No creo que los conozcas. Son agradables. ¿Recuerdas los que hicieron la tarea de Herbología -quetúnoquisistehacer- conmigo? — comentó hablando con aires de superioridad, agregando como bocadillo el que yo rechacé hacer aquella tarea con ella. ¿Era una venganza?

— ¿Esos dos? — Arrugué el entrecejo—. Es imposible que hayas besado a los dos. Tú no eres así.

— ¿Cómo soy entonces? — inquirió seria.

— Agresiva, malvada, caprichosa, astuta, ambiciosa, mandona— comencé a enumerar, ante su cara de reproche, como si realmente le afectara mi punto de vista—, gruñona, terca, perfeccionista, neurótica, orgullosa, tenaz, valiente, carismática, inteligente, bonita, leal, buena amiga, gran besadora, y algo insoportable, pero no zorra— finalicé. En su rostro se había dibujado una sonrisa, que ocultó al instante.

— Muy lindas palabras, pero, ¿cómo sabes que no…?

— No lo hiciste.

Hizo un mohín de frustración.

— De acuerdo, no. Pero Chis sí me besó— agregó, como realmente queriendo

Hice una mueca, y la oculté al instante.

— ¿Por qué tienes que mencionarlo?

— ¿Acaso te molesta? — inquirió, interesada.

— Un poco— admití—. Era insoportable.

— No, no lo era. Es agradable, y le cae bien incluso a Ted, aunque no lo admita.

— Sí lo era.

— Dije que no. Sólo lo dices porque estabas celoso— se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Yo no estaba…!— comencé, pero me interrumpió.

— Ni lo intentes. Sé que sí lo estabas. Sino no habrías dicho que soy bonita y una gran besadora— se ruborizo al decir esto.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

— Que acabas de confesar que te gusto, Potter. Y cuando una persona odia a la pareja de la persona que le gusta, se llaman celos.

La miré estupefacto.

— ¡Nunca dije que me gustaras!

— No, pero lo sabes— parecía triunfal, como si lo esperara hace tiempo.

— No, no lo sé, porque no es así. No me gustas y nunca me gustarás— insistí severamente. Una cosa era que mirara a través de mis ojos, pero adivinar lo que siento (y que ni siquiera yo quiero admitir, y nunca lo haré), es demasiado.

Me miró frunciendo los labios, y por su expresión temí que se echara a llorar. No. Cam era Cam; ella no lloraba por estas cosas, siempre discutíamos. Era fuerte, y esto una estupidez. No veía la manera en que esto le afectara de algún modo.

— Nunca digas nunca, Potter— murmuró, y estaba a punto de irse cuando alguien apareció con un "¡Hola!".

Eran papá, tía Hermione y tío Ron.

Camille se quedó, solamente porque los admiraba demasiado, tanto que podía dejar de tener en consideración una tonta pelea insignificante como esta.

— Hola señor Potter— saludó, dándole un beso a la mejilla, a él y a mis tíos. Papá se sonrojó, y por unos segundos algo batió en mi pecho, pero luego me dije que se debía a que él no se relacionaba con ninguna chica salvo Hermione por ese entonces.

Camille tenía una especial fascinación por mi padre. Era algo así como su héroe, al igual que tía Mione era su ejemplo a seguir. Imaginé a Cam de 36 años vestida con túnica elegante y tacones, el cabello recogido en un pulcro rodete, maquillada como dama, y dando un discurso sobre los derechos de los elfos. No. Hermione era su modelo académico. Ella, meses atrás, me había confesado que quería ser Auror. Fue la primer cosa que coincidimos, luego de eso, nos dimos cuenta de que éramos bastantes parecidos… Ella quería ser como mi padre, es por eso que tanto lo admiraba.

— ¿Qué hacían? — preguntó tío Ron.

Ella me miró molesta unos segundos, y luego se fijó en él.

— Oh, nada. James comentaba lo gran besadora que soy— dijo como si nada, dando un suspiro, observando el suelo.

Mi padre, Hermione y Ron alzaron las cejas, y me miraron sorprendidos. Yo, bueno, yo sinceramente quería que me tragara la tierra. No podía creer que les estuviera diciendo eso a mi padre y mis tíos.

— ¿Llegamos en mal momento? — cuestionó tía Mione suavemente, ligeramente incómoda.

— No, no de hecho. Acaba de decir que realmente no gusta de mí— siguió contando, con tanta poca vergüenza que creí que no era ella. Por mi parte, nunca tuve tantas ganas de desaparecer en mi vida.

— Pero, acabas de decir que él decía que…— tío Ron estaba confundido.

— Oh, sí. Pero parece estar jugando conmigo. No va enserio. Me besa y luego se aleja. Algún día le lanzaré un Crucio a ver si se deja de tonterías. La verdad, ya me cansé de soportarlo— contó, dejándome helado. Pero, le hablaba a mi tía, no a mí, o a papá, o a Ron. A Hermione. Era como si nosotros no estuviéramos ahí. Mi tía hizo una mueca como si hubiera captado algo, y se puso al lado de ella.

— Son muchachos. Si no quiere nada serio, deberías alejarte. Es lo mejor. Búscate otro, olvídalo. Si te quiere, él regresara— aconsejó.

¿Qué? ¿Buscarse otro? ¿Olvidarme? ¡Si ni siquiera me tenía en su cabeza como para sacarme de ella! ¿O sí? No comprendo… Pero, ¡no quiero que se busque otro! Además, ¿por qué insinuaba que yo jugaba con ella? Yo no lo hacía. Ella no era cosa de juegos, ¿por qué decía que sí lo era?

— Agh, no funciona. Solo se quiere a sí mismo. El hecho es que me enojé con él, y me iba— dicho esto, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, dejándome totalmente estupefacto.

— ¿Qué fue…?— comencé a decir, asimilando todo, pero Hermione me interrumpió.

— Estás en problemas, sobrinito— opinó, viéndola marcharse.

— Claro que no lo estoy. No sé qué ha sido eso, pero no estoy en problemas. Se le pasará.

— Yo creo que sí lo estás— acotó Ron.

— No cuenta. Eres su futuro marido, obvio que la apoyas a ella.

Di en el blanco. Ambos se pusieron lo bastante incómodos como para mirarse entre ellos, o a alguien más, y cerraron la boca.

— ¿Qué le has dicho exactamente? — preguntó mi padre.

— Ella dijo que "se había dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ella". Y yo le contesté que no era así, y que jamás lo sería— me encogí de hombros. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

— ¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ? — saltó mi tía, exaltada, olvidando su vergüenza.

— Dije, que ella dijo que…

— No. Eso lo entendí. Me refiero a que, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Porque sí? — dudé, no entendía a qué quería llegar.

— Hum. Bien, si esa chica no te gusta, supongo que no te influye mucho, pero si sí lo hace, definitivamente estás en problemas. Quizá le hayas roto el corazón, sobrino— agregó al final, para dar énfasis de que realmente ella es la mayor.

— No puedo romper un corazón del cual no soy dueño— dije obvio, rodando los ojos. ¿Por qué todos insistían con eso? Ella no estaba enamorada de mí. Le gustaban mis besos, y quizá era una de las personas que más me conocía desde nuestra temporada amistad-odio, pero no estaba enamorada de mí. Era inverosímil.

— James— habló mi padre, y en aquel momento sonó igual que cuando me hablaba para decirme que dejara de gastarle bromas a Albus, o que no discutiera con Lils. Sonaba como mi padre—, creo… creo que sí lo es.

No sé que es peor. Si enterarme de eso ahora, o que hasta mi padre con tan solo unos minutos de verla lo notara y para colmo lo convirtiera en una realidad con solo decirlo en aquel tono tan seguro.

— Por Merlín, que cursilerías— masculló tío Ron.

— ¿Sabes, tío? Tía Mione se ha vuelto más sabía, madura y justa con el paso del tiempo; papá se volvió más seguro, valiente y bondadoso; pero tú… Tú eres el mismo tío Ron de siempre. Es por eso que tú, yo y Ted nos llevamos bien— le dije riendo, para luego salir corriendo por donde Cam se había ido. No sabía si realmente estaba o no enamorada de mí, pero se había molestado, y debía arreglarlo si quería dormir esta noche tranquilo. Aun no podía considerar real el que ella estuviera enamorada de mí. Era como… como demasiado imposible; ella era demasiado imposible. Por Merlín, odio esto. Es exactamente por lo que no quería enamorarme de nadie, era para problemas como estos.

No la encontraba en ningún lado, y ya llevaba rato caminando. Según reconocí, estaba en la torre este, en el sexto piso. No creía que hubiera ido a la Sala Común, pues quedaba al otro lado del castillo. ¿Qué buscaba entonces? Un momento… ¿La Sala de Menesteres?

Avisté una escalera, y enseguida subí por ella. Justo a tiempo, pues empezaba a moverse. Genial. Me dejaba en el séptimo piso, pero casi del otro lado de donde estaba la Sala Cambiante.

Para cuando llegué, ya estaba jadeante de correr. Ahora, el problema era saber qué lugar había pedido. ¿Quizás en la Sala de reuniones?

Entrecerré los ojos, y pensé. Se supone que tienes que pedir lo que necesitas, ¿no? Pues yo necesitaba hablar con ella.

Pasé tres veces frente a donde se suponía que estaba la entrada, pensando "Quiero hablar con Camille". Cuando apareció una enorme puerta, suspiré aliviado. Sí, ella estaba ahí. Era la Sala de Reuniones, al final de cuentas. Abrí con cuidado el portón, y asomé los ojos. Estaba abrazada a sus piernas, sentada sobre un sillón. Eso era lo único que había en la Sala, un sofá. La mesa y las silas ya no estaban.

Entré procurando no hacer ruido, y la cerré despacio. Luego, en vez de hablar, la observé en silencio. ¿Realmente estaba enamorada de mí? Siempre lo he dicho, en broma. Nunca imaginé que fuera real. Era extraño pensarlo… Yo era todo lo contrario a lo que ella había dicho buscar en un chico. No era inteligente, ni sensible, ni romántico, ni comprensible. Ese era Albus. Siempre, muy en el fondo, supuse que ella estaba enamorada de mi hermano.

— ¿Planeas quedarte ahí todo el día? — susurró ella al fin. Me había oído entrar.

— Quizá. Luces mejor cuando no gritas, con el ceño fruncido— repuse de igual modo, sonriendo de lado. Me senté a su lado en el sillón, lo más lejos que pude.

— Oh gracias. A las chicas les encanta que les digan lo mal que se ven cuando se enojan— ironizó, alzando la cabeza.

— Lo sabía— fingí alegrarme de mi supuesto acierto, y ella bufó— ¿Ves? Ya estás enojada. Deberías tomarte las cosas con más calma— recriminé, apoyando mis codos sobre las piernas.

— No puedo— enfatizó— tomarme las cosas con más calma cuando se trata de ti.

— ¿Por qué? Soy tan sencillo de sobrellevar.

Eso sí le causo risa, y se permitió sonreír.

— Claro— farfulló, volviendo a mirar el suelo.

Suspiré, y me removí nervioso. ¡No! ¡Nunca en mi vida me puse nervioso con una chica! ¿Esto está naturalmente permitido? Agggh, lo odiaba. ¿No podía ser fácil como siempre ha sido? No, claro que no, con ella ni respirar es simple.

— ¿Por qué te enojaste? — pregunté sin rodeos. No sabía que más decir, y, después de todo, eso era lo que quería averiguar.

— Wow. Eres tan sensible…— volvió a ironizar—. ¿Qué te importa?

— Bueno, te enojaste CONMIGO. Se supone que debe importarme— expliqué obvio.

— Sí, ¿y desde cuándo te interesas en si me enojo contigo o no?

— Desde ahora. ¿Me dirás o no?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, y giró a verme.

— Dime, ¿qué pasó para que me fuera? — me incitó a rememorar, hablándome como si fuera un niño pequeño.

— Uh… Dije que no me gustas y que nunca lo harás— recordé. Ella alzó las cejas, significativamente—. No, pero no puede ser eso. ¿Desde cuándo te molestas porque yo digo que no me gustas? Siempre que bromeo sobre el tema me golpeas.

— Desde ahora— me imitó, haciendo una mueca.

— Lo digo en serio.

— ¿Realmente? Bueno, es un logro. Desde que te conozco que he intentado hablar seriamente contigo— se quejó.

— ¿Y para qué querrías hablar seriamente conmigo?

— Oh, no lo sé— estaba usando sarcasmo, ¿por qué? —, por ejemplo, para hablar sobre nuestro primer beso en la Cabeza de Puerco, sobre lo sucedido en navidad, sobre lo del Lago, lo que sucedió después de eso, y prácticamente todo lo que pasó este año entre nosotros— enumeró.

— ¿Y… por qué deberíamos haber hablado seriamente sobre eso? — balbucí, más nervioso aun.

— ¿Es enserio? — Soltó un jadeo—. ¡Porque me asusta, James! ¡Me asusta que esta porquería que me haces sentir sea algo serio!

Ahora…Bueno, ahora no hay palabras para indicar como me siento, porque decir que estaba shockeado era poco, muy poco.

Se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

— Esto no tiene sentido— murmuró para luego ponerse de pie. La detuve por el codo.

— Aguarda.

Se giró bruscamente.

— ¿Qué?

Suspiré, y me llevé las manos a la cabeza con manía, inmediatamente me puse de pie a su lado.

— Yo… también estoy asustado. Sabes lo que pienso sobre… el amor y toda esa cursilada— farfullé, con dificultad al hablar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó, entrecerrando os ojos, confundida. Pude percibir un brillo en los ojos, ¿había estado a punto de llorar? No me agrada ni que llore Lily. No soporto ver cuando las mujeres lloran, y menos si es por mi culpa. Y con Cam, sucedía muy seguido, lo cual también era extraño.

— ¿Es necesario que lo diga en voz alta? — me quejé, haciendo una mueca.

Rió, y secó una lágrima que había salido sin querer al hacer ese gesto.

— Sí. Si debes— murmuró sonriendo cada vez más.

Bufé, y miré el techo, de pronto muy interesado en su estructura.

— Bonito lugar, eh— comenté, rascándome la nuca.

— Muy. ¿Y bien? — insistió.

— ¿Enserio?

— ¡Sí! Yo ya lo dije— frunció el ceño.

— No, tú dijiste que…

Puso los ojos en blanco, y me interrumpió:

— Me gustas, James. ¿Contento? Ahora lo he dicho.

Ahora quien sonrió fui yo.

— Me gustas, Camille. Y sí, ahora si estoy contento.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, aumentando su sonrojo.

— ¿Sabes que esto es de locos, y probablemente imposible, verdad?

— Oh, sí. Lo sé— repuse, y acto seguido la besé. Otra vez.

Y, ahora no había nadie que supiera donde estamos, o que nos interrumpiera, ni siquiera algún motivo para detenernos, todo estaba dicho; nos queríamos, mutuamente. No importa si luego nos arrepentimos de confesarlo, o Ted se entera. Ahora solo somos nosotros.

Con cuidado la acosté sobre el sillón, y durante ese segundo en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me di cuenta de que ella sabía cómo terminaría esto. Pero no se detuvo… No lo hizo.

**Victoire POV**

Estábamos sentados, observando los copos de nieve caer a nuestro al rededor. Hacía frío, pero Ted me había prestado su campera. Al verlo abrazarse los brazos, comencé a sentirme mal, pues ahora era él quien estaba helado.

Le puse mi gorro de polar, rosado y blanco, que al contraste de su cabello púrpura le daba un aspecto gracioso; y le abracé por el torso, para darle calor.

Él sonrió.

— Soy irresistible, lo sé— bromeó, abrazandome él también.

— Claro que lo eres. No quería que lo supieras así— le seguí la corriente, riendo.

— Ah, no te apenes. Es obvio— ahora reíamos los dos.

Tras unos minutos de continua broma, regresamos al anterior tema de conversación: Las presentaciones.

— A mi parecer, la que más risa dio fue tu madre con su cara de "¿Qué rayos...?".

Sonreí al recordarlo.

— Concuerdo contigo, aunque la expresi+on que pusieron los tíos al enterarse lo de Tío Harry y Tía Ginny no tuvo comparación. James siempre anda metiendo la pata.

— Lo sé, creí que matarían a Harry— soltó una carcajada, y lo imité. Tenía la misma facilidad de contagiarnos la risa que Cam. Eran hermanos, después de todo.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta, Ted? ¡Son igual de celosos que tú con tu hermana!— noté, alzando las cejas. Sería buena idea averiguar algo respecto a cómo reaccionaría si se enteraba de aquello que Albus ni siquiera pudo contarme específicamente. Recuerdo, como el día de la Reunión, me murmuró "Están en algo". ¿Qué "algo" es tan malo como para no poder contarmelo a mí? Aun así, no presione a mi prima, y no le dije a Rose, quien parecía molesta porque Cam no nos había terminado de contar qué sucedía con mi primo. Logró convencerla diciendo que ella misma se aergonzaba. Rosie y y simplemente nos miramos entre nosotras, sin querer especular cosas imposibles.

— No, yo no mataría a alguien por estar con Cam— aseguró, y me alivié. Bien, Cami podría estar tranquila. Pero no. Ted soltó una carcajada—. Lo mataría, lo reviviría, y lo volvería a matar— no sabía si era una broma, o si mi pregunta e había causado mucha gracia.

— Oh, vamos Teddy. Cam es grande, y una chica que de seguro tendrá muchos pretendientes. Deberías ir haciendote la idea de...

— ¿Quieres llegar a lo que de seguro ella tiene con James, no es así?

Entreabrí la boca, sin saber qué decir.

— ¿Qué dices?— fingí sorprenderme. Uy, ¿y si era mi culpa? Cam y Rose me matan...

— No finjas, Vic. No te ofendas, pero mentir no es tu fuerte.

Fruncí el ceño, pero el llevó un dedo a ese punto, y lo aplacó, para luego acomodarme las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa. Tenía las manos heladas, pero así y todo me hizo reír.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni yo lo sé.

Suspiró.

— Bueno... Es mi hermana, y él es como un hermano. Los conozco perfectamente, a pesar de que al comienzo ni siquiera no pude reconocer que la apariencia de Cam era un disfraz, sé cuando mienten, cuando están tristes, felices... enamorados— hizo una mueca de horror, y cerró los ojos.

— Aguarda... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Me refiero a que me he dado cuenta. Y créeme que es horrible saberlo, ¡HORRIBLE!— volvió a hacer una mueca. Al ver que todavía yo no entendía a qué quería llegar, continuó: —. Mira, en Navidad, James parecía... raro. Estaba muy pensativo, y colaborador, casi ni se quejaba. De inmediato me di cuenta de que era por una chica, porque sé como es eso— me miró de soslayo, significativamente, y sonreí.

— ¿Y ahí te diste cuenta?

— No. Al comienzo pensaba que era por esa Gwen, la hermana del idiota de Christopher. Fue al ver su reacción cuando se enteró que Cam salía con ese chico. Creí que solo yo podía enojarme así por eso. Pero no. Un día, mientras salíamos por ahí, nos cruzamos con ellos, en aptitudes de... novios — puso cara de asco—. Casi me da un infarto al corazón a mi, pero él... Bueno, él parecía querer matar a alguien. A Christopher, precisamente.

— Eres más observador de lo que pensaba, Ted— acepté, asimilando la información. Eso quiere decir que James le corresponde a mi prima... Debo decircelo.

— Oh, soy muchas cosas cielo— guiñó un ojo petulante, provocando que riera.

— Lo imaginé. Pero, ¿cómo te diste cuenta de lo de Cam? Yo juraría que se odian— iba a agregar "de no saberlo", pero eso sería confirmar su teoría, y estaría siendo traicionera a la confianza de Camille.

— Oh... Eso fue lo peor... Cami... Ella es demasiado obvia. Es como leer un libro cada vez que la vez a los ojos, así como ella puede verte a tí.

— Que lindas palabras— murmuré, sin poder creer que tan profundo podía ser mi novio.

— Gracias— susurró él, sonriendo levemente. Le di un beso corto. Realmente había valido la pena darle otra oportunidad. Además de hacere reír, tenía tantas consideraciones y sentimientos que no habría imaginado en él... Era una caja de Pandora.

— ¿Pretendes que luego de eso diga hablando?— hizo un puchero, sacandome otra sonrisa.

— Sí. Quiero saber más. Es como leer un libro oír tu punto de vista— bromeé.

— Jum... De acuerdo. Pero es muy feo... Digamos que me di cuenta desde el primer día. Cuando su cabello se tiñó de dorado. El dorado, quiere decir nervios. Ella estaba nerviosa, ahora que lo sé, porque casi le dice a Rose sobre su verdadera apariencia, pero cuando James la miró a los ojos, se puso aun más nerviosa, ¿entiendes?

— Yo no estuve en ese momento. Fui con mi hermana y los más pequeños— aclaré—. No quería ir contigo.

Él frunció los labios.

— Pero ahora sí, ¿no cierto?

— Um... quizá— fingí pensarlo, pero al final reí.

— Lo sabía. Es imposible resistir mis encantos— puso una sonrisa del estilo ego-James, haciendo que riera aun más.

— Te sale igual— afirmé.

— Lo sé. Pero no quiero hacerlo mucho. Al parecer a mi hermana le encanta esa sonrisa— volvió a hacer una mueca.

— Oh, cierto, hablando de eso, debes terminar de contarme— recordé, acomodándome para seguir oyendo.

— Eso es todo. Ahí comencé a sospechar, y luego, al ver cómo se lleva con James, y la manera en que lo mira, y cómo de insoportable se pone cuando está— arrugó la nariz—. Repito, es horrible hablar de esto... Agh, bueno, dígamos que me fui preparando psicológicamente para esto. Pero, el otro día... Cuando estvieron como una hora solos... bueno, eso sí que no fue agradable. Lo peor, es que mintieron. Y si fue tan grande como para mentir, NO quiero saber qué pasó... Puaajj. ¿No son novios, verdad?— preguntó asustado.

— No, podrás seguir viviendo un tiempo más, no te preocupes.

— Y... ¿Se besaron, cierto?

Fruncí los labios.

— No lo sé.

Su expreción se tornó sombría, parecía de sufrimiento.

— Eso significa que sí... ¡Por Dios, no! Mejor, hablemos de otra cosa. De nosotros, no de la relación de mis hermanitos— sacudió la cabeza, y comenzó a besarme.

Reí.

— ¡Quieres besarme para no pensar en eso, Ted Lupin!— exclamé divertida, corriendo su rostro. Él insistía, juguetón.

— ¡Hay niños, Teddy!— insistí, riendo, viendo como unos alumnos de segundo de Ravenclaw nos miraban con cara de asco—. ¡Aguarda, aguarda! Vayamos a otro lado— pedí, aceptando su último beso.

— Bien. A la Sala de Menesteres— ofreció, y yo asentí sonriendo. Me dio la mano y nos echamos a correr, dando traspiés y cayendo carias veces en la nieve, entre risas.

**Scorpius POV**

Amaba besar a Rose, estar con ella, escucharla reír. ¿Es posible que alguien sea tan perfecta como lo es ella?

La abracé aun más fuerte, para darle calor, pues seguíamos sentados bajo el roble.

— Yo creo que es agradable— acotó. Estábamos hablando de Severus Snape. Estos días, él me había tratado igual que a mi padre, con honores. Oh, mi padre… Compartimos clases toda esta semana… Es algo extraño. Ayer me preguntó cómo era Rose. Le dije que era perfecta, y que todos dicen que ella es igual que su madre. Él asintió pensativo. ¿Qué tanto interés?

— ¿Agradable? — pregunté incrédulo, alzando una ceja.

— Bueno, a su manera… Recuerda que le sucederá y por qué. A mi parecer, teniendo en cuenta su pasado y presente, es bastante agradable— razonó.

— Sí, puede ser agradable y todo, pero debes admitir que es del tipo de persona que detestas: injusto.

— Bien, lo es. Pero reitero que hay que tener en cuenta de todo lo que hizo para mantener a mi tío Harry con vida. Además, es el padrino de tu padre.

— Pero por caerle bien a mi padre no debe caerme bien a mí. Debo tener mis propias opiniones, ¿recuerdas? — dije, haciendo referencia a lo que ella había dicho en primer año, para conseguir que me hiciera amigo de Albus. Un Potter. Mi padre me había dicho durante toda mi vida que no me quería cerca de los Potter, y ella le arruinó el plan con tan solo 11 años y dos grandes ojos verdes con aires de saberlo todo. Nunca supe por qué ella había querido que Albus fuera mi amigo, pues desde el comienzo él se había hecho un grupo en Slytherin, con personas cuyos padres no están enemistados con los de ella desde niños.

— Sí, lo recuerdo— aceptó, esbozando una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo es que recuerdas lo que dije aquel día?

— Bueno, sucede que no olvidé con facilidad las pocas cosas que me dijiste los dos primeros años. Creí que me odiabas o algo así, hasta que dijiste eso para que pudiera ser amigo de tu primo. Entonces me confundiste, y no presté más atención, salvo cuando te animabas a acotar algo. Eras muy callada.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

— Lo sé. Era tímida. Bueno, hacías que me sintiera tímida.

— ¿Tímida? ¿Por qué? Es más, ¿por qué quisiste que Albus fuera mi amigo? Yo pensé que me odiarían por ser Malfoy— confesé, y ella apretó más su cabeza contra el hueco de mi cuello.

— Bueno… Desde niña me gustaste. Y no se me ocurrió mejor cosa que amigarte con mi primo para poder acercarme a ti. Pero a Albus le agradaste mucho, a pesar de lo que me costó convencerlo de hablarte. Mi padre se encargó de hacernos creer a todos que los Malfoy eran mortífagos— rió.

— ¿Y no le creíste?

— Al comienzo sí. Luego me di cuenta de que alguien tan tímido y lindo no podía ser mortífago. Es como cuando me enteré que no existe Santa Clous— hizo una mueca de pena, provocándome una sonrisa.

— ¿Decepción?

— No. Me sentí alegre de que mis hipótesis fueran ciertas— sonrió de lado a lado.

— Eres increíble. Había olvidado que tu razonamiento es nato desde bebé— bromeé, y ella asintió seriamente.

— Lo sé. Mi infancia duró poco— se lamentó, pero luego carcajeó.

— Te acompaño en sentimiento— acepté, riendo también.

— Scorpius— llamó. Giré la cabeza para ver qué pasaba, y me besó.

— Te quiero— susurró al final, sonriendo. La imité, sintiéndome tan rebozante de felicidad que me parecía imposible.

— ¡Agh! ¿¡Ustedes también!? — se quejó alguien.

Nos separamos de inmediato, con temor de que fuera alguien que no debía vernos. Suspiré de alivio al ver que solo era Albus. Y estaba a punto de volver a abrazar a Rose cuando él se sentó en el medio, de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué sucede Al? — preguntó Rosie, algo disgustada por nuestra separación, pero preocupada por la expresión de su primo.

— Estoy harto de esto— musitó.

— ¿De qué, exactamente? — indagué.

— De que todos anden en pareja de aquí para allá. ¡Todos tienen a alguien con quien besarse melosamente! Y yo quedo en medio, tratando de encontrar a alguien con quien permanecer cinco minutos sin sentirme fuera de lugar.

Yo y Rose nos miramos entre nosotros, sin saber qué responder.

— ¿Qué hay de Cam? O James. Ellos no están en pareja con nadie— sugerí, encogiéndome de hombros. Tenía razón. Desde que llegamos, Rose y yo gozábamos de tanta libertad que no nos separábamos por mucho tiempo. Había descuidado a mi amigo…

— Oh, no. Ellos son los peores— masculló. Parecía algo hastiado, como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienen pareja ya? — pregunté confundido. Rose, en cambio, comenzó a abrir los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Pareja? ¡Se tienen el uno a otro! ¡No lo soporto! Antes Cam y yo pasábamos más tiempo juntos, al igual que nosotros tres— nos señaló— ¡Pero ahora cada vez que los veo están… besándose! ¡O escabulléndose juntos!

Lo miré estupefacto, buscando alguna respuesta en la pelirroja. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, y luego la volvió a cerrar.

— Eso es lo que nos quiso decir la otra vez— razoné en un murmullo—. ¿Acaso son novios?

— ¡Ojala! Entonces serían más civilizados— siguió quejándose.

— Aguarda Al, creo que exageras— soltó de pronto Rose.

— ¿Exagerar? ¡Ni un poco! ¡Es traumante ser cómplice de esto! Y… Oh, Dios, no debería contarlo— se llevó una mano al rostro. ¿Qué quería decir?

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque ella me hizo prometerlo, pero estoy cansado. Alguien debe hacer algo. Pero no. Ustedes dos están muy ocupados besuqueándose, y ellos quién sabe dónde se metieron además.

— ¿Cómo que donde se metieron? — inquirí, entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Te refieres a que…?— murmuró Rose, sin poder creerlo.

— Sí. La última vez estaban en "eso" — hizo comillas en el aire— cuando los fui a buscar— hizo una mueca, y Rose por poco se desmalla.

— ¿¡Qué!? — chilló, con una mano en la boca— ¡¿James y Camille?! ¡Es imposible! ¡Cam no lo permitiría ni en cien años!

— Bueno, técnicamente retrocedimos 23 años— comenté, para calmarla. No lo conseguí.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Los viste?

— ¡Sí! Bueno, no… Se habían separado, o no sé… Pero hace un rato se escaparon de nuevo, supuestamente para distraer a James porque quería venir aquí. Pero no lo creo tanto…— suspiró—. Ella me hizo prometerlo… y yo se lo cuento a todos… Soy un verdadero desastre— se lamentó, negando con la cabeza.

— Tranquilo Albus— apoyé, al ver que Rosie seguían psicológicamente traumatizada, sin poder hablar aun.

— No puedo estar tranquilo, ¡le fallé! Pero, ¿y si James la lastima? Ella está enamorada, pero ¿cómo sabemos que él también lo está? Te juro que si le hace algo lo mato. Luego de Ted, claro…. Es solo… No soporto verlos juntos. Es raro— agregó rápidamente al final. Lo miré durante unos segundos, pero luego negué con la cabeza. No, era imposible.

— ¿Dónde están ahora? — preguntó Rose, saliendo de su trance.

— ¿Quién sabe? Quizá en la Sala común, o en algún lugar donde puedan estar solos.

— ¿En la casa abandonada? — sugerí, pero luego lo volví a pensar—. Um… No es muy apropiado…

— ¿En el túnel de la bruja tuerta? — acotó Rose—. ¿En la Sala de Menesteres? ¿En nuestro jardín especial? — sugirió ella.

— Hace frío para que lo… para que estén allí— musitó Albus, con disgusto.

— Entonces pueden estar en el túnel o la Sala… Vamos a buscarlos— propuso, parándose.

— Aguarda, ¿y si están…?— la miré elocuente, y arrugo la nariz. Me encantaba cuando hacia ese gesto.

— Bueno, no es nada de otro mundo…— se autoconvenció, tragando fuertemente.

— Oh no, solo dura un par de días el trauma, luego se te pasa— ironizó Albus. Contuve la risa.

— No seas bebé. ¿Quieres que pare o no? — recriminó, y él asintió.

— Bien, vamos— acepté, poniéndome de pie.

— Por cierto, Albus, ¿qué hay de Ted y Victoire? ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos para pasar el rato en vez de estallar así? — inquirió Rosie, abrazando contenedoramente a su primo por los hombros. Era extraña la manera en la que Albus se preocupaba por Cam y James, pero es su mejor amigo, supongo que está bien.

— ¡Ni me hagas acordar! Mientras su hermana está haciendo quién sabe qué cosas, él y Vic están en búsqueda de algún recoveco. ¿Es que solo piensan en eso? Yo también soy adolescente y estoy normalito— masculló molesto.

— ¿Cómo sabes que ellos también buscan un recoveco? — pregunté divertido—. Amigo, te estás volviendo cotilla— me burlé.

— ¡Claro que no! Los crucé mientras venía para aquí.

Rose se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Aquí? Aguarda, Albus. Estamos en el único jardín del séptimo piso, ¿cierto?

— Cierto, creo— asintió sin entender a dónde quería llegar.

— Y, ¿dónde exactamente los cruzaste?

— Mientras subía las escaleras. Me caí al suelo por su culpa— frunció el ceño.

— ¿Subían o bajaban? — insistió.

— Subían. Pero, Rose, no entiendo cómo es que esto…

— ¡Por Merlín! ¡Se van a encontrar, Albus! — gritó horrorizada.

— ¿Quiénes? ¿A qué te refieres Rose? — pregunté confundido, tratando de calmarla

— ¡Ted y Victoire con James y Cam! — chilló, con cierto pánico.

Entendí. Y Albus también.

— Por Dios— murmuré, antes de echarme a correr tras ellos.

— ¿Traes tu varita, Albus? — exclamé.

— Sí, no te preocupes


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

**"Primeras Impresiones"**

**PARTE III - FINAL -**

**Ted POV**

Estábamos corriendo por los pasillos, con la mirada de los alumnos sobre nosotros, extrañados. Íbamos de la mano, hasta la Sala de Menesteres. No podía estar más feliz, Vic causaba eso en mí. Por eso me gustaba tanto.

— ¡HEEEEY! — gritó alguien. Me detuve, dejando de tirar de la mano de Victoire, para encontrarme con Albus en el piso.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? — le pregunté.

— ¡BUSCO POLVO PARA MI COLECCIÓN! — bramó fastidiado, poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Estás bien, Albus? — cuestionó Vic, preocupada.

— ¡Perfectamente! — repuso, y se marchó a zancadas. Quizá iba a donde el Roble, o ¿a la Sala de Ravenclaw? No, al Roble.

— ¿Y a este qué bicho le picó? — le comenté a mi novia, confuso.

— Creo que nosotros lo tiramos— murmuró apenada.

Me encogí de hombros, y seguimos corriendo. Esta era la segunda vez que íbamos a la Sala de Menesteres. Era muy útil.

— ¿Estás segura? — le pregunté, mientras pasábamos tres veces frente a donde estaba la entrada, pensando "Necesito un lugar donde estar".

— Siempre— correspondió, dándome un casto beso. Sonriente, me dirigí a la puerta, y la abrí eufórico.

Entonces… entonces… Casi muero. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, y probablemente echarles veneno de Basilisco habría dolido menos. Podía ver la cabeza de James perdida en el cuello de… mi… herma…nita…

— ¿¡QUÉ-RAYOS-ESTÁN-HACIENDO!? — rugí, sintiendo mi mirada enrojecer.

Victoire enseguida se propuso calmarme, mientras Camille se ponía de pie, de espaldas y con el cabello blanco en totalidad, para ponerse la camisa. Él… él la cubría, de frente a mí, con cara de horror. Ambos parecían presas del pánico, y con toda razón.

Apreté la mandíbula, y me lancé hasta donde estaba, pero se agachó a tiempo, y comenzó a correr. Estaba despeinado, descalzo y sin remera. LO VOY A MATAR.

Mi hermana comenzó a chillar, al igual que Victoire. No lograrían nada. Lo atraparía igual

— ¡JAMES POTTER! ¡TE-VOY-A-MA-TAR! — Bramé furioso, corriéndolo por toda la habitación—. ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! ¡A MI HERMANITA BEBÉ!

— ¡NO SOY BEBÉ TED! — gritó ella, a punto de llorar.

— ¡¿Qué pretendes que haga?! — repuso James, sacando la varita.

— ¡NO HACE FALTA QUE LA USES, TE GOLPEARE TANTO QUE NO PODRÁS VOLVER A LANZAR NI UN LUMOS! — vociferé amenazante.

— ¡BASTA YA! — pidió Camille, poniéndose en medio.

— ¡MUEVETE! — le grité, tan enojada que no dudaría en correrla yo mismo. ¿¡Cómo me traicionaban así!? ¡MI HERMANITA! ¡MI MEJOR AMIGO! ¡ES UNA NIÑA TODAVÍA!

— ¡No quiero pelear Ted! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Más aun, como un hermano! — exclamó él, bajando la guardia.

— ¡Ted, para! — rogó Victoire, tomándome del brazo. La solté al instante, empujé a Cam, y lo golpeé. Dos veces. Y habría seguido, de no ser porque alguien apareció y me detuvo con un "Petrificus Totalus".

— ¡James! — escuché gritar a tres personas. Una era Camille, otra Rose, y finalmente Albus.

La primera en llegar fue mi hermana. Me corrió de encima del Potter, cuyo ojo comenzaba a hincharse, me lanzó una mirada de negación, llorando, y sacó la varita, para curarlo con un par de hechizos. Luego Rose, que me ignoró sin más, y se propuso a ayudar a Cam. Y al final Scorpius y Albus, que me levantaron, sin quitarme el hechizo, y me colocaron sobre el sillón. Quería salir ya de ahí. Acababa de ver el brasier de mi hermana. ¡POR MERLÍN! ¡SU BRASIER, DEMONIOS!

Quise gritar, tirarme, todo menos estar sobre ese sillón. Y mi necesidad se cumplió. El sillón desapareció, tirándome al piso. Malfoy rió.

— Al parecer no quería estar ahí— murmuró. Le dediqué una mirada muy, muy amenazante, y se volteó para ver cómo estaba James.

— Ted…— susurró alguien a mi derecha. Desvié mi mirada, encontrándome con Victoire, quien parecía decepcionada— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? — Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente para que entendiera lo obvio—. Bueno, sí, pero es tan solo un año menor que nosotros. Y sabes que ya hemos hecho eso, sin embargo mi padre no te ha golpeado, ¿o sí? ¡Es tu mejor amigo! ¿Has visto que mal la pusiste a tu hermana? — me estaba regañando en voz baja, para que el resto no oyera. Cerré los ojos para no escucharla, y desistió.

Finalmente se marchó con el resto.

Desde donde estaba, podía ver la cabeza despeinada de Camille, y la parte trasera de su camisa, que estaba desordenada tras haber sido colocada precaria y rápidamente. Al menos conservaba la falda… Pero… Me repugnaba todo esto. Ella era mi hermana, a quien yo debía proteger. Ella no debería… Agh, es asqueroso hasta pensarlo. Ahora lo que realmente quería saber era si había llegado a algo, o si había tenido la suerte de aparecer a tiempo. Por el momento nadie me lo diría…

Deben de haber pasado unos quince minutos hasta que me colocaron sobre una silla, sin quitarme el hechizo. Era la mesa que usamos el día de la Reunión.

Mi hermana todavía lloraba, tapándose el rostro con las manos; James lucía serio, mirando la textura de la mesa de roble; Rose se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, y tenía los ojos cristalinos; Malfoy la miraba tristemente, lo cual no hizo más que enojarme, ¿ROSE TAMBIÉN DEBÍA PREOCUPARME AHORA?; Victoire parecía apenada, y los observaba a todos con vergüenza; y Albus, él era el único imperturbable.

— Te quitaremos el hechizo, Ted. Pero debes prometer no golpear a mi hermano— indicó el menor de los Potter.

— Es lo mismo. Lo hará igual— musitó James.

— No, porque si lo hace lo desmayamos y lo enviamos con Dumbledore. ¡Finite! — agitó su varita hacia mí, y pude relajar mis músculos finalmente.

Estuve a punto de lanzarme a por él, hasta que volví a reparar en mi hermana. Me contuve.

— ¿QUÉ HA SIDO ESO? — formulé con severidad, articulando cada sílaba con especial esfuerzo, mirando el techo, para no hacer ninguna otra estupidez.

— Es obvio, Ted— respondió Victoire elocuentemente.

— ¿Y POR QUÉ LO HACÍAN? ¡SON AMBOS MIS HERMANOS, DIABLOS! — bramé, apretando con fuerza los puños.

— ¿Qué hay de la charla de hoy? — murmuró mi novia, enojada.

— ¡ESTO NO ES LO MISMO! ¡NO PUEDO DIGERIR TODO DE UN TRAGO!

— Cál-mate— farfulló Camille, sorprendiendo a todos. Hasta hacía unos segundos estaba encaminada a perder todo líquido en su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y su rostro estaba seriamente colorado, al igual que su cabello. Ese era mal agüero.

La miré expectante, y serio.

— Váyanse todos, por favor. Esto no les incumbe a ustedes— murmuró ella, adoptando su usual tono demandante, pero permaneciendo con las lágrimas y el moqueo. Se miraron entre sí, vaciantes.

— ¿Segura? — preguntó Albus, preocupado.

— Sí. Solo quedaremos yo, mi hermano… y Ja-james— articuló. Y por su expresión, o su color de cabello, o quién sabe qué, todos obedecieron.

— Si necesitas que…— murmuró Albus antes de salir, pero ella negó con la cabeza, y él se marchó amargamente.

— ¿Qué pretendes? — le preguntó James, sin tener consideración en mi corazón. La miraba como… ¡Ay, ¿por qué?!

— Hablar, seriamente— repuso, y por alguna razón que yo no entendí, ellos sonrieron levemente.

La miré, sin querer hablar porque sabía que diría cosas poco agradables.

— Escucha, Ted— comenzó ella, sentándose a mi lado. James estaba al frente—. Debes entender que tengo quince años, y pronto cumpliré dieciséis. Soy grande. Al menos tengo casi tu edad, y sé perfectamente que cuando estabas de novio con Victoire en Francia ustedes… Bueno… eso. No tienes motivos para enfadarte así. Es algo natural, y aunque… bien, aunque sea raro, debes aceptarlo. NO GOLPEAR A LA GENTE.

La observé como si estuviera loca.

— ¿Solo raro? — Mascullé, sin elevar la voz—. Son niños. Tú eres mi hermana, él es como uno. ¿Esperas que les regale rosas y cante una serenata cuando los vea teniendo relaciones?

Ella se sonrojó, y él apartó la mirada.

— De hecho… No llegamos a…— bisbiseó de manera casi incomprensible, y sentí un alivio tremendo.

— Estando allí vi tu corpiño. ¿Eso te parece que hace que me lo tome mejor? — gruñí por lo bajo, señalando el lugar donde antes estaba el sofá. Una sombra roja hacia presencia junto a los zapatos de ambos. James ya se había colocado la camisa al menos.

Ella sacó la varita, totalmente ruborizada, lo encogió con un Reducto y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, terminando de abrocharse la camisa.

— Aun así— murmuró entonces—, deberías tener consideración por nosotros. ¿No te has detenido a pensar que quizá…?

— ¿Qué quizá se quieren? — Finalicé por ella, alzando una ceja—. Por Dios, eso es muy escena del Titanic. Cam, tú no conoces a James tanto como yo. Él no se ha enamorado nunca. Ni lo hará tampoco. No quiero que te haga daño.

— Sigo aquí— acotó Potter, ofendido—. Y, ¿qué tiene eso? Tú tampoco te habías enamorado nunca y sin embargo mírate ahora con Victoire.

— Pero yo sí la amo. ¿Me has visto besando a alguien más?

— Disculpa, pero según recuerdo, terminaron la primera vez porque la engañaste.

— Y yo no quiero que ni haya la posibilidad de que le hagas eso a mi hermanita.

— No lo haré— repuso firmemente, a diferencia de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Y quién me asegura eso a mí? — pregunté, apoyándome sobre la mesa.

— Nadie— interrumpió Camille—. Pero deberías al menos darnos una oportunidad.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para ser novios? — bufé. Era imposible que finalmente pasara…

— Bueno… — masculló ella, y lo miró dudosa.

— Q-quizá— aceptó finalmente James.

— ¿Realmente? — inquirió mi hermana hacia él.

— No veo porque no…

— Um, ¿quizá porque no pueden permanecer en el mismo lugar cinco minutos sin discutir? — ironicé.

— De acuerdo, tal vez sea así, pero… Agh, sabía que esto sucedería— ella se llevó las manos al cabello, y las pasó hacia atrás, como estresada.

— Bien, eso tenemos que… hablarlo entre nosotros— indicó, mirándola.

— ¿Estaban a punto de tener sexo y no saben si van a ser pareja o no? Eso es todo. Te prohíbo que te acerques a James, Sophia.

— ¡No me digas Sophia! — se quejó—. ¡Y no me puedes ordenar eso! ¡No eres mi padre, Ted! — bramó, y sencillamente se marchó dando un portazo.

Llevé los dedos al puente de mi nariz. A veces realmente deseaba que papá y mamá estuvieran aquí para estas cosas. Todo sería más sencillo.

James se puso de pie enseguida, dispuesto a seguirla.

— ¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS? — le cuestioné, deteniéndolo.

— No sé si lo habrás notado, Ted, pero necesita que alguien hable con ella— repuso.

— ¿Y ese alguien serás justamente tú? — alcé una ceja, escéptico.

— No. Le diré a Rose o a mi hermano. ¿O también tienes problemas con eso?

Suspiré y masajeé mis sienes.

— Oye, James, esto no tiene que ver contigo… Solo que… Es mi hermana, y… Pasamos demasiados años juntos rompiendo corazones, ya sabes. No quiero que…

— No lo haré. No a ella.

Asentí con la cabeza y se marchó. Claro que esto no quedaría así, todavía teníamos mucho de que hablar, pero era un comienzo el no querer golpearlo ya.

Me puse de pie y salí de la sala. No quería volver a ese lugar nunca.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capitulo 21**

**"Conviviendo"**

**PARTE 1**

**Camille POV**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde lo sucedido con James. Lo que quedó del viernes, el sábado y domingo, me la pasé en mi habitación acostada en la cama y abrazada a la almohada.

Victoire y Rose se quedaron conmigo todo ese tiempo. Al comienzo me cuestionaron todo; desde qué sucedía con James hasta qué me había dicho Ted. No consiguieron sacarme nada, así que desistieron y se conformaron con permanecer a mi lado.

Ya había pasado la euforia, la adrenalina de aquel momento. Ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias. Por ejemplo, no podía ni imaginar ver a Potter a la cara, o a mi hermano. ¿Cómo lo haría luego de todo eso? Era estremecedoramente incómodo imaginarme aclarando la situación con cualquiera de ellos; mi último esfuerzo había sido aquel día, y realmente costó hablar con Ted y James. No podía creer que había intervenido en su amistad fraternal solo por dejarme llevar una vez por algo que no fuera mi cerebro: mi corazón. ¿No se supone que "hay que guiarnos por lo que dice el corazón", que eso siempre será lo correcto? No lo creo para nada ahora. Y, ya no creeré nada de esas películas románticas donde todo es perfecto para quien se quiere. Con mi estupidez había herido a más de una persona… ¡Albus ni siquiera me hablaba! Sabía que él no estaba de acuerdo con lo de James y yo, pero nunca pensé que me dejaría de hablar. Creí que siempre estaría ahí para apoyarme. Era muy egoísta de mi parte pensar eso…

Con tan solo una acción había arruinado todo. Victoire me dijo que Ted no había mencionado el tema. "Solo ha preguntado cómo estabas", me contó la noche del sábado, mientras comíamos unos pastelillos de calabaza que me habían traído de la cena. Yo tampoco bajaba a cenar.

— ¿Qué le respondiste? — murmuré, con la boca llena. Por primera vez no me importaba si lucía como cerdo.

— Que estabas bien— musitó, y le sonreí. No preocupar a Ted al menos aligeraba el peso de culpa sobre mis hombros.

Rose, por primera vez en su vida, no insistió para nada luego de que le dije que no quería hablar de eso. Ni si quiera habló del tema luego del viernes. Apreciaba eso.

— ¿Quieres… pintarte las uñas? — preguntó la mañana del domingo, sentándose a mi lado. Parecía tener pena por mí. Quizá porque me la pasé llorando toda la noche, porque ella odiaba el maquillaje, pero sabía que yo amaba pintar mis uñas. Siempre de colores muy claros por supuesto. Este realmente era un gran esfuerzo de su parte.

— ¿Puedo pintarte yo a ti? — le pregunté, jugando con mi suerte.

— No te aproveches— repuso sonriente. Me atreví a soltar una risa, y le indiqué que se sentara a mi lado, incorporándome en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo. Me pintó de un color lila demasiado pálido, que casi no resaltaba sobre mis dedos blancos como la cal. Siempre tenía la tez de un blanco enfermizo, casi como si no tuviera sangre en las venas. Lo único que demostraba que estaba viva era la manera en que mis labios resaltaban en su tono rojizo, y por supuesto, mis sonrojos frecuentes.

Lo mejor de eso, fue que al final la convencí, y pude pitar sus uñas con brillo, transparente, pero las dejaba bonitas.

El fin de semana ese, me lo pasé tratando de no pensar en el tema de James, pero por las noches, me removía en mi cama sacando conclusiones y cavilando sobre eso. No llegaba a un acuerdo conmigo misma.

El lunes por la mañana, Victoire ya estaba tirándome de los pies para que saliera de la cama.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Arriba! — insistió.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero! — refunfuñé, como una niña pequeña, aferrándome más al respaldar.

— ¡Cam! ¡Tienes que afrontar esta situación tarde o temprano! ¡Ya pasaron tres días! — insistió, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡No quiero Victoire!

— ¿Y las clases? ¿Qué hay de las clases? ¡Este año tienes los TIMOS!

Vacilé unos momentos, y fue suficiente para que lograra tirarme por fin, pero ambas caímos al suelo. Yo de trasero, y ella de espaldas. Me eché a reír al ver su cara, y limpié la torpe lágrima automática que me cayó a causa del golpe.

— ¿Contenta? Ahora vamos, ve a cambiarte— ordenó, señalando el baño.

— Ni loca, Victoire Weasley.

— Oh, sí lo harás Camille Sophia Lupin, ya estás loca— se había puesto de pie, y sacudía el polvo invisible de la falda.

— ¿Quieren dejar de llamarme Sophia? — me quejé con voz severa, recordando mi última charla con Ted.

— Antes te gustaba que te dijéramos así.

— Antes. Cuando tenía seis años. Crecí, Vic.

Volví a treparme a la cama como un gato, y me tapé hasta la cabeza con el edredón.

Escuché como se abría la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó la voz de Rose, cada vez más cerca.

— No quiere levantarse— masculló Victoire, y por cómo sonaba su voz, deduje que estaba haciendo su típica mueca de desaprobación con los labios.

— ¿Qué? Oh, Cam, por favor…— podía oír su voz a mi lado— ¿Dónde está la chica que conocemos? La que nos obliga a seguir adelante, por más desengaño amoroso o mala calificación que tengamos— recordó, destapándome la cara.

— Se ha ido de viaje— murmuré, con mi boca todavía detrás de las suaves mantas.

— Entonces, es momento de conseguirle el pasaje de regreso— susurró, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Entendía lo que me quería decir sin que lo dijera. "No te preocupes por eso".

Suspiré, y me senté.

— ¿Saben que compartimos todas las clases, verdad? — sabían perfectamente a quién me refería.

Se miraron entre sí, e hicieron el mismo gesto de "lo olvidábamos".

— ¿Ven? No puedo ir. Somos compañeros de Adivinación, de Herbología y Pociones.

— Pero, creí que el problema principal es Ted— comentó Rosie.

— También. Pero, no fue él con quien casi… Agh, ¿entienden?

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? — inquirió Victoire, tras dar un suspiro, sentándose a mis pies. Ella tenía ese mismo aire maternal de Fleur, solo que más similar al de una hermana mayor, lo cual me inspiraba una abrumadora confianza. Ella siempre fue como una hermana mayor, así como Dominique era considerada como mi melliza. Ah… Niqui… Ella siempre supo como reconfortarme tras un desengaño amoroso… Pero ella estaba a 23 años de distancia, y seguíamos sin hablarnos.

— Vic, ya les dije que no quiero hablar sobre el tema— comencé, pero me interrumpió la pelirroja.

— No queremos que nos cuentes que sucedió… Bueno, si queremos, pero sabemos que no lo harás. Solamente dinos qué te preocupa— se sentó a mi lado, como la otra vez.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, y comencé a relatar. Después de todo, desahogarme se sentía bien, incluso aligeró el peso en mis hombros.

— Me preocupa no saber lo que quiero. Nos besamos, y… Y estuvimos a punto de cometer una locura, pero… Quiero decir, ambos aceptamos que nos gustamos y aun así…

— ¿¡Lo dijo!? — chilló Rose, sumamente sorprendida, llevándose una boca a la mano.

— Sí— farfullé, dándome cuenta de que a fin de cuentas acababa de contarles algo que no quería que supieran.

— ¿Es enserio? — insistió mi prima, anonada.

— Sí, es enserio— repetí, con más disgusto todavía.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡James aceptando que está enamorado! — exclamó Rose riendo—. ¡Y pensar que al comienzo fingía odiarte! — parecía gustarle la idea de que su primo, siempre por encima de todos e imposible de herir, estuviera demostrando que tiene las mismas debilidades que todos los seres humanos.

— No te rías Rose. Realmente fue muy lindo de su parte— le regañé, cruzada de brazos.

— ¿Entonces? Te dijo que le gustas, ¿cuál es el problema? Ve, dale un beso y sean novios de una buena vez— opinó mi prima, ignorando las risas de Rose.

— Por Merlín, Vic. Eres demasiado optimista… ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¡Es James! ¡Yo y James! ¿Te parece mínimamente real? — exclamé exasperada.

— De hecho sí, y sigo sin entender qué te preocupa.

— Me preocupa que no haya vuelta atrás; me preocupa arruinar nuestra relación del todo, y no poder hablar con él de nuevo; me preocupa arruinar SU relación con mi hermano, ¡arruinar todo solo por un capricho adolescente! — grité, tapándome de nuevo hasta la coronilla. ¿Por qué tan solo no me decían que tenía razón? Así podría permanecer acostada en el mullido y familiar colchón de Hogwarts lo que quedaba de tiempo aquí.

Pude sentir la mirada de Victoire sobre mí, y la risa de Rose se apaciguó.

— Adelante, suéltenlo— murmuré sin descubrirme el rostro.

— Creo que es algo masoquista— opinó la voz de la pelirroja al instante—. Tienes quince años, no creo que debas preocuparte mucho por todas esas cosas.

— Rose, ¿Qué hay de tú y Scorpius entonces? — escupí. ¿Cómo me podía decir que no tenía que preocuparme por esas cosas si ella tenía catorce y vivía un drama?

— Sabes que es distinto. Nuestros padres están involucrados— siseó.

— Si tengo en cuenta a mis padres creo que nunca tendré que preocuparme entonces— repuse con brusquedad, volteando para quedar boca abajo.

— No hagas eso. No te desquites conmigo— dijo luego de un rato, en el que seguramente habló mediante miradas con la rubia.

— No me desquito contigo. No quiero ver a James hoy, eso es todo— afirmé, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Estaba huyendo como una cobarde, lo sabía.

— Muy bien. No insistiré más. Les diré a los profesores que estás con gripe o algo así.

— Madame Pomfrey puede curar eso en un pestañar. No te creerán— comentó finalmente Victoire.

— Entonces les diré que tienes varicela.

— ¿Qué es eso? — cuestioné confundida. Odié oír mi voz tan baja.

— Es una enfermedad muggle. No hay cura mágica para eso. Tienes garantizados cinco o seis días de descanso— masculló, y luego se marchó.

Suspiré.

— ¿Está molesta, cierto? — le pregunté a Victoire, tras oír cerrarse la puerta.

— Lo está… Pero sabes cómo es Rose. Se molestó por la manera en que la trataste, la cual estuvo mal igual, Cam.

Bufé. No había sido a propósito, estaba enojada conmigo misma como para tratarla sin parecer fastidiada.

— De todos modos, seguramente mañana aparece para charlar contigo— su voz fue como un largo suspiro—. Oh, y Cam… Yo creo que sencillamente debes hacer lo que te parezca mejor. Mejor para ti. Piensa en ti, Mille— Mille. Ese era mi apodo desde los siete u ocho años. Luego de cumplir catorce nadie más me llamó así, excepto Victoire, cuando estábamos solas. Se oyó cerrar la puerta, y supe que se había marchado. Bien. Quería estar sola un rato, para sentirme como la idiota que soy.

Suspiré nuevamente, como si eso me revitalizara, y me propuse dormir. Si dormía, no estaba consciente, y si no estoy consciente, no pienso. Asunto arreglado.

**Rose POV**

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Entendía que estuviera mal por todo lo que pasó, ella es Camille después de todo, se preocupa por cada pestañar. Es muy parecida a mí en eso… Pero eso no le da derecho a hablarme de esa manera cuando yo solamente quería ayudar.

Vi una cabeza pelinegra acercarse, y solté un suspiro. Ya me cansaba un poco esta situación. Tarde o temprano debería aceptar lo que había hecho, porque se me acababan las escusas.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿No vendrá a clases? — preguntó Albus, preocupado, y confundido. Cam no se perdía las clases ni aunque estuviera asimilando la poción crece huesos. Bueno, en ese caso no podría porque de todas formas Madame Pomfrey no la dejaría salir.

— No. No vendrá. Aun está enferma— repetí. Era lo que Victoire y yo veníamos diciendo desde el viernes.

— ¿Todavía? ¿Por qué no va a la enfermería? — preguntó, siguiéndome.

Me detuve, y lo miré directamente. De verdad estaba preocupado por ella. No me gustaba ver a mi primo de ese modo. Esas ansias eran las peores.

— Albus… No te voy a mentir más. Ella no quiere salir todavía— murmuré, y seguí mi camino hasta el Gran Comedor.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo acepta. No quiere hacer frente a esto todavía— me encogí de hombros.

— Ya pasaron tres días— se quejó.

— Es Camille. Ella se toma las cosas por cinco.

— Pero… No puedo ir a verla a los cuartos de mujeres— balbuceó.

— De todas formas, no creo que quiera que alguien la vaya a ver ahora. Se siente miserable. Victoire y yo no conseguimos nada.

Él soltó todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones. Me sorprendió cuanto duró. Al instante lo recuperó con una gran bocanada.

— Es culpa de mi hermano.

— No. Ella no le echa la culpa a él. Solo a sí misma. No hay manera de hacerle ver que no es así.

Entrecerró los ojos, y al final negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Crees que si Ted se disculpa…?

— No funcionará— abrí la puerta del Gran Comedor, sumiéndome agradecida en el bullicio. Albus me decía algo, pero yo no lo escuchaba. Estaba buscándolo con la mirada. Dos inconfundibles cabezas rubias. Se había sentado con su padre. Me vio, saludó con la mano y una sonrisa, y yo le respondí de igual modo. Bien, eso me había calmado un poco.

— ¿Qué dices? — logré oír, cuando Albus se sentó a mi lado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

— ¿Eh? Oh, sí, claro— farfullé, sin entender. Él sonrió y se fue corriendo. Me arrepentí. ¿Y si por mi culpa cometía alguna estupidez? Oh… Bueno, ahora realmente tenía hambre como para preocuparme por eso.

**Escritora POV**

Ya era viernes. El segundo viernes desde la llegada de los niños al Hogwarts del pasado. Había nieve, y los alumnos se preparaban para el baile de Navidad, que sería el sábado. Las ansias despertaban entre los jóvenes magos y brujas, y ya casi todos tenían pareja… Casi…

— Se supone que ya pasó tu varicela, Camille— se quejó una chica pelirroja, que trenzaba el cabello dorado de su amiga. Frente a ellas, sentada sobre un tocador, estaba Victoire, observando la situación.

— Lo sé, lo sé— farfulló en respuesta la chica—, pero sigo sin ganas de ir. No quiero verlo.

— ¿Desde cuándo? Siempre te gustó mirarlo, hasta cuando él no se daba cuenta— recordó la Weasley, riendo junto a Victoire.

— ¡Cállense! — exclamó, frunciendo el ceño. Rose le dio un pequeño tirón de cabello para indicarle que no se moviera.

— Escucha, Cam. Haremos esto: Tú irás a clase, hablarás con él como si nada, y al final de la jornada le pedirás charlar. ¿Bien? Luego puedes hablar con Ted según lo que hayan acordado tú y James— al decirlo, sonaba muy sencillo de hacer, pero para la Lupin no lo era.

— ¿Con acordar te refieres a ser novios o no serlo, cierto?

— Sí, de hecho— aceptó, sonriendo.

— Rose tiene razón, Cam. Deberías hacer eso— apoyó Victoire.

— ¿Complot? ¿Enserio? — se quejó, y estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero la pelirroja la tiró de la trenza para que se volviera a sentar.

— ¡Quédate quieta! Te estoy peinando todavía— recriminó.

— Lo haré si dejan de decir tonterías. Además, no iré a clases, así que no sé por qué me peinas.

Las Weasley se miraron entre sí con complicidad, alertando a la Lupin.

— Ash… No… ¿Qué pretenden hacer? Ya les dije que no iré. No me obliguen a…

— ¿Quieres que usemos un Imperio, Camille? — interrumpió Rose, terminando de hacer un moño en la parte baja de la trenza para dejarla hecha.

— ¡No sean viles! ¡Eso es en contra de las leyes mágicas! — exclamó, esta vez consiguiendo ponerse de pie, señalándolas acusatoriamente.

— Le quedó bien, ¿no crees? — comentó Rosie a su prima.

— Sí, definitivamente— confirmó la otra, sonriendo de lado. Ignoraban sus quejas. Eso era mucho peor que el que le discutieran, mucho peor.

— Rose… Victoire… De veras, sea lo que sea que vayan a hacer, no lo hagan— murmuró entrecerrando los ojos, con ciertas ganas de huir hasta debajo de sus mantas.

— No haremos nada, Cam— comenzó la rubia.

— Quédate tranquila— finalizó la otra, asintiendo con la cabeza.

La Lupin suspiró, aun alerta, y se desplomó en su cama, tocando con una mano la trenza que le había hecho su amiga, que comenzaba en la coronilla, y finalizaba en su cintura. La chica pensó que quizá debería cortarse el cabello.

Mientras tanto, las Weasley se miraron entre sí sonrientes, y sin ser observadas por Camille, comenzaron a acomodar las cosas que habían utilizado para su peinado. Con cierto aire casual, Rose empezó a hablar sobre el Baile de mañana.

— Scorpius me invitó al Baile de Navidad— confesó.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Eso es genial, Rosie! — repuso la otra, aunque ya se había enterado la noche anterior. Ahora debían poner en práctica todos sus dotes actorales si pretendían sacar a su amiga de la cama.

— Lo sé, aunque tendremos que escondernos de mis primos— se lamentó—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Oh, yo iré con Ted. No te preocupes, lo distraeré— le guiñó un ojo, al ver que Cam ya las miraba curiosa.

— ¿Qué hay de Albus? Escuché que ya tiene pareja.

— Sí, es una chica de Ravenclaw. ¿Curioso no?

— Realmente. Pero es bueno. Entonces ya todos tenemos parejas, excepto Camille— le lanzó a su amiga una mirada de soslayo. Sonrió al comprobar que las miraba confundida, frunciendo el ceño, como siempre solía hacer cuando algo la desconcertaba.

— ¿A qué se refieren con que todos tienen pareja excepto yo? — musitó con fingido desinterés, jugueteando con la punta de su trenza, que quedaba lisa.

— Creo que es obvio— rió Victoire. Bien, pensó, lo hemos logrado.

— Pero… ¿Todos… nosotros, del pasado? — balbuceó.

— Sí, Cami, todos.

— Y… ¿James también? — frunció el ceño, hizo un puchero, y sin darnos tiempo a contestar se lanzó en gritos: — ¡No puedo creer que luego de todo haya conseguido cita para el baile! ¡Me besó! — chilló, caminando hasta el tocador, y abriendo un labial rosado—. ¿Ven porque no hablé con él antes? ¡Aashh, no puedo creerlo! — comenzó a pintarse los labios.

Las primas se miraron entre sí sin entender.

— Cam, ¿qué haces? — murmuró la pelirroja.

— ¡Me pongo bonita! — repuso obvia, juntando sus labios, emitiendo un "pop" al despegarlos.

— ¿Para qué, exactamente? — indagó Victoire, divertida, parándose a un lado de la chica, viendo como se ponía mascara de pestañas.

— ¡Pues para hablar con James, claro! No permitiré que vaya con otra chica a ese baile.

— Te dije que funcionaría— le susurró la rubia a Rose, quien reprimió una risita.

— Cami… Él tiene derecho a salir con quien quiera si tú no le hablas, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Además… Bueno, todavía no aceptó ir con nadie, pero le han pedido chicas de cuatro, tercero y quinto. Es James, tiene amplia variedad de opciones— le informó la pelirroja, quitándole el delineador de las manos. Eso era suficiente a su parecer.

— ¿Aun no aceptó ninguna invitación? — Repitió con duda Camille, escrutando los rostros de sus amigas—. No lo dicen para animarme, ¿cierto?

— No, tranquila. Pero deberías hablar con él lo más pronto posible. Mañana es el baile, y seguramente hoy aceptará alguna de esas peticiones. Hay una rubia de Hufflepuff que creo que realmente quiere ir con él— le informó Rose. Al menos en eso decía la verdad; su primo siempre fue popular entre las chicas, pero ella seguía sin entender por qué.

— De acuerdo… ¿Creen que esté durmiendo? ¿Estoy bien así, cierto? ¿Comparte dormitorio con Ted? ¡Oh, no puedo hablarle frente a Ted! ¿Y si me ignora? Quizá se enojó…— comenzó a decir la chica preocupada, a una velocidad increíble, como dando a mostrar sus pensamientos. Y pensar que hacía unos segundos se negaba rotundamente a hablarle. Pero ella es así. Una amenaza, un reto… eso la hace despertar.

— ¡Tranquila! — La detuvo la rubia—. Ya debe estar despierto. Sí, estás perfecta así, Cami. No, James consiguió compartir dormitorio con su padre, Ted duerme con los de sexto. Y no… No creo que te ignore— enumeró, en respuesta a todas sus quejas, sonriendo como solo Victoire sabía hacer para calmarla.

Ella suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Entonces se miró al espejo, y comenzó a quitarse el labial con el dorso de la mano.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó confundida Rose.

— No quiero ir a hablarle así. Son como las ocho de la mañana— obvió, y estaba a punto de quitarse la máscara de pestañas también, pero se dijo que para eso tardaría mucho, y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir, las miró con los ojos entrecerrados y murmuró: — Sabía que tramaban algo para hacerme salir… Reconozco que lo lograron— acto seguido desapareció tras la puerta de madera.

Las Weasley se miraron victoriosas.

— Lo hicimos— festejó Rose.

— Lo sabía. Cam es así. Quería hacerlo, solo le faltaba un empujoncito. ¿Y qué mejor empujón que decirle que James tiene un montón de chicas detrás?

Se echaron a reír, mientras se iban por la puerta ellas también.

**James POV**

— Cinco minutos más, papá…— bisbiseé, aferrándome a mi almohada. Él continuó zamarreándome, ignorando mis quejas. Sus manos eran más pequeñas de lo que pensé.

— ¿Cinco minutos más, enserio? — inquirió con ironía en la voz. Di un respingó al caer en la cuenta de que esa voz era tremendamente familiar, pero demasiado dulce y aguda para pertenecer a mi padre.

Solté una maldición. Genial. Con mi "hábil" movimiento logré caer de la cama con sábana, cortina y todo. Ella rió a carcajadas, hasta el punto de tener que tumbarse sobre la cama mientras se sostenía el vientre. La miré mal, mientras me desenvolvía del lío de telas, y me ponía de pie. Sonreí complacido cuando se detuvo en seco al verme. Enseguida se cubrió los ojos y chilló.

— ¡¿Acaso vives en la Edad Media?! ¡Cúbrete!

¿Era enserio? Me evitaba completamente, escondiéndose en su cuarto durante una semana, sin la menor aclaración de lo que teníamos o lo que habíamos hecho, y ahora solamente aparecía en mi dormitorio a comportarse como la Camille de siempre. Repito: ¿Era enserio?

— No lo haré. Vienes a mi cuarto, me despiertas, ¿y encima pretendes que me vista? — Bufé, tumbándome en mi cama nuevamente, a su lado, provocando que se parara de un salto, mirándome de mala manera, parada como jarra con las manos en las caderas—. Además— agregué, poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza—, no es nada que no hayas visto ya.

Ella soltó un jadeo de indignación, y estuvo a punto de marcharse. En esos segundos de vacilación hasta la puerta, comencé a pensar qué decir para arreglar mi error, pero abandoné la idea al ver que se quedaba.

— Escucha, he venido a hablar, así que al menos ponte pantalones. Porque, por si no lo recuerdas, no te había visto en calzoncillos todavía Potter. Ah, y… bonita manera de dormir— ironizó, haciéndome rodar los ojos. Tenía razón, no me había visto así hasta ese momento. Con pesadez alcancé los pantalones grises y me los puse. Cuando terminé de abrocharlos, me crucé de brazos y la miré expectante— ¿Y bien? Ya está. ¿Qué tienes para decir?

— Que…— comenzó firmemente, pero su voz se perdió, y ella se exasperó—. Oh, por Merlín, no sé qué rayos decir— se sentó en el suelo, y llevó las manos a su rostro—. Solo vine… Porque me engatusaron tus primas… ¡No estoy lista para esto! — exclamó, y su voz tembló un poco.

La miré entrecerrando los ojos, abandonando mi postura. ¿Estaba llorando?

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¡No! — gritó, pero se apaciguó al instante. Era extraño verla conteniendo su mal genio … Quiero decir, no. ¿Cómo estarlo cuando no sé qué está pasando en mi propia cabeza? — tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y se descubrió el rostro de nuevo. Entonces reparé en que sus pestañas se veían más largas aun. ¿Era maquillaje eso? ¿Se había maquillado para hablar conmigo?

— Bueno… Te acompaño en sentimiento— acepté. Yo tampoco tenía idea de qué pasaba por mi cabeza. Por momentos la aborrecía, aborrecía estar a punto de caer perdidamente enamorado de ella. No quería. Pero otras veces me tenía nervioso, preocupado por su ausencia, y me la pasaba pensando en ella. No me gustaba ninguna de las dos cosas, y ni siquiera lo podía controlar.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que ella se dedicó a mirar el suelo de piedra, mientras yo aprovechaba para mirarla a ella. Tenía el cabello dorado atado en una trenza que, al estar sentada, tocaba el piso. Dorado… Dorado simbolizan nervios, dijo Ted. ¿Ella está nerviosa ahora? Por otro lado, sus ojos usualmente brillosos y de esa tonalidad celeste prácticamente blanca, lucían apagados y azules. Tremendamente azules. En ese instante levantó la mirada y me encontró observándola.

— ¿Algún problema? — musitó frunciendo el ceño. Bien, admito que extrañaba verla fruncir el ceño.

— No— me limité a decir.

Ella suspiró, y por su manera de erguirse me pareció que comenzaría a hablar. No me equivoqué.

— Escucha, James. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ese día? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — pensé que comenzaría con ligereza, pero en cambio fue directo al grano.

— Creo que era lo que quería.

— ¿Tener sexo conmigo? — preguntó exasperada e incrédula.

— ¿Eh? No, no me refería a eso, aunque no me pareció mala idea— confesé, y ella bufó—. Me refiero a que quería besarte, decir… eso— no me atrevía a repetir mis palabras. Quedarían en esa sala—. Pretendía que con eso se aligerara el peso y fuera más sencillo sacar esa idea estúpida de mi cabeza. Bueno, al menos hasta que tú me dijiste que también te gustaba. Luego la situación se me fue de las manos…— hice una mueca.

— Oh…— soltó, y se sonrojó, pero al instante bajo la cabeza para ocultarlo—. Yo… Bueno, yo quería que salieras de mi vida. Por eso te dije lo que te dije al comienzo— al parecer, ella tampoco pretendía repetir sus palabras—. Pero luego… Luego hiciste lo de siempre— eso último sonó a queja.

— ¿Lo de siempre? — encarné una ceja, buscando su mirada para ver que decían sus ojos. Apenas levantó la vista la volvió a bajar.

— ¡Eso! ¡Lo vuelves a hacer! — exclamó, poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Hacer qué? ¿Verte a los ojos? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— ¡Tiene todo de malo! No me dejas pensar bien lo que hago, ¿entiendes? ¡Lo odio!

— Mm… Repasemos… Mis besos no te permiten pensar, mi mirada te deja atontada… Yo creo que estás enamorada— razoné, logrando que ella abriera los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras se acercaba para dejarme un golpe en el hombro. En vez de quejarme me eché a reír. Era curiosamente satisfactorio que reaccionara como si realmente hubiera descubierto la verdad.

— ¡Eres un idiota James Potter! ¡Yo venía para aclarar las cosas y tú solo…! ¡Tú solo lo arruinas con tus estupideces! — chilló, con el cabello tiñéndose de rojo. Eso me hizo recordar a la antigua Camille, de belleza modesta, no deslumbrante como lo era esta.

— Yo bromeaba, fuiste tú la que reaccionó mal— enfaticé, y aprovechando que estaba a tan solo unos pasos de mí, estiré el brazos y toqué su cabello, con fascinación—. Me gusta como queda esta combinación. Si tuviera naranja parecería como fuego. Como el primer día que te vi— recordé, en un susurro. Ya estaba cansado de todo el asunto de charlar como dos personas maduras y aclarar la situación. No entendía cómo es que en algún momento estuve ansiando hacerlo; no hacía falta aclarar nada.

— ¡Yo…!— estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo, y arrugaba en entrecejo. Pero apenas hube acariciado su cabello enmudeció, entreabriendo los labios.

Al ver que no decía nada, continué jugueteando con su pelo. Era tan suave como recordaba. ¿Por qué había elegido disfrazar esta apariencia en primera estancia? Claro, ser querida por lo que era y no por cómo era. Eso era tan Camille que daba risa. Como si fuese muy difícil querer o apegarse a su manera de ser; con lo divertido que era hacerla enojar, y lo fácil con lo que se lograba.

Sus ojos se cerraron, y por primera vez desde que había entrado al cuarto, -en el cual ya ninguno de mis compañeros de habitación estaba desde hacía unos cuantos minutos-, lució despreocupada y tranquila. Sonreí ladinamente; era bonito verla gritar, pero los momentos en los que lucía así de calmada eran tan pocos que se volvían más lindos aun. ¡Y ahí va! ¡Mi faceta cursi! ¿Cómo hace esta chica, por todos los Santos?

— ¿Quieres que pare para seguir hablando? — murmuré, dándome cuenta de que ahora no estábamos tan lejos uno del otro.

— No— y su voz sonó como un suspiro.

Bajé mi mano del cabello, y la llevé hasta su mejilla. No pretendía besarla, o tener mucho contacto físico con ella luego de lo que había pasado la última vez. Aprendí que es mejor ir de a poco, especialmente si tu cuñado es Ted Lupin. Un momento, ¡Ted ni siquiera es mi cuñado! ¡Por Dios! ¡Camille no es mi novia!

Al recordar eso, hice un ademán de quitar mi mano, pero al percibirlo ella llevó la suya sobre la mía y la mantuvo allí. Abrió los ojos, solo para que supiera que estaba bien. Era increíble, sencillamente asombroso verla de esta manera. Tan despreocupada, tan impulsiva, tan poco insistente y sin gritar a los cuatro vientos que qué rayos hacía. Wow, al parecer no miente cuando dice que la atontó, así como tampoco debe mentir al decir que no le gusta que pase eso. Quizá deba dejarlo, o luego habrá más cosas de que hablar.

Pero no. Su mano insiste con que siga. Bien, no iba a poner mucha resistencia… Quizá… Bueno, quizá ella también me atonté un poco -más de lo normal, claro-.

Con delicadeza, vuelvo a acariciarla, y entonces su mano cae a un lado una vez segura de que no desistiré. Siento su mejilla lisa al tacto, luego me muevo hasta su mentón, tan pequeño que da gracia. Mi pulgar se va prácticamente solo a su labio inferior, que tal como habían comprobado mis labios, eran suaves. Al mismo tiempo, ella no deja de verme a los ojos, y la situación posee tanta intimidad que embriaga. Es aun más intensa que la vez que Ted nos pilló, y ni siquiera nos estamos besando. ¿Qué es esto?

Ahora, casi sin pensarlo, mi mano desciende a su cuello, el cual siempre vi tan frágil y vulnerable. Ella se estremece, y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Y entonces ya me siento tentado a besarla, cuando la puerta se abre de súbito, provocando que ambos nos alejemos el uno del otro con pánico. Sería suerte negra que volviera a encontrarnos Ted.

Suspiré aliviado al comprobar que no era el Lupin, sino que mi hermano. Cam hizo lo mismo, y acto seguido le echó los brazos al cuello. No pude evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho, la cual no cesó como la última vez. ¿Qué haces? ¡Es solamente Albus!, me dije.

— ¡Al, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Rose me contó que estabas preocupado, realmente lamento no haber hablado contigo todo este tiempo— se disculpaba ella.

¿Y qué hay de mí? Ella no se disculpó conmigo. Me gritó.

— Tranquila— musitó mi hermano riendo. Por unos segundos habría jurado que me miraba con frialdad antes de que ella lo abrazara, y lo siguió haciendo hasta que oyó sus palabras. No, estoy paranoico…

— ¿Me perdonas? — insistió ella.

— ¡Claro que sí Cami! — Él la abrazó aun más fuerte, y la punzada incrementó. Desvié la mirada. ¿Por qué rayos me molesta? Después de todo, Alb es su mejor amigo, y es más chico que ella. Además, ella confesó que me quiere a mí, no a Albus. Yo la besé, no Albus…

Oh Dios, ¿qué cosas pienso?

— Prometo que hablaremos luego. Es más, ¡tendremos un día solo para nosotros! — le prometió ella, sin soltarlo todavía.

Genial. Eso fue suficiente.

— Um… Disculpen— pedí, para pasar por la puerta.

Cam soltó a mi hermano, que sonreía, y me miró confundida.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, Potter? Aun no hemos terminado— dijo, sonriéndome.

— Oh, no te preocupes. Podemos seguir luego. No quiero molestarlos en "su día" — mascullé, y me hice paso hasta las escaleras.

¿Por qué me había molestado que lo abrazara? , me pregunté una vez en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Sabía que el que te comenzara a gustar alguien te volvía idiota, lo comprobé con Lissa el año anterior, pero nunca me había molestado que ella abrazara a sus compañeros, -aunque más tarde resultaron ser ellos con los que me engañaba-, incluso que pasara tiempo con ellos. Pero con Cam es diferente… No entiendo por qué me fastidia tanto que ella abrace a Albus, o que le diga que tienen que pasar un día solo ellos dos. ¿Solo ellos dos? Pff, ¿para qué quiere pasar un día solo ellos dos, eh?


	23. Capítulo 22

** Capítulo 22**

**"Conviviendo"**

**PARTE 2**

**Camille POV**

— ¿Qué fue eso? — murmuré cuando vi a James desaparecer por las escaleras.

— No sé. Es James— dijo sin darle mayor importancia Albus—. Entonces, ¿cuándo me dedicarás un día Cam?

— Am… Creo que lo mejor sería que fuera el domingo. Pero, aguarda Alby, ¿por qué crees que se enfadó? — inquirí, aun viendo por la puerta si es que volvía.

— No lo sé— musitó con un suspiro.

— Creo que… Que… No, es imposible— me autoconvencí, volteando a verlo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Es una locura, olvídalo— pedí rodando los ojos, bajando por las escaleras, con él a mis talones.

— Vamos, dime— insistió, cuando nos sentamos sobre unas butacas.

Fruncí los labios, y lo miré.

— Creo que estaba celoso.

Él carcajeó, pero se detuvo al verme.

— ¿Celoso? ¿James celoso? Lo siento Cami, es raro solo pensarlo… Además, no tiene motivos para estar celoso de mí, ¿cierto?

Su mirada tenía un extraño brillo, que atribuí al sol que se colaba por las ventanas.

— Claro que no, pero…— el brilló se apagó. Miré a ver si estaba nublado, pero no. Qué raro.

— ¿Pero? — incitó de todas formas.

— Pero creo que por eso se enojó. Y si fue así probablemente esté días sin hablarme— me puse de pie preocupada. Sabía cuando James estaba celoso; durante mi noviazgo con Chris siempre lo estuvo, y cuando nos veía se ponía hecho una furia.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando reparé en algo.

— ¿Tú cómo entraste aquí? — le cuestioné, enarcando una ceja.

— Papá me dijo la contraseña— se encogió de hombros y me dedicó una sonrisa "Albus". Bien, lo del brillo en los ojos había sido una equivocación—. ¿Irás a hablar con él, cierto?

— Sí. Ya sabes cómo es tu hermano— rodé los ojos, le di una sonrisa de vuelta, y me marché tras el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Una vez fuera, me eché a correr. Ya debía de estar llegando al Gran Comedor. ¡No podía creer que se había puesto celoso de Alby! Quizá sí me quiera… Oh, no, nada de ilusionarse.

Resbalé al doblar en una esquina y por poco caigo al suelo, pero dando traspiés me incorporé, y seguí corriendo, ante la mirada curiosa de los otros alumnos, que ya iban a desayunar.

¿Dónde está?

Ya me rendía, pensando que de seguro ya estaba en el Gran Comedor, cuando lo vi sentado en una de los bancos de un patio interno, con los codos sobre las rodillas, y las manos en sus sienes. ¿Le dolería la cabeza?

Aminoré el paso, y me acerqué a él en silencio, caminando.

El lugar no estaba muy lleno. Casi todos debían estar desayunando ya. Solo había dos muchachos que debatían sobre lo que me pareció era quidditch, y una chica terminando de escribir algo en un enorme pergamino.

Tomé asiento a su lado, y aun así no notó mi presencia. Fruncí el ceño, y estuve a punto de gritarle, cuando una idea cruzó mi mente.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa pintada en el rostro, llevé una mano a la parte que quedaba descubierta en su cuello, y la acaricié tan suavemente como pude, en modo de venganza por lo idiota que me hizo quedar hoy.

Tal como esperaba, se estremeció, al igual que yo cuando él lo hizo. Y él tampoco se corrió.

— Sé que eres tú, Cam. Huelo tu perfume— informó. Me sonrojé al escuchar que reconocía mi perfume. ¿Acaso le gustaba mi olor? No, no, él dijo que lo reconoce, no que le guste.

— Que lindo. ¿Vamos a hablar? — susurré, dispuesta a incomodarlo. ¡No es justo que él pueda tenerme a sus pies con solo una caricia! ¡Yo también tengo derecho a hacerlo!... ¿No?

— No lo sé. ¿Segura que no tienes que ir a "tu día especial con Albus" — hizo burla de mi voz, y reí. Por primera vez reí a pesar de que me burló—. ¿Por qué ríes?

— ¡Es tan tierno! — expliqué, ahora rozando el inicio de su columna con el índice. Sigue sin moverse. ¿Es que no nota mis caricias? ¿Por qué no se remueve o se queja o algo? ¡Da señales de tacto James!

— ¿Mi hermano? — parecía asqueado, e incluso descubrió un lado de su rostro para lanzarme una mirada de soslayo.

— No. Tú— corregí, volviendo a reír. No reacciona a mis caricias, pero si a eso. ¿Quién te entiende Potter?

— ¿Yo? — preguntó incrédulo, ahora girando la cabeza en mi dirección, pero manteniendo su espalda firme a mis dedos. No es justo.

— Sí. Es tierno verte celoso de Alby— obvié sonriendo, moviendo mis caricias hasta su brazo. Lanzó una corta mirada a mi mano y luego comenzó a quejarse de lo que acababa de decir. ¿Es enserio? ¿Eso es todo lo que le provoco? Decepcionada, quité mis dedos, y me crucé de brazos, oyendo sus replicas con los ojos en blanco.

— ¿¡Celoso!? ¡Pff, deja de engañarte Lupin! ¡Nunca podría estar celoso, primero debería estar enamorado o interesarme en lo que sea que hagas con mi hermano ese día! — hubiera reído de no estar tan molesta. Sin darse cuenta había vuelto a quejarse de mi día con Albus. Me limité a dar una pequeña sonrisa burlona— ¿Puedes dejar de reírte de mí? — pidió exasperado.

— Acepta que estás celoso.

— ¡No lo estoy! ¡Nunca lo estuve y nunca lo estaré! — se puso de pie y se marchó, dejándome con las ganas de gritarle un poco.

Miré en su dirección frunciendo los labios, pero no lo seguí. ¡Bien! ¡Si quiere irse, que se vaya!

Permanecí ahí sentada un rato, notando las miradas de los muchachos que había cuando entré. Uno tenía cabello castaño oscuro, y el otro de un tono familiarmente cobrizo. Parecían confundidos. Claro, solo los de nuestra época estaban acostumbrados a nuestras disputas.

— ¿Se les perdió algo? — les grité, y aun más estupefactos desviaron la mirada.

Suspiré profundamente. Soy increíblemente torpe. Yo había salido de mi escondite solo para aclarar las cosas con mi hermano y James, y de pasada conseguir que Potter no fuera con ninguna de esas chicas al baile, y ¿qué hago? Me dejo caer en su juego de caricias y gritos otra vez, para terminar así. Victoire y Rose me matarán… A Rosie de por sí no le agrada para nada que yo salga con el "idiota" de su primo. Por Merlín…

**Harry POV**

Hermione sigue insistiendo con que debía encargarme de tratar de averiguar el acertijo del huevo. Le aseguro que lo estoy haciendo, aunque realmente no he avanzado nada. Ron, en cambio, dice que convenza a alguno de mis hijos para que me lo digan.

Ese es el tema de su discusión esta vez. A Mione no lo agrada en nada la idea de hacer trampa, y por más que trato de convencerla de que igualmente no lo haría, ella sigue riñendo a Ron.

Cuando me enteré que tendrían dos hijos y se casarían, supuse que se llevarían mejor. No sé, algo así como "Oh, en el futuro viviremos juntos, comencemos a tratar de no discutir por todo desde ahora". Pero no. Al contrario, parecía volver más irritable a mi amiga.

Rose, su hija, quien era increíblemente parecida a ella -solo que pelirroja y de ojos verdes como Ron-, me aseguró que seguían siendo así aun casados. Pero también me confirmó que realmente se aman. Creo que eso sería suficiente, de no ser porque me imagino una vida escuchándolos reñir.

Menos mal que al menos mi matrimonio con Ginny no será así… Ah… Ginny… Ron, Fred y George quieren cortarme en pedacitos y echárselos a los escrutos de Hagrid. A pesar de que mis… hijos… me aseguraron que tras el primer año de matrimonio ya estarían acostumbrados a nuestra relación (-pero no a sus besos en público- tuvo la amabilidad de recalcar Albus). Y por parte de la pelirroja tampoco va muy bien. Sus hermanos no la dejan sola ni un minuto, "para protegerla de mí", por más que les dije que nos casaríamos dentro de unos cuantos años, no ahora. No cedieron.

Mientras escucho a Hermione decir que "las trampas son malas en este tipo de cosas, además de injustas y sucias", veo a mi hijo mayor entrando por la puerta del Gran Comedor, con cara de pocos amigos.

Camina hasta sentarse a mi lado, y se lleva un panecillo de calabaza a la boca, sin muchos ánimos. ¿Tengo que preguntarle qué le sucede? ¿Me corresponde a pesar de que todavía ha nacido? Para mi suerte, Ginny se me adelanta, con cara de preocupación.

— ¿Qué sucede James? — le pregunta, aprovechando que Fred y George (tiene uno sentado a cada lado) están charlando con Lee.

— Nada. — musita secamente, desviando la vista. Ginny entrecierra los ojos, y si no luciera tan menuda y niña parecería una verdadera madre perspicaz. Casi idéntica a la expresión de la señora Weasley, además.

— ¿Problemas de amor, eh? — comenta mi futura esposa, fingiendo parecer desinteresada mordisqueando una galleta.

James le lanza una mirada de sorpresa.

— ¿Es enserio? Y yo creí que siendo tú un año menor estaría a salvo— se lamentó para sí, mirando el techo, que hoy se hallaba celeste pero con algunas nubes, que de tanto en tanto cubrían al sol.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — le pregunto.

— A esa… cosa… instinto… No sé qué es. Pero parece saberlo todo— murmura entre maravillado y aterrado. Al contrario de lo que parecía buscar, la pelirroja lo escucha.

— Lo sabía… ¿Es la hermana de Ted?

Ted. Mi ahijado. Era increíble lo bien que se lleva con Ginny. Todos aseguran que incluso en el futuro ella es su preferida. Es algo así como una "madre" para él, dijeron ellos. Me parece bien que solo la vea como una madre. Además, era imposible que ese chico no te cayera bien, no podía odiarlo si estuviera secretamente enamorado de ella o algo así, como creí al principio. Es mejor amigo de mi hijo mayor, según sé, y también es metamorfomago. Esa es mi parte favorita, ver su cabello cambiando de color. Rose me asegura que su hermanita puede cambiar su apariencia completa; me gustaría verlo.

— Agh… Nn…sí— admite rendido, llevándose a la boca otro panecillo, tragándolo de un solo bocado. Sacó el apetito Weasley.

— Lo imaginaba— afirma su madre, sonriendo triunfal—. ¿Qué hiciste? — pregunta luego, seriamente. Suelto una risa. Por la manera en que lo dijo, es obvio que atribuye su problema amoroso a que él metió la pata.

— ¡No hice nada! — se apresura a aclarar James, limpiándose las migas en las comisuras de la boca —. ¡Es ella! Ella dice que estoy celoso— arruga la frente en señal de molestia, y Ginny hace lo mismo, pero para asimilarlo. Ese gesto de seguro lo saco de ella.

— ¿Y lo estás?

— ¡Claro que no! — se apresura a decir.

La pequeña Weasley la escruta con la mirada, y al final sonríe.

— ¿Entonces, por qué dijo eso?

— Solo porque me molesté cuando abrazó a Albus— replica James, cruzándose de brazos.

Ginny vuelve más ancha su sonrisa.

— Eso significa que sí estás celoso, hijo. De otra manera no te importaría que ella hiciera eso— explica naturalmente. A diferencia de mí, ella no parecía tener problemas con decirles "hijo" a James y Albus en voz alta. A mi parecer, es extraño decirle eso a alguien que iguala tu edad, o la supera.

James está a punto de poner el grito en el cielo, cuando ve entrar a alguien. Entonces se mete otro pastelito a la boca. Cuando miro, me encuentro con una chica de cabello rosado pálido pintado de mechas rojas. Sus ojos ahora tienen una tonalidad azul muy intensa, totalmente diferentes a la última vez que la vi. A su lado viene Albus, riendo. Enseguida, Camille busca con la mirada a James, y cuando lo encuentra abandona su sonrisa.

— ¿La hiciste enojar? — murmuro.

— Peor. La deje con la palabra en la boca— responde de igual modo—. Pero no creo que le importe mucho ahora— masculla, mirando a su hermano. A decir verdad, no soy muy experto en el tema, pero no me parece bien que dos hermanos se peleen por una chica. Claro, aunque a Albus no parece interesarle esa niña. Niña. ¿Por qué le digo así cuando es un año mayor que yo en estos momentos?

Al cabo de un minuto llegan ambos hasta nuestra mesa. Espere que gritara, como ya la había visto hacer, pero en cambio se sienta con total normalidad frente a nosotros, con mi hijo más chico al lado. Estaban hablando de quidditch, y no pude resistir unirme, a pesar de las miradas de reproche de James.

Así que esta metamorfomaga es cazadora de su casa. A James debe de gustarle, porque las veces que hablé con él siempre menciona su fanatismo por el quidditch. También felicito a Albus por ser guardián, y me pregunto de qué otra manera competirán mis hijos cotidianamente.

**Rose POV**

Apenas veo a Cam noto que algo va mal, pero estoy segura que no querrá hablar de eso ahora. Su cabello con mechones rojo lo delata.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Scorpius, sacándome de mi ensoñación. Nosotros estábamos sentados en la mesa de Slytherin, con su padre. Usualmente se nos une Albus, pero hoy decidió estar con Camille. Me alegro de que la Lupin ya esté fuera de la cama, y riendo como si nada. Admiro eso.

— Nada— murmuro, y procurando que Ted no esté viendo (James está muy ocupado preocupándose por Cam), le doy un pequeño beso en los labios. Oigo la queja de una tal Pansy Parkinson. ¡Como me desagrada! Al parecer le parece muy indebido que un Slytherin y una Gryffindor salgan (-¡Y para colmo un Malfoy con una Weasley!- se preocupa por agregar siempre). Hasta ahora al menos no se lo mencionó a mis primos. Seguramente imagina que ellos sí saben de nuestra relación. Relación… Eso es lo malo. Aun no tenemos una relación.

— ¿Qué asignaturas tienes hoy? — preguntó Scor, untando mermelada de frambuesa a su tostada.

— DCAO, Historia de la Magia, Encantamientos y… Pociones— sonreí. Compartíamos dos clases hoy.

— Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… — Repitió, y acercándose a mi oído dijo—. ¿No te incomoda un poco saber que Ojoloco Moody en realidad es Barty Chrouch Junior?

Asentí con la cabeza, y acercándome yo a su oído repuse:

— Sí, pero al menos eso le hacer creer que nunca lo descubrieron y por eso no lo delatamos. Aunque sospecha algo sobre mis primos. Se ha dado cuenta de que Voldemort no matará a tío Harry. Es por eso que apenas llegamos hablé con Dumbledore.

Cuando me alejé de nuevo, él sonrió.

— Piensas en todo.

— De hecho, lo ideamos yo, Vic y Cam— añadí sonrojada, bebiendo zumo de calabaza.

— Rose. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — dijo de pronto.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Cuando están solas, ¿de qué hablan? Quiero decir, es curioso que hayan hablado sobre… eso.

Adopté una sonrisa sagaz, y negué con la cabeza.

— Depende de la situación. Pero, créeme que no quieres saber de qué hablamos. A los chicos les aburriría… Además, te quiero mucho pero nunca traicionaría la CFEA— informé.

— ¿CFEA? — repitió confundido.

— Confidencialidad Fraternal Entre Amigas. Dah— hice un gesto, diciendo que era obvio, y nos echamos a reír.

**Ted POV**

No apartaba mi vista de mi hermana. Ya había vuelto de su retiro en el dormitorio. Esa supuesta "Varivela" no me engañaba. Ella estaba mal por lo que pasó el viernes pasado, y eso me hacía sentir algo culpable.

Tampoco dejaba de mirar a James. Él no movía su mirada de Cam, lo cual me incomodaba, pero lucía molesto. Albus, en cambio, parecía igual de entusiasmado que tío Harry.

— Me pregunto de qué estarán hablando— susurré.

Victoire siguió mi mirada, y enseguida me tomó del mentón para correrme la visión.

— Ted. Déjalo ya. ¿Para qué fue la charla de ayer? — me recriminó. Me sonrojé al recordar la charla…

— De acuerdo… Pero… Míralos— insistí, señalándolos tristemente—. No quiero que mi hermanita se vuelva mayorcita…

— Ya lo es— recordó ella sonriendo.

— No hasta que yo lo diga— repuse seriamente, mirándola reír.

— Ted… Por favor… Cam odia que la controles así, y me costó convencerla de que te perdonara. Sabes que odia que la trates como si tú fueras su padre.

— Pero, ¿si no lo hago yo, quién lo hará? — mi voz sonó demasiado firme, y su expresión de decepción provocó que me relajara nuevamente—. Lo siento. Es solo que siento que soy el único que puede protegerla…— farfullé, comiendo un pedazo de pan blanco.

— ¿Crees que James no la protegerá? Además, si la lástima, o no lo hace, seré yo quien te acompañe a romperle los dientes— bromeó, aunque había veracidad en sus palabras. Me dedicó una sonrisa, rogándome con la mirada.

— Bien. De acuerdo. Los dejaré un tiempo, hasta que regresemos. Luego hablaré con tío Harry— esbocé una sonrisa, como si eso fuera la solución a todos mis problemas.

— Mm… Bien, eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Pero, Ted— me llamó—. ¡Deja de mirarlos!

Voltee la cabeza enseguida, y me puse a comer el huevo frito que había en mi plato. Iba a ser difícil no vigilarlos más… Agh… Victoire y su sonrisa.

**James POV**

¿Por qué hace esto? Prefiero que me golpee, me grite o me lance un Crucio. Pero, ¿pasarse hablando con Albus como si yo no existiera? Eso estaba bien antes, pero ahora no. Ahora no me gusta que lo haga.

Tuve que contener una sonrisa cuando nos separamos para ir a nuestras correspondientes clases. Nosotros teníamos Adivinación, él DCAO con mis padres, mis tíos, Rose y Malfoy. En clases era la única ocasión en la que estamos completamente solos… bueno, sin contar a nuestros compañeros y el profesor, claro.

— ¿Qué intentas? — pregunté apenas Albus se hubo ido por el pasillo de la izquierda.

— Nada— musitó con sequedad, y permanecimos en silencio. Si ella no iba a hablarme, yo tampoco.

Fue cuando apareció Vanille que ella se puso tensa. Van era una chica de quinto en Huffle. Era linda; tenía melena rubia y ondulada, ojos verdes y bastantes curvas para su edad, además de bonita sonrisa. Una chica agradable, sí, pero no se comparaba con Cam. ¡Aunque no pienso decírselo a Lupin!

Van venía con su amiga Autumn, cuyo cabello chocolate no era tan bonito ni por asomo, y siempre se lo vi atado en una coleta. Tenía grandes ojos castaños, y parecía siempre precavida y alerta. La rubia me sonrió, sin reparar en Cam, que se quedó parada firmemente a mi lado, apretando con fuerza sus libros. Me pareció oírle susurrar algo como "con que esta es la rubia de Hufflepuff", pero lo descarté.

— ¡Van! — saludé alegremente, recibiendo un abrazo de su parte. Desde que la conocí el lunes nunca lo había hecho, y me sorprendió un poco, pero lo agradecí al ver la reacción de Camille.

— ¡James! ¿Cómo has estado? — me preguntó efusivamente, ruborizándose.

— Bien— repuse, aunque nos habíamos visto ayer—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Oh, yo… Yo estoy bien— balbuceó. Su amiga hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos, como si todo esto le aburriera. Cam, por su parte, comenzaba a adoptar una cabellera rojiza.

— ¿Qué cuentas? — preguntó ella, sonriéndome y colocando su cabello detrás de la oreja.

— La verdad nada. ¿Es siempre así de aburrido aquí?

— No, no. Fred y George Weasley siempre suelen hacer bromas, al igual que Peeves, pero parece que los aplacaron con esto del Torneo y las escuelas de visita— farfulló, tartamudeando un par de veces. Realmente parecía como si yo le gustara.

— Ya veo, me parecía extraño verlos sin hacer ninguna broma— acepté, y para agregarle leña al fuego le dediqué una sonrisa. Definitivamente, nunca vi el cabello de Lupin tan rojo. Ahora sus ojos también se teñían, de negro…

— ¡Oh, vaya, la metamorfomaga! — comentó de pronto Vanille, viéndose atraída por el escarlata—. Bonito cabello— sonó irónica. Luego volvió a verme, y Cam, que después de ese comentario parecía querer matar a alguien, dejo de existir para ella nuevamente—. Um... James, ¿pensaste mi propuesta?

— Oh…— solté, sin saber que decir. Realmente, creí que iría con Camille, pero con todo esto de Albus y lo del viernes no creo que suceda. Lupin me miraba expectante, enarcando una ceja—. Sí. Iré contigo.

Antes de que Van llegara a abrazarme de nuevo, eufórica, una mano impactó contra mi mejilla. No me dolió mucho, pero me dañó el ego. ¿Tenía que hacerlo frente a Van?

Camille lucía el cabello de un rojo inmaculado, y los ojos tan oscuros que apenas distinguía las pupilas. Fruncía los labios y respiraba con rapidez. Habría jurado que lloraría por la manera en que sus labios dejaban de verse tensos para adoptar una especia de puchero de tanto en tanto.

Vanille la miró estupefacta.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? — soltó con brusquedad, y deseé que no lo hubiera hecho.

Camille abrió la boca con burla, sin poder creer lo que decía.

— ¿¡Es enserio!? ¿Sabes que realmente es un crío para ti, no? Es casi once años menor que tú en nuestra época— la manera en la que hablaba, pronunciando cada sílaba con especial dedicación, asustaba, pero no más que su mirada. Me sorprendía no haber tenido que intervenir en un duelo o algo así. No creí que se lo tomara así.

— Camille, ¿quieres calmarte? ¿Por qué me golpeaste? — interrumpí al ver la cara de Autumn, que en cualquier momento saltaría a defender a su amiga.

— ¿¡Calmarme!? ¿¡En verdad piensas defender a una… idiota que apenas conoces y que ni siquiera es de nuestra época!? — chilló, y la manera en que hacía un puchero aumentó. No me dejó replicar—. ¡BIEN! ¡PERO ENTONCES NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR! — bramó, y se echó a correr.

La miré irse sin saber qué hacer. ¿Por qué se ponía así? ¡Era un Baile solamente! ¡Una chica entre el montón! ¡Y no era Vanille a quien celaba!... Digo, yo no… No, eso último no. Además, yo solamente quería que ELLA tuviera celos, no que esto llegara tan lejos. Hacía tan solo unas horas me acariciaba, ahora me decía que no volviera a hablarle. ¿Cómo se supone que entienda qué le pasa?

Recordé con quién estaba, y salí de mis cavilaciones.

— Um… Van… Lo siento, realmente… Creo que no, que no podré ir contigo al Baile de Navidad.

Me miró totalmente apenada, y se puso a llorar, para luego irse corriendo hacia el otro lado. Su amiga Autumn me miró negando.

— Eres así de idiota siempre, ¿no? — preguntó la castaña. Nunca la había oído hablar antes. Su voz era parsimoniosa, y daba aires de respeto. Raro.

— Sí…— murmuré, viendo también como la rubia huía.

— Debes hacer algo, por las dos, o tendré que golpearte— informó, pero no supe si bromeaba o lo decía en serio, porque su tono era el mismo.

— De acuerdo— murmuré confundido, y me fui de ahí. No terminaba de asimilar los cambios de la situación. ¿Ahora Camille me odiaba? No puede ser enserio… ¿Cuántas veces tendremos que pasar por esto?


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

**"Es difícil decir Te Quiero"**

**James POV**

No estaba en ningún jardín interno del sexto piso, como había creído. Todavía me sorprendía cómo se tornó todo tan… raro.

Enumeré los lugares donde podría llegar a estar Camille. La Sala de Menesteres, bajo el Roble, en el Lago Negro o en la Casa de los Gritos. Sonreí al recordar la última. Fue en Noviembre cuando entramos por primera vez.

_FLASH BACK_

_Salíamos de un entrenamiento de quidditch, discutiendo para variar._

_— ¡Deberías haber lanzado la quaffle en ese momento! ¿Qué importa si Bradley cae de la escoba? ¡Para eso está Madame Pomfrey! — le recriminé, mientras arrastrábamos los pies camino a la escuela._

_— ¡Serás insensible! ¿Y qué sucedía si la caída era muy fea y se rompía algún hueso? ¿Eh? Además, falta poco para el primer partido— hizo una mueca, y supe que estaba nerviosa por aquel evento—. Y tienes que admitir que Luque es uno de los mejores que tenemos— admitió sonrojada._

_— ¿Luque? ¿Por qué dices Lique?... Ahhh, ¡Ohhhh! ¡A Cam le gusta Luque, a Cam le gusta Luque! — canturreé porque sabía que la molestaría. Por ese entonces molestarla era muy divertido, y lo sigue siendo. Prefiero eso. Antes no me enojaba si hacía cumplidos a otro chico, ahora sí. Estúpidos sentimientos._

_— ¡No seas tonto! ¡Cállate que pueden oírte y creerlo! — se quejó, dejando golpes en mi brazo, sin lograr que parara._

_— ¡Le gusta, le gusta, se quieren, se quieren! — continué, riendo._

_— ¡Potter! ¡Cierra tu boca de una vez! — insistió arrugando el ceño._

_— ¡Se besan, se besan…!— canté ignorándola, ya apegado al tonito de la improvisada canción._

_— Eres imposible— masculló, para comenzar a caminar a zancadas, fastidiada._

_— ¡Eh! ¡Aguarda! — Exclamé, trotando para seguirle el paso. Se detuvo cruzada de brazos para ver qué tenía para decir—. Si te enojas le cuento a Ted sobre tu noviazgo secreto con Luque._

_Rodó los ojos y se puso a andar de nuevo._

_— ¿Por qué te enojas? Debes aceptarlo._

_— No, no debo aceptar nada, porque mientes descaradamente— farfulló, mientras pasábamos junto al sauce boxeador. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando una idea impulsiva cruzó por mi mente._

_— Hey, ¿alguna vez entraste a la Casa de los Gritos? — le pregunté, dejándola confundida._

_— No. Pero, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que estábamos hablando?_

_— Nada. Pero me aburrí del tema. ¿Quieres ir?_

_— ¿Te aburriste? — Arqueó una ceja, y miró en mi dirección—. ¿A dónde? ¿A jugar con el Sauce Boxeador? — ironizó._

_— Sí, me aburrí. Y no, no precisamente. ¿Quieres o no?_

_Ella vaciló, y miró de soslayo el castillo, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza._

_— Perfecto— tomé su mano y me eché a correr tirando de ella—. ¡Esquiva las ramas! — advertí, agachándome cuando el árbol trató de golpearme, una vez notando nuestra presencia. Ella chilló y trató de zafarse de mi agarre, pero cuando se vio obligada a saltar para esquivar una rama gruesa como un pilar, lo pensó mejor y aceleró hasta ir a mi paso._

_Llegué al nudo clave, lo toqué, y se detuvo. Ella parecía horrorizada, y jadeaba. Tal como creí que haría, me golpeó._

_— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Casi morimos! ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?_

_— Por favor, yo sé que morías por tener alguna aventura. Eso se asemeja a una— fundamenté, y me metí por el agujero entre las raíces del árbol, que conllevaba a un túnel. Le extendí una mano—. ¿Vienes o no?_

_Volvió a dudar, pero al ver que el árbol comenzaba a reaccionar de nuevo se metió sin más, aunque no aceptó mi mano. Comenzamos a caminar por el túnel subterráneo en silencio, hasta que estalló._

_— ¿Cómo demonios detuviste al árbol? ¿Por qué dices que de aquí podremos ir a la Casa de los Gritos? ¿¡Y por qué conoces este camino!? Quiero volver… — lucía exasperada, pero cada vez entrábamos más, y el lugar se volvía más oscuro, así que no supe su reacción con claridad. Antes de responder, saqué mi varita y conjuré "Lumos"._

_— Bien, de a poco. Primero, lo detuve tocando el nudo clave que lo inmoviliza, obviamente. Y de aquí podemos y a la Casa de los Gritos porque se hizo así especialmente para las noches de transformación de tu padre cuando él asistía a Hogwarts. Desde primer año que vengo aquí con Ted. Y lo lamento, no podrás volver ahora que vamos por la mitad._

_Me miró significativamente. La mención de su padre fue suficiente para calmarla, y no dijo nada respecto al peligro que implicaba para un niño de once años meterse en un túnel. A decir verdad, la primera vez que Ted me trajo aquí, yo no estaba tan maravillado, y temblaba de pies a cabeza por la sola idea de ir a la terrible Casa de los Gritos._

_Pasados unos diez minutos, cuando ya no veía la hora de romper el silencio, ella habló._

_— No sé muchas cosas sobre mis padres, ¿sabes? — era un murmullo, como si estuviera hablando consigo misma._

_— ¿Ah, no? — cuestioné sorprendido. Ella sabía de todo sobre mis padres y mis tíos, pero no sobre los suyos. Eso era extraño._

_— No. Los adultos no hablan mucho de ellos por miedo a que me ponga mal. Todo lo que sé es gracias a los libros, y Fleur. Ella me contó algo sobre mis padres, pero los conoció poco. Es la única que sabe que soy capaz de soportarlo…— continuó en un hilo de voz, que de no ser por el silencio total que disfrutábamos no habría escuchado._

_No sabía qué decir. Nunca la había visto así de… de vulnerable. Como una niña pequeña. Bueno, como una chica, si vamos al caso. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba gritándome y golpeándome, y las veces que gozábamos de una corta amistad hablábamos de cosas triviales._

_— ¿Ted no te ha contado nada? Él fue quien me contó sobre este camino en primer lugar— solté luego de unos segundos de pensar qué decirle._

_Ella bufó._

_— No. Ted es el peor. Él odia que hablemos del tema, de hecho solo traté de sacarle algo una vez; cuando tenía seis, y reaccionó mal. Jamás hablamos de ellos desde entonces— explicó, y pude avistar las escaleras que llevaban a la Casa._

_Las subimos en silencio, y entramos a un amplio espacio de madera, viejo y polvoriento como ninguno. En esa estancia solo había un par de sillas rotas, una alfombra antiquísima, toda rasguñada en algunas zonas, y un cuadro de elegante marco sin fotografía. También vi que los envoltorios de las gagreas que yo y Ted comimos una vez permanecían, ya desde el año anterior._

_Ella miró la alfombra con especial interés, como maravillada y aterrada a la vez. Se sentó sobre ella, con las piernas cruzadas, y pasó un dedo sobre los rasguñones, provocando que saltara algo de polvo._

_— Aquí era— musitó. Se refería a las transformaciones de su padre._

_— Sí— afirmé, sintiéndome un intruso. Este era un momento de intimidad en el que yo no cuadraba. De pronto, como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento, se puso de pie._

_— Vayamos a ver el resto— pidió, abriéndose paso por un pasillo hasta un amplio comedor gótico, con elegantes pero añejados sillones que en su momento debieron ser de un reluciente rojo, y ahora lucían de un apagado grisáceo gracias al polvo. Esos también estaban rotos y deshilachados en los cojines._

_Miró todo, se asomó a la inutilizada cocina, y continuó por la escalera que llevaba al piso superior. Ahí había dos habitaciones, un estudio y una enorme biblioteca, en la cual los libros estaban por todas partes, una de las estanterías estaba caída, y las hojas amarillentas desparramadas por el suelo._

_— ¡Merlín, que carnicería! — soltó al verlo, llevándose una mano a la boca._

_— ¿Carnicería? Son solo libros— burlé, tomando uno. "Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer". Lo hojeé sin mayor importancia, y lo volví a tirar al suelo. Ella chasqueó la lengua, desaprobando mi acción._

_Se sentó en un sofá verde y polvoriento, sin reparar en la suciedad, y contempló el lugar._

_— Es fantástico. No puedo creer que ellos hayan estado aquí— comentó._

_— ¿Te refieres a los Merodeadores? — indagué, sentándome a su lado._

_— Aha. Y es más increíble saber que aquí aprendieron a transformarse, a ser animagos. Aquí mi padre pasaba las noches de luna llena…— divagó soñadora—. Me gustaría haberlo conocido— soltó de pronto, con el rostro repentinamente ensombrecido._

_— A mí también— confesé—. Y a Sirius Black. Dicen que eran maravillosas personas._

_Ella asintió, y se dedicó a mirar el vacío. Parecía estar pensando profundamente en algo._

_— ¿Sabes cómo murió? — me interrogó de súbito, dejándome confundido. Reprimí una mueca. Sí, sabía cómo._

_— ¿Tú no?_

_— No. Nadie me ha dicho. Los libros no dicen nada al respecto tampoco, y ni siquiera Fleur quiere contármelo. Mi madre murió al tenerme, eso sí lo sé— Aclaró, y por su expresión deduje que parecía sentirse culpable por ello._

_— No sé si me corresponda decírtelo._

_Jadeó exasperada._

_— Por Dios, James. Si lo sabes dímelo. Ted esquiva completamente el tema, y eso me vuelve loca. ¡Tengo derecho a saber cómo murió mi padre! — se quejó, con los ojos brillantes. Estaba dispuesta a discutirme todo el día si hacía falta._

_— Lo sé, pero me matarían. No es agradable— informé. Si ella quería saber, yo no tenía inconvenientes en decírselo, después de todo era su padre, pero mis padres e incluso Ted me asesinarían. No soy la persona con más tacto en el mundo como para decir estas cosas._

_— No diré nada— se apresuró a decir, esperanzada—. Sólo dilo— insistió, mirándome expectante._

_Arrugué la frente, sabiendo que esto traería consecuencias, y asentí. Comencé a buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero ella me apremió con un "Vamos", así que lo solté sin más._

_— Murió luego de que tu madre falleciera. Se olvidó de tomar la poción Mata lobos y terminó matándose a sí mismo estando transformado por su misma pena._

_Nunca vi una expresión de horror igual a la que ella puso. Le rodaban lágrimas por las mejillas, pero no se movía, o hablaba. Nada._

_— ¿Estás bien? — inquirí, sintiéndome culpable._

_— ¿Estás diciendo que prácticamente se suicidó? — articuló con la voz temblando, controlándose bastante. Limpió el llanto con el dorso de la mano._

_— No— corregí, pero luego lo pensé mejor—. Bueno, no tan así como dices… Solo… ¿Sabes que cuando un hombre lobo se transforma sus emociones son más intensas, cierto? — asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no llorar—. Bien, a mi parecer, su angustia por la muerte de tu madre fue tan fuerte que se mató a sí mismo para acabar con su pena— razoné._

_— Pe-pero… ¿Ni siquiera pensó en que tenía a cargo un niño de un año, y un bebé recién nacido?— murmuró._

_— No creo que pudiera ser capaz de pensar en eso en aquel momento…— indiqué._

_Miró el suelo un rato, y luego se puso de pie._

_— ¿Sabes? Podría haber quedado a cargo de tus padres, al igual que Ted. Habríamos sido como hermanos— susurró, pasando un dedo por el dorso de los libros antes de marcharnos._

_— Supongo. Pero con otra hermanita más hubiese sido… aterrador, en especial con tu carácter para las bromas. Lily de por sí es malvada— repuse, con una mueca de miedo—. Para este entonces yo estaría en San Mungo._

_Ella rió, y asintió con la cabeza._

_— Probablemente._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Esa fue la primera vez que pude ver más allá de su apariencia de chica feminista, independiente y malvada. Tenía sus propios problemas reales, complicaciones. Nunca me había detenido a pensar que ella no tenía padres.

Decidí que la Casa de los Gritos le provocaba mucha nostalgia como para ir sola, y además no conocía el punto clave para parar el árbol. Caminé hasta la Sala de Menesteres, y desee lo de la otra vez. "Quiero hablar con Camille". Pero nada sucedió, ninguna puerta.

Entonces fui hasta el Roble. Tampoco había rastros de la chica de cabello azabache.

¿La Sala común? Nada. Pregunté a una chica de segundo si podía fijarse en su habitación, pero cuando bajó me informó que no había nadie. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Mi última opción era el Lago Negro, aunque por las dudas pasé por los baños de mujeres de cada piso. Claro, tuve que esperar a ver alguna chica en cada uno para pedirle que se fijara dentro. Nada en el sexto. Nada en el quinto. En el cuarto había una niña de primer año que se había atorado en el inodoro; ¿intentó entrar al Ministerio de Magia o algo así? En el tercero oí a alguien llorar, pero no era ella. Era Vanille. Arrugué la nariz y seguí de largo. No sabía que decirle todavía a la Hufflepuff.

En el segundo y el primero ni siquiera me quise fijar, pero fue estando en el vestíbulo, cuando oí a un par de chicas comentar algo sobre una chica llorando en el baño del segundo piso con mitad del cabello violeta, y mitad castaño claro, que me preocupé. "¿Será la moda del futuro?" repuso con horror su amiga, y no pude escuchar la respuesta, pues me eché a correr.

Después de todo, sí estaba en el segundo piso.

Me alegré de que ese baño estuviera abandonado, pues nadie me diría nada si entraba a un lavatorio de mujeres. Una vez, mi padre me confesó que fue allí donde escondieron y prepararon una poción multijugos apenas con doce años. "Todo lo hizo Hermione", aseguró orgulloso. Tía Mione era un genio desde niña.

Llegué a la puerta, y antes abrirla me percaté de pequeños sollozos. Podría ser Myrtle, me dije para reunir el valor de entrar.

Pero no era Myrtle.

Sentada, contra la puerta de uno de los compartimientos de los inodoros, abrazada a las piernas y con la cara escondida, estaba ella. Sí, su cabello era mitad violeta y mirad castaño claro. Castaño… Así fue durante todo el período durante y luego de las vacaciones hasta nuestra llegada al pasado. ¿Qué simboliza ese color?

Me llevé una mano al cabello y lo revolví con manía. No sé qué hacer.

— Hey, Cam— llamé, sin que se me ocurriera algo mejor para decir.

— Vete— sentenció sin moverse, pero sonando tan seca que me preocupé. ¿Por qué se enojaba tanto por esa estupidez?

— ¿Qué te sucede? No te hice nada.

— ¿Nada? — rió con ironía, y levantó el rostro. Sus ojos estaban grises y gélidos. Al menos había dejado de llorar— ¿Nada? — Repitió severa— Dime James, ¿quién es esa "Van" tan atractiva con la que irás al Baile de Navidad? ¿Dónde y cómo la conociste?

¿Estaba enojada porque le había dicho que sí a Van? ¿Enserio? Bien, al menos sí conseguí que se pusiera celosa. Aunque fue más fácil de lo que imaginé… Y con mayores consecuencias.

— Es una chica de quinto en Hufflepuff. La conocí el lunes, en la biblioteca. Fue ella quien me prestó los apuntes de Historia de la Magia para dártelos a ti.

Durante unos segundos pareció avergonzada, pero recobró la rigidez casi al instante.

— ¿Y por qué aceptaste ir con ella? — insistió, firme, poniéndose de pie.

— Porque supuse que tú no querrías. ¡Quizá vas con Albus, ¿no?! — respondí con franqueza. Quería llegar al fin de esto rápidamente.

— No iré con Albus idiota— masculló, y comenzó a golpearme.

— ¡Hey! ¿Y ahora que he hecho? — me quejé, deteniéndola por la muñeca. Me miró furiosa.

— ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes de hacerme quedar como una idiota?! — gritó, roja como se ponía Rose al enfadarse.

— ¡Porque me golpeaste antes de que pudiera abrir la boca!

Frunció los labios, y volteó. Se metió en uno de esos compartimientos cuya madera era cutre y tan vieja como Dumbledore y McGonagall juntos, y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Qué te pasa ahora? — exclamé del otro lado. Me daría un ataque de nervios si seguía así.

— ¡¿Desde cuándo eres tú el bueno y justo?! — chilló histérica.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tú la problemática? — repuse, sonriendo de lado. Eso quería decir que ya estaba bien. Genial, no había sido tan terrible como imaginé.

— ¡Calla!

— No, ahora no quiero. Dime, ¿te pusiste celosa de Vanille, eh? — me burlé, apoyando la espalda contra su puerta.

— ¡Nunca! ¡Eres un mentiroso y todo es producto de tu imaginación! ¡Jamás tendría celos de ti! ¡Y menos si se trata de una rubia teñida que… copia apuntes de Historia de la Magia! Diablos, ¡Nadie lo hace! — se quejó, como si estuviéramos debatiendo sobre la sequía o la peste. Sonaba preocupada.

— De acuerdo. Entonces mejor voy a consolarla, está muy triste llorando arriba— sugerí, para ver su reacción. Hubo silencio.

— ¡Potter! ¡Ni se te ocurra ir! — soltó entonces, abriendo la puerta, provocando que me diera un golpe contra el suelo. No debería haberme apoyado allí.

Ella no hizo el menor esfuerzo por contener la risa, y le habría dicho algo feo, de no ser porque me alegraba que ya no moqueara.

— ¿Sabes? Seguro que ella no se ríe si me caigo. Nos vemos— dije, incorporándome, y luego caminando hasta la puerta.

— ¡No, aguarda! — pidió, pero enseguida se llevó la mano a la boca, arrepentida.

— ¿Qué?

— Quédate— susurro a regañadientes.

— ¿Segura? Van siempre me va a recibir con los brazos abiertos…

— ¡Que te quedes dije!

— Bien. Pero entonces tú debes admitir que estás celosa— condicioné, sonriendo ladinamente. Ella arqueó las cejas.

— Solo si tú admites que también lo estás. ¡De Albus!

— Ni loco.

— Entonces yo tampoco lo haré.

— Bien— musité.

— Bien— repitió, cruzándose de brazos.

Me miró directo a los ojos, de una manera severa e imperturbable. Volvía a tener su habitual color celeste pálido, casi blanco; y ya no había lágrimas. Era una especie de batalla entre miradas. Y ella iba ganando. Finalmente no pude más y aparté la vista con un suspiro.

— De acuerdo, sí, estoy celoso de Albus— mascullé irritado. No era justo. No pretendía aceptarlo ni para mí mismo. Tonta mirada hipnotizante de Camille.

— ¡Lo sabía! — festejó ella, con los ojos brillosos, y sonriendo de lado a lado.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? — recriminé.

— ¿Quién? ¿Yo qué? — miró a todos lados, haciéndose la desentendida.

— Eso es trampa. Dijiste que si yo lo admitía tu lo admitías— me quejé, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, y asintió con la cabeza.

— Bien. Lo admito— bisbiseó—. ¡Pero no vale que siempre termine por confesarlo todo! Tengo que tener mis secretos— reprochó.

— ¿Sólo tú? — Bufé—. En mi vida me ha gustado alguien y se lo he dicho, y mucho menos tuve que correr tras ella tantas veces para pedir perdón ¿sabes? — dije, también molesto. Era la pura verdad.

— Yo jamás te he pedido que lo hicieras— repuso fastidiada, pero su mueca desapareció de súbito — ¿Realmente…? ¿Nunca antes te gustó nadie?

— ¿Eh? Oh… No. Bueno, sí. Una vez. Pero solamente me gustaba, no fue nada tan grande— expliqué, sin buscar entrar en detalles.

— ¿Solamente te gustaba eh? ¿Eso quiere decir que lo que sientes por mí es más que gustar. Estás enamorado— indujo sonriente, poniéndose a pasear por el lugar.

— ¿Qué? ¡Nunca he dicho eso! ¡Malinterpretas! — ¡No estaba enamorado! Bueno, al menos no perdidamente… ¿O sí? NO, no lo estoy.

— ¿Eso es un no? ¿Estás seguro? — se detuvo para alzar una ceja.

— No lo estoy. Y sí, seguro. ¿Podemos irnos ya? — pedí, cruzado de brazos.

— Aguarda. Entonces, si no estás enamorado, significa que no te molestaría que yo vaya con Albus al Baile— murmuró lentamente, todavía caminando de una punta a la otra.

— No tiene nada que ver— me apresuré a decir.

— ¿A no? Bueno. Pero, si no lo estás, significa que no quieres ser mi novio— continuó apacible.

— ¿Tu qué? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué intentas? — farfullé, un tanto nervioso por el tema. No quiero tener compromisos serios, pero sí quiero salir con ella. ¿Me explico? No, sé que no lo hago.

— No intento nada. Así que, si no lo estás, tampoco quieres que te bese nunca más— siguió sin reparos, como si fueran sus pensamientos dichos en voz alta.

— Ya para. No tiene nada que ver eso con no estar enamorado.

— Si no lo estás— prosiguió, ignorándome—, no quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo, no más abrazos, no más caricias, no más nada. Quiere decir que estás jugando con mis sentimientos, además— se plantó frente a mí, deteniendo su andada, y supuse que ya había finalizado su discurso. Me miro seriamente—. Ahora sí, ¿estás enamorado o no, James Potter?

¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esta pregunta tendrá sus consecuencias si la respondo mal? ¿Será por su amenazante manera de mirar? ¿O por cómo se prepara para sacar su varita?

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia? — respondí al fin. No se me ocurría nada para evitar la pregunta.

— La diferencia es un corazón roto, Potter— sonó definitivamente muy realista.

— ¿Tú estás enamorada? — me atreví a preguntar. Si respondía con la verdad, no quería quedar como un idiota.

— ¿La verdad? Sí, pero todavía hay vuelta atrás. Así que tú decides— me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que respondiera.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire. No quiero atarme, no quiero relaciones serias, no quiero…

— Sí.

Y listo. Adiós libertad, adiós chicas, adiós todo. Solo por estar estúpidamente enamorado de Camille Lupin. Genial. A Ted le encantará.

Y ya me iba a retractar, hasta que vi su sonrisa, tan deslumbrante y alegre que me contagiaba la felicidad. Me echó los brazos al cuello, al igual que hizo con Albus, pero a diferencia de ese abrazo amistoso, me apretó tanto que creí que no me soltaría jamás. Le devolví el gesto, viendo muy de cerca como de a poco su cabello se tornaba rosa intenso, y luego se pintaba de celeste. La verdad, ahora, abrazado a ella, no pude imaginar un momento más perfecto.

— Te quiero— susurró a mi oído. Y la realidad cayó. Todo esto iba en serio.

— Yo también— repuse igualmente. Eso era verdad. Pero la verdad me estaba asfixiando.

Me soltó de a poco, y pude ver que su sonrisa permanecía. Era muy hermosa, y de hecho era simplemente perfecta pero… No me convence hacer esto. Es demasiado para mí. Demasiado para un año.

— Algún día deberás decirme qué significa cada color— comenté, tomándole un mechón de cabello con el pulgar y el índice.

— Oh, el celeste es felicidad, pero este rosa tan oscuro no lo tuve nunca. Quién sabe— se encogió de hombros, y me miró a los ojos.

— ¿Estás feliz? — le pregunté.

— ¡Sí, realmente…!— comenzó entusiasmada, pero de a poco su expresión se apagó—. Tú no lo estás…— lo dijo de una manera con la que de inmediato creí que le dolió.

— No, sí lo estoy— corregí al instante.

— No. No lo estás— negó con la cabeza, y el celeste se marchó, pero permaneció el rosado, aunque ahora acompañado de blanco. Era una rara combinación. Sus ojos de pronto perdieron todo color también, y de no ser por la circunferencia azul que rodeaba el iris siempre, parecía puramente pupila sobre fondo blanco—. ¿Por qué no lo estás? ¿Qué sucede? — murmuró preocupada. Preocupada por haber metido la pata con su confesión.

— Nada, enserio… Solo… Es abrumador cómo cambiaron las cosas en tan poco tiempo— si me miraba de esa manera, totalmente abatida, no podía mentir. Debía decirle la verdad. Y era difícil…

— No me digas… No quieres nada serio, ¿cierto?

¿Cómo sabe con tanta precisión? No puede conocerme tanto, solo Lily y Ginny se dan cuenta de esas cosas, y Ted…

— No lo sé— me encogí de hombros, pero al ver su expresión decidí explicarme: — Mi cabeza dice que no, pero…

— Pero quieres— finalizó, asintiendo—. Me sucede lo mismo. Contraste de decisiones entre corazón y mente. A qué es feo… Me ha pasado desde que te conocí.

— Apesta.

— Lo hace— concedió, regalándome una pequeña sonrisa de costado—. Odio ser tan… adolescente.

— ¿Por las hormonas? — bromeé, y ella me dio un pisotón, conteniendo una risa.

— No, por todo lo que debo atravesar. Enamorarme, madurar, crecer, controlar mis "hormonas" como tú dices, lidiar con enemistades, zorras e incluso con mis amigos— al decir "zorras" me miró elocuentemente. Reí.

— Tienes razón. Pero supongo que es vital si queremos ser adultos, ¿no?

Asintió. Estaba agradecido por el cambio de tema, aunque supe que no duraría mucho.

— Me duele la cabeza— contó, sin darle mayor importancia—. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, entonces?

— ¿Podemos permanecer así? — sugerí. Y ya volvíamos a mencionarlo.

— ¿Así? ¿Besándonos, abrazándonos y acariciándonos sin tener nada estable? No, es degradante. ¿Qué diré si me preguntan qué tengo contigo?

— Bueno… Es un buen punto— acepté, y rasqué mi nuca—. ¿Entonces?

— Yo sugiero intentarlo… Ser… novios. Solo como prueba. ¿Amigovios, quizá? Si no resulta, te prometo que te dejaré en paz— aclaró. Era buena idea. Además, podía tenerle celos sin que fuera raro, y besarla cuando se me diera la gana. Sin contar que así ahuyentaría a esos chicos que la observaban en el desayuno. Pero al margen de si funcionaba o no, no quería que me dejara en paz.

— Bien, si no es nada que requiera mucha madurez y compromiso, no tengo problemas— asentí.

Volvió a sonreír, aunque no tanto como la vez anterior.

— Amigovios entonces.

Me tendió una mano, y la entrelacé con la mía. No estaba mal. Era diferente a cuando salí con Lissa. Más… placentero. Cuando ella me tomaba la mano yo era como un perrito. Ahora, con Cam, era cómodo, incluso agradable.

Sacudí la cabeza, y recordé que estábamos en una escuela.

— ¿Recuerdas que tenemos que ir a clase, cierto? — murmuré.

Su cara se tornó horrorizada, y el blanco, que había desaparecido luego del comentario de su dolor de cabeza, reapareció.

— ¡Faltamos a Adivinación! ¡Yo quería ver a la famosa profetiza que previó lo de tu padre y Voldemort! — Frunció el ceño—. ¿Crees que nos castiguen por faltar? — parecía verdaderamente preocupada.

— No creo. Somos del futuro. Pero, deberíamos ir a Herbología de todos modos— se escuchó un timbre—. Y deberíamos apurarnos.

Camille abrió los ojos de par en par, y se echó a correr, tirando de mí.

— ¡Llegamos tarde! — se lamentó, y al doblar por un pasillo por poco se cae. Era bastante patosa cuando corría. Tuve que sostenerla, entre carcajadas—. ¡No te rías! — me dio un golpe en el brazo, y continuó corriendo. Me alegraba saber que esto de estar juntos no hacía que dejara de ser la Camille de siempre. Pero algo dentro de mí aun decía que todo esto era demasiado extraño.

Ya los pasillos estaban vacíos.

— Creo que nos reprenderán menos si simplemente no vamos— le comenté, pero le seguí el paso.

— ¿Bromeas, cierto?

— No. ¿Por qué no dices que te sentías abatida luego de tu supuesta varicela? Yo digo que me quedé a cuidarte.

Se giró unos segundos para mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados, pero siguió corriendo escaleras abajo.

— Primero, ¿por qué dices "tu supuesta varicela"? Segundo, ¿a cuidarme, enserio?

— Bien, primero— imité su tono, y ella me dio un codazo—, digo supuesta porque sé que no fue real. Solo pasaba que eres cobarde. Segundo, sí, a cuidarte. Podemos irnos por ahí hasta que llegue la hora de ir a almorzar.

— ¡No soy cobarde! ¡Estaba deprimida! — se defendió, parándose en seco—. Y de todas maneras, ¿qué se supone que hagamos con la hora que nos queda?

— Reitero, cobarde. Y, se me ocurren varias cosas que hacer en una hora— alcé las cejas, y ella jadeó indignada, dándome un pisotón. Reí igual. Hacerla enojar seguía siendo divertido, no era tan diferente a la relación indefinida que teníamos antes, después de todo.

— ¡No seas adolescente, James! — chilló, y terminó riendo conmigo. Adolescente. El nuevo término para decir "inmaduro, estúpido, bipolar" —. Podríamos ir a la biblioteca.

— ¿Biblioteca? — Arqueé una ceja incrédulo— ¿Qué tal al Lago?

— O, al Roble— sugirió. Su cabello era tan rosado que daba risa—. Podemos practicar un poco de Adivinación ya que no…

— O… sencillamente podríamos hacer esto— interrumpí, rodando los ojos. Me acerqué y la besé. Ella no hizo el menor esfuerzo en alejarse, a pesar de estar a la vista de cualquiera que pasara, y fuera de clases.

Tras unos minutos nos separamos.

— Es una buena opción— aceptó, ruborizada—. Entonces vayamos a la Sala Común antes de que aparezca Filch.

Y acto seguido nos echamos a correr, pero escaleras arriba. Esto cada vez parecía mejor. No sé por qué tenía tanta preocupación antes.

**Camille POV**

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Soy novia de James! Bueno, amigovia, pero es casi lo mismo. ¡No más peleas, no más preocupaciones, no más incertidumbre! Ahora puedo decir que es algo mío, y besarlo cuando quiera, sin temor a lo que piense el resto. Ni siquiera Ted.

Ahora… Ahora estamos en la Sala Común, que está totalmente vacía, besándonos en un sofá. Se siente tan bien saber que finalmente salimos. Luego de seis meses de idas y vueltas, ya estamos juntos. Y me gusta que sea así. Ya no me avergüenza aceptarlo, ¡estoy enamorada de James Potter!

Se escuchó un timbre. Me separé de inmediato, sorprendida.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó confundido.

— ¡Ya pasó una hora! ¡Estuvimos así una hora! — no podía creerlo. No hubo mayor contacto que el de nuestros labios, y claro, sus manos en mi cintura, y las mías en su cuello. Un besuqueo normal que no trascendió. El primero de muchos, y fue increíble que no hayamos terminado en otra cosa. Supongo que saber que puedo volver a besarlo después hace que deje de lucir tan desesperada por más. Es extraño, así no me pasó con Jeremiah.

— ¿Y? — cuestionó él, todavía sin entender mi preocupación.

— Que estuvimos besándonos sin parar una hora entera— obvié, conteniendo la risa que me provocaba la situación. ¿Quién diría que yo y él -que al comienzo nos odiábamos- terminaríamos así? (((NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Yo lo sabía! ^^ )))

— Tienes razón… Entonces ¿por qué quiero seguir? — alzó las cejas, y no pude contener la risa más.

— Sucede, que soy irresistible, Potter— bromeé, usando un tono que pretendía ser seductor, arqueando una ceja.

— Ciertamente— confirmó, volviendo a acercarme a él, para seguir besándonos.

No sé cuanto estuvimos así. Quizá cinco o veinte minutos. Pero cuando alguien gritó nos volvimos a separar, asustados. Entonces recordé que mi hermano no podía decirnos nada. Ahora éramos novios.

Pero no era Ted. Era Rose. Tenía la cara más asombrada que le vi desde que la conozco, y su mano izquierda estaba apoyada en la boca, para contener el grito.

— ¿Estás bien, primita? — cuestionó James, divertido.

Me mordí el labio y enseguida peiné un poco mi cabello, que seguía rosado. Entre tanto besuqueo estaba muy despeinada.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — me preguntó a mí, delatando aun más su sorpresa en la voz.

— Ohm… ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hoy en la mañana, sobre aclarar y decidir? — ¡Hoy en la mañana! ¡Hace tan solo unas horas fue eso! ¿Cómo es que pasaron tantas cosas de por medio?

— Sí… No creí que te lo tomaras tan a pecho— balbuceó.

— Bueno… Resulta que aclaramos, y decidimos— continué, sintiendo como comenzaba a sonrojarme.

— ¿Qué decidieron al final, exactamente? — indagó, arrugando la nariz.

— Somos novios— me apresuré a decir, al ver que James trató de contestar primero. Rose no aprobaría que fuéramos algo intermedio, como "Amigovios".

Él me miró significativamente, y estuvo cerca de quejarse, pero lo callé con un casto beso, que incómodo a Rose.

— ¿Novios, novios? ¿Enserio?

— Sí Rosie, enserio— le sonreí, para demostrarle que a pesar de que sabía que a ella no le agradaba la idea, a mí me hacía feliz. Frunció la boca para atrás, como si hubiera chupado un limón, pero asintió con la cabeza.

— Bien. Me alegro por ustedes. Al fin, ¿eh? — sonrió al final, y enseguida me paré a abrasarla.

— Gracias— susurré a su oído, sabiendo que a pesar de haberme apoyado con el tema, le seguía desagradando que me gustara James.

Él también se puso de pie, y nos abrazó a ambas, haciendo que riéramos.

— Rose, ¿me perdonas? — pidió él.

— ¿Por qué, exactamente?

— Por todo. Creo que es mejor empezar por eso— ella rió.

— ¿Tratando de ganarte a la amiga de tu novia, eh? — bromeó.

Cuando finalmente nos soltamos, él asintió.

— Bueno, no me gustaría tenerte en contra— aceptó—. Y, eres mi primita al fin y al cabo— sonrió de costado, con lo que Rose no pudo más que imitarlo. Se acercó a darle otro abrazo, y juraría que le susurró algo, pero no lo alcancé a oír.

Todo era tan perfecto, que me aterraba saber qué sería tan terrible como para arruinarlo esta vez. Porque sí, siempre algo destruía las cosas cuando estaban bien. Por eso me decidí a aprovechar cada momento antes de tener que volver a lloriquear por ahí.

— Es extraño— musitó la pelirroja, cuando soltó a su primo.

— ¿Vernos juntos?

— No, que finalmente lo estén— obvió—. Claro que no me extraña verlos juntos, por favor James, basta verlos un rato— hizo una mueca.

— Rose… Calla— recomendé, sonrojada.

Ella rió — No puedo creer que todavía te avergüences. ¡Los encontré besándose! Ya entiendo a qué se refiere Albus. Bien, ¿vendrán a comer o no? En cualquier momento puede entrar alguien.

— Oh, sí. ¿Vamos? — volví a entrelazar mi mano con la de James, y Rose hizo una mueca.

— No me acostumbro— se excusó—. Yo vengo a tomar unos libros, vayan ustedes. Cam, luego me cuentas— me apuntó con el índice, y se perdió en las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas.

— ¿Crees que lo hice bien? — me susurró.

— Sí, y no esperaba que te disculparas… Ahora, el próximo paso es aceptar que tenga algo con Scorpius— le sonreí para disuadirlo.

— No te aproveches.

— ¿Por favor?

— No, claro que no. Es un Malfoy, ya te lo dije— se encogió de hombros, mientras atravesábamos el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

— Oh, vamos. Tú quieres que Ted te de una oportunidad, ¿no? Entonces, dale una a Scorpius— insistí.

Me miró seriamente, negando con la cabeza.

— No es lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque tus padres no están enemistados con los míos desde niños.

— Por favor, James… No seas terco. ¿Y si mi padre si lo hubiera estado? — alcé una ceja.

— Bueno…

— ¿Eh? ¿Acaso escucho a alguien que se quedó sin palabras? — bromeé, viendo como arrugaba el entrecejo. Reí, y le planté un beso en la mejilla.

— No cuenta, Cam. No puedes suponer sobre algo cuando ni siquiera pasó.

— ¿Por qué eres tú el lógico ahora? — me quejé.

— Porque tú dejaste de serlo, claro.

— Calla. ¿Hay modo de convencerte?

— Mm… Ahora que lo pienso…— me miró con picardía, alzando ambas cejas, y lo pellizqué en el antebrazo.

— Adolescente— musité seria. Pero no soporté la risa.

— Lo sé, lo soy— afirmó.

— Y muy. Oye, ¿qué te dijo Rose cuando te abrazo? — cuestioné, curiosa.

— ¿La viste? — Hizo una mueca—. Dijo que si te lastimaba, emplearía conmigo todos esos hechizos que su madre aprendió para la batalla de Hogwarts. Me recordó gentilmente que estas vacaciones los estuvo practicando.

Cuando entramos al Gran Comedor, estábamos riendo. La alegría que me embargaba desapareció apenas vi la cara de Ted.

Casi como una flecha, la mirada de mi hermano, sentado junto a Victoire, se fijó en nuestras manos, que seguían entrelazadas. Callé al instante la risa, y al ver por qué se me ensombrecía el rostro, James también se detuvo.

— ¿Le dices tú o le digo yo? — murmuró, mientras caminábamos hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

— Tú. No tengo agallas— hice una mueca, y cuando llegamos hasta donde estaba mi hermano, me escondí detrás de él.

— Lo sabía. Cobarde— susurró para mí, a lo que yo bufé.

— ¿Quién lo dirá? — musitó Ted seriamente, apretando los puños con fuerza, pero controlándose. Asomé los ojos sobre el hombro de James, parándome de puntitas, y pude ver que Victoire lo sostenía del brazo, sonriente.

Saqué la mano que no estaba enlazada con la de Potter, y apunté a la cabeza del pelinegro.

Ted bufó.

— ¿No piensan sentarse? — señaló los lugares frente a él.

Suspiré fuertemente, y ambos obedecimos, como si no tuviésemos opción -y no la teníamos-. Me ocupé en mirar la mesa de madera, e iba a abrazarme al brazo de Potter de los nervios que tenía, de no ser porque creí que era mejor darle un respiro a mi hermano.

— Ted… Hablamos— mascullé, y apreté la mano de James para darle a entender que ahora le tocaba a él.

— Y… Somos novios— ¡Perfecto! Entendió por qué le dije lo mismo a Rose. Ellos no aceptarían otra cosa.

Durante unos minutos ninguno de nosotros dijo nada, y solo se escuchaba el bullicio del Gran Comedor de fondo. Me atreví a lanzarle una mirada de soslayo a Teddy, y me encontré con que sus ojos habían perdido el color, tal como me sucedía a mí cuando algo me tomaba por sorpresa hasta el punto de asustarme. Su cabello era una mezcla naranja y roja, y escrutaba el rostro de James como buscando ver un atisbo de risa. En ese momento me alegré de que hubiera tantos testigos a nuestro alrededor.

— ¡Ted! — exclamé, lanzándole una de las papas que había en una fuente intermediaria.

— ¿Es broma, no? — reaccionó, ahora mirándome fijamente a mí.

Negué con la cabeza. Su expresión daba miedo

— No puede ser. No puede ser. Ayer ni siquiera dabas señales de vida. Tú no eres así. No puede ser— se resignó.

— Ted, no empezó hoy, lo sabes— repuse, frunciendo el ceño.

— No, pero… Pero todavía eres novia de Christopher— Uh… dio en el blanco.

James me miró, cayendo en la cuenta.

— Es cierto…— coincidió, apretando la mandíbula y alejándose sutilmente de mí. Oh no, así no sería cómo se arruinaría todo, no lo permitiría. Los dos esperaban mi explicación.

— Ohm… Bueno, es algo inadecuado de hablar en este instante, pero… Realmente no… Bueno, no era mi novio en realidad.

Tal como imaginé, los dos me miraron confundidos. Victoire y Rose eran las únicas que sabían.

— Sucede que a Chris se le ocurrió que podía ayudar a Cam dándole celos a James, por lo que pasó en Navidad con Gwen. Quería compensar lo que provocó su hermana— explicó mi prima, sacándome del aprieto.

— ¿Celos? ¿Ese idiota quería darme celos? — masculló James, molesto.

— No te enojes tonto— murmuré por lo bajo.

— ¿Y qué se supone que arruinó Gwen? — Ted enarcó una ceja, aun severo. Me recordaba a una versión sádica de McGonagall.

— Oh… Realmente no me place contártelo, Teddy— le di una mirada elocuente, pero él pareció no entender, o sencillamente se hizo el desentendido a propósito. Tomé una bocanada de aire—. Estoy enamorada de James desde hace meses, ¿sí? ¿Ya fue suficiente humillación a tu parecer, hermanito? — mascullé fastidiada, usando toda la ironía que era capaz de mostrar. Él buscaba molestarme. Molestarnos y arruinarlo de alguna manera, si le era posible.

— No todavía— susurró, con su imperturbable mueca. Aunque, podría jurar que por una milésima un borde de su boca se curvó hacia arriba. Luego de eso, se quedó mirando su plato sin decir más. Su cabello, ahora también moteado de celeste chillón me indicaba que pensaba. ¿En qué?

— ¿Enserio? — inquirió James, recordándome que él estaba ahí, y escuchaba. Parecía entre confundido y sorprendido. Pude sentir las mejillas arder.

— No se supone que tú lo supieras. Gracias hermano— bisbiseé, y volví a ver a Ted para lanzarle una mirada envenenada. Él me ignoró, seguía pensando.

Sentía como si estuviera expuesta. Ya no había vuelta atrás con lo que acababa de decir. Si James quería lastimarme, ahora sería el mejor momento. Era una situación tan delicada que me abrumaba, haciendo que el estómago me pesara como si tuviera piedras dentro. Mi corazón pendía en sus manos, de una manera muy real.

Potter se quedó callado, meditando sobre algo. Mientras, mi hermano parecía salir de su trance. Juntó las manos, las colocó bajo su barbilla en aptitud interrogante, y comenzó el cuestionario.

— ¿Estás segura?

— ¿De qué? — alcé una ceja.

— De esto. ¿Y si te lastima? — le lanzó una veloz mirada a James, quien reaccionó en quejas:

— Diablos Ted, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no lo haré? — Repuso él. Lo miré con duda, a pesar de su convicción, yo también tenía esa incertidumbre. Había muchas chicas más hermosas, inteligentes y encantadoras que yo. Con las que él no discutiría, o pelearía, o perseguiría todo el tiempo por ser una canilla viviente. Y muchas de esas estaban detrás de él. Podía dejarme tranquilamente cuando quisiera. ¿Por qué mantenerse a mi lado cuando había tantos problemas de por medio?

— En todo caso, no te dejaría. Antes te lanzaría un Crucio, por precaución— contestó rápidamente Ted, cuyo cabello de a poco perdía el naranja. De celeste no quedaba nada.

— No es necesario, no lo haré— repitió Potter.

— ¿Y cómo sé qué no? James, estos últimos cuatro años me he pasado a tu lado viendo como rompías corazones como si nada. ¿Qué me asegura que no harás lo mismo con mi hermanita? — alzó una ceja, y percibí la rigidez de sus músculos. No sé cómo se contenía de golpearlo.

En las novelas, las chicas de mi edad que llevaban novios a sus casas, tenían que vérselas con sus padres. El padre, específicamente, era quien armaba mayor escándalo. Ese papel, lo estaba cumpliendo Ted ahora.

James se detuvo para pensar, indignado. Lo miré expectante, pero al no decir nada tuve que reprimir mi decepción. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un "La amo"? ¿"Ella es diferente"? No. No creía que sus sentimientos fueran tan grandes.

— Ya basta— pedí, rompiendo el silencio—. No me importa si lo hace o no, porque si rompe mi corazón, yo le rompo la cara, Ted— miré a Potter con indulgencia—. Sin presiones.

Conseguí lo que buscaba. Una risa por parte de todos. La tensión disminuía, aunque no terminaba de desaparecer.

— Bien. Mas te vale que así sea— advirtió mi hermano, para ambos—. Ahora, ¿Quién me explica cómo rayos estoy pasando por esta desgracia de ver a mi mejor amigo y mi hermanita juntos? ¿Eh?

— Oh… Bueno… Eso es muy privado, Teddy— repuse, desviando la mirada. No pretendía contarle de las caricias de hoy en la mañana, de mi ataque de celos o de mi llanto en el baño.

— ¿Privado? — bufó—. Eres muy pequeña para tener privacidad— arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¡Soy un año menor que tú!

— Aun así eres mi hermanita bebé. Ahora, ¿quieren que acepte esto o no?

Negué con la cabeza, resignada. Le conté que hoy en la mañana hablamos (obviamente, suprimiendo aquello que deduje le daría un buen ataque de rabia), y que luego me enfadé con él por una tontería.

— ¿Qué tontería, exactamente?

— Oh, una chica se acercó a hablarle— me encogí de hombros, tratando de que pensara que no importaba mucho. Sería vergonzoso confesar que me puse histérica como una niña de cinco años.

— Mm… ¿Vanille?

— ¿La conoces? — pregunté sorprendida, y un tanto molesta. ¿Por qué él también la conocía? ¿Tan importante era esa rubia?

— Sí. Estuvo con James toda esta semana— murmuró, mirando al pelinegro con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Toda la semana? — repetí, sintiendo como mis intestinos se anudaban, jugueteando entre ellos. Una fuerte rabia, que no entendía por qué sentía, me llenó. Mis hebras se volvieron verde claro en totalidad, tapando incluso al rosado.

— No tanto— se apresuro a aclarar James.

— ¿Y qué se supone que es "tanto"? — alcé una ceja, conteniendo las ganas de romper algo. ¿Por qué demonios ese tejón había pasado tiempo con mi James?

— Me refiero a que, no podía decirle que se marchara— balbuceó, y pude ver que se debía a que mi cabello se tornaba rojizo de nuevo. "Contrólate" murmuró una voz en mi cabeza, pero era prácticamente inaudible para mí en ese momento.

— ¿A no? Yo sí puedo— aseguré, frunciendo involuntariamente los labios.

— Por Dios, Cam. Ya pasamos por esto— se quejó, llevando una mano a su cabello, revolviéndolo con manía. Noté que ese gesto lo hacía cada vez que se ponía nervioso.

— Sí. Pero antes no sabía que frecuentabas con "Van" — enfaticé el nombre que él empleaba con la rubia, captando mi desprecio en la voz. Ni yo misma entendía por qué hacía tanto alboroto, pero realmente me molestaba no haberme enterado que mientras yo lloriqueaba por él, él se paseaba por ahí con otra chica. [i]Otra chica más guapa y amigable que tú…[/i] susurró una vocecilla en mi cabeza, diferente a la anterior.

— ¡No frecuentaba con ella! — había elevado un tanto su tono, enfureciéndome aun más.

— ¡No me grites, Potter!

— ¡No seas tan idiota entonces!

Lo miré, entreabriendo la boca, totalmente indignada. Ahora la rabia fluía a través de mí, con motivos para estar ahí.

Miré a mi hermano, que parecía satisfecho, y murmuré un veloz "Lo siento, luego seguimos".

Me volví a Potter, y le señalé la puerta, con expresión severa. Al ponerme de pie, pude sentir que él también lo hacía, y sin necesidad de voltear a controlar que me siguiera fui hasta la salida, sumiéndome en la tranquilidad de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Continué andando hasta un rincón en el que sabía que nadie molestaría, y recién entonces giré. Él estaba ahí, con cada parte de su cuerpo totalmente tensa, aguardando a que hablara.

— ¿Qué tienes para decir, uh? — inquirí, sintiendo la fiereza de mi voz solo luego de escucharla. ¿Realmente me oía así de enojada?

— Nada que no haya dicho ya— repuso, desafiante. A pesar de todo, él seguía siendo el mismo James. Aquel que se unía gustoso a mis gritos, dispuesto a discutirme. Claro que, en este momento no lucía para nada gustoso.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿No explicaciones? ¿No nada? — reclamé, arrimándome más a él, impidiendo que luciera más grande y fuerte que yo, como siempre.

— ¿Qué explicaciones quieres? ¡Ya te dije que no es nadie importante! — volvió a levantar el tono, pero se contuvo mucho, pude notarlo por la manera en la que apretaba los labios.

— ¡Si no es importante ¿por qué mi hermano sabe su nombre? ¿Por qué Victoire lo sabe?! — grité, aunque eso último no lo sabía con certeza. Vic solo había dicho algo así como "Una rubia de Hufflepuff", pero eso no lo sabía él. Y necesitaba tener más pruebas. Lo feo de una discusión, es que no se puede abandonarlas con tanta facilidad, y que buscas ganarla hasta el final.

— ¡Porque está interesada en mí! — soltó—. ¿¡No es obvio!?

— ¡Sí, lo es! ¡Y tú no repudias su compañía ¿cierto?! — repuse, apretando los puños a mis costados.

— ¿Sabes qué? Realmente no. Es mucho más agradable que tú— aceptó, luciendo hastiado.

Solté un involuntario jadeo. Fue como si algo me golpeara en el pecho, y los nudos en mi barriga se ajustaron. No lo podía decir enserio…

— ¿Ah sí? ¡Entonces ve a besarla a ella! ¡Si es que no lo hiciste ya! — chillé, notando como me latía el corazón ante la adrenalina del momento, sintiendo como cuerdas invisibles se ataban dentro de mi garganta, irrumpiendo el paso.

— ¡Quizá lo haga! — afirmó secamente, poniéndole punto final a la discusión.

Totalmente vulnerable a sus palabras, giré sobre mis talones, y cuando di el primer paso para irme sentí a alguien tirando levemente de mi codo. No quería voltear, no quería. Eso había sido hiriente. Pero… ¿desde cuándo importa lo que yo quiero estando con él? Me volteó de todas formas, y me estrechó en sus brazos. Aquel gesto hizo que el nudo en mi garganta aumentara, pero me negué a explotar ahora, mordiéndome el labio para contenerme, hasta sentir sangre.

— Lo siento— musitó. Él tampoco parecía querer hacer eso. Él no era del tipo que siempre se disculpaba, así como yo tampoco era del tipo que se dejaba llevar.

¿Por qué será que cuando alguien pretende hacernos sentir mejor, o saber cómo estamos, logra todo lo contrario? No lo sé. Pero el punto es que gracias a eso me eché a llorar. No entendía por qué me sentía tan emocional, como si cualquier cosa me afectara. A lo mejor estaba en mis días. Esos en los que te sientes súper sensible, y luego quieres gritar, pero más tarde eres todo paz y amor. De acuerdo, las mujeres sí somos algo bipolares a veces.

— Eres… un imbécil— articulé, obligándome a parar de llorar. He estado llorando toda la semana, y esta mañana incluso. En cualquier momento quedaría deshidratada.

Él no dijo nada, solo suspiró.

Estuvimos así tanto que perdí noción del tiempo, totalmente en silencio. Hasta que decidí que era momento de hablar.

— Potter…— susurré, todavía con mi rostro sobre su pecho. Así era mejor. No quería mirarlo al decir esto. Además, era cómodo estar así, y sus brazos a mí alrededor me brindaban una seguridad confortable, ideal para decir lo que diría.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó de igual modo. Su mentón estaba sobre mi cabeza. Él me sacaba como cinco centímetros de diferencia, y siempre tenía que ponerme de puntitas para besarlo.

— ¿Me quieres? — mi voz flaqueó al final. No sé de dónde sacaba la valentía para preguntar tal cosa. Para colmo, la pregunta estaba destinada nada más y nada menos que a James Potter. Pero, realmente necesitaba saberlo en ese momento. La última vez que lo dijo estaba bajo la presión de una posible relación seria. Ahora no tenía ninguna atadura.

— Sí. Te quiero— confirmó sin dudarlo, en un hilo de voz. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, pese a que me daba cuenta que para él era difícil de aceptar algo así. Ahora ya no me sentía tan apesadumbrada, y estaba dispuesta a arreglar el asunto de la Hufflepuff.

— Yo también— repuse, obstinándome a besarlo todavía. Primero debíamos hablar. No importa cuán importante sea que esas palabras sean tan fantásticas viniendo de él, o lo único del momento.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Me golpearas? — bromeó.

— Quizá. Pero primero dime, ¿te parece atractiva esa chica? — cuestioné, ansiosa por ponerle punto final al problema, tan absurdo ahora.

— Sí— afirmó, y los nudos volvían a atarse—, pero conozco a alguien que es mucho más hermosa— ¿Por qué rayos me decía esto? Intenté alejarme de él, pero me retuvo—. Es una Gryffindor obstinada, terca e insoportable. Juro que a pesar de ser muy guapa es un terrible dolor de cabeza— oh… se refería a mí… A mí y mi mal genio… —. Aunque, no puedo encontrar a alguien con quien me divierta más, o que sea tan real y perfecta. ¿Sabes? Es curioso, es parecida a ti.

Solté una risa tonta, ruborizándome. ¿Cómo hacía para aplacar mi enojo con tanta facilidad?

— Ohm, creo que la conozco— me alejé un tanto de él, sin soltarlo todavía—. Entonces, ¿no te gusta, cierto?

Rodó los ojos.

— No, lamentablemente ya estoy enamorado— hizo una mueca, que sabía que era real en parte, y sonreí de lado a lado.

Me puse de puntillas y lo besé. Y por primera vez, era un beso dulce, que transmitía tanto que me sorprendió. ¿Realmente era posible hablar mediante una unión de labios? No lo sé, pero todo lo que me decía ese beso era que me quería. Real o no, me quedé con ese pensamiento.

* * *

Aménme (?)

Jajaja, amo este capítulo, personalmente.


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

**"El Baile de Navidad"**

***Especial***

**Camille POV**

Era increíble la manera en la que todo marchaba. Por primera vez desde que llegué a Hogwarts, estoy completamente feliz. Y pensar que hice todo lo posible para que esto no sucediera, pero ¿por qué evitar ser dichosa? O al menos sentir que así es.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Las profesoras de Adivinación y Herbología nos disculparon por faltar, pero sin embargo nos impusieron un castigo. El lunes deberíamos ir a ver a la profesora Sprout para saber qué haríamos exactamente.

Oh, y con Ted… Bueno, no logramos terminar de hablar con él, aunque al vernos entrar juntos al Gran Comedor para la cena, parecía molesto. Gracias a Merlín no se acercó para finalizar lo que empezamos esa tarde. Me di cuenta de que la mención de Vanille había sido a propósito, para que me enojara (y ya vería mi venganza). No quería volver a discutir con James… Esa había sido nuestra primera pelea estando en pareja. Cuando era más pequeña, y veía las peleas entre novios, pensaba que eran muy tontas y que no valía la pena dramatizar tanto. Claro, eso fue antes de conocer a Jeremiah. Idiota de mí al haber salido con él.

El hecho es que ahora, estaba en mi habitación, sentada sobre mi cama, preparándome para cuando comenzara el tormento.

— Bien… Camille Sophia Lupin… ¡Comienza a contar ya! — ordenó mi prima, luego de cerrar la puerta y sentarse frente a mí en el suelo. Rose asintió enérgicamente, a mi lado, abrazada a una almohada.

— Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…— enumeré con los dedos, riendo al ver las caras de las otras dos.

— Ni lo intentes. Deberás decirnos detalle por detalle— interrumpió la pelirroja, seriamente.

— ¿Es necesario? — insistí, con pena.

— Si yo comenzara a salir con Scorpius, ustedes querrían saber, ¿cierto? — Hice una mueca, y asentí junto a Vic—. Entonces empieza.

Me mordí el labio, que seguía lastimado por habérmelo apretado hoy en la tarde, y relaté todo. Absolutamente todo. No estaba bien, era algo privado, especialmente aquellas cosas que James se avergonzaría de saber que sus primas se enteraron. Como por ejemplo, de las caricias.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Tanto detalle no era necesario! — había chillado Rose, arrugando la nariz cuando rememoraba aquel momento. Rodé los ojos, y reí.

Cuando llegué a la parte de Vanille, ambas se miraron entre sí con una mueca, pero no hicieron comentarios hasta que mencioné que James había aceptado estar celoso de Albus.

— ¿De Alby? ¿Por qué? — cuestionó Victoire, confundida.

— Por lo que les acabo de contar— obvié—. Le prometí un día para nosotros solos, y lo abracé. Estaba avergonzada por haberle mentido sobre estar enferma— expliqué al ver sus caras.

— ¿Por eso? Pero si solo es Albus.

— Díselo a él. El hecho es que luego de admitirlo, yo tuve que aceptar estar celosa de la rubia teñida— puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? — saltó Rose, totalmente alarmada.

— Porque ese era el trato… Además, si no lo hacía se enfadaría y se iría. No quería eso.

— ¡Ahora sabe que estas enamorada de él! — parecía exasperada. Me mordí el labio inferior, y miré al suelo. Tras unos momentos pareció darse cuenta que sucedía—. Oh no… No me digas que se lo has dicho…

— ¡Él también lo aceptó! — me defendí al instante, y eso pareció pasmarla más.

Tuve que seguir explicándole qué había sucedido después. Y una vez que terminé, con un breve resumen de nuestra discusión tras las palabras de Teddy (pues eso sí que no me placía revelar del todo), las preguntas comenzaron a hacer presencia.

— ¿Dijo que te quería, entonces? — Victoire fue la primera, y lucía realmente feliz por mí.

— ¡James "no me enamoraré" Potter ha dicho que te quiere! — Rose, en cambio, estaba extasiada con la noticia—. ¡No tienes idea de cómo lo molestaré desde ahora!

— No seas así Rosie. Fue muy difícil que lo aceptara, y ¡se comportó tan tierno! Jamás habría imaginado que él fuera quien terminaría cediendo en una pelea. Simplemente se rindió con ese abrazo…— suspiré atontada, y me desplomé hacia atrás, con el seco ruido que hice al impactar contra el edredón.

— Aun así, déjame por lo menos molestarlo un poco— insistió ella, desplomándose a mi lado. Al instante se oyó otro ruido, y pude ver a Vic atravesada sobre nuestras cabezas, donde iba la almohada que Rose usaba en ese momento para apoyar su rostro.

Le lancé una mirada reprobatoria, y ella suspiró.

— Escucha, desde que somos pequeños James siempre dijo que NUNCA, NUNCA en su vida se enamoraría. Cuando comenzó a salir con la idiota de Chang, empezó a arrepentirse un poco, diciendo que tal vez podría— desvié la mirada al oír el nombre de la bonita asiática que había estado antes con James. No entiendo por qué me cosquillea el estómago, pues yo también tuve a alguien antes que él, y en ese entonces ni siquiera nos conocíamos. No tenía razones para estar así—. Deberías haberlo visto, para gritarle un poco— ella arrugó la nariz—. Parecía idiotizado, como si hubiera tomado una poción del amor o algo así. Iba tras ella como un perro faldero, y hacía todo lo que le decía. Estaba ciego, porque todos sabían que lo engañaba, y sin embargo él lo negaba rotundamente.

— ¿No era él un mujeriego antes? — enfaticé la palabra "antes".

— Sí. Desde que comencé primer año lo he visto coqueteando con todo lo que tuviera piernas bonitas y cabello largo— solté una risotada, pues me había imaginado a James coqueteando con un centauro. Tenían piernas bonitas… O quizá yo me estaba poniendo nerviosa por escuchar esto—. Pero a mediados de su tercer año, conoció a Lissa Chang… ¿Sabías que es hija de una chica que le gustó a Tío Harry en su adolescencia?

— ¿Te refieres a Cho Chang? — Asintió con la cabeza—. Hay algunos libros que la mencionan como parte del Ejército de Dumbledore. Pero no imaginé que fuera ella, quiero decir, su apellido también era Chang, ¿y el padre?

— Oh, nadie sabe. Por eso tiene el apellido de su madre. No creo que a la tía Ginny le hubiese gustado tener como consuegra a Cho Chang— rió—. Pero, el punto es que mi primo estaba embobado. Claro, hasta que un día la encontró manoseándose con un Ravenclaw, Tim Hornell, creo. No pudo resignarse más, y terminó con ella. Eso recién sucedió casi a finales del año anterior.

Me mordí el labio. Así que quizá por eso ella se mostraba tan reacia conmigo esa vez en las Tres Escobas. Quizá todavía quería (si es que alguna vez lo quiso) a Potter, después de todo habían terminado apenas hace unos meses. Pero… ¿la quería él todavía?

Negué con la cabeza, decidida a no pensar en esa clase de tonterías. [i]_Te ha dicho que te quiere, confesó que está enamorado… Es tuyo, no de ella[/i] _susurró una egoísta voz en mi cabeza. No era mío… No del todo.

Suspiré, y giré sobre mí para que mi cara quedara de frente al techo.

— Cambiemos de tema. ¿No preguntarán más que eso?

— Sí. Yo quiero saber, ¿qué piensas hacer con Chris? — era Victoire esta vez, ella había estado en silencio durante el relato de Rose.

— Explicarle que ya no era necesario fingir ser novios, que salgo con Potter— cerré los ojos, de pronto cansada. Algo me decía que no podría irme a dormir temprano esta noche.

— ¿Cómo crees que se lo tome? — murmuró Rose.

— ¿A qué te refieres? No somos novios de verdad, ¿recuerdas?

— Sí, pero él parece estar interesado en ti. ¿De qué otra manera crees que se habría ofrecido para eso?

— Agh… Por Merlín que no sea así… Estoy cansada de herir los sentimientos de la gente…— suspiré pesadamente—. ¿Creen que debería disculparme con la rubia por mi rabieta?

— Sí— afirmó Victoire.

— No— negó Rose.

Reí. Eran tan diferentes. Victoire siempre hablaba con el corazón, con lo que era bueno para todos, lo ideal. Era un amor de chica, de otra manera no habría perdonado a Ted.

Rose, en cambio, hablaba con la cabeza. Todo era pensado, calculado. No aparentaba catorce años más de lo que yo un unicornio. Sabía que en ella podía encontrar la respuesta más razonable, la más feminista también, siempre mirando para nuestro lado. Claro que, cada vez que estaba con Scorpius se le iban esos estribos.

— Creo que lo haré— informé tras meditarlo un rato. Me incorporé, sentándome de nuevo.

— Bien. Como quieras— Rose, algo herida, se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie, caminando hasta el tocador.

— No le hagas caso— susurró Victoire, sentándose a mi lado esta vez—. Y bien, ¿irás al Baile con mi primito?

Oh. No había pensado en eso. El Baile de Navidad… James no me lo había pedido. Estuvimos bastante ocupados hoy. [i]¿Ocupados?[/i] bufó mi consciencia, provocándome un sonrojo.

— Bueno, la verdad no hablamos de eso. Lo olvidé por completo… Pero, supongo que irá con Vanille después de todo— Ugh, trago amargo. No pude recordar reclamarle que se negara a ir con ella.

— ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas? — sugirió, yendo hasta donde Rose.

— ¿Estás loca? Ya es tarde, debe de estar durmiendo— repuse al instante, aunque internamente quería ir—. Además, ¿qué le diré?

— Oh, no sé, quizá "Oye James, ya que somos novios, supongo que no irás con una chica que quiere comerte cada vez que te ve" — habló Rose, sarcástica.

Arrugué el ceño. Era cierto. La manera en que Vanille había mirado a James… Ya no tenía tantas ganas de disculparme. Y, casi inconscientemente estaba caminando hasta la puerta. Victoire rió.

— No exageres, Rosie. Ve y pregúntale si quiere ir contigo al Baile. Tan solo eso— Vic me guiñó un ojo, incitándome a marchar.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, y desaparecí tras la puerta, bajando las escaleras en silencio. Estaba en piyama, pero no era muy revelador. Una remera vieja que había sido de Ted, y me quedaba algo grande, y unos shorts. Vacilé sobre ir a cambiarme, pero deseché la idea. Así estaba bien. Era mucho mejor que el camisón que tenía en nuestro tiempo.

La Sala Común estaba totalmente vacía, lo cual agradecí. Pude ver un remolino, que desapareció apenas hube parpadeado. Era un elfo limpiando, seguramente.

Cuando estuve detrás de la puerta de su dormitorio, apoyé la oreja contra la madera, pero no oí nada. ¿Y si estaban todos durmiendo? Bueno, lo despertaré entonces.

Abrí con cuidado, encontrándome con el lugar en penumbras, iluminado solamente por la mortecina luz de la luna, que se colaba a través de las ventanas.

En total, había seis camas. Dos serían de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Me dio emoción pensar que en este mismo lugar Harry había tenido los sueños con Voldemort, e incluso la visita de Sirius Black. Morboso.

Me acerqué a la primera que vi, pues todos lucían pelinegros aquí, excepto una resaltante cabellera rojiza en la segunda cama desde la izquierda. No era él, era un chico regordete, abrazado a su almohada. Mi pecho dio un brinco cuando reconocí a Neville Longbottom. Él había destruido a Nagini durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, formó parte del E.D, luchó en el Ministerio de Magia contra los mortífagos, y pudo haber sido el Elegido. Eso último me lo había confesado el padre de James, durante mi segundo día de vacaciones de invierno con ellos.

Caminé hasta la otra cama, donde un chico morocho dormitaba, enredado en las sábanas. En la otra había un chico de tez blanca, y cabellos marrones. La siguiente la ocupaba Ron, y ni siquiera me acerqué, aunque pude ver que estaba totalmente despatarrado. Junto a él dormía Harry Potter, quien sin anteojos se veía todavía más parecido a Albus. Y en la última cama (como si fuera una broma), estaba James. Tenía un brazo bajo la almohada, y dormía de costado.

Estando así lucía como un niño. Sentí algo hinchándose en mi pecho por la ternura que provocaba la imagen. Me acomodé a su lado con cuidado de no despertarlo, y cerré las cortinas, pues no quería que alguno de los chicos despertara e imaginara algo que no era. Recién entonces murmuré un "Lumos", agitando mi varita. Él ni se inmutó.

Aproveché para mirarlo mejor, cada rasgo, cada detalle, guardándolo a fuego en mi mente. No podía ser tan guapo, rayos. Noté que tenía algunas pecas en los pómulos, seguramente herencia Weasley.

Cuando se removió, reaccioné. Yo venía a preguntarle algo, no a contemplarlo como si fuese una pieza de museo griega.

Tragué con fuerza, y lo sacudí un poco. Nada.

Rogué que no tuviera sueño pesado como mi hermano, y volví a zamarrearlo. Se movió un poco, pero solo para voltearse, quedando boca arriba. Rodé los ojos, y seguí insistiendo. Increíblemente no reaccionó, y por mi mente cruzó un pensamiento curioso "Si alguna vez me estoy muriendo a su lado, no llegará a enterarse". ¿A su lado? Negué con la cabeza, y me puse a pensar una mejor manera para despertarlo.

¡Claro, el frío era ideal! De no ser porque no tenía idea de usar un hechizo congelante o nada parecido.

¿Agua volatem podría ser? No, terminaría lanzándome un Avada Kedavra antes de poder explicarle quién era yo. Mm…

Finalmente, opté por una idea que probablemente me haría reír. Me acerqué a su rostro, hasta estar tan cerca que podía contar sus pecas, y soplé. Mi aliento, por alguna extraña razón, siempre era helado, al igual que mis manos y pies. Eso era mejor que nada, y si no funcionaba tendría que golpearlo.

Se estremeció, y arrugó la nariz. Contuve una risa. Volví a soplar. Esta vez llevó una mano a su rostro, y lo esquivé por poco. Cuando la regresó a su costado, volví a acercarme, frustrada, y esta vez soplé en el hueco de su cuello. Se removió bruscamente, y me alejé, para tapar con mi mano su grito.

— ¡Shh! — pedí, llevándome el índice a los labios. Al principio parecía confundido, pero luego asintió. Destapé su boca, y me senté, de pronto consciente de la situación. Me había acercado demasiado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — susurró, todavía con la sorpresa en los ojos avellanados.

— Venía a preguntarte algo— me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Y era necesario hacer eso? — se llevó una mano al cuello, ligeramente indignado.

— No despertabas. Eres igual que mi hermano— sonreí, y eso pareció amainarlo.

— Bueno, ¿qué es tan importante como para venir a preguntármelo a estas horas? — cuestionó, sentándose él también. Bien, al menos esta vez estaba en piyama.

— Oh… Yo quería saber…— dudé. Ahora que lo pensaba, era estúpido darle tanta importancia a eso. ¿Qué más da si va con la rubia y bailan juntos... y…? De pronto vuelve a ser importante—. ¿Irás con la ru…con Vanille al Baile de Navidad?

Percibí la acusación en mi voz, y me reprendí por lucir tan celosa.

Él entrecerró los ojos, y finalmente sonrió de lado.

— No. Le dije que no podría luego de que salieras corriendo— hizo una mueca—. Por eso lloraba.

— Ah— no pude ocultar la sorpresa. Realmente había creído que estaba mal por mi reacción. Entonces no necesitaba disculparme con nadie.

— ¿Contenta? — murmuró.

— No todavía… ¿Con quién irás entonces? — demanda. Despedía demanda con solo abrir los labios.

— Uhm…— meditó, y estuve a punto de golpearlo—. No lo sé. Quizá se lo pida a esa chica de Slytherin… O a la Ravenclaw que trató de besarme… O— agregó bruscamente, cuando traté de levantarme, agarrando mi antebrazo—, podría ir contigo… Digo, si tú quieres, porque quizá hayas quedado con el bueno de Alb…— no lo dejé terminar de decir la idiotez que pretendía usar como excusa, y lo callé con un beso. Uno corto, pues sabía que estábamos solos, y no quería meter la pata.

— Claro que quiero, tonto— susurré, alejándome de él.

— ¿Segura? ¿Y qué con Albus? — arqueó una ceja, escéptico.

— ¿Albus? Nada con él. Es mi mejor amigo, James. Y es tu hermano. Además, no me pidió nada, ni siquiera lo vi hoy luego de esa interrupción en la mañana. No entiendo por qué supones que iré con él.

— Pues… Bueno, siempre estas con él. O al menos así era antes de que apareciera Chris— hizo una mueca.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué parte de "mejor amigo" no entiendes? — musité—. Solo sucede que estás celoso…

La idea me daba gracia. Estaba tremendamente celoso de su hermano. Eso quiere decir que le importo bastante. Me recosté, ya que él seguía sentado y no suponía problema. Aun tenía sueño.

— ¡No estoy celoso! — Le lancé un "Shh" nuevamente, y bajó el tono de voz—. No lo estoy— repitió, en un murmullo, con el ceño fruncido.

— Sí lo estás. Lo admitiste hoy, no puedes negarlo— repuse, arqueando ambas cejas. ¿Cómo es que decía que no? Antes de que volviera a defenderse, agregué: —. Pero no te preocupes, no es nada malo. Es tierno de tu parte.

Me miró con inevitable sorpresa en los ojos.

— ¿Tierno? Es idiota de mi parte, Cam— parecía enojado consigo mismo.

— James… Te juro, que de todas las idioteces que haces, eso no es una— sonreí con sarcasmo.

— De todas maneras, no estoy celoso— él también se recostó, y mi primer impulso fue levantarme, pero mi estómago de pronto pesaba.

— Sí lo estas, Potter— bisbiseé, observando sus reacciones.

— No insistas. De por sí es mucho haber confesado… todo eso… hoy. Confórmate por ahora— frunció los labios unos segundos. Debía de estar pensando en las cosas que me había dicho esta tarde. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba molesto con sí mismo por haber confesado tales sentimientos. Ni yo podía creerlo todavía.

— Por ahora…— acepté. Hubo silencio. No sabía que decir, lo cual era raro. Además, de pronto era más consciente de su cercanía, y un pudor enorme me invadió. Debería haberme puesto algo que cubriera más mis piernas, mis brazos y mi rostro entero.

Giró a verme, pero no pude descifrar su expresión.

— ¿Te quedarás aquí? — murmuró, pero no había rastro de reclamo, acusación o ninguna emoción en su voz. Era sencillamente una pregunta.

Vacilé, cuestionándome qué pensarían mis amigas si no volvía, ruborizándome de solo imaginarlo.

— No— respondí finalmente. Realmente no era adecuado que yo durmiera aquí—. Estoy cansada, y no creo poder dormirme contigo al lado. Además, si tardo demasiado Rose vendrá a por mí— hice una mueca de horror, y él rió.

— Creo que es más temible que Ted— afirmó, bostezando.

— Lo es— asentí con la cabeza, y lo besé en la mejilla, para luego ponerme sentarme nuevamente—. Nos vemos mañana, Potter— saludé, y abrí las cortinas.

— Nos vemos— asintió, y cerró los ojos.

Con una sonrisa me marché del cuarto, controlando que nadie hubiera despertado, cerrando la puerta en un casi imperceptible "click".

Cuando entré a mi habitación, Rose discutía con Victoire, quien rodaba los ojos. Al verme, ambas suspiraron, y me indicaron que tomara asiento.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — inquirió la pelirroja, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos. Si Ted cumplía el papel de padre, el de Rose era el de la madre severa -y pensar que es un año menor que yo-. Negué con la cabeza y me desplomé en mi cama, con la cara contra la almohada.

— Iré al Baile con James— informé ignorándola, con la voz apaciguada por las capas de sábanas.

— ¿Qué dijo, exactamente? — cuestionó la rubia, interesada. Ella era la hermana mayor, y juntos formábamos una extrañísima familia.

— ¡Victoire! No la apoyes. Te fuiste como por media hora. ¿Qué sucedió? — repitió Rose, indignada por el entusiasmo de su prima.

— Nada, Rosie. Pensé en tu hermosa reacción si llegaba a suceder algo, y eso fue suficiente para comportarme como es debido— ironicé, empleando un tono formal, levantando la cabeza unos instantes. Sabía que no me iría a dormir temprano esta noche. ¿Qué hora es?

Ella bufó, y sentí el peso a los pies de la cama, donde seguramente ella había tomado asiento.

— ¿Entonces?

— Entonces, le pregunté y dijo que canceló con Vanille apenas me fui corriendo al baño, hoy en la mañana. Luego me invitó a ir con él— relaté, reprimiendo el hecho de que estuve acostada a su lado. No quería un escándalo pelirrojo a las dos de la mañana. Repasé los hechos, y arrugando la nariz -como hacía siempre Rose-, agregué: — ¿Creen que fui tan obviamente insistente como para que se diera cuenta de que lo que buscaba era que él me invitara?

— Sí— respondieron al unísono. Bien, la Weasley ya estaba de vuelta como adolescente, y no como una adulta de 40 años riñendo a su alocada hija.

Suspiré, y hundí mi rostro nuevamente entre la almohada.

— Soy un desastre… ¿Debería adoptar una postura desinteresada? Odio esto…— farfullé, oyendo mi voz algo nasal dentro de las sábanas.

— No, debes ser tú misma— dictaminó Victoire.

— Tienes razón Vic. No debes cambiar para que te quieran, deben quererte por cómo eres— durante lo que duró esa frase, volvió a lucir mayor, pero apenas hubo pronunciado la última palabra, un bostezo la regresó a la normalidad.

— Bien, ahora creo que lo mejor es que duerman— ordenó la mayor de nosotras, caminando hasta su cama.

— De acuerdo, pero mañana no me despierten para desayunar— advertí, deslizándome bajo las mantas, con el cansancio cayendo sobre mí como un yunque.

Rose murmuró algo, pero no llegué a oírlo, pues ya cerraba los ojos y me dejaba caer en brazos de Morfeo.

**Rose POV**

Oh Merlín, hoy iba a ser un día largo…

— ¡Arriba! — exclamó alguien, sacudiéndome. Bufé, y me tapé hasta la coronilla con mi edredón escarlata, sin atreverme a abrir los ojos y perder aquel dulce sueño.

— ¡Vamos, chicas! ¡Hoy es el Baile, hay que prepararse! — insistió, y por el grito de queja que se oyó a continuación deduje que ahora trataba de despertar a Camille. Contuve la risa cuando un ruido seco indicó que algo impactó contra la pared, y traté de conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Al haber mantenido los ojos cerrados, pude sumirme más rápidamente en las sombras, pese a los gritos y ruidos de cosas rotas de fondo. Podía entrever rastros borrosos del sueño anterior, con Scorpius riendo junto a mí en el césped… Poco a poco eso se perdía, volviéndome más consciente, y los sonidos del bosque se perdían junto a las imágenes, que súbitamente se hundían en la nebulosa. Suspiré, y me empeñé en volver a dormir para tener nuevamente aquel sueño. Cuando casi podía olvidar el bullicio de fondo, algo me sacudió con brusquedad.

— ¡Rosebud Weasley! ¡Arriba inmediatamente, no me dejarás sola en esto! — bramó alguien.

Abrí los ojos alarmada, y la luz se tendió sobre mí, obligándome a entrecerrar los ojos para no cegarme. El frío se extendió sobre mi cuerpo entero, y me di cuenta de que se debía a que me acababan de destapar. Me estremecí, y miré al culpable.

Camille estaba mirándome con el ceño fruncido y el cabello entre rojo y gris. Nunca antes le había visto el gris, pero supuse que había que ser cuidadosa. Claro, de no ser porque estaba en mi estado gruñón que madruga.

— ¡Déjenme dormir! ¡Hoy no hay clases! — chillé, y traté de volver a taparme, pero ella me lo impidió, sacando en totalidad las sábanas y tirándolas al piso. Parecía igual o peor que yo.

A su lado, Victoire contenía la risa. Ella ya se había vestido, e incluso estaba maquillada.

— ¿Por qué rayos me despiertan tan temprano? — grité exasperada, derrumbándome en mi cama de todas formas, con los ojos hacia el techo. Arrugué la nariz cuando percibí un fuerte olor a rosas. ¿De dónde venía?

— Lo mismo digo— refunfuñó Cam, haciéndose un ovillo sobre las mantas en el suelo.

— Oh no, pero si no es temprano en absoluto. Es casi hora del almuerzo.

Abrí los ojos fuera de las orbitas, y me incorporé al instante, mareándome un poco al ponerme de pie con tanta brusquedad. Cam, sin embargo no se movió, y por el contrario chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia.

— ¡Por las calzas de Merlín! ¿Tanto he dormido? ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? — cuestioné, asombrada, mientras entraba al baño.

— ¡Porque ninguna reaccionaba! — explicó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando me miré en el espejo tuve que reprimir un gemido, arrugando la nariz en su lugar. Parecía un zombi salido directamente de alguna película de terror. Mi cabello estaba totalmente enmarañado, y marcas de la almohada atravesaban mi rostro. Esta era la última vez que me quedaba hasta tarde despierta.

**Victoire POV**

Escuché cómo se abría la canilla del baño. Rose seguramente se estaría duchando.

Miré a Camille, que parecía haberse quedado dormida sobre el montón de mantas, y reí, sacudiéndola para despertarla. Esta vez cedió con más facilidad. Cuando quise despertarla antes, me lanzó con un perfume, que ahora despedía su olor por todos lados; con un zapato; con un labial; con un cuadro de mi abuela que Fleur me había regalado; y con un pequeño monedero de piel donde guardaba los galeones que había tenido consigo cuando viajamos al pasado. Luego tendría que juntar ese desastre…

— ¿Por qué debo levantarme? — farfulló.

— Porque debemos prepararnos para el Baile. Mi madre nos espera luego del almuerzo. No quieres dejar a mi primito plantado, ¿cierto?

Perfecto, conseguí lo que buscaba. Se puso de pie de un salto, y caminó hasta el baño.

— Está Rose dentro— avisé. Ella gruñó, y tomó el cepillo desde el tocador.

— Bien. Entonces me bañaré después de comer.

— ¿Piensas ir así al Gran Comedor? — la observé, pero no lucía tan mal. Su cabello estaba un poco enredado en la parte de la nuca, pero su cara mantenía la frescura, a excepción de sus ojos, que estaban entrecerrados con cansancio.

— Es igual. Tengo un novio, y me ha visto en peores condiciones— ante mi cara divertida, agregó: — ¡No seas mal pensada Victoire! Me refiero a que he tenido días peores— se miró en el espejo, y dobló la cabeza a la izquierda, con indiferencia. Cuando terminó de atarse una coleta en lo alto del cráneo, se puso unos jeans y una camisa azul, fina pero de mangas largas.

Mientras se enfundaba sus zapatillas, Rose salió del baño, ya vestida, y sin decir nada fue hasta el tocador para peinarse.

— Chicas, como hoy es el Baile, mi madre se ofreció a ayudarnos con la ropa y el maquillaje— informé, aprovechando que ahora ambas parecían más despabiladas. Ambas se miraron con una mueca.

— ¿Es necesario? Yo estoy bien con un vestido, me puedo maquillar sola— masculló Rose, trenzando su cabello ágilmente a un costado.

— Es verdad. No es necesario exagerar… ¿Crees que la tía Fleur siga siendo tan… exuberante en sus preparaciones? — había un rastro de pánico en la voz de la Lupin.

A ninguna le gustaba el exceso de maquillaje, los peinados elegantes o los vestidos muy pomposos. Eran más sencillas, a diferencia de mí y mi hermana. Claro, al haber pasado tanto tiempo con nosotras, Camille se había acostumbrado un poco. Lo único que le gustaba llevar pintado eran las uñas. Por el resto, siempre se negó a que la peináramos o pintáramos si la ocasión no la obligaba.

Por otro lado, a mi madre siempre le gusto el glamour a la hora de vestir, especialmente si se trataba de una fiesta. Una vez, en Beauxbatons tuvimos un Baile también, en honor al cumpleaños de la directora. Fue allí donde Cam conoció a Jeremiah. Fruncí los labios. Quizá ella tenía malos recuerdos de los bailes… El punto es que en ese evento, mi madre se encargó de "hacerla brillar" -como había dicho-. Esa vez estaba deslumbrante, pero ella no se sentía muy cómoda con tanta pintura en el rostro. Tal vez no quería que fuese así esta vez.

— Tranquilas. Le diré que ustedes no quieren mucho brillo o maquillaje— guiñé un ojo, y ambas sonrieron aliviadas.

Caminamos hasta la Sala Común, hablando sobre qué tipo de vestido nos habría preparado. Pero allí perdimos a Cam. Con una disculpa, fue directo hasta donde estaba mi primo, quien sonrió cuando ella lo abrazó por la espalda.

— Que tortolitos— murmuré para que me oyese Rose, y ella rodó los ojos.

— Al menos esta vez no comenzaron a compartir saliva desde temprano— musitó, mientras salíamos por el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

— No seas así Rosie. ¿Cómo harán con el Baile tú y Scorpius? — le pregunté, esquivando a una ensimismada chica de Ravenclaw. Al parecer todas estaban nerviosas por el acontecimiento de hoy en la noche.

— Oh… No lo sé… Para colmo, mi padre irá con una Patil. Eso quiere decir que se la pasara sentado mirando la pista de baile— arrugó la nariz a lo Rose, bajando las escaleras.

— No, no. Eso quiere decir que se la pasara sentado, observando a tu madre bailar con Viktor Krum— corregí riendo.

— ¿Qué sucede con Krum? — cuestionó alguien detrás de nosotras.

Volteamos lentamente, para encontrarnos con el padre de Rose cruzado de brazos.

— Nada— se apresuró a contestar la pelirroja.

— ¿Nada? — bufó—. No quiero imaginar que ustedes también están embobadas con ese… con ese… ese profesional del quidditch— musitó severamente. Tuve que reprimir una carcajada cuando vi a la tía Hermione asomándose por detrás de él, rodando los ojos.

— ¿Qué problema tienes, Ron? — inquirió, provocando que el Weasley diera un respingo.

Seguía impresionándome el parecido de Rose con su madre. La única diferencia era que ella tenía el color característico de los Weasley, y los ojos verdes como su padre.

— Nada— soltó al instante el chico, inmediatamente huyendo a un lado del tío Harry, que acababa de llegar con Mione.

— Entonces ve. Nosotras hablaremos de Viktor Krum— su voz era firme, pero había un destello de diversión en su mirada.

Tío Ron nos miró a cada una, y se marchó con un "Todavía no creo que me vaya a casar con ella". Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, y se propuso a caminar con nosotras.

— Y bien, ¿qué sucedió con Viktor?

— Oh, nada. Hablábamos del Baile, y de cómo se quedaría observándolos papá— respondió Rose, todavía con aquel brillo de orgullo en los ojos.

— ¿A mí y Viktor? — sonó escéptica.

— Sí. Pobre de su pareja— hice una mueca, y ella sonrió.

— Bien. Así lo pensará mejor cuando decida acobardarse otra vez— susurró para sí, triunfante—. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Con quién irán?

Yo y mi prima intercambiamos una mirada. ¿Le diría sobre Scorpius? No imaginaba a Hermione reaccionando de mala manera, después de todo era la madre, -y aun no lo era-.

— Yo iré con Ted— informé, para darle tiempo a pensar a la Weasley.

— ¿El metamorfomago que compite con Ron para ver quién come más? — inquirió, arqueando una ceja. Reí. Últimamente, a Ted se le había dado por hacer comilonas con todos, y el único que le hacía una competencia empatada era el padre de Rose.

— Sí, ese— asentí con la cabeza, ante su expresión incrédula.

— Es curioso… ¿No eres parte veela como tu madre?

— Sí. Una octava parte. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso?

— No sé, siendo tan… despampanante, creí que irías con alguien igual— se encogió de hombros.

— Oh, Ted es despampanante a su manera— afirmé sonriendo.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, Rose? — indagó, mirando a la pelirroja. A diferencia de Ginny, ella no se acostumbraba a llamar "hija" a Rosie.

— Ohm… Yo iré… Con Scorpius— lo dijo en un hilo de voz, tan bajo que de no ser por la reacción de Hermione habría jurado que no lo escucharía.

— ¿Con el pequeño Malfoy? — los ojos de la castaña se habían abierto de par en par. Rose asintió—. Hum… Entonces alguien deberá distraer a tu padre durante el Baile…

Yo y mi prima nos miramos sorprendidas. ¿Realmente no le negaba que fuera con él?

— ¿Qué tanto se sorprenden? ¿Creyeron que gritaría que nunca permitiría que estuvieras con un Malfoy? Por favor, déjenle eso a Ron.

Sonreí aliviada. Después de todo no lo tomo mal. ¿Sería así si Rose algún día salía con Scor en el futuro?

— ¡Gracias mamá! — exclamó la pelirroja, estrangulando a mi tía en un abrazo. La Granger no supo cómo reaccionar. Debe ser extraño que alguien de tu edad te llame "mamá".

Sintiéndome fuera de lugar, continué caminando sola, dejándole a mi prima tiempo para hablar con su madre del tema. Estaba ya llegando al Gran Comedor cuando un pelinegro me interceptó.

— ¡Vic! — llamó, deteniéndome por el hombro.

— ¿Alb? ¿Qué sucede? — pregunté, tomada por sorpresa. Lucía agitado.

— ¿Dónde está Cam?

— ¿Huh? Cam está… Creo que está con James— balbuceé, tratando de entender por qué me preguntaba eso.

— ¿Con James? ¿Por qué demonios estaría con mi hermano?

Y, como una broma del destino, unas risas resonaron tras nosotros. Su rostro se ensombreció, y al voltear vi que ellos dos venían de la mano, provocando esas carcajadas.

— ¿Estás bien? — susurré a mi primo. Él reaccionó, y asintió torpemente con la cabeza.

A pesar de eso, al verlo, Cam se separó de James y corrió hasta nosotros, contenta. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, acompañado con un "¡Albus!". Eso parecía entorpecerlo aun más. ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo aquí?

— Hola— murmuró él, mirando a su hermano acercarse. De pronto, James lucía tenso. Merlín, si no fueran hermanos diría que estaban mutuamente celosos. Quizá Albus estaba molesto por la ausencia de Camille. Después de todo, había pasado una semana bajo las sábanas, y el día en que salió se lo pasó con James. Además, antes de eso había estado siempre con Chris, fingiendo el noviazgo que tan mal ponía al mayor de los Potter.

— Hey, Alb— saludó James, agarrando a Camille por la cintura, como marcando territorio. Bueno, eso era desconcertante. Entonces recordé que ayer mi prima mencionó que él aceptó estar celoso de Albus. Pero todavía no entendía por qué.

— James— el ojiverde asintió con la cabeza, y se dirigió nuevamente a Cam. Al parecer se imaginaba qué sucedía—. Así que… ¿por qué no me contaste que ya son pareja?

Ella hizo una mueca, y sonrió con inocencia.

— Porque no te vi… Solo salimos desde ayer. Luego de verte— explicó, con ese gesto que indicaba "no te enojes".

— ¿Desde ayer? Vaya… Ya lo decía yo, ¿o no? — bromeó, sonriendo. Pero su sonrisa no llegaba a los ojos. Sin embargo, Cam no pareció notarlo, porque se sonrojo y sonrió de vuelta.

— Insisto con que deberías ser profesor de Adivinación— ambos se miraron, como recordando algo que ni yo ni James entendíamos, y se echaron a reír.

— Y tú de… ¿Herbología? Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera te gusta la Herbología— repuso él, divertido.

— Oh, bueno, en ese momento no lo pensaba— ella asintió riendo, y se encogió de hombros—. ¡Oh! Alby, hoy será el Baile, y cierta rubia me agobiara desde temprano para estar lista, pero el Domingo debemos juntarnos, para que te cuente todo— lo miró elocuentemente, y él asintió.

— Perfecto. ¿Los acompaño al Comedor?

¿Dónde rayos estaba Ted cuando lo necesitaba? Esto no podía ser más incómodo…

Estábamos los cuatro sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor. Yo sentada a un lado de Albus, frente a Cam y James.

Mi primo y mi prima (de acuerdo, realmente no es mi prima, sino sería extraño, pero lo es para mí) charlaban animadamente. Y con primo me refiero a Albus, porque James no abría la boca para nada, y lucía ligeramente molesto bajo esa máscara de indiferencia.

Y yo… Yo no podía acotar bocado. Ellos hablaban de cosas de las que yo no tenía idea, momentos en los que no participé, o frases a las que no le encontraba sentido. Cosa de mejores amigos, supongo. Me dedicaba a observar al tenso James, y al risueño Albus.

¿Por qué mi primito lucía tan contento hablando con Cam? Quiero decir, ella es de fácil charla, y agradable, pero… esto es distinto. Sigo sintiendo que algo me estoy perdiendo.

— ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! Yo le dije que saldría mal, pero el piojo no me escuchó— rememoraba ella, riendo.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero Fred es así. Cree que por ser de su invención no tendrá fallas. Aunque, debo admitir que fue más gracioso ver su cabello púrpura que la posibilidad de un castillo lleno de fantasmas violetas— repuso él, riendo también. Eso lo sabía. Era la vez que Freddy intentó gastar una broma a lo grande, tiñendo a los fantasmas de su color favorito. Traté de advertirle que el Barón Sanguinario no estaría nada contento, y Cam solo decía "No saldrá, no saldrá", lo cual no hizo más que aumentar las ganas de realizarlo de mi primito.

— Mm… Albus— interrumpí cansada de estar ahí sin decir nada, ganándome la mirada de todos, y un suspiro aliviado de James—, ¿con quién irás al Baile?

Él se sorprendió de mi pregunta, y se vio confundido. Entonces miró a Cam, y un brillo de esperanza apareció en sus ojos, desapareciendo tan rápido como llegó. Y entonces lo supe.

— ¡Por Dios! — chillé, asombrada, atrayendo las miradas anonadas de los tres. Me calmé un poco—. Lo siento, me pareció ver una araña, pero era solo una mancha— me encogí de hombros para agregarle veracidad, y ellos asintieron.

— Uh… Realmente, no sé con quién iré todavía— admitió entonces el Potter.

— ¿Nadie te lo ha pedido? — cuestionó sorprendida ella. Él negó—. Qué extraño, eres guapo, no veo por qué no te invitarían— hizo un gesto, como sorprendida.

Albus se sonrojó profundamente. James se tensó aún más. Y yo… Yo contuve un gemido. Debía cuidar sus palabras o esto terminaría mal.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — saltó el oji avellana, un tanto ofendido.

— ¿No fui clara? — rió, pero al verlo se detuvo, adoptando una mueca que decía "Oh no…"—. No seas tonto James. Solo estoy diciendo que es guapo.

— Yo no he dicho que no— musitó él, mirando hacia otro lado.

Ella estuvo a punto de reponer, pero de pronto fue consciente de que seguíamos ahí.

— Um… Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer? — murmuró, algo apenada, mirando nuevamente a Albus.

— No lo sé… Quiero decir, sí me han invitado, pero no quien yo quería que…— se detuvo en seco, y negó con la cabeza—. Olvídalo. Creo que iré con una Hufflepuff que me invitó ayer— se encogió de hombros, levándose a la boca el último bocado de hígado de dragón que quedaba en su plato.

— Bien, ya me voy. Debo confirmarle— avisó, poniéndose de pie, y marchándose. Bufé. Claro, déjame en medio de una pelea de novios. Miré mi plato, todavía la mitad, y me pregunté si Cam aceptaría un "No tengo hambre" después de habérmela pasado diciendo "¡Tengo hambre!".

— ¿Por qué diablos te enojas? — soltó ella. Bien, ahí iba.

Él se giró a mirarla, tan indiferente que hasta a mí me dolía. Así lucía el James que había conocido, no el que estaba enamorado de mi prima.

— Oh por nada— masculló, comiéndose su puré.

— No seas así, James. Ya te he dicho que Albus es mi mejor amigo, solo eso. ¿O acaso me ves besándome con él, uh?

— Sí. Dijiste que era tu mejor amigo, pero todo cambió cuando mencionaste que es "guapo". Uno no considera guapo a su mejor amigo— bueno, al menos la máscara de indiferencia se había marchado. Me gustaría irme también.

— Por Dios, tú dijiste que la rubia es guapa, y yo no te he reclamado nada. Solo eso, me parece un chico atractivo, así como muchos otros. No me gusta, no estoy enamorada— repuso Cam. Me pregunto si el decir "así como muchos otros" era buena idea.

— ¿Cómo se que no? — se giró para mirarla, bruscamente. A nuestro alrededor varias personas miraban curiosos. Quise huir.

— ¡Porque te amo a ti, demonios! — exclamó hastiada, soltando sus cubiertos y poniéndose de pie. Se marchó antes de que mi primo pudiera asimilarlo. Me quedé ahí, pasmada, viendo como se iban las miradas curiosas.

Y cuando estaba a punto de irme yo también, James me miró, totalmente pasmado, y murmuró:

— ¿Acaba de decir que me ama?

Hice una mueca, y asentí con la cabeza.

— Merlín…— fue lo último que escuché de su parte, antes de que se fuera el también.

Y ahí estaba yo. Sentada, sola, completamente confundida con tantos cambios. Por un lado, Albus enamorado de Cam. Por otro lado, Cam con un pequeño problema llamado "deficiencia de control de palabras". Decir "te amo" es serio. Y solo esperaba que James no huyera asustado ante tanta seriedad.

Suspiré, y me paré, encontrándome con un apuesto pelipúrpura mirándome espantado. Me mordí el labio inferior, y lo abracé. Había oído eso.

— Por Merlín… te juro que si la lastima lo mato— susurró simplemente.

— Yo también, Ted, yo también…

Esto definitivamente merecía una charla. Una larga charla. Mamá me mataría por adelantarme, pero entre esto y lo de la Sala de Menesteres, ya hacía falta aclarar y explicar algunas cosas.

**Camille POV**

Por Dios, por Dios, por Dios, ¡POR DIOS!

¡No puede ser que le haya dicho! ¡No puedo ser tan idiota! ¡Una cosa es de pronto confesar que me gusta, y que estoy enamorada incluso, pero…! ¿¡Te amo!? ¿¡En serio!?

— ¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! — grité histéricamente, pateando el zapato que le había lanzado a Victoire rato atrás. Me acerqué a mi cama, y patee el baúl también. Esta vez me salió en contra, y terminé sobándome el dedo del pie, chillando de dolor.

Me rendí, desplomándome en la cama. A pesar de estar sola, contenía las lágrimas, que no sabía si eran de dolor u otra cosa dando vueltas en mi cabeza

Bufé, y volví a gruñir. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan escandalosamente idiota? Solo llevamos saliendo un día y ya le digo que lo amo.

Di vuelta por mi costado, apoyando la mejilla, que todavía parecía arder, contra el frío terciopelo del edredón escarlata.

A veces pienso que debo dejar de ser tan intensa en todo. En el quidditch, en el estudio… en el amor. Agh.

Una vez, hace cinco o seis años, cuando mi mayor preocupación era la rapidez con que se marchitaban las flores, tía Fleur me dijo algo, algo que ahora me doy cuenta que es demasiado acertado…

Estábamos cenando. Tío Bill contaba cómo casi lo aplasta un ogro ese día, cuando trató de cobrarle una deuda que tenía con el banco de duendes. Vic reía, mientras él dramatizaba la cara de la bestia. Yo saboreaba gustosa mis papas hervidas, mientras Dominique me miraba extrañada.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le había preguntado. Ella hizo una mueca señalando mi plato.

— ¿Por qué comes eso en lugar de esto? — señaló su plato con vegetales y un trozo de carne.

— Pues porque… No me gusta eso— expliqué, y a pesar de sonar obvia estaba confundida. A decir verdad, no sé por qué no me gustaba lo que ellos estaban comiendo. Simplemente no me gusta, pensé.

— Pero, podrías comer esto también— insistió. A Niquie nunca le gustaba que los demás tuvieran trato especial si ella no lo tenía.

— No, Minny— interrumpió Fleur, solemne—. Sucede que Cami es especial en ese aspecto… A ella le gustan pocas cosas, muy pocas, como podrás ver— señaló mi plato de papas—, pero cuando le gustan, es enserio— reí, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Exactamente eso sucedía. No me agradan muchas cosas, pero cuando algo lo hace, me gusta enserio. Pobre de Potter al ser una de esas cosas…

Aun así, no tenía excusas para mi torpe "te amo". Es duro decir algo así. Muy serio. Al menos a nuestra edad, claro.

Podría decirle que era una broma… Que se me había escapado. No, escaparse implica sentirlo. Le diría que fue un impulso. Sí, ya sabemos de impulso después de todo…

Se oyó abrirse la puerta. Automáticamente fingí dormir.

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero se rompió con el susurro de pasos. Alguien se sentó a los pies de mi cama, provocando una pequeña bajada por el peso.

— Cam… sé que estás despierta…— susurró. No me moví—. Vamos, tenemos que hablar…— insistió—. Eso que dijiste… ¿Lo decías en serio?

Permanecí quieta, rogando porque no me obligara a hablar ahora.

— Merlín, Cam. No puedes quedarte así siempre… Oye— se levantó, para arrodillarse a un lado, en el suelo. Estaba frente a mí—, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea… Para eso son las hermanas, ¿Cierto? — murmuró, y eso fue suficiente para que abriera los ojos.

Me incorporé, y abrí la boca para decir algo, pero terminé sollozando. Ella chasqueó la lengua y me abrazó.

Tras unos minutos me alejé, avergonzada por lucir tan idiota y sensible. Sequé las últimas lágrimas, y me propuse a seguir adelante. Por favor, estuve seis meses para finalmente salir con Potter, no bajaría los brazos ahora.

— ¿Estás mejor? — preguntó en voz baja. Asentí—. Bien, ahora debemos hablar. ¿Has tenido "la Charla" ya?

Hice una mueca, y volví a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo.

— Perfecto. Entonces me ahorro un momento incómodo. Bueno… supongo que toca hablar de los "Te Amo".

Puse los ojos en blanco, y percibí un destello rosado a un lado. Giré, pero no había nada. Fue cuando volví la cabeza que otro destello impactó mi rostro, que noté que se trataba de mi cabello. Otra vez de ese rosado tan chillón.

— ¿Qué vas a decir? ¿Que es para tomarlo enserio? ¿Que probablemente los chicos huyan de eso? Lo sé, Victoire.

— Sí, me doy cuenta que lo sabes. Pero no entiendo por qué lo has dicho— su mirada reflejaba compasión, lo cual extrañamente me entristeció más.

— Porque es así… Sabes cómo soy. Con todo lo que me gusta.

Ella sonrió de lado, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Te encaprichas y no te lo podemos quitar— achicó los ojos, y soltó una melódica risa, que acompañé gustosa.

— Bueno, sí. Pero esta vez no se trata de una muñeca… o una manta— desvié la mirada al recordar a "Lozzie", mi destrozada, sucia y vieja manta. Durante mis seis primeros años de vida fue inseparable de mí. Hasta que misteriosamente desapareció un día—. Ahora es un chico. Y tengo tanta suerte que ese chico es Potter… ¿Se enojó, se asustó… o algo?

Ella suspiró.

— Yo diría que quedó en estado de shock…

Hice una mueca, y volví a desplomarme. Ya me acostumbré a estar acostada.

No puede ser… Primero es el estado de shock, luego… Luego el pánico, y al final la ruptura. ¿Es que no aprendiste nada de la última vez, Camille?

— Peeero— agregó, tirándome del brazo para levantarme nuevamente—, se le va a pasar. Puedes decirle que se te escapó, o que sencillamente lo olvide— hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia—. Ahora, debo hablar contigo de las relaciones sexuales en la adolescencia…

Gemí con horror, y traté de desplomarme de nuevo, pero no me lo permitió.

Luego de pasar una de las más tortuosas y vergonzosas horas de mi vida, Rose apareció acompañada de Fleur. Nunca estuve tan feliz de ver a la pelirroja.

— Y recuerda, no quieres una sorpresa en nueve meses— finalizó la rubia, a lo que yo respondí con los ojos en blanco. Se acercó, viendo a su madre dejar cuatro enormes bolsas negras, y susurró: — Que Fleur no se entere que te hable de esto. Cuando ella lo haga, finge sorpresa, o me matara.

Asentí, mientras ella iba a abrazar a su madre. Las palabras "Cuando ella lo haga" retumbaron en mi cabeza. ¿Tendría que pasar por eso otra vez?

— ¡Niñas! — llamó Fleur, tras soltar a su hija. Y con "niñas" se refería a mí, porque las otras dos ya estaban junto a ella.

Me acerqué pesadamente, arrastrando los pies. Una vez reunida con ellas, la miré expectante.

— Bueno, Victoige me contó que no tienen que usag paga el Baile de hoyg en la noche…— comenzó, y noté que el acento francés era más acentuado ahora que en nuestra época—. Así que llamé a mi madge, y le congté sobge ustedes, visitantes delg futugo, y mi hija. Ella se entusiasmo muchog, y accedió a enviagme vestidos paga ustedes también. Clago que fuegon elegidos a vista, pog Victoige, pego espego que la talla sea la justa paga ustedes dos— finalizó su discurso, el cual no entendí mucho, y nos examinó.

— Um… ¿Sucede algo, tía Fleur? — murmuré, extrañada. Miraba nuestros cabellos sumamente concentrada.

— Oh, nada… Quiego sabeg con qué tendge que tgrabajag, pego al pageceg sus cabellos egstán bastante bien… ohm… ¿Tú eges Camille, ciegto?

— Sí, la misma— bromeé.

— ¡Oh! ¡Entoncegs tú eges la niñga que cgiage como mgía! — exclamó entusiasmada, abrazándome. Miré a Victoire acusadoramente, y ella articuló un "No le expliqué por qué".

— Bien— soltó de pronto la mitad veela, soltándome—. Vayan a bañagse— indicó, y por su nueva postura me di cuenta de que ya adoptaba el modo "planificadora".

— Yo me bañé esta mañana— dijo Rose.

— Mm… Bueno… Entognces que vaya otga, mientgas tanto yo te maquillage a ti Grrose— ahí iba. Fleur nunca pudo pronunciar bien el nombre de Rose, o el de tío Ron. Contuve la risa, y me metí rápidamente en el baño. Esto duraría rato…

— ¡Gápido! — ordenaba Fleur, apenas hube salido de ducharme. Rose ya estaba maquillada, y Victoire terminaba de pintarle las uñas, mientras ella refunfuñaba. Cuando me acerqué, pude ver que la DeLacour también llevaba maquillaje ya. Era ligero, pero increíblemente podía aumentar el tamaño de sus pestañas, y sus ojos lucían más grandes, provocando que el celeste del iris resaltara. Contuve el aliento. Sabía que Fleur había sido hermosa en su juventud, e incluso lo seguía siendo en la actualidad, pero el maquillaje realmente le sentaba bien. En cambio, yo me sentía como un mono pintarrajeado cuando usaba cosméticos. Era un horror.

Sin embargo, con miedo a que reaccionara mal, tomé asiento en un taburete frente a ella, y enseguida se lanzó sobre aquel extraño baúlcito negro que había traído. Solté una exclamación cuando vi que dentro, se alzaban cuatro plataformas, dos de cada lado, estiradas mediante tiras de metal, totalmente llenas de cuadraditos de colores. Sombra para los ojos.

Dentro, la mitad era de un escuadrón de labiales de todos los tonos, desde el rosado más pálido que hubiera imaginado, al mismísimo negro. Y el otro lado, dejaba espacio para blushs.

— Pgecioso, ¿vegdad? — murmuró Fleur, divertida. Asentí con la cabeza—. Mi madge me lo gegaló pga mi cumpleagños— explicó, indicándome que cerrara los ojos.

No sé cuando tiempo estuve así. Sentí el cosquilleo del broche pomposo, las caricias del pequeño pincel, el tirón de un rizador de pestañas, la punzada del delineador, y finalmente la máscara, pintando de negro mis pestañas. Eso no era muy necesario, quiero decir, por naturaleza mis pestañas ya son negras y bastante largas, no me gustaría lucir como ese mono en mi cabeza.

Cuando me dijo que ya podía abrir los ojos, me quise poner de pie, pero no me lo permitió.

— Todavía falgtan los labios y las mejillas— explicó, rebuscando entre los labiales.

— Um… Fleur… No quiero parecer desagradecida, pero no quiero tener mucho maquillaje. Me gusta lucir más… natural— murmuré, temiendo su reacción. La última vez, durante el Baile de Beauxbatons (el año anterior en nuestro tiempo), le pedí lo mismo, y ella se echó a llorar diciendo que yo no quería que ella me pusiera "hermosa". Al final terminé disculpándome, yendo con dos kilos de maquillaje en el rostro. Aunque tengo que admitir que quedaba bonito.

— Oh, bien, entonces tendré que usar brillo— dijo para sí, sacando un estuche de uno de los cajones del tocador.

Quedé sinceramente pasmada. ¿Realmente Fleur DeLacour había cedido? Dios mío, cuando se entere Vic…

Terminó de pasarme un brillo labial color fresa opaco, y con solo unos retoques de rubor, me dijo que ya estaba lista.

Suspiré aliviada, y me escabullí al instante. Rose me esperaba sentada, con un pintauñas en la mano, luciendo igual de cansada que yo. Aproveché para mirar su maquillaje. Ella llevaba los ojos ligeramente violetas, apaciguados con un dorado que casi se camuflaba en su piel morena, pero le daba cierto brillo. Al parecer ella también pasó por la tortura del rizador, y sus pestañas lucían más largas. Por otro lado, no logró convencerlas respecto a sus labios (o no lo intentó, quién sabe), porque estos estaban teñidos de un rosado que ella nunca usaría.

— ¿Qué tal quedó? — le pregunté, sentándome a su lado. Sonrió al verme.

— Te quedó genial, Cam. Debo admitir que la tía Fleur es un As en esto. Ven, es mi turno de pintar uñas— fingió vomitar, y me eché a reír.

Creo que estuvimos casi dos horas, o tres con los peinados. Claro, no podían ser más espectaculares. Definitivamente, esto tenía la marca "Fleur" por todos lados. Pero, realmente me alegraba de que solo quedara ponerse los vestidos. Bien, ahora sí me picaba la curiosidad… ¿Dónde estaban los modelitos de Fleur?

— Ahh… Quedagon hegmosas, chicas— suspiró, apreciando su trabajo. Entonces dio una palmada y se acercó a las cuatro enormes bolsas negras. Alcé una ceja mientras recibía una. Rose y Victoire tenían las suyas.

— Bueno, igé a cambiagme pgimega. ¡Migen sus vestidos! — pidió entusiasmada, cerrando la puerta del baño tras ella.

— Vic… Dime que no es nada pomposo— rogué, con miedo a abrir la bolsa.

Ella rió, negando con la cabeza. Tomé una bocanada de aire, y levanté el envoltorio. Reprimí una exclamación. Era hermoso…

**James POV**

Suspiré, aun recostado en la cama, con los brazos detrás del cuello. No podía ser cierto. Simplemente no podía ser.

— ¿Problemas? — preguntó mi padre, frente al espejo. Él ya estaba cambiado con su traje de gala, pero tío Ron no quería salir del baño.

— Graves— murmuré, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Se acercó a mí, vacilante.

— La verdad, no sé cómo podría ayudarte, soy menor que tú todavía, y ni siquiera soluciono mis propios problemas, pero… No te hará mal contármelo, ¿cierto?

Abrí los ojos de golpe, dudando si decirle o no.

— Um… ¿Recuerdas a Camille?

— Sí. La hermana de Ted— asintió con la cabeza.

— Esa misma… Bueno… Resulta que… Ella… Es mi… Novia— titubeé. De acuerdo, ya les había dicho a todos que así era, a pesar de que habíamos acordado ser Amigovios, para calmar mi ansiedad respecto a una relación seria.

— Oh— parecía sorprendido—. ¿Ya? Vaya, yo todavía estoy intentando algo con una chica…— se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Cho Chang? Ugh… Yo salí con su hija, y Albus también— me tapé la boca involuntariamente, preguntándome si eso era muy revelador.

— ¿En serio? Bien, es raro— hizo un gesto que no logré descifrar, y volvió a mirarme—. Entonces, ¿qué pasa con ella?

Fruncí los labios, pensando cómo explicarlo, pero finalmente desistí y lo solté como venía.

— Dijo que me amaba.

Me miró unos segundos, pero al ver que no decía nada más, soltó un "¿Y el problema?". Le lancé una mirada llena de exasperación.

— Ese es problema— obvié.

— ¿Cómo lo dijo?

— Bueno, fue un "Porque te amo, demonios", bastante enojado, pero lo dijo— fruncí el ceño.

— Um… Lamento si no soy de ayuda, pero eso me parece algo bueno…

— Pero… "Te amo" es enserio, al menos si no lo dices para seducir a alguien— desvié la mirada al pensar en la cantidad de veces que yo mismo lo había dicho solo para ganarme una tanda de besuqueos. Y ahora ella aparecía, me enamoraba, y decía que me amaba, e iba en serio, como si el destino me jugara una cruel broma.

— Sí, pero ya tienes quince años. Creo que está bien que… que… ¿Que ames a alguien por primera vez? — dudó—. Ginny es mejor en esto— suspiró rendido.

— Lo sé papá. Pero ella siempre lo fue, y siempre lo será— aseguré divertido, pensando en que él y mamá no eran muy diferentes a la actualidad. Claro, excepto por las clásicas idioteces propias a esta edad, pero... No, estaban igualitos.

Él rió con pena, y se puso de pie.

— Entonces, ¿serví de algo?

— Bastante. Supongo que lo mejor será esperar que hable ella del tema. Si es que sale de su dormitorio— hice una mueca. No me gustaría que desapareciera otra vez. Conociéndola, se lo debe tomar tan a pecho como yo. Eso era más extraño. ¿Lo diría en serio?

— Creo lo mismo— afirmó papá, yendo hasta la puerta del baño para insistirle al tío Ron que salga. Suspiré y me puse de pie, para acomodar el traje que la abuela Molly me había comprado con el dinero de papá. Todavía no nazco y ya les hago gastar. Reí tontamente, y me paré frente al espejo para acomodar mi traje. Imposible hacerme vestir elegante como papá. La camisa estaba fuera del pantalón, la corbata algo suelta y el saco abierto. De por sí es feo usar esto.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, y volteé para salir, oyendo un "estás bien" de mi padre.

Casi muero de la risa. Tío Ron lucía un traje del siglo XIV, color naranja opaco, de moño y volados en el cuello. Parecía un muñeco viejo.

— ¡Ves Harry! ¡Yo no salgo con esta cosa! — gritó avergonzado, rojo como un rábano.

— No-n…No, Ron, est-tas perfecto— logré articular, conteniendo las carcajadas. Sequé una lágrima de la risa, y tomé aire para recomponerme. Papá todavía se contenía—. Juro que no me volveré a burlar cuando uses trajes para ver a tus suegros. Esos son mucho mejores— bromeé, y esta vez Harry no soportó, y soltó una carcajada. A Ron se le fueron los colores al rostro con la sola mención de "suegros".

**Camille POV **

— Bien, bien, estoy bien, estoy perfectamente bien— jadeé, sosteniéndome de la pared para no estamparme contra el piso. Entre el temblor de mis piernas por afrontar a James luego del te amo, y los tacones de diez centímetros que Fleur escogió para mí, esto de caminar no se me daba muy bien.

— ¿Sabes? A veces creo que es bueno gritarle a tu prima que te escoja zapatos bajos como por dos horas— murmuró Rose, satisfecha, apoyándose contra el muro de piedra a mi lado.

Victoire bufó, y me tendió una mano para caminar. Fleur, por su parte, estaba concentrada en que ningún cabello se moviera de lugar, en ella y en nosotras.

— Cuidado, Camille… Se te aplastagan los gizos…— advirtió, mirando con lástima mi peinado, conformado por armados bucles, mantenidos a un solo lado de mi cabeza con horquillas negras. Caían en cascada perfecta, y la verdad me encantaba. Aunque, realmente podría hacérmelos yo misma mediante el cambio de metamorfomaga, pero ante la emoción de Fleur no lo mencioné.

Cuando me miré en el espejo, minutos atrás, casi no podía creer que era yo.

Los ojos tenían tonalidades blancas y grises, llegando a ser azules oscuras en la parte más baja. Mis pestañas sencillamente eran kilométricas entre el rizador y la máscara, tocaban la parte inferior de mis cejas. Por otro lado, el vestido azulado era perfecto. Sencillo y deslumbrante a la vez, lo cual daba más credibilidad al hecho de ser escogido por Victoire.

Ella, por su lado, tenía el cabello recogido de una manera extraña, con algunos mechones contorneando el rostro. Su maquillaje centraba más atención en la mirada, que lucía una mezcla de verde agua, azul, blanco y dorado -que se confundía con la piel-, dándole un peculiar brillo. Los labios brillaban de un rosado piel, casi incitando a que la gente mirara más sus ojos. Y… Ahh… su vestido era precioso. De un verde casi azulado, que al moverse parecía relucir con los colores del pavo real tras la gasa de la falda.

Rose… Ella llevaba el mismo maquillaje de hoy en la tarde, con el cabello rojizo semirecogido en algo que parecía una flor, hecha con su propio cabello. Algún día Fleur debería enseñarme a peinar. Su atuendo tenía aires griegos, con un solo hombro y un velo hasta las rodillas detrás. Era violeta, su color preferido.

Y por último, la magnífica Fleur. Lo que más resaltaba en ella eran los labios, de un brillante rojo sangre. Las pestañas no parecían tener rizador, pero llevaban máscara negra. Tras ellas, los ojos estaban delineados de manera que parecían más pequeños, apoyados con el juego de sombras que producían los blancos y grises. El rodete que llevaba, junto a aquella plateada vincha, la hacían parecer una princesa. Su parte veela se encargaba de que resaltara de todas las maneras posibles. Y entonces solo quedaba el vestido, simple y bonito, perfecto para no sobrepasarse de preparación, hecho a juego con el tocado.

— Fleur— murmuré, caminando ayudada por mi prima. Me miró esperando mi pregunta—. Un día de estos, enséñame a peinar— sonrío con un brillo de orgullo relampagueando en la mirada, y asintió.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la zona donde debían esperarnos nuestros acompañantes, ya podía mantenerme de pie por mí misma, gracias al cielo. Miré a mí alrededor, lleno de chicas impacientes, cuchicheando entre sí. Fleur se despidió, y fue hasta un grupo de elegante porte y fabulosos vestidos, que supuse eran de su escuela.

Suspiré.

— Bien... ¿Qué rayos le digo, Vic? — no quería sonar desesperada, pero así fue.

— ¿A quién? — inquirió enseguida la pelirroja. Hice una mueca.

— A mi hermano— murmuré, segura de que si le decía a Rose de mi pequeño error ella se enfurecería. Que disfrutara la noche sin regañarme.

— Oh…— pareció comprender—. Hablando de eso, ¿puedes distraer a James?

— Sí, por supuesto. Victoire, tú aléjanos a Ted— rogué, alisando las invisibles arrugas de mi falda.

— No se preocupen, todo saldrá bien… En cuanto a lo que dirás… Ya te dije, trata de no mencionar el tema si él no lo hace.

Asentí, poco segura de si podría, y giré a tiempo para ver pasar a mi lado a una familiar rubia. Tuve que resistir morderme el labio inferior de enojo al verla. ¿Por qué las chicas que iban detrás de James tenían que ser tan guapas? Rayos, esto no me facilita las cosas…

La Hufflepuff llevaba un vestido demasiado atrevido para mi gusto, mezclando el violeta y el negro, y llevaba el cabello sujeto en una trenza rodeándole la cabeza. Claro, ni el peinado ni el maquillaje alcanzaban el toque de Fleur, pero aun así era una rival considerable…

— Hey, hey…Tranquila. Irá con Albus— me recordó Victoire en un susurro.

— ¿Con Albus? ¿No le había pedido ir a James? — Rose apareció del otro lado, sin vergüenza a hablar en voz alta. Pero Vanille no pareció escuchar, o se hizo la desentendida mientras hablaba con la misma chica que la acompañaba la otra vez.

— Sí. Al parecer todas están locas con los hermanos Potter— farfullé molesta. No era justo que fuera con Alby solo porque James la había rechazado. Él no era Premio a Consuelo, se merecía ser una primera opción. Ya me vengaría.

— ¿Saben? Hace rato que no gasto una broma— comenté de manera casual.

— Ni se te ocurra, Cam— advirtió Rose, que de pronto estaba muy nerviosa viendo como varias chicas ya bajaban las escaleras para reunirse con sus acompañantes.

— ¿Voy primera y me llevo a Ted? — cuestionó Victoire, pasando por alto mi amenaza a la Hufflepuff.

— Sí, creo que es lo mejor…— afirmé, otra vez a punto de morderme el labio. Vaya manía la mía.

La rubia caminó, con el mismo porte elegante por naturaleza de su madre, y bajó las escaleras. Cuando desapareció de la vista, tomé aire fuertemente. Pude ver a otra chica bajar, de cabello castaño y vaporoso vestido violeta. ¿Era Hermione? Vaya que a ella también le sentaba bien estar de gala. Casi no la reconocería de no ser por la sonrisa confiada.

— ¿Viste a tu madre? — murmuré, para ganar tiempo.

— Sí, reconocí su vestido. Aun lo tenemos en el ático, ¿sabes? Le encanta, dice que le trae muchos recuerdos— arrugó la nariz, y debajo de aquel semblante irreconocible por el maquillaje, pude ver a la Rose de siempre—. Bien, ahora tú— indicó. Suspiré resignada a ganar más tiempo, y me acerqué a las escaleras. Paré allí unos instantes, hasta que pude vislumbrar a James, que hablaba con Albus seriamente. Fueron unos segundos en que su mirada se desvió con desinterés por lo que decía su hermano, pero bastaron para notar mi presencia. Giró enseguida, con los ojos desorbitados. Le sonreí, sonrojándome, y lo miré mejor. Llevaba el traje negro a su manera descuidada, y eso lo hacía ver todavía más atractivo. Bendito será el día en que a las chicas nos dejen de gustar los rebeldes y malos. ¿Será una maldición?

Albus, enojado por la brusca manera en la que su hermano lo dejó aparte, volteó también. Me sorprendió ver que se quedaba pasmado, con la boca entreabierta. Eso no hizo más que aumentar el trabajo de rubor que habían conseguido Fleur y James.

Sintiéndome demasiado observada para toda una vida, bajé los escalones agarrada del barandal, cuidando de no caerme con estas trampas mortales que se hacían llamar tacones. Quise golpear a ambos por mirarme de arriba abajo, pero si corría probablemente me daría un buen golpe.

Finalmente llegué junto a ellos.

— Estás… Hermosa— murmuró James, contemplándome nuevamente.

— Es cierto… Te ves… muy bien— coincidió Albus.

Sonreí de manera encantadora, y los golpeé a ambos en el brazo

— ¿Y ahora qué hice? — preguntó ofendido el ojiavellana.

— Mirarme como si fuera comida— obvié, cruzándome de brazos—. No lo esperaba de ti, Alby— murmuré, fingiendo sentirme herida.

Él rió, ligeramente sonrojado.

— Lo siento. Pero realmente te preparaste para el Baile…

— Oh, y no han visto aun a Rose. ¡O a Vic! ¿La vieron a Victoire? — interrumpí, algo conmocionada por su reacción. No, él no me veía de esa manera, él era Alb.

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, conteniendo la risa. Haciendo eso me recordaba que eran hermanos.

— Oh, sí. Y Ted estaba…— comenzó Albus, sin saber cómo continuar moviendo las manos como si ello lo ayudara a pescar la palabra correcta.

— ¿Qué?

— Digamos que te ayudaré a rezar para no tener un sobrinito— bromeó James, a lo que su hermano rió.

— A mi no me causa gracia— intervine, frunciendo el ceño—. Además, después de tanta charla de moral, consciencia y… eso, que me dio hoy Victoire, no creo que suceda nada— hice una mueca, y recordé que Rose debía bajar todavía. Busqué alrededor por Scorpius, y finalmente lo hallé unos metros a mi izquierda, mirando embelesado las escaleras. Giré, para encontrarme con la pelirroja en una de sus más deslumbrantes sonrisas.

— ¿A qué te refieres con cha…?— comenzó James, pero se detuvo en seco al seguir mi mirada—. Merlín, Fleur es un genio. Rose parece una chica…— le di un codazo, mirando como mi amiga bajaba con gracia de gato las escaleras, hasta reunirse con el rubio. Su Romeo, pensé con gracia—. No me digas que estará con Malfoy— masculló molesto el pelinegro, ya encaminándose hasta ellos. Lo detuve por el hombro.

— Oh, no. Ni se te ocurra Potter. Tú te quedarás conmigo, es su noche, y aparte, PARALELA a la de ellos, es la nuestra— musité, arrastrándolo de nuevo hasta mí.

Albus frunció los labios, y miró hacia otro lado.

— Um… Perdón por incomodarte Alby— me disculpé, sonriendo inocentemente. Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

— Ahí viene— señaló indiferente, mirando nuevamente a los peldaños de mármol. Por ellos bajaba una rubia alegre, directa a nosotros.

Tragué con fuerza, y miré la reacción de James. Él lucía igual de maravillado que su hermano. Le di un pisotón, pero sus zapatos de gala eran tan gruesos, y los míos tan finos, que ni lo sintió.

— Potter— murmuré secamente a su oído. Reaccionó de golpe, mirándome confundido, mientras Vanille abrazaba a Albus. Captó mi mirada de advertencia, y negó despreocupadamente con la cabeza, atrayéndome a él.

— ¡James! — soltó entonces Vanille con su voz desagradablemente chillona a mi parecer, luego de soltar a Alb, envolviendo a MI novio en un abrazo, a pesar de que yo continuaba a su lado, bastante pegada a él.

Carraspeé la garganta fuertemente, sin buscar disimular mi enojo, y ella se apartó. Se fijó en mí de nuevo, y soltó un "Oh" mudo.

— ¿Tú eres la de la otra vez, cierto? — preguntó con falso desinterés.

— Aja. Camille, todos me dicen Cam. Pero Camille para ti— musité seriamente, cruzada de brazos—. ¡Oh! Y también soy la novia de James— agregué, abrazándolo por el torso—. ¿Tú eres la rubia, verdad? — puse una sonrisa inocente, de esas que usaba si McGonagall sospechaba que alguna broma era de mi autoría, esas que Fred me había enseñado.

— Vanille. Mucho gusto— corrigió, agriamente, y se giró hasta Albus, tomándolo del brazo—. Bueno, me encantaría platicar, pero mejor los dejamos solos— informó, yéndose con un bamboleo exagerado de caderas. Solté un bufido, y desprendí mi abrazo.

— ¿Y eso? — arqueó una ceja.

— Eso— enfaticé—, se llama vena posesiva. Y te acostumbraras. Es la misma que tuviste hoy en la tarde con Albus.

Él rió, negando con la cabeza, aunque pude captar un indicio de sorpresa al haber sido descubierto.

— Yo no tengo una vena posesiva— dijo tranquilamente, tomándome de la mano mientras caminábamos hasta el Gran Comedor, donde alumnos y profesores charlaban antes del Vals que daba comienzo al evento empezara, allí bailarían los campeones de cada escuela. Era increíble el trabajo de decoración que habían arreglado… El salón donde comíamos todos los días estaba cubierto de escarcha plateada y el techo decorado con guirnaldas de hiedra y muérdago en las paredes y flotando por doquier; las mesas alargadas de las casas quedaron sustituidas por mesas redondas y más pequeñas, iluminadas por farolillos. Reprimí un "Wow", dedicándome solamente a mirar cada detalle.

— Sí, la tienes. Pero yo no me quejo si tú no lo haces— susurré, contemplando la pista de baile, pintada de una manera que parecía hielo, siendo un gran círculo al medio rodeado por las mesas para marcar límites.

— Trato— repuso al instante, haciendo que riera. Menos mal que no la tenía.

— Bien, ¿sabes bailar el Vals? — pregunté, deteniéndonos en una de las muchas mesas vacías, tomando asiento. Una luz verde cruzó volando frente a mi cabeza, y me pregunté si sería un hada real.

— Sí… Mamá adora ese baile, y siempre se lamenta no haberlo podido danzar con papá este día— afirmó con una mueca, mientras se ubicaba en una silla a mi lado.

— ¿Es el estilo "estás obligado a bailar conmigo en la sala de estar o no verás tus revistas de Quidditch"?

Rió, ladeando la cabeza.

— Sí. Solo que la amenaza es no dejarme llevar mi escoba a Hogwarts— ahora la que hizo una mueca fui yo.

— Que cruel… Pero al menos mi acompañante podrá bailar conmigo— sonreí con picardía, jugueteando con uno de los rizos.

— Claro, mientras tanto yo corro el riesgo de tener que usar una escoba de la escuela— fingió ofenderse, a lo que yo rodé los ojos.

— Oh, son solo excusas Potter. Si tú quieres volar, vuelas. No importa en qué.

— ¿Y si se trata de un threstral? — arqueó las cejas, a lo que yo negué con la cabeza.

— También. Pero no creo que sea bonito perseguir una snitch en eso… ¿Sabes? Ahora que hablamos de perseguir snitchs, ¿recuerdas aquel partido el primer día de clases? — cuestioné. Dudaba que recordara aquello, pero valía la pena intentar.

— Oh, sí. Fue lo que causó que estuvieras conmigo en la enfermería— rememoró, entrecerrando los ojos—. En ese momento me di cuenta que no eras tan desagradable. Luego lo arruinaste de nuevo.

— ¿Yo? Eras tú el cambiante. Además, más tarde volvíamos a ser amigos.

— Sí, para pelearnos de nuevo— agregó—. E insisto, eras tú quien provocaba las peleas siempre.

— No es cierto. Era tú culpa. Tú y tus comentarios idiotas— rodé los ojos. A decir verdad, yo tuve la tendencia a hacerle enojar, por culpa de mi instinto que decía que lo alejara. Creo que desde el principio supe que era una amenaza enamorarme de él.

— ¿Ves? Ya comienzas a agredirme— se quejó—. No entiendo por qué, ¿qué hice? — hubo un dejo de desesperación en su última palabra, y terminé mordiendo mi labio inferior, lo cual venía evitando hace rato. Tenía sabor a cereza… Curioso.

Miré a James, su expresión de profunda confusión, y luego sus ojos. No podía ver a través de ellos, siempre estaban ocultos bajo una máscara que lo protegía del mundo, a diferencia de Albus. Suspiré.

— Lo siento… Es solo que… — no encontraba las palabras adecuadas ahora—. Agh, en otro momento más tranquilo te contaré la historia. Ahora déjame disfrutar la noche— pedí, temblando de solo pensar en decírselo. Ya le había dicho suficientes cosas.

La música resonó en la habitación desde algún lugar indeterminado, y la gente comenzó a ponerse de pie antes de que él pudiera decir algo.

— De acuerdo— cedió, hablándome al oído para que oyera bajo todo el alboroto del baile principal. Asentí aliviada, y juntos nos acercamos al resto de las personas, que observaban la entrada de los campeones.

Hubo un suspiro colectivo cuando la deslumbrante Fleur entro en escena, sonriendo satisfecha. Y pensar que cada vez que yo y Dominique preguntábamos cómo se había sentido en aquel momento ella decía "Oh, no fue nada".

Las cuatro parejas se posicionaron a través del círculo que quedaba al medio, en la pista de baile, y comenzaron a danzar al ritmo de la música. Era extraño ver a una Lissa de cabello más oscuro bailando con Cedric Diggory, pero la risa que me provocaban los torpes movimientos de Harry era suficiente para distraerme. Fleur, por su parte, tenía tanta gracia al bailar como al caminar, siendo levantada como una pluma por ese Ravenclaw en los giros. Y por último estaba Hermione, sorprendiendo a todos con aquella apariencia tan magnífica, y para colmo de la mano de Viktor Krum. Sonreí. Ella estaba feliz, y hasta que el lento de Ron no se diera cuenta que la ama dentro de tres años, se merecía esto.

De a poco, más gente se unió a la danza, Dumbledore de la mano de McGonagall, Hagrid con la semigigante Maxime, e incluso vi a Ted con Victoire, tan pegados que temí tener que hacer de vigilante de mi hermano mayor.

— ¿Bailamos? — murmuró James, extendiéndome una mano, con aires de elegante.

Sonreí divertida, e hice una tonta reverencia antes de soltar un "Por supuesto" y tomar su mano. Él rió por lo bajo, y me guió a través de las demás parejas, hasta llegar a un punto que no suponía el riesgo de chocarte a algún despistado. Entonces puso una mano en mi cintura, otra todavía sosteniendo mi mano derecha, mientras yo apoyaba la izquierda en su hombro, y comenzamos a girar.

A decir verdad, bailar con estos zapatos era muy difícil, y tenía que concentrarme para no pisarlo, o caerme luego de los giros. Por otro lado, me sorprendió la facilidad con que se desplazaba. Quizá Ginny había exagerado con las lecciones de baile, pero realmente lograba lucirse.

— ¿Problemas para moverte? — susurró con gracia durante un giro.

— Ni lo menciones o terminaré dejando que simplemente se te claven los tacones aguja en tu precioso pie— amenacé, aterrizando con la punta del zapato negro.

— ¿Sabes? Deberías dejar de pensar tanto. Despreocúpate y concéntrate en otra cosa. Los movimientos saldrán solos si me sigues, y tus pies se moverán por si mismos— comentó, mientras nos volvíamos a balancear al compás de una sonata que pronto llegaría a su fin.

— Fácil decirlo para ti, bailarín— hice una mueca, pero sin embargo intenté. Cerré los ojos y dejé que me moviera él. Bueno, al menos todavía no lo pisaba… volví a mirar, encontrándome con su sonrisa.

— ¿Ves? Así es más natural.

— Sí… Natural o lo que sea, espero no caerme frente a tanta gente, o mi ya mala fama crecerá…

— No te preocupes, yo te atrapo entonces— me tranquilizó él, mirándome todavía a los ojos. ¿Cómo pretendía que me calmara si me miraba así?

— Sería mucho peso para ti, Potter— advertí riendo mientras él me levantaba como el papel en otro giro.

— No lo parece. Además, en ese caso me tiro contigo— se encogió de hombros, y volví a morderme el labio inferior, sin decir palabra de nuevo—. ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

— Nada.

— No digas "nada". Cuando te muerdes el labio es porque callas algo. Habla.

Me sorprendió que me conociera tanto, aunque si lo pensaba bien, yo me daba cuenta de sus nervios cuando se rastrillaba el cabello con los dedos, despeinándolo. Supongo que son detalles que se advierten con el tiempo, pero entre esto, mi cabello delator, y mi gran bocota, estaba en mal camino a ser un libro abierto.

Suspiré sonrojándome, y miré al suelo mientras contestaba.

— Sucede que si te sigues comportando así de lindo, tendré que besarte, y no creo que eso le haga bien a la salud de mi hermano.

Él rió, elevándome nuevamente, al igual que las parejas alrededor. Éramos como una pieza dentro de un gran y sincronizado mosaico.

— Bueno, si es muy necesario por mí no hay problema. Además… Ted luce ocupado…— miró en dirección a las puertas, y cuando mi mirada por fin llegó, solo pude captar la parte trasera del vestido de Victoire, seguido del esmoquin negro de mi hermano, desapareciendo en los jardines. Bufé.

— Y después pretenden que nosotros nos portemos bien— mascullé, viendo la puerta cerrarse.

Él volvió a reír.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre hay una oportunidad de desobedecer.

Puse los ojos en blanco y solté mi mano de su hombro para golpearlo.

— Están tus padres aquí, ¿sabías? — ironicé.

Él abrió la boca para responder, pero luego la volvió a cerrar, totalmente pasmado mirando algo detrás de mí.

— Los tuyos también…— musitó, y la canción finalizó, deteniendo nuestra danza también.

— ¿Qué?

Voltee bruscamente, encontrándome con una joven chica de cabellos rosa chicle, y un hombre de túnica raída y gentil mirada. Todo se volvió negro antes de que pudiera pensar en nada más.

**James POV**

Tardé en reaccionar cuando ella se desplomó, pero pude atraparla antes de que se golpeara. La sujete por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, y busqué ayuda con la mirada. Merlín, no puedo creer que estén ahí Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks…

No veía a Albus en ningún lado, ni siquiera a Rose, y… Dios, está demasiado pegada a mí… No, no, está inconsciente, no es momento de ser un hormonal adolescente.

Atrapé la mirada de Remus, quien observó vacilante nuestra cercanía, como debatiéndose si intervenir o no. Pero al ver que yo lo miraba suplicante se acercó, dudoso.

— ¿Están bien, chicos? — preguntó con voz calma.

— No, se desmayo, ¿puede ayudarme? — expliqué. Enseguida asintió con la cabeza, y me la quitó de encima, sosteniéndola por los hombros.

— Debemos ir a la enfermería— apremió—. ¿Qué le suce…?— se detuvo en seco, mirándome fijamente, y palideció—… ¿Ja-James?

Perfecto, ahora creía que yo era el fantasma de mi abuelo o algo así.

— Sí— afirmé, pero cuando me pareció que él también se tambaleaba, corregí: —. ¡No! Quiero decir, sí, pero no el James que usted cree.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué está pasando? Por Dios, eres igual a James…

— ¿Dumbledore no habló con usted? — pregunté exasperado. ¿Simplemente le digo que vengo del futuro y que la desmayada es su hija?

— No… Solamente nos invitó a venir a mí y a Ton… esa chica— señaló a la peli rosada, que examinaba maravillada el lugar.

— Genial… Entonces, antes deme a la chica— pedí, y él me devolvió a Camille con recelo. No parecía entender nada. Coloqué un brazo en el pliegue detrás de sus rodillas, y otro en su espalda, y la alcé en el aire. Realmente no era muy pesada. La gente nos miraba curiosa, sin acercarse todavía.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — insistió él, con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Bueno, si quiere saber, yo vengo del futuro, soy hijo de Harry Potter, y esta es tu hija— señalé a Cam, que seguía inconsciente con la cabeza. Al principio, el color huyó de su rostro.

— ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?

— Aquí estoy, Remus— habló alguien a nuestra derecha, impasible—. Lamento no haber podido explicarte antes, pero ahora es necesario recostar a la señorita Lupin.

Nuevamente, Remus palideció cuando el director dijo "señorita Lupin", pero se mantuvo en pie. Dumbledore me miró a mí, y a la chica en mis brazos.

— Llévala a la habitación que hay aquí a la izquierda, saliendo del Gran Comedor— me indicó, y yo asentí. —. Remus, ve a buscar a Nymphadora y espérenme en la puerta. Les gustara oír esto— el anciano adoptó una sonrisa de lado casi imperceptible, y desapareció nuevamente. Suspiré, exasperado, y comencé a caminar hasta la salida.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — me interceptó Albus, preocupado, acompañado por una rubia que lucía molesta

— Vimos a… A Remus y Tonks— expliqué, mientras él me abría la enorme puerta, sumiéndonos en la tranquilidad de los pasillos.

Entreabrió la boca, desconcertado, y me siguió en silencio.

Encontré la puerta a la izquierda (muy a la izquierda) que Dumbledore había indicado, y entré aliviado. Allí había un simple sillón con una chimenea, un escritorio caoba y una ventana que mostraba la luna menguante y el cielo estrellado.

Recosté a Cam sobre el sofá azulado, pensando que ya había estado antes aquí. Sí. Una vez nos escondimos con Ted, usando la capa de invisibilidad, corriendo de Snigg y su sexto sentido. Sonreí con pesar. Extrañaba las bromas.

Me arrodillé en el suelo, a un lado de ella, contemplándola por un rato. Lucía perfecta. Quiero decir, con o sin maquillaje lo era, sus rasgos mismos lograban eso, pero así de arreglada era como… No sé, se veía hermosa.

Alguien carraspeó, y al voltear me encontré con una impaciente rubia, que miraba con reproche a mi hermano. Él estaba sentado sobre un sillón de un cuerpo, mirando el suelo de piedra.

— ¿Sí? — cuestioné fastidiado al ver que mi hermano no prestaba atención, y ella continuaba traqueteando con sus tacones.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Albus? — preguntó ignorándome, dirigiéndose al otro.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

— Lo siento, pero ella se desmayó. Estará bien que me quede hasta que despierte.

Lo miré frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué tanta preocupación? Yo podía hacerme cargo, es mi novia después de todo, y no era sino por la sorpresa y el shock que se había desmayado.

— Albus, creo que es mejor que vayas a la fiesta. Yo estoy aquí, y pronto vendrán Dumbledore junto con sus padres, no creo que la chica se sienta cómoda— apunté a Vanille con la cabeza.

— Está bien, yo me quedaré.

— Insisto, vuelve a la fiesta— esta vez soné como presa de la "vena posesiva" que Cam había mencionado, pero ni me molesté en ocultarlo.

Me miró enojado unos segundos, como si quisiera decir algo, pero finalmente se puso de pie, indicándole a Van que lo siguiera, y desapareció tras la puerta. Suspiré más tranquilo, y volví a mirarla a ella.

Llevé el pulgar a su mejilla, y acaricié levemente la superficie de su pómulo, pintado de un suave rosado. Como si necesitara pintarse el rubor, pensé divertido. Nadie se sonroja más que ella.

En ese instante abrió los ojos, y enseguida retiré la mano. Lucía desconcertada, y miró varias veces a su alrededor antes de hablar.

— Por favor, dime que no tengo una resaca, y que lo hicimos luego del Baile— murmuró apesadumbrada, incorporándose.

Me eché a reír, sentándome a su lado.

— No, tranquila. Aun no— me golpeó despacio en el brazo, y la miré preocupado—. ¿Te sientes bien?

— Sí… Tuve un sueño extraño…— musitó, masajeándose las sienes. Me humedecí los labios, sin saber si decirle o no sobre sus padres, ya que no parecía recordarlo—.Tú estabas en él. Y bailábamos. Recuerdo girar en el aire, con este vestido. Se sentía tan bien— sonrió, y no pude más que imitarla. Eso no era un sueño, pero acababa de contarme que le gustó bailar conmigo—. Y luego… Luego aparecieron mis padres. Jóvenes y… vivos— sacudió la cabeza.

— Um… Cam… Eso no fue un sueño— murmuré con cuidado, para que no volviera a desmayarse.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Bueno, bailamos. Giraste con ese vestido y todo— automáticamente se sonrojó, al darse cuenta que volvía a confesarme algo—. Y también viste a tus padres.

Como si estuviéramos sincronizados, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un pálido Remus, y una entusiasmada Tonks. El semblante de Camille se ensombreció. Parecía en shock.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Una hija! — exclamó la peli rosa, abalanzándose en un abrazo sobre Cam.

Ella separó los labios para soltar un jadeo, mirándome detrás del particular cabello de su madre, totalmente confundida. Me encogí de hombros, dedicándole una sonrisa de apoyo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y le devolvió el abrazo. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, y algo se sacudió en mi pecho. No me gustaba que llorara, pero esto era por una buena razón. Suspiré, y me acomodé en un rincón, expectante.

**Camille POV**

Esto es increíble. Simplemente no lo puedo creer. Aun espero despertarme transpirada en mi cama del Hogwarts de nuestra época, todavía odiando a James, saliendo falsamente con Chris y sin conocer a mis padres.

— M-mamá— balbuceé sobre su hombro, con miedo a abrir los ojos y que todo se desvaneciera. En mi vida habría imaginado poder ser abrazada por mi madre. Claro, Fleur era como una, sí, pero esto era muy diferente. Era la mujer que me tuvo en el vientre nueve meses, que me amó sin siquiera conocerme, y… murió para darme la vida. Merlín, esto es demasiado.

— ¡Has oído Remus! ¡Me dijo mamá! — exclamó alegremente ella, aturdiéndome un poco al estar tan cerca de mi oído. Mi padre se removió. Lucía en trance.

Cuando finalmente me soltó, me obligué a mirar, y no pude evitar suspirar de alivio al ver que nada se había ido, y esto no era un sueño. Papá estaba llevándose algo que me pareció chocolate a la boca, y Dumbledore sonreía solemne. Me mordí el labio, y sequé las lágrimas. Para mi sorpresa, el rímel no se había corrido. Bien, Fleur no me asesinaría.

— ¡Cuéntanos! ¡Quiero saber de ti! Oh por Merlín, tendré una hija— chilló, llevándose una mano a la boca. Mi madre se lo tomaba totalmente diferente a mi padre.

— A-aguarda— pidió papá, con un poco más de color en las mejillas, acercándose a nosotras, le sonreí en espera de lo que diría—. Dime… ¿E-eres…eres como yo?

Oh. Eso era lo que tanto le preocupaba. Es normal tener miedo de condenar a un niño, tu hijo, a una vida de sufrimiento, teniendo que apartarlo del mundo una vez al mes con cada luna llena. Volví a sonreírle, compresivamente esta vez, y negué con la cabeza. Él suspiró con alivio, y se sentó a mi otro lado. En ese instante James se levantó, e intentó irse.

— ¡Aguarda! — lo llamé, haciéndolo voltear. Dumbledore ya no estaba, y no sabía en qué momento se había marchado—. Quédate. Quiero que… Bueno, tienes derecho a conocer a mis padres ¿no? Estoy seguro que tienes muchas preguntas sobre los Merodeadores.

Durante unos segundos se vio entusiasmado, pero enseguida se recompuso, negando con la cabeza.

— Oh, no. Descuida, habla tranquila con ellos, no me corresponde estar aquí— giró el picaporte, y me puse de pie bruscamente, ante la mirada de mis progenitores. Tonks parecía de lo más extasiada, observándome como si se tratase de una película.

— Ven— insistí, y lo tiré del brazo, cerrando la puerta—. ¿Te avergüenzas de conocer a tus suegros? — me burlé en un susurro, a lo que él bufó.

— No. Puedo tener miedo de conocerlos, no vergüenza— corrigió con los ojos en blanco. Chasqueé la lengua y tomé su mano, arrastrándolo hasta un sillón de un cuerpo que había en secante al sofá en el que mis padres esperaban.

Regresé a mi lugar, sonriente, y expliqué.

— Bueno, mamá… papá— saboreé las palabras, que jamás creí llegar a pronunciar en esta situación—, él es mi novio. James Potter— aguardé su reacción, y por unos segundos ante mi cruzaron imágenes de esas novelas donde el padre era severo, y la madre escrupulosa en defectos, ambos molestos por ver a su hija en pareja. No, para eso están Ted y Rose, espero.

Tonks se puso de pie y lo abrazó, entusiasmada. Remus le tendió una mano muy formalmente. Wo, no era tan malo después de todo.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Me entero que tengo una hija adolescente, y ya tiene novio! Es increíble cómo cambia tu vida en tan poco tiempo— susurró mamá para sí, asombrada.

— ¿Eres hijo de Harry? — preguntó papá, al margen de lo que ella decía. James asintió, más relajado que hace un rato—. Eso está bien. Es extraño que… Bueno, que mi hija salga con el nieto de James.

— De acuerdo, ahora sí, quiero que nos cuentes de tu vida— pidió Tonks, girando de lado para mirarme. Dudé. ¿Qué podía decir y qué no?

— Bueno… Mi nombre es Camille Sophia Lupin. Tengo quince años…

— ¿Quince? Vaya… Eres casi mayor— acotó mi padre.

— Sí. Por favor, repite eso cuando esté Ted— pedí, riendo. Me miraron confundidos, y acallé la risa— ¿No saben quién es Ted, cierto?

— ¿Mi padre?— repuso mamá, ahora más desconcertada.

— Sí… Pero no. Ted, es mi hermano mayor. Y tranquilo papá, él no es como tú tampoco— me apresuré a aclarar, antes de que Remus empalideciera otra vez. Se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos.

— ¿Dónde está él?

— Ohm… Bueno… Él se fue por ahí…— contesté, encogiéndome de hombros. No me placía explicar no mundano que era mi hermano.

— ¿A dónde?

— A los jardines. Se fue a los jardines con su novia— esta vez fue James quien respondió, al ver mi incomodidad.

— Oh— soltó mamá, sin decir más.

— Bien, mejor sigo antes de que esto se profundice— musité, tomando una bocanada de aire—. Soy Gryffindor, y… Mm… ¡Oh! Soy metamorfomaga como tú, mamá— diría "mamá" todas las veces que me fuese posible, hasta gastar la palabra si hace falta.

A ella se le iluminó aun más el rostro, y sonrió de lado a lado.

— ¿Puedes transformar alguna parte de tu cuerpo ya? — inquirió, sumamente curiosa.

— Sí. Cambio completamente, de hecho— ella me miró con… Con orgullo. Oh, Dios, ¿así se siente que un padre esté orgulloso de ti? Es fabuloso—. Pero, todavía no controlo el cambio de color de mi cabello con las emociones— me lamenté, con una mueca.

— No te preocupes, yo aun lo perfecciono. Es difícil, pero con el tiempo podrás— aseguró, dándome ánimos. Merlín, quiero padres para toda la vida.

— Eso espero… Me siento como un libro abierto sino— le lancé una elocuente mirada a James, quien tapó su sonrisa con la mano.

— Lo sé. Es feo sentirse así. Pero si te ayuda en algo, es bueno no ser temperamental.

Se me escapó un resoplido.

— Aquí es difícil— expliqué sin decir nada más al respecto—. ¿Saben? A Ted le encantará verlos… Nunca creí que podríamos…— me detuve en seco, pues estaba a punto de revelar que ellos… que ellos estaban muertos—, que podríamos verlos de jóvenes— dije en cambio.

— Oh, yo no soy muy joven— comentó papá, negando con la cabeza—. Todavía no entiendo cómo es que terminé teniendo hijos.

Tonks rodó los ojos.

— Ow, no te preocupes papá, Hermione y Ron reaccionaron peor— sonreí con gracia.

— ¿Ellos también? ¿Cuántos niños del futuro llegaron? — lucía sorprendido.

— Mm… Somos… siete en total. Yo y Ted, James y su hermano Albus, Rose, Victoire, y Scorpius Malfoy.

— ¿Malfoy? ¿No es hijo del joven Draco Malfoy, verdad?

— Sí. De hecho lo es. Sucede que Albus es su mejor amigo.

— Eso es… Extraño… ¿Dijiste que Albus es hermano de James, cierto? Entonces es un Potter. Un Potter y un Malfoy. Curioso.

— Oh, ni te imaginas. Un Potter y un Weasley son peor.

— ¿Weasley? ¿Quién?

— Rose. Ella es hija de Hermione y Ron.

— Pero no es novia de Scorpius, Cam— intervino James, con el ceño fruncido.

— Lo será— aseguré, alzando las cejas.

— No, no lo creo— insistió, cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Celoso? — preguntó mi madre, extrañada. OH, debe pensar que está celoso de Rose, que quizá se siente atraído por ella. Ugh… extraño.

— No mamá. Quiero decir sí, pero no de ese modo. Verás, James es primo de Rose. Su madre es Ginny Weasley— expliqué apresuradamente.

— ¿Ginevra Weasley? ¿La hija pequeña de Arthur? — Remus lucía sorprendido esta vez— Vaya, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. ¿Sirius tuvo hijos, también?

Hice una mueca, y desvié la vista al suelo.

— No— musité, y agradecí que la puerta se abriera en ese momento.

Por ella entraron Ted y Victoire, despeinados, escoltados por Snape, con su mejor cara de… piedra. Al ver a mis padres sonrío con malicia.

— Lupin— masculló el hombre de cabellos grasosos y nariz ganchuda—. Vengo a traerte a tu revoltoso hijo. Espero que la próxima vez no intente nada entre los arbustos de la escuela.

Examinó a Tonks, a mí, y a James, antes de marcharse con un "Son todos iguales". Alcé una ceja, agradecida de que hubiera cerrado la puerta detrás de sí.

Recién entonces me fijé en Ted. Su rostro estaba endurecido, y su reacción era similar a la de papá. Durante esos segundos nadie habló. Solo mirábamos a mi hermano a espera de que dijera algo. Pero mamá no pudo contenerse mucho más, y corrió hacia él, estrechándolo en un abrazo.

Él reaccionó, y le devolvió el gesto, mirándome como con disculpa. Supuse que se disculpaba por nunca hablarme de ellos.

Luego de que mamá lo soltara, papá se acercó, y le dio un veloz abrazo al estilo hombre.

— Yo no…— comenzó a decir mi hermano, con el cabello de todos los colores, pero pareció quedarse sin voz, conteniendo lágrimas. Nunca había visto llorar a Ted. Nunca.

Me acerqué, lentamente, sintiendo el vestido ondear con cada paso que daba, y le eché los brazos al cuello. Entonces explotó, y gotas de agua salada impactaron en mi coronilla, humedeciendo mis ojos otra vez, hasta que ambos terminamos en el llanto. Tonks tenía una expresión de profunda pena, y nos rodeó a ambos con los brazos.

— Nosotros no…— murmuró papá, sin atreverse a continuar—. No estamos con ustedes, ¿verdad?

Agradecía que no haya dicho "no estamos vivos". Me alejé de mi hermano y mi madre, cuyo rostro ya no lucía feliz, sino que en cambio demostraba tristeza. Pero no por ella.

— No— balbuceé, secándome los ojos. Esta vez tampoco cedió en rímel.

— Por Merlín— susurró Tonks, totalmente desgarrada—, ¿los dejamos solos?

— No. Imposible dejarnos solos. Harry se ofreció para cuidar de Ted, y Bill para cuidar de mí— tranquilicé, sintiéndome más ligera.

— ¿Bill Weasley?

— Exacto.

— Somos como… una gran familia— susurró Victoire, algo avergonzada por intervenir.

— ¿Tú eres la novia de mi hijo, cierto? — mamá la examinó cuidadosamente, sonriendo al final.

— Eh… Sí… Soy Victoire, Victoire Weasley— tendió una mano, pero Tonks le dio un abrazo a ella también. Al parecer no mentían cuando contaban que mi madre fue "un amor de persona". Me gustaría haberla tenido siempre… Pero… Ahora solo puedo aprovechar el momento.

— Vaya, veo que están todos entrelazados— comentó papá riendo, dándole a Vic un suave apretón de manos. Sonreí de costado.

— Bastante— afirmé, mientras regresábamos al sofá.

Estuvimos hablando sobre nosotros durante una hora, escuchando algunas anécdotas de Merodeadores, a las que James y Ted prestaron especial atención. Pero cuando ya me acostumbraba a este entorno, Dumbledore apareció para indicarnos que disfrutáramos lo que quedaba de la fiesta, no sin antes asegurarnos que mañana volveríamos a vernos.

Mientras caminábamos de vuelta al bullicio del Gran Comedor, pude oír una banda tocaba, haciendo a los alumnos saltar. Los cuatro nos detuvimos en una mesa, para hablar un poco.

— Es increíble— solté de inmediato, sonriendo de lado a lado.

— No puedo creerlo…— Ted aun estaba como en shock.

— Son encantadores— afirmó Victoire, mirándome con ternura.

— Geniales— agregó James, entusiasmado tras aquellas anécdotas de bromas.

— Papá es mucho más sencillo que tú, Ted. No se quejó en absoluto cuando le dije que salía con James— conté, riendo felizmente. Él me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y negó con la cabeza.

— Hablando de eso… ¿No estaban peleando ustedes la última vez que los vi? — musitó, abandonando la emoción de haber visto a nuestros padres. Rodé los ojos, sentándome derecha, cruzada de brazos.

— Gracias a ti, por cierto— murmuré antes de continuar: —. Ahora estamos bien. Y agradecería que no arruinaras mi felicidad por esta noche, Teddy.

Él me miró con inocencia, como diciendo "Yo no fui". Luego se estiró, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Victoire, sentada a un lado de él.

— De acuerdo piojo, pero te advierto que los estoy vigilando— dictaminó al final, tras pensarlo un buen rato. Bufé.

— Claro Ted. Ahora ya puedes volver a revolcarte por ahí para dar el ejemplo— me burlé, provocando que Victoire se sonrojara.

— Ni se te ocurra seguir mi ejemplo— murmuró mi hermano, para ponerse de pie junto a su novia, yéndose del Gran Comedor nuevamente. Rodé los ojos.

— ¿Nos verán así? — cuestionó James, viéndolos desaparecer tras la puerta. Solté una risa, y asentí con la cabeza.

— Rose probablemente sí… Aunque es irónico porque en realidad nunca hemos hecho nada.

Me miró alzando una ceja, generándome un rubor.

— De acuerdo, nunca LLEGAMOS a nada— enfaticé, desviando la mirada mientras él reía por lo bajo —. James— llamé, con un curioso pensamiento atormentando mi cabeza—, ¿es eso malo? Quiero decir, ¿te molesta que no…— dudé—… eso?

— ¿Qué? Claro que no. Estoy bien— aseguró, ligeramente ofendido—. No quiero decir que no quiera, solo…— se revolvió el cabello, y me di cuenta que esto le ponía nervioso—. Yo no… Bueno, sería… Uh… Quizá sí me gustara poder… Pero no, no…— desistió, suspirando—. Agh, olvídalo.

Reí tontamente, regañándome internamente por mencionar el tema. Es mejor esquivarlo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la tensión que había entre nosotros tratándose de aquello. A lo mejor, si lo hacíamos todo sería más sencillo. Digo, quitarnos las ganas y… No… Aun no puedo.

— Um… Lo mismo digo— me burlé, ganándome una mala mirada de su parte—. Oh, descuida. Solo quería saber si debíamos ser como mi hermano y Victoire. Pero es bueno enterarme que tengo tiempo para pensarlo— me puse de pie, y le tendí una mano. Resopló, y la aceptó, siguiéndome a través de las mesas, hasta llegar a la gente que bailaba frenéticamente o saltaba sacudiendo la cabeza. En un cartel sostenido en el aire, sobre el escenario, se podía leer "Las Brujas de MacBeth". Me acerqué a su oído, y a pesar de eso tuve que gritar para que oyera mi "Mejor bailemos un poco antes de que vuelva a desplomarme". Él río, y comenzamos a bailar. Tontamente, con pasos que ni siquiera tenían sentido, mezclándonos entre la gente.

Se sentía bien disfrutar para variar. Estaba plena, feliz. Tenía a mis padres, a mi novio, a mi hermano, protector y todo. A Victoire y Rose, que eran como mis hermanas. A Albus, mi querido hermanito menor. Una familia… Y podía divertirme, sin nada aquejando en mi cabeza. En ese momento, quería que esto durara por siempre.

* * *

No pude subir ni las imágenes, ni los links de los vestidos de las chicas... Qué mal.


	26. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

**"Castigo"**

**Camille POV**

De acuerdo, sé que la felicidad no dura para siempre, pero, ¿venir a levantarme a las cuatro luego de irme a dormir a las dos? Eso es maldad pura.

— Por Merlín Rose, más te vale que se esté quemando mi cama— mascullé, apoyando la cara contra la almohada, absteniéndome a seguir durmiendo, pero negándome a abrir los ojos.

— ¡Shh! No soy Rose— murmuró, y siendo tan temprano y con las neuronas tan dormidas tardé en caer en la cuenta de que era Victoire. ¿A esta hora llegaba? Por Dios, qué ejemplo.

A regañadientes, vencida por la curiosidad, levanté ligeramente el rostro, encontrándome en penumbras. Qué raro, creí que a estas horas estaría amaneciendo. De todas formas, nunca estoy despierta a estas alturas de la noche, generalmente mis ojos están cerrados a fuego. ¿Qué rayos quiere Victoire?

— No me digas que olvidaste cuidarte y necesitas una pastilla anticonceptiva— farfullé somnolienta, sentándome a medias, viéndola apoyada a un borde de mi cama, todavía con el vestido. Suspiré, y me refregué la cara con la mano—. Escucha Vic, aunque mi hermano lo crea, yo y James no…

— No seas boba— interrumpió, conteniendo la risa con la palma de la mano. Se alisó ligeramente el cabello, que ya no parecía un rodete, y se acercó para hablar más bajo—. Acabamos de llegar, y mi primo te espera abajo. No sé que planea, pero aseguró que era importante.

¿Eh?

— ¿Primo? ¿James? No creo que él…— pensé en nuestra charla durante el baile, y negué con la cabeza. No, no puede ser por eso. Y de todos modos, no le veía motivos. Estuvimos juntos toda la noche, y Potter no es de esos pegajosos que quieren estar contigo todo el día.

— Oh, no. Albus— corrigió, y debe haber visto la sorpresa en mis ojos, porque continuó hablando—. Dice que quiere mostrarte algo.

— Ah— musité. Todo esto pinta muy raro. ¿Qué pretende enseñarme a estas horas?

Me puse de pie, algo mareada por hacerlo de súbito, y me peiné un poco con las manos. Fui hasta mi baúl, y tomé unos jeans viejos. Ni siquiera me quité los shorts, directamente me los puse encima, realmente estaba cansada.

Victoire seguía mis movimientos, y la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo la inquietaba. Parecía estar debatiéndose si decir algo o no. Mientras ataba mis zapatillas, le pregunté.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — pareció sorprendida, y enseguida ocultó su inquietud, negando con la cabeza.

— Nada. Estoy perfectamente Cam.

Se puso de pie, y caminó hasta el baño. Bien. Nunca, pero jamás son reales nuestros "nada". Siempre es algo, y algo serio como para ni siquiera decírmelo a mí. A lo mejor discutió con Ted. Pero cuando esté más despabilada me encargaré de eso. Ahora me aguarda Alb.

Cuando me paré, se despidió diciendo "Ten cuidado con lo que dices", y se metió en el lavatorio. Rodé los ojos ante tanto misterio; deberíamos dejar eso para las películas de terror.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, y bajé las escaleras. No había nadie en la sala común, así que supuse que estaría fuera. La Dama Gorda me miró de mala manera cuando salí, quejándose de "estos estudiantes incontrolables que tendría que soportar".

Afortunadamente, no tuve que vagar mucho para encontrar a Albus. Él estaba apoyado contra la pared, a un lado de una estatua de mármol con forma de cerdo (aunque debe de ser alguna criatura mágica de esas raras con cuatro ojos, no le di mayor importancia). Me dedicó una sonrisa al verme, y le correspondí con un rápido abrazo.

— De acuerdo. Seguramente has encontrado la Excalibur como para despertarme a estas horas, ¿cierto? — susurré, recordando que en este tiempo el celador y su gata eran mucho más quisquillosos y malvados. Él rió, negando con la cabeza.

— No. Hoy haremos algo más divertido— alzó las cejas, sacó algo de debajo de su chaqueta y agregó: —… Creo.

Reí, pero me detuve, por dos razones. La primera, era el pánico de ser pillada por Filch. La segunda, porque en sus manos llevaba nada más y nada menos que la capa de invisibilidad. Solté una exclamación ahogada, tomándola cuando él me la ofreció.

James, casi por torpeza, me incluyo en su juramento de los Merodeadores. Ahora mismo yo podía decir que era una de ellos. Pero jamás pude ir con ellos durante alguna de sus travesuras. Claro, luego de haberme incluido en su grupo, James pareció entorpecerse, y las bromas cesaron un poco, según Albus. Pensé mucho en las posibles razones, y por algún tiempo tuve la tonta idea de que estaba algo confundido por aquel beso en La Cabeza de Puerco. Claro que eso no tenía sentido, él no tenía interés en mí, al menos por ese entonces.

El hecho es que, a pesar de haber pensado mucho en escabullirme por las noches con ellos para gastar bromas, usando la legendaria capa de invisibilidad, nunca creí hacerlo realmente.

— Ohhh, es fantástico Alb— murmuré, ansiosa—. ¿A dónde iremos?

— A pasear. Aun me debes un día para mí solo— recordó, tomando la capa y acercándose vacilante a mi lado, para posarla sobre nuestros hombros.

— Agh… ¿Justo ahora? Tengo sueño Potter— me quejé, viendo como sobresalían nuestros pies bajo nuestros cuerpos invisibles. Tendríamos que agacharnos un poco.

— No seas bebé. Es solo un rato— insistió, mientras dudaba al ponernos la capa.

— Bien. Pero déjame a mí poner esto porque parece que creyeras que tengo una enfermedad en la piel— me burlé, tomando los bordes de la legendaria pieza parte de las Reliquias de la Muerte, echándola por encima de nosotros, viendo como una simple tela, tan fina que podía ver sin problemas a través de ella nos cubría. Miré hacia abajo, encontrándome con que los zapatos ya no se veían. Menos mal.

— Guíanos entonces— indiqué, mientras comenzábamos a caminar. Fuimos en silencio, cuidando no ser descubiertos. No fue incómodo, nunca lo es con Albus, es por eso que es mi mejor amigo.

Fue cuando al atravesar una puerta, en uno de los más recónditos lugares de la escuela, que llegamos afuera, cuando me preocupé. Era de noche, y solo alumbraba la luz de la luna, menguante y despejada de nubes.

— ¿Qué pretendes? — pregunté, comenzando a sentir cómo me invadía la libertad de estar en un ambiente abierto. Aún así, lo seguí a través del pasto. Creo que estábamos en la parte sur de Hogwarts. Por aquí no hay más que terreno abierto y el Bosque Prohibido más adelante. Los alumnos venían aquí a pasar el rato por las tardes.

— ¿Alguna vez viste el amanecer? Aguarda, no me digas. No te imagino levantándote para ver salir el sol a estas horas— rió por lo bajo, con la vista al frente. Fruncí el ceño.

— Es solo que yo necesito una cantidad de sueño particular para comenzar el día, ¿sabes? Así que si hoy me duermo mientras como, será tu culpa— alcé la barbilla, sin mirarlo, fingiendo una dignidad inexistente.

— Por supuesto— ironizó, deteniéndose en una ligera bajada, con algunas flores y más césped verde—. Bueno, aquí estamos— nos quitó la capa sin previo aviso, y se desplomó de espalda en el suelo, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Suspiré, comenzando a sentir el frío de la intemperie, y me senté con las piernas cruzadas a su lado.

— Así no podrás ver las estrellas— avisó, mirándome de soslayo. Puse los ojos en blanco, y me dejé caer sobre el mullido pasto con los brazos extendidos a los costados.

Observé el cielo. Era maravilloso. Nunca me detuve a mirar mucho rato las estrellas, salvo en Astronomía, y no es muy divertido de esa forma. Ahora, ver las múltiples constelaciones, el firmamento de un puro negro como tinta, pintado de estrellas blancas, como copos de nieve eternos, emitiendo luz propia, titilando a millones de kilómetros… es extraño. No es fácil dejar de mirarlas, esperando ver algo que no corresponde, un cambio, algo que altere aquella perfecta quietud.

— ¿Genial, eh? — susurró Albus, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

— Lo es— admití, y a duras penas desvié la cabeza para verlo a él—. Entonces, ¿qué quieres preguntar?

Abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido, y yo sonreí triunfal. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que pretendía cuestionarme algo, y por eso vinimos aquí.

— ¿Yo? Nada— Arqueé una ceja, escéptica, y soltó un suspiro resignado—. Es solo que… ¿cómo te ha ido con tus padres?

— Oh… Bien. Son aun mejores de lo imaginaba. Tal y como todos los describen. Mamá es como… Animada a lo Ted, pero con mi carácter prevaleciendo. Papá es más parecido a mí, aunque heredé la parte divertida de mamá. ¿Sabes? Remus es parecido a Ted cuando decide madurar unos instantes y ponerse serio— reí, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Deberías haber estado ahí.

— Quise. Pero James no me dejó— susurró, casi sin querer—. Lo bueno es que los han conocido, y pasarás más tiempo con ellos los días que permanezcamos aquí.

Entrecerré los ojos, y lo miré fijamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que James no te dejó quedarte? — bisbiseé amenazante. ¿Por qué no le había permitido estar ahí? Una cosa es estar celoso, pero Albus es mi mejor amigo y su hermano, no hay que exagerar como si él fuera una zorra Vanille versión hombre.

— Ohm… No importa. Tenía razón, yo estaba con Van, y ella no encajaría mucho en ese momento— razonó, ladeando la cabeza para mirarme y darme a entender que estaba bien. Entorné aun más los ojos.

— No. No tenía razón. Si está celoso es su problema, pero a mí me hubiera gustado que mis padres te conocieran a ti también, eres mi mejor amigo Potter y no puedes simpl…— Hizo una fugaz mueca, y me detuve en seco, algo asustada.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Él no se disgustó por decirle eso. No puede ser.

— ¿Estás bien? — inquirió, incorporándose un poco, preocupado.

— Eh… Sí. Solo que tengo el cerebro dormido aun— mentí, apretándome el puente de la nariz con los dedos—. Hablaré luego con James— avisé, recostándome de nuevo.

— Me matará— comentó de manera casual, como si fuera el clima.

— No, no lo hará, porque si lo hace, lo golpearé. O prohibiré los besos, lo que lo haga lamentarse más rápido— me encogí de hombros, escondiendo la euforia interna que me brindaba el que solo mis labios tuvieran tanta influencia en él. Y pensar que antes era él quien controlaba de esa manera a las chicas. Agh… Borré ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, sin querer recordar que fue así. Me di cuenta, que a decir verdad James también podía manejarme de esa manera, aunque no parece notarlo o no lo usa. Menos mal.

— Que bonito— ironizó Albus, despertándome de mis cavilaciones—. Es raro verlo así. Digo, luego de lo de Lissa ya no parecía tener interés en salir con nadie.

— Lissa. Es desagradable, no sé qué le vio— Albus me lanzó una mirada elocuente, y lo golpeé en el hombro, riendo—. Bien, la chica tiene buen cuerpo, y es tan fácil de usar como conjurar un Lumos, pero si ese era su requisito, no me habría prestado atención, o habría salido con otra chica. Como "Van" — usé un tono idiota al decir su nombre.

— Eso es justamente, despistada. No eres el tipo de chica con la que él salió o conoció alguna vez. Por eso se interesó en ti, supongo. No sé que tienes Cam, pero enamoras— negó con la cabeza, mirando el cielo, pero al instante agregó: —, quiero decir, James nunca se habría enamorado. Y tampoco es que no tengas algo como para gustarle a la gente, solo que, ese "algo" no sé qué es aun. Pregúnteselo a mi hermano— recomendó, suspirando al final—. Además, tú también tienes buen cuerpo.

Solté un jadeo y le di un codazo, sonrojándome levemente. Chicos. Ni Albus se salva.

— No seas idiota— recriminé, conteniendo un temblor; estaba haciendo mucho frío.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar, y se desabrochó el abrigo, dándomelo luego. Dudé, pensando que él podría tener frío también, pero al final mis dedos casi entumecidos me convencieron, y me puse la chaqueta. Me quedaba algo grande, y recién entonces me fijé en que yo era incluso más menuda que Albus.

— Gracias— dije, subiendo el cierre y echándome para atrás de nuevo. Agradecí que no hubiera nieve hoy, solo por la lluvia de antes de ayer.

— De nada— musitó, y miró al cielo—. Mm… Ya falta poco…

Estuve a punto de preguntar para qué, hasta que seguí su ejemplo de observar hacia arriba, encontrándome con que de a poco el cielo se iba iluminando, tiñéndose de un azul más claro cuánto más cerca estaba del horizonte. Pronto amanecería.

— Ohm, y a ti cómo te fue ayer. ¿Qué pasó con "Van"? — nuevamente usé un tono despreciativo, haciendo comillas en el aire.

— "Van" — imitó mi tono con sorna, sonriendo ladinamente—, estaba algo molesta porque tanto yo como mi hermano estábamos preocupados por ti. Así que bailamos un poco y luego desapareció por ahí con un… Slytherin, creo— negó con la cabeza, divertido, y yo bufé.

— Zo-rra— silabeé cantarinamente—. No me agradaba para ti de todas formas. Deberías haber aceptado a cualquier otra. Esa chica estuvo detrás de James también. Debe de gustarle la idea de salir con alguien del futuro, o un Potter. Quién sabe qué pasa por su teñida cabeza.

Él rió fuertemente, y se sentó.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — pregunté, ligeramente ofendida por haberse reído de mis palabras. Paró de a poco, y me miró.

— Pareces una madre celosa— se burló, y caí en la cuenta de lo metiche que sonaba—. Además, no parece teñida— alzó las cejas sonriendo, y volvió a vigilar el firmamento.

— Bien. Si no quieres que me meta no lo hago. Pero si no te hablo tendrás que hablar con tu hermano para preguntarle cómo arreglar el asunto. Él sabe— fruncí los labios, viendo como el cielo estaba cada vez más violeta, llegando a ser naranja en el horizonte.

— No seas tan rebuscada. Nadie se enfada por eso— reprochó, dándome un leve empujoncito en el brazo.

— Entonces no te rías. Lo digo enserio. No me agrada esa chica— repetí seriamente, maravillándome al ver asomarse el sol, que traía tonalidades amarillas, naranjas y rojas con él, para pintar el cielo. Me senté para admirarlo mejor.

— ¿Y debe agradarte mi novia si alguna vez la tengo? — inquirió escéptico, incorporándose él también, para mirar el suceso.

— Por supuesto— obvié, bostezando. Ya comenzaba a oírse aleteos en el bosque, que entraba en acción—. Ya te lo dije, eres mi mejor amigo.

— Oh… Sobre eso…— vaciló, y me tensé automáticamente. Merlín, no. ¿Eso quería decir? No eso, no eso, simplemente no puede ser eso.

— ¡Mira! — exclamé, apuntando al sol, que ya terminaba de salir, iluminando de pleno los terrenos de la escuela, dándome en el rostro. Se oyó un suspiro frustrado —. ¡Wow! Es genial… Nunca antes vi el cielo de esta mane…— no pude continuar, porque me agarró del mentón, girando mi cabeza a un costado, y me besó.

Shock. Entré en estado de parálisis total. No es verdad, no puede ni debe serlo.

Apenas logré reaccionar, me separé de él, abrumada por la situación.

— Albus yo no…— susurré, pero él simplemente negó con la cabeza, llevándose las manos al cabello con frustración.

— No te molestes por favor, pero no puedo— insistí, tirando de su brazo para que me viera.

— No estoy molesto. Solo… Déjame— murmuró, poniéndose de pie, marchando hacia el castillo.

Solté un jadeo exasperado, y tapé mi rostro con las manos, sintiéndome terriblemente mal. No puede ser. Albus me besó. Mi mejor amigo, el hermano de James, ¡de mi novio!

Gemí, y me abrasé a las piernas. No podría soportar que Alb no me hablara más por rechazarlo, pero tampoco podría imaginar haber aceptado ese beso. No puedo decir que no me parezca atractivo, por el contrario, es un chico guapo. Pero no. Sería lo peor que podría llegar a hacer. Lo último que buscaba era que James y Albus tuvieran una disputa fraternal por mi causa.

¿Y si le rompí el corazón? ¿Y si él estaba enamorado de mí?

Tomé la capa de invisibilidad, me cubrí con ella y corrí al refugio del castillo, donde cobijas y cuatro oídos me esperaban para desahogar este peso que comienza a acumularse en mi garganta.

**James POV**

Oooohhh, ¿es enserio? No pensé que lo del castigo por faltar a clase fuera de verdad. Quiero decir, imaginaba escribir un par de veces "No debo faltar a clases", o algo así. No limpiar como un muggle. Aburrido.

Suspiré resignado, y pasé el trapo húmedo y espumoso sobre la repisa vacía. Todo largaba polvo. ¿Hace cuánto que Trelawney no limpia por aquí? Me daría alergia si no fuera por el intenso perfume a flores que emana aquel balde.

— Oh vamos, no seas amargado. Será divertido— animó Camille al ver mi rostro, sentada unos metros delante, escurriendo una esponja rosada. Hizo un intento de sonrisa, pero terminó en una mueca pues su pantalón acababa de mojarse con el agua que había largado.

Reí, negando con la cabeza, ganándome una esponja en la sien de su parte.

— No es justo— se quejó, cruzada de brazos—. Fue tu culpa que faltáramos a clase— me apuntó acusadoramente con el índice, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Mi culpa? ¡Fuiste tú a quien tuve que correr hasta el baño!

— ¡Solo porque tú tuviste que coquetear con la rubia teñida! — chilló, lanzándome otro trapo.

— Primero, yo no coqueteé con ella, tú eres la perseguida. Segundo, no es teñida, su rubio es natural— alcé las cejas, esquivando otra esponja.

— Te juro que golpearé al próximo que repita que esa chica no es teñida— amenazó severa, se levantó para buscar lo que acababa de lanzarme, y comenzó a refregar los estantes vacíos.

Suspiré, y la imité, absteniéndome a quejarme. Si ella lo hacía, yo también podría.

La sala de Adivinación necesitaba mantenimiento. Eso dijo la profesora Trelawney, y madame Sprout coincidió con ella, diciendo que limpiar este desastre sería un buen castigo. Así que primero quitamos todos los cachivaches de Trelawney de las mesas y estanterías, dejándolas sobre el suelo ante su expresión de sufrimiento. La profesora McGonagall, que decidió supervisar el tema, tuvo que pedirle que se fuera a recostar un rato convenciéndola de que sus artilugios quedarían en buenas manos. Já. Como si esas bolas de cristal no se pudieran conseguir en cualquier tienda del Callejón Diagon.

— Entonces… Me dirás por qué desapareciste ayer— murmuré luego de un rato, aburrido del silencio y de limpiar estantes. Me miró de soslayo, y casi casualmente caminó hasta el mueble de al lado, abriendo sus puertas para asear dentro. Tuvo que agacharse, y meter medio cuerpo en él para alcanzar la parte trasera.

Bien, repasemos los hechos: En el Baile de Navidad la pasamos asombroso, pero al día siguiente… Simplemente no apareció. Ted me interrogó, sospechando que era mi culpa, pero ni siquiera Rose sabía qué le pasaba. Hoy salió de entre las mantas para ir a clase y cumplir su castigo, aunque se encargó escrupulosamente de evitar a cualquiera que no fuera mi prima Victoire. Algo andaba mal, y lo averiguaría.

— Estaba cansada— musitó con vaguedad, su voz hacía eco dentro del mueble de madera. Me acerqué, debatiéndome si me creía idiota o simplemente no pensaba contarme. Metí mi cabeza en el contenedor yo también, para mirarla. Deliberadamente o no, esquivaba mi mirada.

— No te creo. Rose dijo que no entendía qué te pasaba, y que tú no querías contarle. Por favor, dime qué te sucedió— susurré, abrumado por lo cerrado del mueble. Aquí antes estaba guardada una enorme rueda dorada, con círculos a montones dibujados en ella. La profesora mencionó algo de "brujos Mayas".

Ella se detuvo, solo para dedicarme una mirada divertida.

— Así que, ¿te interesa lo que me pasa? — bromeó, sumándole un leve codazo elocuente. Reí, negando con la cabeza.

— Se supone. Eres mi novia después de todo— le recordé—. Pero, me alegra que admitieras que algo te sucede. Cuéntame.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, con frustración, y se hizo para atrás, para salir de aquel comprimido espacio. La retuve del antebrazo, decidido a averiguar qué era tan grave como para no decírselo a Rose. Me miró nerviosamente, pero no lucho por soltarse.

— ¿Y bien? — insistí, sin entender por qué hablaba en voz baja.

— Nada— se limitó a responder, imperturbable. Bufé, comenzando a cansarme de este jueguito.

— No saldremos hasta que no lo digas— le informé, mirando alrededor. Era idiota la idea, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa, y recordaba que una vez ella mencionó algo respecto a odiar los espacios pequeños. Estiré el brazo y cerré las puertas del armario, quedando a merced de la luz que se colaba por algunos agujeros en el techo y entre la unión de puertas. ¿Era necesario que nos quitaran las varitas? Limpiar como muggles. Já. Como si Cam pudiera no cumplir a lo que ordena un profesor.

— No seas idiota James, abre eso— ordenó, más nerviosa aun, tratando de estirar el brazo para salir. Negué con la cabeza, tomándole ambos brazos. Mala idea. No alcanzó a apoyarse sobre los codos y se dio vuelta, de espaldas al suelo del armario.

No entrábamos del todo aquí. Es decir, teníamos que doblar las piernas, pues no contaba con la superficie suficiente, ni tampoco era de gran altura. Estábamos en una especie de caja de madera. A oscuras, solos y demasiado juntos. Genial. ¿Alguien pidió tensión aquí? Pues parece que llegó.

— Lo siento, pero tendrías que haber pensado más rápido— me disculpé, riendo. Ella bufó, y forcejeó un rato para quitarme de encima, desistiendo al final —. Ahora puedes decirme. Claro, si es que quieres salir.

— La profesora McGonagall vendrá en algún momento— me recordó, triunfal.

— Por supuesto. Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo nos dieron para acabar? Oh si, dos horas. Podemos pasar ese rato aquí encerrados en silencio, y decepcionar a la profesora Trelawney respecto al aseo, o puedes decirme qué rayos te pasa para terminar con el castigo y regresar a la Sala Común.

Por unos instantes no dijo nada, seguramente sopesando las probabilidades.

— ¿Si te beso me dejarás salir? — preguntó tras unos minutos, sorprendiéndome.

— No, y no te voy a volver a besar hasta que me digas qué está pasando— me maldije cuando mi voz tembló al decir "no" —. Por Merlín, ni que hubieras matado a alguien… Solo dime. Estoy preocupado de veras.

— No tienes que estarlo— murmuró con pena, y al mover la cabeza un halo de luz le dio en el rostro—. Soy un asco. Que alguien me golpeé— masculló, desplomándose hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos.

— Cuando dices "No tienes que estarlo", me preocupo más. Y si luego agregas un "golpéenme", me haces querer saber Legeremancia— avisé, con un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz.

Juraría que sonrió de lado, pero en estas penumbras era difícil de distinguirlo.

— Estas siendo tan considerado conmigo, que podría besarte. Pero claro que tú me rechazarías porque no te he dicho qué sucede.

Durante unos segundos me vi tentado a ceder, dejarla con su secreto problema y besarla. Pero la consciencia regresó antes de lo deseado, y me decidí a no rendirme. Aunque… Este lugar es tan cerrado, y tenemos dos horas…

— Estás en lo cierto. Vamos, dime— incité en cambio, aprendiendo que es posible odiarse a sí mismo. Ella suspiró frustrada.

— Bien, te diré— se rindió, apoyándose en los codos para mirarme. Algo inútil con tan poca luz—. Le confesé a Rose que pensaba tener sexo contigo, y ella enloqueció. Discutimos, pero al final no logró convencerme y ya no me habló. Eso me afligió, Rose es mi mejor amiga, me gustaría tener su aprobación para algo como esto— contó. Y estuve a punto de creerlo, de no ser por el flaqueo de su voz al final.

— De acuerdo, tendrías que recordar que no sabes mentir— me medio burlé, para calmar esta rara tensión que se había formado en mí con esa falsa revelación.

— No es ment…— comenzó, pero sus ojos se cristalizaron, y comenzó a llorar. Me preocupé. Bien, esto sí me estaba asustando ahora. Era mejor cuando simplemente parecía impasible.

Sin saber qué más hacer, solté sus brazos y la rodeé con los míos, sintiéndola temblar. ¿Estaría enferma? ¿Ver a sus padres la volvió nostálgica? ¿Está en su período? Merlín, esto comienza a superarme. Pateé las puertas del armario para que entrara luz, pensando por unos momentos que quizá tenía claustrofobia o algo así.

— Me besó— tartamudeó entre gimoteos, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Me tensé, ¿a quién se refiere? ¿Quién demonios la besó?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — la alejé de mí, para verla mejor. Aun lloraba y algunos mechones de cabello estaban pegados a su rostro a causa de las lágrimas. Nunca la vi tan afligida. Y solo pude pensar en una persona que la pusiera así.

— Me besó… A-albus me besó— gimoteó, con pena.

A decir verdad, lo primero que pensé, fue cuán lejos estaría mi hermano en este momento para golpearlo, o lanzarle un Crucio. Lo que ocurriera primero.

Luego, de a poco, caí en la cuenta de la situación. Mi hermano besó a mi novia. Traición, de la más pura.

Reaccioné cuando ella trató de marcharse, notando lo apretado de mi mandíbula. Volví a sostenerla de un brazo, y la miré fijamente. Aun hay algo que no me dijo.

— ¿Tú se lo devolviste?

Abrió los ojos confundida, aminorando el llanto.

— No… Pero me besó— susurró, como si fuese suficiente como para colgarla del árbol más cercano. Suspiré tremendamente aliviado, y la abracé. Se separó de inmediato, sorprendida—. Aguarda, ¿me has oído? ¡Me besó! Soy un desastre, no me abraces, me haces sentir peor— exclamó, horrorizada por mi reacción.

— Sí, y te juro que cuando lo vea, lo mato. Pero es bueno saber que tú no lo besaste a él— expliqué, soltándola para llevarme las manos al cabello. Es difícil de creer que Albus hizo eso, siempre fue tan… Albus.

— No, no. Por favor no le hagas nada— pidió angustiada—. Él solo… Está enamorado de mí. Pero no quiero herirlo… Si es que no lo he hecho ya— se lamentó, en un hilo de voz. Negué con la cabeza, deseando que por primera vez no fuera tan considerada.

— ¿Y qué pretendes hacer para no herirlo? — inquirí, temiendo por unos momentos que sugiriera terminar lo nuestro para no hacerlo sufrir a él o algo así.

— No lo sé— murmuró en cambio, y mi estómago pudo regresar a su lugar. Me miró anhelante, y llevó una mano a mi mejilla, dejando un cosquilleo donde su tacto pasaba—. ¿De verdad no estás enojado conmigo?

— Claro que no. Ya te lo dije, es él quien lo hizo— aseguré, aun sin creer lo que acababa de decirme. En mi cabeza retumbaba la palabra "imposible". Y quería creerlo.

— Entonces debería habértelo dicho antes— murmuró, mirando hacia el salón, que aun esperaba que lo limpiáramos.

— Probablemente. Ahora, salgamos de aquí para terminar con esto de una vez— Me arrastré fuera del armario, estirándome una vez parado. Menos mal que no tuvimos que permanecer allí dentro dos horas de verdad.

**Camille POV**

James no se molestó con lo de Albus. Por Merlín, Arturo y el martillo de Thor. Gracias. Ya de por sí me genera suficientes ganas de no existir el estar en esta situación con Alb, agregarle que James se lo tomara a mal no habría sido bueno para mí psicología.

Cerré la puerta del aula de Adivinación tras de mí, a sabiendas de que, a pesar de todo, lo que vendría a continuación no sería agradable en absoluto. Giré sobre mis talones, sintiendo el cansancio generado por limpiar venirse encima, enfrentándome a James.

Tenía el cabello revuelto a causa del aseo, de una manera sexy. Pero su mirada reflejaba cansancio, aunque sin perder esa chispa con la que siempre contaba. Me vi tentada a besarlo, pues hace rato que no lo hacía, pero no me pareció el momento adecuado. Llevé una mano a su cabello y traté de acomodarlo, en vano.

— Deduzco que no te quedarás— susurró, cerrando los ojos. Sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza, dejando una leve caricia en su mejilla al volver mi mano hacia mi costado. Nunca lo imagine de esta manera. Realmente parecía preocupado por mí hoy, tratando de saber que me aquejaba. Era tan buen novio, y yo tan desastroza. Besar a su hermano. Por Dios, debería haberlo previsto, ¿por qué no noté antes que Albus estaba interesado en mí?

— No pienso dejarte solo con tu hermano. Ni siquiera planeo que vayas, y trataré de evitarlo. No debería haberlo dicho.

— Sí, debiste, y lo hiciste. Así que iré a… hablar… con el hijo de mi padre te guste o no. No hay manera de que evites esto— musitó seriamente. Alcé una ceja incrédula. ¿De veras me subestima tanto?

— ¿El hijo de tu padre? Es Albus. James, sigue siendo tu hermano. Uno no elige de quién enamorarse, ¿recuerdas? — lo miré de manera elocuente, y ambos reímos. Qué mejor ejemplo que nosotros.

— Cam, una cosa es estar enamorado, y otra es besarte. Y él lo hizo. ¿Sabes? Será extraño besar algo que mi hermano… besó— hizo una mueca, horrorizado.

— ¿Entonces no volverás a besarme? — inquirí escéptica. Eso sería cruel, aunque luego de lo que pasó con Albus no me lo mereciera.

— Yo no dije eso, no malinterpretes— frunció el ceño, como ofendido por mi sugerencia. Y antes de que pudiera reponer algo, una chillona, desagradable, familiar, y horrible voz, interrumpió.

— ¡James! ¿Cómo estás? — una melena rubia se puso en medio de nosotros, saludando con un beso en la mejilla. Tanteé mi bolsillo, pero recordé que todavía debía buscar mi varita en el despacho de McGonagall. Me crucé de brazos, mordí mi labio inferior, y procuré no cometer un homicidio.

— ¡Vanille, cielo! — chillé con falsa alegría, haciéndola voltear. Giró a verme, sin ocultar una mueca de desagrado—. Que don de mejorar las cosas que tienes— ironicé, estirando un brazo hacia James y atrayéndolo hasta mi lado, de manera… muy… levemente, posesiva.

— Camille. Qué bueno verte— saludó con un gesto de la mano, y volvió su atención a MI novio—. Oh, iba de camino a mi Sala Común, pero menos mal que te encuentro. Debemos arreglar dónde y cuándo nos juntaremos para el trabajo de Herbología— sonrió de manera idiota, a mi parecer. Me maldije internamente por haberme comportado tan antisocial hoy. ¿Justo hoy debían asignar grupos? Creo que mi compañero es un chico llamado William. Es simpático, y tiene fama de sabelotodo. Claro, no como Hermione o Rose, pero es bastante inteligente.

— Ah, eso…— farfulló él, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

— Eso— repetí, cruzándome de brazos, mirándolo fijamente. James me sonrió a modo de disculpa, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Bien… "Eso" — Vanille interrumpió, haciendo comillas en el aire, sin entender—. Podríamos juntarnos mañana luego de clases. La profesora Sprout me permitió utilizar el invernadero cuatro para observaciones directas. Le dije que haríamos una hipótesis en lugar de comprobar en libros.

— Uh… Habría sido interesante que me consultaras antes— murmuró él, ligeramente abrumado.

— ¿Saben qué sería genial? — interrumpí—. Que hiciéramos el trabajo juntos— ambos me miraron arqueando las cejas, y estuve a punto de golpear a James gritando "Eres mi novio y lo harás", pero me contuve—. Claro, si no quieren está bien. Buscaré a Will y arreglaré un encuentro con él. Es agradable, no creo tener complicaciones de todas formas…

Eureka. Con eso conseguí lo que buscaba.

— ¿"Will"? Pff, en tus sueños. Van, podemos hacer esto de a tres— prácticamente ordenó James, sin esperar contradicciones. Sonreí victoriosa. Ella, hizo otra mueca.

— ¿Qué hay de William? Quedará sin grupo— objetó la rubia, tentándome a correr en busca de mi varita.

— Puede estar con nosotros— me apresuré a decir, ante el mohín de queja de mi novio.

— Pero la profesora…

— Entenderá— finalicé yo, con fingida dulzura. Resopló frustrada, y asintió con la cabeza.

— Bien. Los veré a las cinco en el invernadero número cuatro. No es difícil de recordar— me miró con recelo por última vez, antes de volver adoptar su expresión de niña buena para mi James—. Nos vemos mañana. Y… gracias por lo de ayer, por cierto— le guiñó un ojo y se marchó, antes de que pudiera jalar de su teñida cabellera.

Apreté la mandíbula, y lo miré expectante, aguardando explicaciones. Él hizo una mueca.

— ¿Lo de ayer? — cuestioné, arqueando una ceja.

— No pienses mal— se apresuró a decir.

— Dame razones para no hacerlo.

— Ella estaba mal por Albus, la encontré llorando bajo el Roble, y solamente la consolé.

Solté un jadeo, indignada, y lo golpeé en el brazo antes de comenzar a caminar hasta la Sala Común, escaleras abajo. Él fue detrás de mí.

— ¡No te enojes, solo fue un abrazo! — insistió. Me detuve en seco, y lo miré ofendida. ¿Solo "un abrazo"?

— ¿La abrazaste? ¿Por qué demonios la abrazaste? — mi propia voz me asustaba. Dios mío, no sé manejar los celos.

— Porque el idiota de mi hermano fue el culpable de su llanto— obvió, sin tantear su suerte—. Fueron como unos cinco minutos en los que me contó su mala suerte en la vida amorosa. La escuché, lloró, y finalmente me abrazó agradeciendo mi paciencia. Se marchó. Fin de la historia.

Un nudo se me formó en el estómago, y algo comenzó a subir hasta mi garganta. Eso no era justo. Ese tipo de situación era muy… muy parecida a las que vivimos. Algo nuestro. Deprime saber que es propio de nosotros que yo llore y él me consuele, pero usualmente es así. No está bien que se detenga a escuchar los problemas de otras chicas cuando antes ni siquiera oía los de su hermana.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Debiste dejarla deshidratarse. Quizás entonces su piel no se vería tan fresca— mascullé, recordando que con lo del beso de Albus yo también estaba en falta, y no estaba en derecho de reclamar nada. Él no se molestó por eso. Tenía sus beneficios.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no estás molesta? — inquirió, mirándome a propósito con ojos de cachorro.

— No. Quiere decir que me guardaré el enojo para soltarlo cuando se acumule, como hacen las esposas y madres de familia— corregí, utilizando el tono de maestra que explica cómo dividir.

— Pero tú no eres ninguna de esas dos cosas.

— En ese caso… ¿Por qué rayos la tratas como si fuera tu amiga, o tu… novia? — solté, volviendo a cruzarme de brazos.

— Ugh… Es mejor el modo esposa— murmuró él—. No lo sé Cam, me sentí culpable. Ya te he dicho que no me gusta.

— No. ¡Solo te gusta abrasarla!— repuse con severidad. Bien, segunda discusión de pareja. ¿Cuánto llevamos? Oh sí, tres días. Debemos mejorar eso.

— ¡Yo no he dicho eso! ¡Tú distorsionas las palabras! — exclamó, y supe que su límite de paciencia había acabado. Antes no lo tenía, pero desde que comenzamos a ser novios parece adoptar una modalidad llamada "el vaso". Y llega un momento en el que yo lo lleno, entonces él explota. Y yo tengo dos opciones: Seguir el juego hasta el límite, o calmar las cosas.

— No distorsiono nada. Y tú tampoco lo niegas— Bien. Ahí va mi decisión. Esto no quedará así, esa "Van" es un dolor en el trasero que pienso exterminar.

— ¿Qué no lo niego? — repitió indignado—. ¿Sabes qué? Me encantó abrasarla, ¡no tienes idea de que genial fue!

Lo miré furiosa. Si bien había sonado sarcástico, estaba dándome razones para discutir, eso quería decir que él tampoco se comprometía a acabar esta pelea. Supongo que tiene sus derechos, pues últimamente es él quien termina por disculparse.

— ¡Pues entonces ve con ella! — gruñí, y volví a caminar.

— ¡Lo haré! — gritó, sin ir por mí como hace un rato. Quizá me estaba malacostumbrando a esperar que él fuera en mi búsqueda siempre. Eso también había que mejorarlo. Me detuve en seco, con ganas de golpearme a mí misma. Ahora que lo pensaba, yo era la cruel. Debía meditarme cómo se comporta una buena novia.

— Aguarda— mascullé a regañadientes. El orgullo impedía que me disculpara, pero algo me decía que pelearse por estas cosas es estúpido—. Lo siento. No debería molestarme por esas cosas.

Por unos momentos no se oyó nada más, y mis mejillas ardieron de solo pensar que él se había ido hace rato, y yo hablaba sola. Pero entonces unos brazos me rodearon por detrás, y pude volver a respirar.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — susurró divertido, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro. Rodé los ojos.

— No te aproveches, Potter— giré el rostro para quedar a centímetros de sus labios, pero sin besarlo. Algo me dice que no todavía.

— ¿Me das un beso? — pidió, con un leve puchero que me hizo reír.

— Ve y pídeselo a tu amiguita— indiqué, alzando las cejas y separándome de él. Hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero se recompuso—. Deberíamos volver a la Sala Común. Tengo tanto sueño que podría repartirlo— comenté, tomando su mano y tirando de él hacia las escaleras.

* * *

**Hola! (Si es que hay alguien ahí) Pasaba a decir una simple cosita: Dejar Reviews no cuesta nada :C La verdad es que es fuente de alimentación leer comentarios, así que agradecería mucho que al menos dijeran "hey, leo tu novela" (?).**

**Gracias y saludos! **


	27. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

**"Bajo la nieve"**

**Rose POV**

Estábamos en Hogsmeade. Había nieve, y con tanta ropa encima era difícil que nos reconocieran, pues Scorpius y yo estábamos juntos en secreto. Es decir, juntos, no novios… Ojala hablase de novios.

Claro que no había inconvenientes de todos modos. James estaba con Cam, explorando el pueblo, y Teddy y Victoire desparecieron desde que llegamos. A veces me pregunto si también debería reprender a Vic respecto a las relaciones. Pero luego recuerdo que es dos años mayor que yo, y me cohíbo. Solo espero no ser tía.

Suspiré reconfortada luego de beber el primer sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla. Ahora, en Las Tres Escobas no había mucha gente. Una nueva tienda de dulces había abierto, y la mayoría quería ver de qué iba la cosa. Mejor para nosotros.

Miré por la ventana, sin saber cómo abordar el siguiente tema. Ya llevábamos unas cuantas semanas aquí en el pasado, y todo era tan de ensueño para todos. Cam y James estaban juntos, Vic y Ted podían hacer de las suyas siempre, sin que tío Bill se enterara por medio de alguno de mis primos, e incluso esos dos locos metamorfomagos podían estar con sus padres, a quienes no conocían, esto era motivo para mi alegría también.

Pero, aun más importante, yo y Scorpius podíamos estar juntos sin que a nadie le importara. Papá no se enteraría, aquí no tenía ninguno de sus espías informantes, y mamá prometió distraerlo durante nuestra visita al pueblo. Podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, pero todavía ni siquiera lo he besado. Me pregunto cuándo lo hará.

Suspiré nuevamente, esta vez con pesadez. Él me miró por encima de su tasa, y la dejó sobre la mesa, ligeramente preocupado.

— ¿Está todo bien? — inquirió dudoso. Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí levemente.

— Me preocupa Albus— mentí, tomando otro sorbo de mi bebida. Él hizo una mueca, y afirmó con la cabeza también.

Camille me había contado hacía dos semanas que mi primo la había besado. Sinceramente, me sorprendió poco. Sospechaba que a Albus comenzaba a gustarle Cam, pero no imaginé que llegara a hacer eso, menos ahora que ella salía con su hermano. Oh, James… Tuvieron que separarlos cinco chicos cuando comenzaron a pelearse, luego de que él se enterara. Según mi amiga, ella evitó que James le dijera algo a Albus los primeros días, pero no pudo retenerlo más cuando el ojiavellana quiso "charlar" respecto al tema con su hermano. Aceptó, y realmente hablaron, pero Albus al parecer dijo algo que molestó a James. Según sé, fue algo como "No creí que sus labios sabieran tan bien". Pero es difícil de creer que eso viniera de Alb. Casi imposible.

El hecho es que se golpearon un poco, hasta que un par de alumnos que pasaban por ahí lograron separarlos. Luego vino ese "duelo". Trataron de competir en magia. Algo idiota por parte de Albus, si me preguntan, porque él sabe menos de magia defensiva o de ataque. Pero eso no llegó a nada, pues Cam intervino enseguida. La pobre estuvo recluida en nuestra habitación unos cuantos días, convencida de que era su culpa esta pelea entre hermanos. Al final Alb y James pidieron perdón, y arreglaron una especie de rara tregua, que consistía en no pelearse, pero tampoco hablarse. Aunque Alb no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Cam desde entonces, ni a ninguno de nosotros. Ahora se pasa el tiempo besuqueándose con esa Hufflepuff llamada Vanille. Al cabo de tres días, Camille decidió reponerse y dejar de actuar como una viuda. Trató de acercarse a mi primo de nuevo, pero Albus parece más alocado que James cuando tuvo que dejar a Lissa. Y la verdad no me apetece soportar esa etapa de mujeriego-no-me-importa-nada de nuevo, y menos viniendo de Alby.

— Lo sé. No entiendo por qué está así, él siempre supo que a Camille le gustaba Potter. Incluso desde antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta, siempre me lo dijo. Fue extraño— comentó el rubio, con pena. Alb era su mejor amigo, pero ahora ni siquiera lo saludaba. Eso también deprimía a Scor, y por consiguiente me deprimía a mí.

— ¿Extraño? ¿No notabas cuánto parecía gustarle? Por Merlín Scor, los hombres son tan despistados en cuanto al amor— recriminé, tanteando por si entendía mi indirecta.

— ¿A qué te refieres? A mí me pareció que siempre lo vio como a un hermano. Además, Albus es más pequeño que ella— repuso confundido. Rodé los ojos.

— Olvídalo… Deberíamos hacer algo por Alb. Está comportándose igual que James luego de lo de Lissa. Y no me gusta. Para colmo, tengo que soportar oír llorar a Cami todas las noches sin poder hacer nada. Eso es terrible para mí, soy su mejor amiga— hice una mueca, y resoplé. Esto tal vez no era tan perfecto.

— ¿Quieres que hable con Albus? — ofreció, posando su mano sobre la mía, preocupado. Cosquilleó mi columna, y por unos segundos no fui capaz de responder.

— Uh… Yo…— sacudí la cabeza para despejarme—. ¿Y decirle qué? ¿"Hey, Albus, deja de estar enamorado de Camille y vuelve a ser su amigo como siempre para que ella deje de llorar"? No. Esto tomara tiempo. Pero si puedes hablarle sobre su relación con esa "Vanille", te lo agradecería.

— De acuerdo. Intentaré acercarme de nuevo— dejó su tasa sobre la mesa de nuevo, ya vacía — ¿Quieres pasear un rato más?

— Realmente sí— afirmé, dejando de juguetear con el asa de mi vaso, sonriendo esperanzada. Me puse de pie, enfundándome nuevamente en mi abrigo, y con él a mi lado salimos otra vez a la nevada.

Afuera no había casi nadie, pues la tormenta blanca tenía intensidad. Ajusté mi bufanda, y tiré de su brazo para buscar reparo en un callejón. No había sido muy buena idea salir, pero quizá consiga lo que venía buscando hacía rato.

Me apoyé contra la pared, y crucé mis brazos, mirándolo hacer lo mismo.

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora? — pregunté—. No quiero volver a las Tres Escobas.

— ¿A la nueva tienda de dulces? — sugirió, pero yo negué con la cabeza. ¿Acaso realmente no entendía mi indirecta? Suspiré.

— No. Debe estar llena, y seguro que James y Cam están ahí. Sabes que adicta es a los dulces— mascullé amargamente. Él me miró confundido, sin entender mi mal humor. ¿Cómo había hecho Camille con mi primo? ¿Debía esperar a que él reaccionara? Se supone que sí.

— Sí… Pero… ¿Segura que no quieres? Podríamos ir a Honeyducks, a ti te encanta experimentar con gagreas— comentó divertido, provocándome ternura. ¿Se acordaba de eso?

— Oh, y tú amas las ranas de chocolate y sus cromos— añadí, rodando los ojos, y riendo al recordar el día en que encontré su álbum de cromos. Él parecía avergonzado por eso, y me hizo prometer no mencionárselo a Albus. Nunca entendí por qué le apenaba, era una simple afición.

— ¡Shh! — chitó, llevándose un dedo a los labios, mientras miraba alrededor. Reí más fuerte.

— ¡A Scorpius Malfoy le encantan los cromos! — grité, aunque con el ruido que provocaba el caer de la nieve, mi voz se vio apaciguada. Él me tapó la boca con la palma de su mano, negando con la cabeza.

— ¡No lo grites! Mi padre se reiría años si se entera— farfulló con pánico. Reí detrás de su mano, y meneé la cabeza.

Y luego hubo silencio. Uno tenso, teniendo en cuenta la cercanía. Crucé los dedos detrás de mi espalda, y lo miré a los ojos, deseando que se diera cuenta de mis intensiones. Al parecer lo hizo, porque quitó su mano, y comenzó a acercarse… Cerré los ojos, y esperé. Pero claro, la suerte me odia tremendamente.

— ¡ROSEBUD! — bramó alguien, haciéndose oír en plena tormenta de nieve. Scorpius enseguida se alejó de mí, y los colores comenzaron a subirse a mi rostro. No sabía si era por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, o por el enojo que me provocaba que no haya ocurrido.

Apreté los puños y giré a ver el rostro iracundo de mi primo, que era contenido por mi amiga. Gruñí, y caminé hasta él dando zancadas. Su rostro también estaba rojo, y tenía el ceño sumamente fruncido.

— ¿¡Qué demonios quieres!? — grité, aun sin poder creer que Scorpius estuvo a punto de besarme.

— ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS HACES BESANDO A MALFOY!? — bramó él, asustándome un poco. ME recompuse de inmediato, él era solo James.

— ¡No me grites!

— ¡No le grites a Rose! — apoyó Cam, tironeando de su manga.

— ¡No me grites a mí! — rugió él, mirándola. Ella jadeó indignada, y le propinó un pisotón.

— ¡Tú estás gritando! — repuso Camille, mientras él se llevaba una mano al pie, soltando un "Ouch".

— ¿¡Quieren dejar de discutir!? — chillé, exasperada. No estaba de humor para una de sus peleas. Ambos me miraron, reparando nuevamente en mi presencia.

— Bien— aceptó James, más tranquilo. Miró algo detrás de mi hombro, y agregó: —. Pero primero déjenme matar a Malfoy.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar a sus palabras, él se abalanzó sobre Scorpius, que estaba parado detrás de mí expectante. Chillé, y todo fue muy lento… James llevó su puño directo al rostro del rubio, y cuando casi estaba por tocarlo, un rayo pasó a mi costado, dando de lleno en mi primo, que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Miré hacia atrás, encontrándome con una pasmada Camille sosteniendo la varita en alto. Ella me miró horrorizada, y me indicó que me fuera. Vacilé, pero finalmente tomé de la mano a Scorpius y me eché a correr. Estaba segura de que Cam sabía el hechizo para despertarlo, pero no quería estar allí cuando lo hiciera.

Anduvimos por un buen rato en medio de la blancura del lugar, totalmente vacío, hasta que me cansé, y decidí parar. Ya no nos volvería a encontrar. Recién entonces, volteé a verlo, totalmente cansada de esperar, o que la gente nos interrumpiera.

— ¿Qué ha sido es…?— comenzó a preguntar, pero llevé un dedo a sus labios para detenerlo. Me miró confundido.

— Scorpius Hyperión Malfoy, estoy harta de esto. Y no me importa si aparece mi mismísimo padre ¿Puedes besarme de una maldita vez, antes de que un meteorito caiga sobre nosotros o algo así?

Nunca en mi vida fue tan descaradamente directa. Menos con él. Menos con eso. Pero estaba cansada de esperar. En cualquier momento Dumbledore nos diría que ya podíamos volver a nuestra época. Y entonces todo habría pasado, no tendríamos una oportunidad como esta de nuevo, y quería aprovecharla ahora, todo lo que restaba de nuestra estancia. Y me importaba un bledo lo que pensara mi primo, mi padre, y toda mi familia. Somos Rose y Scorpius, no Weasley y Malfoy.

Él me miró anonado, pero cuando reaccionó, llevó sus manos a mis mejillas, y se acercó, apoyando sus labios sobre los míos con cierta timidez, como si temiera que yo me fuera corriendo. Tardé en caer en la situación, y más aun en comenzar a moverme. Este era mi primer beso. Por Dios, ¡Mi primer beso! ¡Con Scorpius! ¡Mi…primer…beso…CON SCORPIUS!

Inmediatamente llevé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, para pegarme más a él, y el beso se volvió más intenso casi por inercia. No tenía idea qué hacer, pero mis labios parecían tener vida propia. Sigo sin poder creer que esto sea real.

Una de sus manos se movió hasta mi cabello, y eso no hizo más que incentivarme a aumentar la profundidad del beso. Esto quizá se me iba de las manos. Creo que ya entiendo por qué Camille y Victoire son tan… Bueno, eso.

Traté de acercarme más a él, y él hizo lo mismo, pero entonces dio un traspié, y ambos caímos al suelo, con la capa gruesa de nieve como colchón. Nos separamos riendo, y con un último casto beso, nos pusimos de pie.

En este momento podía caerse el cielo y no me importaría. Era la chica más feliz del mundo.

**Camille POV**

— Oh, Dios, oh Dios— farfullé horrorizada. ¡Acabo de desmayar a mi novio!

Me llevé una mano a la boca, sin saber qué hacer. Si lo despertaba ahora, probablemente tendríamos una pelea, y si no lo hacía se enfadaría aun más. No quería discutir con él. No ahora… Agh… Todo iba tan bien antes de encontrarnos a Scorpius y Rose juntos.

Me arrodillé a su lado, y quité los copos de nieve que se habían acumulado en su cabello. Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire, y agitando la varita murmuré: "Ennervate".

Un rayo le dio en el pecho, y abrió los ojos de golpe, desorientado. Me miró, miró a su alrededor, y se puso de pie de un salto, con el ceño fruncido.

Humedecí mi labio inferior, notando que tenía la boca seca.

— ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estaba…?— se detuvo en seco, y entreabrió la boca—. ¿Me lanzaste un Desmaius? — su voz sonaba uniforme, lo cual era peor.

— Lo siento— repuse al instante—. ¡Pero no podía dejar que golpearas a Scor! — fundamenté, vacilando qué hacer a continuación.

— ¿Por qué no? — inquirió, cruzándose de brazos, serio.

— Porque no. Rose también merece ser feliz. ¿Y sabes qué? Esta situación se me hace muy familiar— alcé las cejas, de manera elocuente. Él se detuvo a pensar lo que dije, pero finalmente soltó un "Oh", de reconocimiento.

— No es lo mismo— se defendió, negando con la cabeza.

— Oh, no. La diferencia es que… ¿Qué?

— Ohm… Bueno… Ella es mi primita— balbuceó.

— Y yo soy la hermanita de Ted— usé voz de niña, rodando los ojos ante tan estúpido fundamento.

— Aun así, me lanzaste un Desmaius— se quejó nuevamente—. ¿Cómo sé que cuando voltee no lo harás de nuevo?

Bufé, incrédula, y me puse de pie. Ya notaba mi cabello volverse rojo.

— No lo sabes— musité simplemente. ¿De verdad estaba diciendo eso? Por dios, soy su novia. ¿Por qué andaría por la vida desmayándolo? No tenía coherencia lo que decía, y parecía estar buscando motivos para molestarse conmigo.

— ¿Entonces? — inquirió, tomado por sorpresa por mi respuesta.

— Entonces dejas de ser tan exageradamente dramático, aceptas que tu prima es feliz con Scorpius, y continuamos paseando por ahí.

— ¿Así sin más? ¿Solo porque tú lo dices? — Preguntó, con sorna, conteniendo la risa—. Ni mi madre me ha convencido de dejar a Rose en paz, Cam. No lograras que lo haga solo con pedirlo— explicó, sonriendo divertido de la situación.

— No me subestimes, Potter. Tú madre no es quien te besa, ¿o sí? — arqueé una ceja, y me crucé de brazos, a la defensiva por cualquier reposición. Su sonrisa se borró de pronto, y entornó los ojos.

— No usarás eso en mi contra…— murmuró—. La…relación… que tiene Rose con Malfoy, y mi manera de verlo no tiene nada que ver con nosotros— hablaba serio. Y son tan pocas las veces que James es serio, que creo que se toma a pecho la cosa.

— Rosie es mi mejor amiga, además de tu prima. Y yo quiero que sea feliz. Ella aceptó nuestra relación, Ted lo hizo. ¿Por qué tú no puedes aceptar la de ella? — Inquirí, pero él simplemente negó con la cabeza—. Bien. Entonces, no te besaré hasta que lo hagas— dictaminé, algo arrepentida luego de decirlo. ¿Por qué me hacía la difícil si realmente podría besarlo todo el día? Oh sí, porque tengo principios.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?! — exclamó, frunciendo el ceño.

— Porque estás siendo cruel. Y si yo puedo hacer algo para ayudar a Rosie, lo haré. Aunque tenga que ser monja durante un tiempo— hice una mueca, y volví a mirarlo—. Al final terminarás aceptándolo, así que haznos un favor a ambos y di que los dejarás en paz.

— No— respondió al instante, vacilando al final—. Esto es estúpido, pero no permitiré que Malfoy besuqueé a mi primita… Aunque tenga que abstenerme un año entero— continuó, firmemente. Rodé los ojos.

— Bien. Será divertido entonces…— susurré, sonriendo con malicia, tirando de su brazo para continuar con nuestra caminata como si nada. Por supuesto que sería divertido. Ya quiero ver cuánto aguanta.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó alarmado, pero no contesté—. Oh, vamos… Enserio, ¡es Malfoy, no puedo aceptar su relación! — insistió, pero yo seguí imperturbable, guiándolo entre la blancura del lugar—. Merlín, ¿qué harás Cam?

— Nada— farfullé, abriendo los ojos de manera inocente, con fingida sorpresa. Él soltó un gemido de sufrimiento anticipado, y no habló más.

¡Já! ¿De verdad creía que yo no podía convencerlo? Ya verá entonces.

* * *

**Rw, rw, rw (?)**


	28. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

**"A fuerza de voluntad"**

**Camille POV**

De acuerdo. El plan A, y el B… Y el C, salieron mal. No ha cedido para nada, y al contrario, Rose estaba siendo perseguida mañana, tarde y noche por James y mi hermano. Victoire también se siente frustrada, porque no ha conseguido tranquilizar a Teddy desde que Potter le contó lo que vio en Hogsmeade. ¡Menudos idiotas! En lugar de aprovechar la situación, y disfrutar con sus amigos y novias, prefieren hostigar a Rosie. Ella ya se ha resignado, y permanece en la Sala Común leyendo libros.

— No es justo— murmuré, sentándome al lado de mi hermano, que era quien estaba de "guardia" en este momento.

— ¿Qué no? Pff, no permitiré que la pequeña Rosie esté con Malfoy. Ya fue suficiente aceptar lo tuyo con James— masculló, sin apartar la mirada de la pelirroja.

— Eres terco, eh. ¿Qué hay de Vic? ¿No piensas dedicarle tiempo a ella? — insistí, aunque esta era la deudodécima vez que intentaba convencerlo. Y si la rubia no podía, yo menos. Pero valía la pena intentar. Quizás se canse de escucharme y acepte. Así funcionaba con Dominique.

— Sí. Cuando le toque a James vigilar— asintió, sin inmutarse. Rodé los ojos al tiempo que resoplaba. ¿Cómo hay que actuar en estas situaciones?

Vi a mi prima aparecer por las escaleras de los dormitorios, e inmediatamente fui hacia ella. Me recibió con un asentimiento, que indicaba que informara los últimos avances. Adaptamos esa modalidad hace cuatro días. Es eficiente y ahorra la charla.

— Nada nuevo. Traté de tirar por tu lado, y él dijo que estaría contigo cuando fuera turno de James— relaté, mientras ambas salíamos por el agujero de la Dama Gorda, sin ser advertidas por Ted, que todavía vigilaba concentrado a Rose.

— Es un fundamento débil… ¿Crees que sería buena idea punzar eso? Podría llorar o algo así— sugirió. Hice una mueca.

— Eso no me funcionó con James la última vez, pero podrías tratar. Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Scorpius?

— Lo haré. Mm… No, lo vi ayer en la biblioteca, haciendo unos trabajos, pero no.

— Creo que deberíamos hablar con él también. No debe ser el único deprimido con todo este circo— comenté, mientras bajábamos por las escaleras.

— Supongo. Y hablando de deprimidos… ¿Has charlado con Albus últimamente? — inquirió. Desvié la mirada hacia el suelo. Por supuesto que no. Él me odia. Esto es horrible, mi mejor amigo me detesta y mi novio me ignora. Me gustaría tirar todo a la basura y escaparme en un threstral. Claro, si supiera montar uno… y no quisiera tanto a esos dos tontos.

— No. Sigue igual. Pero ya desistí de acercarme, Vic. Es en vano.

— Ugh, esto se ha puesto repentinamente feo. Me gustaría poder mandarle una carta a la tía Ginny y… Un momento…— se detuvo en seco, haciéndome frenar a mí también—. ¡Tengo una idea!

— ¿Para qué, exactamente?

— Para que alguien le tire un balde de realidad a Albus. Ohm— miró a ambos lados—. Debo hacer algo, nos vemos— avisó, y se echó a correr para el otro lado, dejándome sola y confundida.

— De acuerdo— murmuré para mí, entornando los ojos. Continué escaleras abajo, pensando nuevamente en irme volando en threstral.

**James POV**

Ya llevo una semana y media con esto de Rose, y he resistido perfectamente sin besar a Cam. Bien, es tremendamente malo para nuestra relación, según ella, pero al menos puedo permanecer al cuidado de mi primita. Quien por cierto me odia más de lo normal.

Ahora mismo estaba regresando a la Sala Común, para cumplir mi turno. Es una hora cada uno. Admito que es como vivir en prisión. Una prisión donde para colmo debo estudiar, y hacer los deberes. Al comienzo Cam se frustró, e hizo mis deberes ella misma. Luego simplemente se enfureció, y dejó que hiciera malabares con mi tiempo. Últimamente no nos veíamos seguidos, aunque era mejor así si pretendía seguir sin besarla. Mi voluntad es bastante baja.

Y hablando de Roma…

— Hey, para— gritó alguien detrás de mí. Se oían sus pasos corriendo, hasta estar finalmente a mi altura—. Sigo siendo tu novia, ¿sabes? — farfulló con su ahora habitual fastidio hacia mí.

— Lo siento, pero si pretendes volver a hacer una escena, espera a que llegue a la Sala común, porque si llego tarde Ted me matará— avisé, todavía mirando hacia adelante. Aun estaba resentido por lo que trató de hacer durante nuestro trabajo grupal con Vanille y ese chico cuyo nombre no recuerdo. Pero al menos logré sacarme a Van de encima.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? — musitó, parando en seco. Por costumbre, paré yo también. Tenía el cabello de un brillante rojo, como estos últimos días, y los ojos grises eran ahora de un azul oscuro.

— De hecho sí— acepté, divertido con su mueca.

— Dime algo, Potter— musitó, seriamente, a medida que se cruzaba de brazos. Entrecerré los ojos para examinar su expresión, pero extrañamente esta no reflejaba nada. Absolutamente nada—, ¿al menos aun quieres que sigamos saliendo? Porque creo que en estos momentos ser novios o no valdría lo mismo.

Ahora era yo quien se preguntaba si estaba hablando enserio. ¿Estaba insinuando que terminaría conmigo? ¿Era una broma? Quiero decir, nunca imaginé que amenazaría con eso. Quizás me confíe demasiado.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — me limité a decir, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

— Estoy diciendo que ya ni siquiera me hablas. Estás todo el día procurando que tu prima sea infeliz. ¿Has pensado en nosotros siquiera? — suspiró resignada—. Mejor lo piensas y me dices cuando tus neuronas hagan sinapsis.

Y sin más se dio la media vuelta, caminando hasta perderse en una curva. Quedé ahí, parado como un idiota, mirando el lugar por donde se había ido.

Realmente, desde que pasó lo de Albus, no imaginé que pudiéramos estar a punto de terminar. Ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo sería terminar con ella. Es como si… Como si se hubiera encastrado en mi vida. Estaba en todos lados. Especialmente en mi cabeza.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, y traté de calmarme. Esto no me está gustando, para nada.

**Victoire POV**

Estaba hojeando una revista, recostada en mi cama, en una perfecta noche de viernes. Hace unas semanas estaría por ahí con Ted. De no ser porque se está comportando como un mono.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a una amargada pelirroja, que se desplomó en su cama sin decir palabra. Estos días no había hablado, excepto para expresar su odio hacia su primo y Teddy. No la culpo. Esos dos son simplemente asfixiantes. Incluso les pagan un galeón a las chicas para que la sigan cuando quiere ir al baño. Eso es de psicópatas.

— ¿Muy mal día? — pregunté, observando las imágenes que acompañaban a un artículo titulado "Novios, más problemáticos que las matemáticas". Corazón de Bruja era una buena revista, definitivamente.

— Los odio. Con mi alma— musitó simplemente, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

— Créeme que odio esto igual que tú. Es como si tuviera la parte mala de tener novios, sin disfrutar de los beneficios— comenté, con una mueca. Oí su suspiro, y luego hubo silencio.

Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta volvió a abrirse, dando paso a otra pelirroja, solo que esta estaba furiosa. Cerró de un portazo, y también se desplomó en su cama. Di una última mirada a la revista, y la dejé sobre mi mesa de noche, apoyándome sobre el codo para mirar a mi amiga.

— ¿Qué pasó ahora, Cami? — cuestioné.

Ella levantó la pierna, y la dejó caer bruscamente. Recién entonces levantó el rostro para mirarme. Estaba llorando, y eso me preocupó.

Me puse de pie y me senté a su lado, apoyando mi mano en su espalda para darle consuelo. Vi que Rose se asomaba curiosa.

— Lo odio— masculló.

— De eso mismo estábamos hablando hace un rato— repuse, sonriendo con pena.

— No, no me refiero a eso. ¡Lo odio a él! — exclamó, aun con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Escuché pasos, y acto seguido teníamos a Rose arrodillada a un lado de la cama, preocupada.

— ¿Qué hizo ahora? — preguntó, con ojos tristes.

— Nada. Exactamente por eso. Ni siquiera se esfuerza por pasar ese tonto tiempo en el que no está detrás de ti conmigo. Me evade, o no sé. Creo que terminaré con él y pondré fin a esto— afirmó, seriamente. Pero entonces se echó a llorar más fuerte. Solté un "Oh", casi sin pensarlo, y comencé a dejar cortas palmaditas donde mi mano estaba. Rose hizo una mueca.

— Estoy harta de esto. No te das una idea de cuánto— murmuró la Weasley—. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

— Ya hemos intentado con todo. Pero no logro que te deje en paz, ni que me dé una mínima parte de su atención. Parece como si no le afectara que ya no lo bese, o algo— gimoteó ella, tratando de secar las lágrimas.

— ¿Con todo? — insistió—. Oh vamos, son hombres. Débiles si queremos. ¿No han intentado…?— dudó un poco, y me pareció que se había sonrojado—, ¿no han intentado la seducción?

Me habría echado a reír, de no ser porque de hecho no habíamos probado. Era buena idea, porque usualmente Ted siempre cedía a mis caprichos de esa manera.

— Bueno… Yo pretendía usar ese método, pero James me evitó al principio, y luego estaba muy molesta como para tener ganas de siquiera besarlo— murmuró Cam, terminando de secar las lágrimas varadas que quedaban.

— Yo no lo había pensado. Pero es una buena idea. ¿Qué dices Cam? ¿Último intento? — le sonreí para darle ánimos, pero ella hizo una mueca.

— No lo sé, chicas… No es un buen momento en nuestra relación. Él la está tirando abajo con todo esto. Simplemente no tengo humor para eso— se lamentó. Rose arrugó la nariz, con pena. Se le notaba culpable.

— Te entiendo Camille, pero si esto funciona entonces las cosas volverán a ser como antes. Y mejores.

Lo pensó por un largo rato, en el cual Rose y yo la miramos expectante.

— De acuerdo. Pero si no funciona, creo que definitivamente nada lo hará— sentenció, suprimiendo un "y terminaré con él". Las tres nos abrazamos, como último apoyo mutuo, y cada una regresó a su cama.

Apagaron la luz. Y entonces pensé. ¿Funcionaría con esto también?

**Camille POV**

— Scorpius— musité, cuando hube llegado a su lado. Él buscaba un libro entre las estanterías de la biblioteca, y pareció exaltarse cuando aparecí, porque dio un respingo, y los tres libros que llevaba en las manos cayeron al suelo.

— Oh, Camille, eres tú— suspiró, mientras recogía lo que se le había caído.

— Sí, soy yo. Oye… Ohm… ¿Cómo has estado? — pregunté, todavía sin atreverme a decir el por qué de mi visita. Él me miró de soslayo, y sacó un viejo libro violeta que etiquetaba "Aritmancia: Números más allá de números". Qué lindo título.

— La verdad… Mal— admitió, encaminándose hasta una mesa de trabajo, seguido por mí—. Albus sigue sin dar señales de ser Albus, Rose sigue perseguida por tus primos. Y papá quiere que me integre a su grupo de futuros mortífagos. ¡Oh, para colmo la profesora Vector nos dio el doble de tarea porque ninguno completó un tonto desafío que ofreció!

— Vaya… Suena como que tuviste una semana pésima…— murmuré, con los ojos bien abiertos—. Creo que entonces no te molesto más— hice el ademán de ponerme de pie, pero él me detuvo.

— Oh, no, descuida. Estoy seriamente solo últimamente, y si no hablo con alguien me volveré loco— aseguró, cansinamente. Me mordí el labio, pero volví a sentarme—. ¿Me equivoco si digo que me pedirás algo?

— ¡Yo no iba a…!— comencé, pero me interrumpió.

— Solo dime qué es— pidió.

— Necesito saber cómo seducir a un hombre— farfullé, sintiéndome enrojecer.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que yo sepa sobre eso? — inquirió, riendo.

— Porque eres hombre, bobo— obvié—. Pero creo que definitivamente mejor me voy.

— Aguarda— alargó una mano—. ¿Problemas de pareja?

Rodé los ojos, y me estiré más en la silla. ¿Problemas?

— Se está comportando como un idiota. Ya ni se preocupa por pasar tiempo conmigo, al contrario, me evade. Quiero hacer un último intento, y… Bueno, estamos a punto del quiebre, así que no puedo simplemente ir y… Eso. ¿Cómo rayos se seduce a un hombre? — gruñí frustrada, y lo miré expectante. Él hizo una mueca.

— Um… Es algo incómodo hablar de esto, pero… Creo que la Sala de Menesteres vacías, poca ropa y un par de caricias, deberían bastar para derrumbar la voluntad de James— aseguró, entornando los ojos unos instantes.

— Pero yo no quiero tener…Eso… Solo seducirlo para poder convencerlo de terminar con esta estupidez… Y, bueno, que me preste atención también— susurré, mirando alrededor para vigilar que nadie oyera.

— No es necesario que tengan sexo— aclaró, y le di un codazo, sintiendo como me sonrojaba más. ¡Idiota de mí! No quise preguntarles a mis amigas por sentirme tonta, y terminé hablando de sexo con Scorpius. Merlín.

— ¡No digas la palabra! — recriminé. Me miró ligeramente confundido unos momentos, y luego soltó un "Ohh", mientras sonreía con gracia.

— No me digas que ustedes todavía no…— no pudo terminar porque estampé la palma de mi mano en su boca, conteniendo las ganas de irme corriendo de ahí.

— No. Y no lo digas. ¿Podemos seguir hablando de cómo convencerlo? — pedí. Él río bajo mi mano, pero asintió con la cabeza, y volví mi brazo nuevamente hacia el costado.

— Como decía, eso bastará. Si no quieres terminar en la cama no lo haces. Solo tiéntalo un poco y terminará por ceder… Pero asegurate de que lo jure por escrito, e incluye que no me golpee si alguna vez me ve besando a Rose— pidió, abriendo uno de sus libros.

— Hablando de Rose… Así que se han besado, uh— dije, sonriendo pícaramente—. Ustedes estuvieron un siglo para dar ese primer paso y tú te quejas de que no tengo relaciones— me burlé, cruzándome de brazos.

— Pero ustedes son novios. Nosotros seguimos siendo solo amigos. Y aun tenemos el peso de dos familias enfrentadas sobre nosotros— fundamentó, borrando mi sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes qué? Me has amargado. Creo que voy a preparar todo el circo— informé, poniéndome de pie. Sonreí amablemente, y comencé a caminar hasta la salida, pero la vergüenza que sentía fue más fuerte, y terminé corriendo.

**James POV**

— Se volvió loca— aseguré, terminando de leer en voz alta la tarjeta que había dejado en mi cama. Ted rodó los ojos, y se desperezó, bostezando.

— Siempre lo fue…— afirmó, y entonces me miró ceñudo—. ¿Para eso vienes a despertarme a esta hora UN SÁBADO?

— Necesitaba compartir mis pensamientos con alguien— excusé—. Y además te toca. Yo ya hice el primer turno. Rose está durmiendo aun.

Él gimió, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada. Me desplomé en la cama que había al lado, ya que los compañeros de habitación de Ted se habían levantado hacía rato, como todo el mundo.

Releí la carta por novena vez, tratando de encontrar coherencia en ella:

_"James, quiero que hablemos pronto. Perdóname por lo del otro día, y trata de olvidar lo que te dije. Te espero hoy a las doce en punto, en la Sala de Menesteres. Trata de ir solo._

_Besos,_

_-Cam"_

¿Entienden a lo que me refiero? ¡Ella jamás se disculpa! ¡No cuando tiene razón! Algo trama.

Aunque, la verdad, es mejor así. No quería que termináramos, pero tampoco planeaba disculparme. No tenía idea qué hacer, y ese fue motivo de mi espíritu madrugador. Desperté a las seis, y encontré una nota a los pies de mi cama, con olor a rosas y la letra de Camille. Me sorprendió. Pero fue más loco cuando lo leí. ¿Me lanzaría un Avada Kedavra por ser un pésimo novio? No. ¿Terminaría conmigo? No… Dijo que olvidara lo de ayer.

De todas formas, solo descubriría sus planes yendo a ese encuentro. Hice un pequeño cálculo, y me di cuenta de que en ese horario sería turno de Ted. ¿Lo habría tenido en cuenta? ¿Estaba todo pensado? Esto huele cada vez peor.

— ¡TED! — exclamé, saliendo de mi ensoñación. El pelipúrpura se había vuelto a dormir.

Me puse de pie, caminé hasta su cama, y lo tiré de ella. Cayó con un sonido seco, se incorporó al instante, y comenzó a correrme por toda la habitación. Reí, y me escapé, cerrando la puerta en su cara y bajando a trompiscones las escaleras.

**Camille POV**

— De acuerdo. Todo saldrá bien. Trata de ser sexy…— murmuraba para mí misma, dando vueltas en la Sala de Menesteres. Bufé—. Por Merlín, suena patético. Hablar sola ya lo es— me desplomé en la cama que había en medio de la habitación, y traté de calmarme.

Solo era un chico. Y yo era mujer. Podía seducirlo tan fácil como conjurar un Lumos. ¿Por qué los nervios?

Oh, claro. Porque es James.

No es igual tratar de manipular a un hombre cualquiera mediante la seducción, que hacerlo con tu novio. El chico que actualmente pareces amar. No lo es.

Además, él estuvo con muchas chicas antes que yo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que también sea virgen. Esa Lissa Chang no tiene pinta de serlo, y fue su novia. ¿Y si yo no le parezco atractiva de esa manera? ¿Y si resulto un desastre y solo logro pasar vergüenza? ¡Agh! ¡Esto es estúpido! Puedo hacerlo. Claro que puedo. Soy mujer, y eso basta.

Rodé en la cama, quedando boca arriba. Me entretuve contando las vigas del techo, hasta saberlo de memoria. ¿Cuándo llegaría?

Y en respuesta a mis llamados, la puerta se abrió. Me senté de inmediato, ruborizándome por anticipado. De pronto era consciente de lo tonta que debía verme con este vestido. Era demasiado corto, demasiado rojo, demasiado escotado, demasiado todo. Merlín, ¿qué hago?

— ¿Cam? — preguntó, confundido. Se oyó cerrarse la puerta. Yo estaba de espaldas a él en este momento, y mi cabello lucía un profundo dorado hasta las raíces. Ese color significaba que estaba nerviosa. Ese color se me pintaba siempre que James estaba conmigo. En hebras imperceptibles, o mechones, pero estaba.

— Hola— susurré, tragando fuertemente. Sentía la garganta seca. No, no. Tú puedes, tú puedes…

— ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Por qué…?— paró en seco, pues yo acababa de ponerme de pie. No me di vuelta, pero eso bastó para descolocarlo. Merlín, Merlín, ¡Merlín! Esto es un buen comienzo. El corto del vestido llamó su atención.

— Quiero que hablemos. Una vez más. Una última vez más— enfaticé la palabra "última", cruzándome de brazos. Era extraño hablarle sin verlo a la cara, pero todavía no juntaba el descaro para darme vuelta. Mucho escote, mucho escote, mucho escote… Victoire y sus "Yo consigo el vestido". En mi vida vuelvo a dejar que me vista.

— Uh… ¿por qué tienes puesto eso? ¿Estás bien? — inquirió, balbuceando. Eso me daba ánimos, o al menos conseguía subir mi autoestima lo suficiente.

Volteé, y disfruté viendo sus ojos abrirse de par en par. No pude evitar sonreír victoriosa. Ya lo tenía, y todavía no había hecho nada. Caminé hasta quedar frente a él, y guiñé un ojo, aun sonriendo.

— Yo… ¿Q-qué…?... Uhm… Bonito vestido— articuló, mirando hacia otro lado. Fruncí el ceño. ¿De verdad pretendía abstenerse?

— ¿Cómo sabes que es bonito si ni siquiera me estás mirando? — me quejé, cruzándome de brazos.

— ¿Quieres que hable? Entonces déjame mirando la pared— repuso él, todavía sin verme. Comenzaba a frustrarme.

— ¿Sabes? No pretendía hablar exactamente— murmuré, de manera significativa. Él me miró de soslayo unos instantes, confundido.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — inquirió, nuevamente concentrado en la arquitectura de la pared.

Fruncí los labios, con repentinas ganas de dejar todo y golpearlo. Pero me recompuse rápidamente, y me acerqué más a él. Pero él dio un paso atrás.

— ¿Qué haces? — farfullé, molesta.

— Cam, escucha… Sabes que te quiero, pero esto me está confundiendo. Ayer querías terminar, y ahora…— esta vez si me miraba, pero mantenía sus ojos sobre los míos. Eso era lindo de su parte, lo cual solo me enojó más. Yo hacía esto para ayudar a Rose, pero en cambio quedaba como una desesperada por tener sexo.

— ¿Entonces quieres que terminemos? — cuestioné, fastidiada y ligeramente dolida por tal insinuación. Creí que él estaría igual de disgustado que yo con lo que sugerí antes de ayer. No esperaba esto.

— No, no me refiero a eso… Yo… Quiero decir, sé que las mujeres son algo cambiantes, pero… Hasta para ti es extraño este brusco cambio de opinión. Ayer parecías tener ganas de matarme, y pretendías que termináramos. Y ahora me dejas una nota, disculpándote, y me citas aquí, vestida… de manera provocativa— vaciló al decir lo último, y por unos segundos volvió a fijarse en mi atuendo, pero sacudió la cabeza y retornó a mis ojos.

— Bien dijiste, -pretendía-. Me di cuenta de que no quería, y no podía. Y también recordé que te amo— mentí, aunque era verdad, pero no fue exactamente así como llegamos a esto. Claro que ni loca le diría que era un plan para acabar con el drama de Rose.

Permaneció callado unos minutos, pensativo. Estuve a punto de besarlo varias veces, pues hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, y además se suponía que tenía que avanzar con esto de seducirlo, pues no estaba logrando nada. Pero entonces habló.

— No entiendo. ¿Por qué… esto? — señaló la cama, detrás de mí. Me sonrojé un poco. Scorpius dijo que eso sería tentador. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué Scorpius sabe tanto de eso y yo no? —. ¿Por qué el vestido? ¿Por qué tanto cariño?

— ¿No lo he dicho ya? Te amo. Y quiero solucionar esto. Dime, ¿por qué crees que está todo así, uh? — pregunté, usando un tono similar al de Lissa cuando hablaba con él. Algo educativo dejó esa… chica.

Volví a dar un paso adelante, pero él volvió a irse más atrás. Suspiré frustrada.

— A decir verdad, parece que quieres…— dudó.

— ¿Qué quiero qué? — insistí, dando otro paso. Se alejó de nuevo.

— No entiendo, Cam. Enserio. ¿Por qué ahora? — repuso él, ligeramente nervioso. Volví a acercarme, y él otra vez fue para atrás, pero está vez chocó contra la puerta. Sonreí. Ya estaba. Plan en marcha.

— Porque sí— susurré, posando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Acerqué mi rostro, hasta el punto que nuestros labios rosaban. Él hizo el intento de juntarlos, pero yo me alejé un poco, para luego volver a la cercanía del principio—. No. Dije que no te besaría hasta que aceptaras lo de Rose…— recordé, juntando nuestros cuerpos un poco más. Ahora era momento de jugar a todo o nada. Si no lo conseguía de esta forma, y él continuaba consumiendo su vida en hostigar a Rosie, entonces sí tendría que terminar con él. O solo me haría daño.

— Ahora sí entiendo. ¿Es por eso, verdad? — dijo él, sin separarse. Tenía sus ojos tan cerca, que podía ver las motas verdes en el profundo avellana. Quisiera tener esos ojos ahí siempre.

— Me has descubierto— acepté, sonriendo con malicia. Él suspiró, y su aliento dio de lleno en mi mentón, y parte de mi cuello. James siempre tenía el aliento frío, lo cual era extraño. Mi columna cosquilleó. ¿Por qué yo no podía provocar eso en él? ¿Por qué para él era tan sencillo, casi involuntario, y yo tenía que hacer todo esto?... ¿Y si de verdad no le atraigo de esa manera?

— No aceptaré, lo sabes— habló entonces, tras unos instantes de silencio.

— Sí. Para eso es el vestido…— susurré, y comencé a bajar mis labios a su cuello. Sentí como se tensaba bajo mis brazos. Bien, al menos estaba funcionando.

— ¿Y para qué es la cama? — murmuró. Sonreí, rozando la punta de mi nariz con su piel. Siempre tuvo olor a colonia, y bosque. Bosque cuando llovía. Eso quizás era por pasar tanto tiempo en La Madriguera. Y me encantaba.

— Eso lo sabrás cuando decidas aceptar lo de Rose— respondí, moviendo uno de mis brazos hasta su pecho, desajustando la corbata. En mi vida fui tan… Tan… Así. Pero ahora me sentía… capaz. Poderosa. Como si pudiera controlar todo.

— No lo haré— repitió, aun más tenso.

— Entonces no lo sabrás…— susurré, volviendo a rozar nuestros labios. Y sin perder más tiempo me besó. No como solía hacerlo. De hecho, no como alguna vez lo hizo. Era algo más bien desenfrenado, más pasional, más desesperado.

Otra vez rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, y me pegué más a él, devolviéndole el beso con igual intensidad. Dios, realmente extrañaba sus besos.

Estuvimos así unos cuantos minutos, hasta que eso ya no fue suficiente, y quise tenerlo más cerca. Creo que de hecho estábamos demasiado juntos. Pero ya no podía pensar.

Bajó sus besos a mi cuello, y aproveché para arrastrarlo hasta la cama, que realmente se veía tentadora hasta para mí. Literalmente lo empujé al colchón, y me puse a horcajas, besándolo otra vez en los labios. Literalmente -y valga la redundancia-, me volvía loca.

Puso sus manos sobre mi espalda, acariciando mi columna, dejando una sensación de cosquilleo por donde pasaban, dándome un escalofrío al llegar a la parte más baja. Esto se estaba yendo de mis manos, y debía actuar antes de que mi consciencia fuera nula.

Separé nuestros labios, jadeando por falta de aire, y él volvió a besar mi cuello. Mordí mi labio inferior, pero reaccioné.

— James…— murmuré, sintiendo sus labios en mi hombro, y el vestido correrse hacia la izquierda, para dejar más piel al aire libre de ese lado.

— ¿Hm? — masculló, sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

— Acepta la relación de Rose— pedí, sin rodeos. Quería arreglar ese asunto ya, y poder seguir con lo nuestro. Él se detuvo, y subió su rostro, para mirarme. Sus manos aun estaban en mi espalda, pero inmóviles.

— ¿Otra vez con eso? No lo haré— sentenció, y sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear con el cierre de mi vestido, que estaba un poco más debajo de mi nuca.

— Por favor…— insistí, dándole un corto beso.

— No, y no cambiaré de opinión— repuso, algo atontado.

— ¿Estás seguro? Entonces creo que deberíamos terminar esto aquí…— murmuré con pena, mientras llevaba una mano hacia la suya, y comenzaba a bajar el cierre. Él tragó fuertemente.

— De acuerdo— titubeó. Llegué al final del cierre, y me incorporé, quedando sentada aun a horcajas. Lentamente, y bastante avergonzada, me quité la parte superior del traje. Él entreabrió los labios, y dio una veloz mirada. Sentí ruborizarme, pero ignoré la vergüenza.

— Sería una lástima— comenté, dejando el vestido y terminando de desajustar su corbata, quitándosela.

— Aha… Q-quiero decir… Uh… Eres cruel— musitó, viendo como desabotonaba su camisa. La última vez, Ted nos encontró cuando estábamos en una situación más…Avanzada. Pero ahora todo iba más lento, y la última vez fue más express, como si supiéramos que teníamos poco tiempo antes de que alguien llegara. Pero ahora no era así.

Sonreí tontamente ante sus palabras.

— Lo sé… ¿Aceptas la relación de Rose y Scorpius? — repetí, terminando de desabotonar, yendo hacia adelante, recostándome nuevamente en él, para que nuestros rostros quedaran cercanos otra vez.

— No puedo, Cam…— bisbiseó, acercándose para besarme. Correspondí el gesto unos segundos, pero lo alejé de nuevo.

— Acéptalo. Prométeme que la aceptas que ellos tengan algo— dije nuevamente, corriéndole un mechón de cabello de la frente. Él cerró los ojos unos instantes.

— De verdad, no puedo— contestó, mientras sus manos terminaban de quitarme el vestido. Oh, de acuerdo, esto ya se me ha ido de las manos.

— Sí puedes. Solo prométemelo— insistí.

— Es mi primita, Cam…— fundamentó. Ya no acariciaba ni nada. Estaba inmóvil, concentrado en el debate. ¿Era como cualquier otro momento para él? ¿Podía olvidar la situación en la que estábamos solo para hablar de eso? ¡Yo apenas podía mantener la cabeza ocupada en pensar en Rosie!

— Y yo soy tu novia. Pero parece que de eso si te puedes olvidar— murmuré, y la ira de todos estos días calló sobre mí. Así, de pronto. En esta situación y sin previo aviso. Tenía ganas de llorar, y gritar. ¿Por qué lo hacía tan difícil? ¿Qué tanto puede costarle dejar a su prima ser feliz, y estar conmigo? ¿¡Y por qué no le afectaba que yo estuviera semidesnuda encima de él!? ¡Lo odio!

— No pienses eso, sabes que te quiero— repuso, con mirada de disculpa—. Es solo que… Malfoy…

— Malfoy ama a Rose. ¿De acuerdo? Y Rose ama a Malfoy. Y ellos quieren estar juntos. Pero ustedes lo evitan. Tú estás arruinando su amor. Estás arruinando el nuestro— tenía ganas de decir eso desde que todo el melodrama comenzó. Estaba seriamente harta.

— Yo…— balbuceó, sin saber qué decir. Fruncí los labios, y negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. He intentado todo. Me rindo. Sigue arruinando la vida de tu prima— solté bruscamente, levantándome de encima de él, poniéndome de pie. Sentía mis ojos picar.

— Cam…— susurró, sentándose. Me subí el vestido, y lo abroché. Estaba a punto de llorar como una idiota, y no quería que él me viera. ¿Tan poco le importaba? ¡Y pensar que creí cuando dijo que me amaba! En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tiene su atención en otra parte, y yo… Yo nada.

— Dije que lo olvidaras— farfullé entre dientes, poniéndome un sobretodo negro encima. La primera lágrima cayó, y la sequé enseguida, sentandome de espaldas a él para colocarme los zapatos. Repito, no quiero que me vea llorar.

— Es que… No… No quiero esto. No quiero que terminemos— tartamudeó. No lo había visto tartamudear nunca. Estaba seriamente nervioso. ¿Ahora se le ocurre ponerse nervioso? ¿En serio?

— No se nota— repuse, terminando de acomodarme esas sandalias bajas que Rose me había prestado.

— De verdad… Yo…— me puse de pie, y giré sobre mis talones, expectante. Entornó los ojos en mi dirección—. ¿Estás llorando?

— No. Mis ojos están sobrehidratados— ironicé, cruzándome de brazos—. ¿Vas a decir algo o no?

— Uh… Lo siento. Creo que quizás hice mal al dejar de lado nuestra relación— comenzó, vacilante y realmente nervioso.

— ¿Quizás? — inquirí, arqueando una ceja. Sonreí histéricamente, sintiendo más agua en mis mejillas. Las sequé al instante. Si dejaba que me viera así, al menos que valiera la pena y dijera algo importante.

— De acuerdo, lo fue. Pero… Eh… — resopló, llevándose una mano al cabello para rastrillarlo—. Esto es difícil, no sé qué decir exactamente.

— ¿Qué te parece algo como "Lamento haberme comportado como un idiota y evadirte. Aceptaré la relación de Rose y Scorpius, y volveré a comportarme como un novio"? — sugerí fastidiada por su confesión. ¿Qué tanta dificultad había en eso?

— Ugh… Siento haberme comportado como un idiota, y evadirte— repitió—. Pero, te evadía para no tentarme a besarte, y terminar cediendo con lo de Rose— se excusó. Oh… Eso era nuevo.

— ¿Tentarte? Si te pusieran a un Troll desnudo enfrente estarías más tentado que hace un rato— mascullé, desviando la mirada. Estaba sonando como un reproche. Un reproche realmente estúpido.

Él entrecerró los ojos, confundido. Quise golpearlo, otra vez.

— ¿Qué? Bien, esto es incómodo, pero concentrarme en hablar hace un rato fue mucho más difícil que prestar atención en la clase del profesor Binns— confesó, arqueando las cejas.

— No lo demostrabas en absoluto— insistí. ¡Perfecto! Alguien que me dé un premio a "La mejor cambiando de tema".

— ¿Cómo pretendías que lo hiciera si estabas queriendo aprovecharte de mi momento débil? — repuso, molesto por mi reproche.

— Excúsate. No importa ahora. ¿Vas a decir algo más o ya puedo terminar con esto? — inquirí, avergonzada por lo tonta que quedé con mis quejas.

— ¿Terminar? Merlín, ¿alguna vez me escuchas? ¡No quiero que terminemos!

— Entonces termina con lo de Rose. Es así de sencillo.

— Te dije que no puedo. Mi tío Ron se enfurecería…— repitió, exasperado, mirando el suelo. Y por alguna razón, que no consigo entender, una lámpara se encendió en mi cerebro. ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? ¿De qué manera terminaba cediendo SIEMPRE James?

— De acuerdo. Entonces terminemos. Hay unos cuantos chicos que me invitaron a ir con ellos a Hogsmeade la próxima vez— interrumpí, provocando la reacción que quería. Levantó la vista, alerta—. Hay uno de Huffle que es muy, muy lindo. Y seguramente no tiene que pasar todo el día acosando a su prima.

— ¿Qué chicos? — cuestionó serio.

— No te importa. Sigue vigilando a Rose. Entonces, creo que… Esto es todo…

— Aguarda, ¿qué chicos? — insistió, más severo todavía. James era muy celoso. Ese era su punto débil. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

— Chicos, James. Que deben tener más ganas y tiempo de besarme que tú— respondí secamente. Ok, fue muy seco y algo hiriente, pero eran mis últimas oportunidades. Él apretó la mandíbula, y negó con la cabeza.

— Oh no. Olvídate de esos "chicos" — hizo comillas en el aire. Alcé una ceja, elocuente—. Yo… Agh… Yo prometo que aceptaré la…posible relación de Rose y Scorpius.

¿Enserio? ¿Lo había logrado? ¿Así de fácil?

Di pequeños saltitos, y chillé contenta, dándole un abrazo. ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!

— ¿Y dejaras de perseguirla? — añadí, todavía abrazándolo. Él vaciló.

— Uh… De acuerdo… Aunque Ted me matará…— aceptó, chasqueando la lengua. Me separé de él, sonriendo. Era extraño. Tenía las lágrimas secas, y todavía me quedaba algo de la furia de hace un rato, incluso… Incluso estaban las ganas de besarlo todo el día. En definitiva, era un adolescente muy hormonal, y bipolar. Pero aun así, James me quiere, así que importa un comino.

— ¿Ves que no era tan difícil? Y tuve que hacer tanta telenovela…— mascullé, negando con la cabeza—. Como si costara tanto decir "sí".

— Ohm… Hablando de decir "sí". ¿Puedo saber para qué es la cama ahora? — preguntó inocentemente, acercándome por la cintura. Reí tontamente.

— No. Tu oportunidad ya pasó— musité, en tono lastimero. Él suspiró resignado—. Pero aun queda el vestido— agregué, alzando las cejas dos veces. James sonrío de lado a lado, y se acercó a besarme.

De acuerdo, siempre hay una primera vez para todos. Y, ¿qué mejor manera de celebrar que recupere a mi novio?

Solo… Me dejé llevar.


	29. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

**"Todo termina"**

**Parte 1**

**Camille POV**

Si hiciera un repaso de este último año, terminaría por abrumarme con los cambios que atravesé. Al principio, odiaba a James Potter. Lo odiaba, porque sabía que en lo profundo me parecía atractivo, y yo no quería volver a estar interesada en un chico.

También, Albus Potter era mi amigo… mi mejor amigo más adelante.

¿Y cuándo cambió todo? Cuando James me besó en la Cabeza de Puerco. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No tengo idea. Pero fue ese día en el que, internamente, me di cuenta de que me estaba empezando a gustar ese pelinegro creído.

Claro, tardé bastante en aceptarlo. Y creo que eso fue durante las vacaciones de invierno. Por eso comencé con lo de Chris. Por eso hice todo lo que hice. Por eso lo besé, en el lago.

A partir de ahí todo se descontroló, comenzando con lo sucedido en la Sala de Menesteres, seguido de nuestro noviazgo, y rematado con lo de Albus. Una locura. Mi mejor amigo me odiaba, y estaba enamorado de mí.

Y ahora… Ahora estaba vistiéndome, luego de haber tenido relaciones con mi novio, el mismo chico que en un comienzo creí odiar. ¿Qué lógica tiene eso? Ninguna. Quizás por eso se llama amor. Pero esa palabra pesa como las piedras.

— ¿Sabes? Mi hermano va a asesinarte si se entera— comenté, atándome los cordones de las zapatillas. Tenía ropa de recambio en un bolso. Obviamente no había llegado a la Sala de Menesteres con ese vestido rojo. Mi consciencia no estaba tan perdida.

— Si es que se entera— enfatizó—. Y no creo que tú planees decirle.

— Buen punto. Aunque sería divertido ver cómo te corre por todo Hogwarts— reí, tomando una blusa violeta, y poniéndomela por la cabeza. Estaba extrañamente feliz.

— La maldad corre por tus venas— se burló, terminando de ajustarse la corbata—. Y no te preocupes, porque aun así me correrá cuando se entere que acepto lo de Rose y… Malfoy…— hizo una mueca—. ¿Aun no tienen nada, cierto?

— No. Pero lo tendrán. Y tu prima va a quererte cuando se entere que aceptas— repuse, abrochándome el jean—. Yo que tú no me preocupo tanto por Ted. Estoy seguro que él también ya ha cedido.

Me miró entornado los ojos. Él se había terminado de poner el sweater, y ya estaba vestido. Sonreí inocentemente, y me puse de pie, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda.

— Era muy planeado— murmuré, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

— ¿Todo fue planeado? — cuestionó, ofendido.

— No. De hecho, yo no pensaba que termináramos… de esta manera. Solo buscaba convencerte… con poca ropa— me defendí.

— Repito, ¿todo fue planeado?

— ¿Estás molesto porque planee convencerte de esta forma? — inquirí, arqueando las cejas. Era poco probable que le hubiera disgustado esto a pesar de que hubiese sido un plan para asesinarlo incuso.

— No— obvió—. Estoy molesto porque es la primera vez que tenemos sexo y resultó planeado.

— ¡No lo fue! ¿No escuchas? No tenía intenciones de…— solté un gruñido, resignada. Me crucé de brazos—. No quiero discutir contigo. Estoy harta de eso— musité simplemente.

— Yo igual— aceptó—. Pero has dicho que lo planeaste— puse los ojos en blanco, y me acerqué a él rápidamente. Posé mi mano en su mejilla, y se calmó de inmediato.

— No-lo-pla-ne-é— silabeé, cansada—. Simplemente sucedió, porque te quiero, y… creo que tú también me quieres— susurré—. O más te vale, porque acabo de dejar de ser virgen— añadí, amenazante. Él río.

— Te quiero— afirmó, dándome otro beso. Esto era simplemente perfecto. Ahora solo quedaba darle la noticia a Rosie.

— De acuerdo, será mejor que regresemos a la Sala común. No tengo idea de qué hora es, pero mi hermano sospechará— avisé, separándome de él, tomando se su mano—. Y ya quiero contarle a Rose.

— Ugh… Se lo dices tú. No yo— avisó, mientras tiraba de su brazo.

— ¿No quieres darle la noticia tú? Eres raro. Te adorará por esto. Aunque… Pensándolo bien…— hice una mueca de horror al pensar qué diría si se enteraba que yo y James… eso—. Mejor vayamos a pasear un rato.

Alzó una ceja, e hizo un gesto con los ojos que no terminé de ver, porque atravesábamos la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres, saliendo a los pasillos de Hogwarts. Amo esta escuela. Y esta Sala tan magnífica aun más. ¿Las relaciones te dejan grogui?

— ¿Por qué el cambio? — inquirió tras unos momentos de silencio, en los que él y yo nos dedicamos a caminar sin rumbo, tomados de la mano. Me pregunté qué pensarían sus padres de nosotros…

— Porque, a no ser que quieras escuchar a tu primita menor darte clases de sexualidad, no creo que te plazca encontrarla. Por ahora. Luego estarás obligado a hacerme compañía— expliqué, sin perturbarme. Curioso, porque todo lo referido a "Eso" me daba profundo bochorno. No pensé poder decirlo tan tranquilamente. Lo oí soltar un "UGH", seguido de un murmullo incomprensible.

— James, no fue tu primera vez, ¿cierto? — dije algo… no identifiqué ese sentimiento. Agregué una interrogante al final, para no quedar tan descarada, aunque sabía la respuesta. El mordió su labio inferior, gesto que probablemente había adoptado de mí (solo que él se veía dolorosamente sexy, y yo parecía una loca con ataque de nervios) —. Tranquilo, no te golpearé por eso… Creo…— añadí en un susurro.

— En ese caso… No. De hecho no lo fue— aceptó francamente. Algo dentro de mí se revolvió tontamente, y un pensamiento aun más estúpido cruzó por mi mente: "Por supuesto que no lo fue. Seguramente has perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo hiciste". Sacudí levemente la cabeza, procurando no pensar esas cosas sin sentido.

Permanecí en silencio, mientras caminábamos en silencio. Miraba mis zapatos con repentino interés. Sentí que daba un ligero apretón a mi mano, y nos detenía, frente al barandal de las escaleras.

— Hey… ¿Qué pasa? — murmuró cerca de mi oído, sonando entre curioso y preocupado, de haber metido la pata. Le dediqué una sonrisa, y me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia. Quise volver a caminar, pero el permaneció ahí, tirando de mí nuevamente hacia él. Estaba ceñudo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? — insistió.

— Nada, enserio— repuse, pero él arqueó las cejas como diciendo "¿Piensas que te creeré?". Suspiré—. Me preguntaba… quién fue la primera— mentí. No diría algo como "Estoy celosa de las chicas con las que estuviste antes de conocerme, y molesta de que no haya sido igual de especial para ti". Un momento. No, yo no estoy… celosa. No puedo estar… Ugh. Claro que no. Solo fue una vez que sentí celos. Quizás dos. Con la lanzada de Vanille, y la zorra de Gwen. Sería idiota de mi parte estar rencorosa por algo que ni siquiera… Ah, a quién quiero engañar, ¿a mí misma? Realmente me molesta que haya habido otras (Solo por ser MUCHAS, eh) antes que yo.

— Oh…— soltó él, algo aliviado—. Fue… Lissa.

Fruncí los labios, aunque la verdad que lo imaginaba. Esa… Mujer… idiota… ¡Se aprovechó de mi James! Bueno… De mi novio James. No mi James. _Que ni siquiera era mi novio por ese entonces, y…_ Ahh, ¿es posible odiar a mi propia consciencia?

— ¿Cuándo? — musité, sonando demasiado controladora. Tomé aire—. Lo siento. ¿Cuándo? — repetí, esta vez más calmada, casi casual. Vi un brillo en sus ojos, como divertido.

— ¿Estás celosa? — preguntó, con una sonrisa torcida. Wow. Nunca antes había visto que hiciera esa sonrisa, pero… Wow. Quedé en blanco unos segundos, antes de reaccionar, bajando la mirada a su cuello para mantener la cordura. ¿Cómo es posible sentir ese revoloteo en el estómago, si lo veo todo el tiempo, si he visto sus sonrisas un millón de veces? Es frustrante.

— N-no. ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo voy a estar celosa? Dices idioteces, Potter— titubeé un poco al principio, pero al final me las arreglé por parecer firme. Tiré de su mano, y volvimos a caminar otra vez, mientras él reía.

— Por supuesto…— lo oí murmurar, muy bajo, y antes de que le diera un codazo estaba agregando: —. Fue cuando comenzamos a salir. Tenía catorce.

Arqueé las cejas. También había previsto eso, pero oírlo era muy chocante. Era tan pequeño, y… Bah, yo tengo quince. Quince años. Uhh, a Teddy le encantará eso Nótese mi sarcasmo

— ¿Quién tuvo la idea? — continué interrogando, mientras bajábamos otras escaleras.

— ¿Por qué tan interesada?

— Porque… Eres mi novio. Y además, tú si quieres puedes preguntarme a mí sobre eso— afirmé, sonriendo con superioridad.

— Ohh, que inteligente— admitió, negando con la cabeza, a la vez que soltaba una risa—. A decir verdad… Fue ella quien lo…sugirió.

— Lo sabía— mascullé, y un punto negativo se agregó a la lista de Chang. ¡Oh! Hablando de Chang… Hace unos días vi a su madre. Juro que pensé que Lissa había viajado con nosotros, hasta que Ginny la señaló con la cabeza, con una mirada de ligero fastidio. Creo que a ella tampoco le agrada el apellido Chang. Quizás porque a Harry parece gustarle. Eso no lo sabía, y es interesante. Imagínense: "Chang's, odiadas por las parejas de los Potter", como titular de Corazón de Bruja.

Merlín, ya estoy loca.

— ¿Lo sabías? — inquirió James, entornando los ojos. Le miré de soslayo.

— Olvídalo.

— Pff, estás esquiva— se quejó, sin darle más vueltas al asunto—. ¿Sabes? Creo que haré uso de mi privilegio— lo miré sin entender—, de preguntar sobre tu primera vez.

— Oh— murmuré, sonrojándome. Incluso mi cabello, que había logrado volver de ese extraño rosa intenso al normal negro hacía unos minutos, se tiñó de rosado más pálido. De acuerdo, eso es un indicio. Rosado pálido, casi salmón, significa vergüenza, entonces… ¿Rosado más intenso, qué es?

— Sí, "oh". Déjame ver… ¿Te gustó?

Vaya. Él merecía un diploma al mayor generador de sonrojos en Camille. ¡Perfecto! Ya estoy hablando en tercera persona.

— No puedes preguntar eso— balbuceé, incómoda. Mientras caminábamos, ahora cruzándonos con algunos alumnos charlando animadamente, yo miraba el suelo, contando las piedras que pisaba.

— ¿Por qué no? Son mis derechos, porque tú eres mi novia— hizo un pobre intento de mi voz, ganándose un leve codazo en las costillas—. Responde.

— Bien, la verdad es que…— comencé, pero unas risas me dejaron estática. [i]Una[/i] de ellas, de hecho. Muy familiar.

Sentí que James también se tensaba, y apretaba más mi mano. Él estaba unos metros delante, abrazando a Vanille por los hombros, mientras se daban cortos besos. Ambos reían tontamente. Y… Mi pecho dolió, por alguna razón. Me provocó rabia. Él era mi Albus, el pequeño Alby.

¡Debo dejar de ser tan posesiva!

Entonces reparó en nosotros. Durante unos cortos instantes, lo vi vacilar, pero él continuó caminando, besando esta vez más extensamente a la rubia. Fruncí los labios. Él sabía que ella no me agradaba.

— Estoy harta de esto— musité, cuando la parejita nos hubo pasado de largo.

— Solo igno…— murmuraba él, pero sin previo aviso giré sobre mis talones, y me acerqué a zancadas hasta el pelinegro. Tiré de su hombro con fuerza, para darlo vuelta, y él tuvo que soltar a la chica, por poco cayendo. Me miró entre confundido y fastidiado. No rastros de su antigua y habitual amabilidad. ¿Qué demonios había pasado con mi mejor amigo?

— ¿Qué haces? — espetó, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Eso debería preguntarte a ti! — chillé en respuesta, apretando los puños. A su lado, la Hufflepuff se removió, aferrándose con fuerza a su brazo. La fulminé con la mirada, y si estas matasen, la rubia estaría en un ataúd.

— Estás loca— dijo él, negando con la cabeza. Sentí a James adelantarse, hasta que quedó frente a mí.

— No le hables así, Albus— articuló, entre dientes, evidentemente conteniéndose.

— Como si tú no le hubieras dicho cosas peores— repuso con acidez. Bajé la mirada, sintiendo los ojos de ambos chicos en mí. Claro que lo había hecho. Yo también lo hice. ¿Pero y qué?

— Se suponía que eras mi amigo, Albus— farfullé, sintiendo el pesar de cuando todo esto comenzó, nuevamente en mi pecho.

— Se suponía— coincidió—. No tengo ganas de ser tu amigo ahora.

Apreté los puños aun más fuerte, y levanté la barbilla, con el orgullo reclamando, pero el corazón encogiéndose. No. Claro que no, ya sabía que Albus no seguía siendo mi amigo. Solo era una estúpida masoquista que quería pincharse el alma con un escarbadientes.

— Te odio— susurré, muy a mi pesar. No podía odiarlo. No podía borrar meses de su compañía, de su amabilidad, sus abrazos y chistes para subirme el ánimo, tan solo por un… Ataque de celos que él tenía. Era un chico, a fin de cuentas. Pero era… o fue, mi mejor amigo.

Por unos castos segundos, me pareció que sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza desgarradora, pero desapareció tan rápido que terminé creyendo que solo fue mi imaginación. El ojiverde alzó las cejas.

— Es bueno saber que tenemos al menos un sentimiento mutuo— repuso, de manera imperturbable. Suficiente. La parte pequeña de mi corazón que ocupaba Albus, hizo un "Crush" tan fuerte, que juraría que todos pudieron oírlo.

— Eres un idiota— se quejó James, negando con la cabeza—. Y pensar que jamás creí tener que decírtelo a ti— me tomó de la mano, y tiró de mí en la dirección contraria, mientras yo seguía digiriendo sus palabras. ¿Mi mejor amigo de verdad me odia? ¿Irrevocablemente? ¿Solo por no sentir lo mismo que él? ¿¡Qué demonios pretendía que hiciera!? ¿Quería que esté con él de alguna forma, para hacerlo feliz, cuando en realidad yo quería a otra persona? A su hermano, precisamente. No. Eso sería aun más cruel. Una farsa que creí que no merecía.

Pero… No podía… No podía soportar el hecho de que me odiara. ¿Para él había sido tan fácil? ¿Un corazón roto podía…? Oh Merlín… Por supuesto… Le rompí el corazón. Dios mío, ¡le rompí el corazón al pobre Albus! Debería… haber tenido más tacto. ¿Devolverle el beso, al menos? No. Entonces no tendría a James.

Y es que no puedo tener todo.

— Estoy tan feliz— suspiró Rose, dando pequeños saltitos. Sonreí, con pena. No podía sacarme a Albus y sus hirientes palabras de la cabeza.

_Pero fui yo quien lo dijo primero_.

De acuerdo, ¿existirá alguna poción mata conciencias?

— Uh…— siseó James, aun siendo estrangulado por el abrazo de la pequeña pelirroja—. Sí, sí, yo también te quiero Rosie. Todos nos queremos. Ahora, ¿me sueltas?

Rose aflojó su agarre, para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su primo, quien rodó los ojos. Reí burlescamente, pero eso solo consiguió que la chica fijara su atención en mí, ganándome mi propio abrazo estrangulador. ¡Yupi! (¿Ya he dicho que soy sarcástica? Lo repito).

— Cami, Cami, no puedo creer que lo hayas logrado ¡Eres la mejor, mejor amiga del mundo! — exclamó, y aunque sus palabras lograron darme algo de felicidad, no pude evitar estremecerme, pues acababa de gritarme en el oído.

— Sí, Rose. Lo sé— dije, adoptando cierto ego. Ella me soltó, aun sonriendo, y pude ver la curiosidad repiqueteando tras sus ojos.

— ¿Qué hay de Ted? ¿Él también ha cedido? — preguntó, ansiosa, y con una mirada que me dio a entender algo como "Más tarde me dirás TODO".

— Un momento. Yo quiero saber si tienes algo con Malfoy— interrumpió James, cruzándose de brazos. Lo miré, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Rosie estaba sonrojada.

— Bueno… De hecho… No… Pero…— titubeó. Nunca antes vi titubear a Rosebud Weasley. Es pavoroso y antinatural. O, yo soy una exagerada.

— Pero ya lo tendrá— finalicé yo, llevando una mano a su hombro para darle ánimos—. Cuando el bobo de Scorpius se quite el miedo de encima— volteé a mirar a mi novio. Uhh, aun me gusta decir eso… Mi novio… mi novio… mi… De acuerdo, estoy loca—. Y tú no intervendrás.

— Lo sé, lo sé…— masculló en respuesta—. Pero valió la pena— añadió, sonriendo de manera cómplice. Mis mejillas ardieron en tiempo récord.

— Un momen…— susurró la Weasley, entornando los ojos. Quité mi mano de su hombro, como si quemara, y miré a todos lados, viendo que la Sala Común estaba casi vacía. Avisté a Harry y Ron en una de las mesas, escribiendo en pergaminos. Hacía rato no hablaba con ellos. Últimamente me la pase con mis padres, o tratando de convencer a James.

Prácticamente corrí hasta los chicos, y tomé asiento en medio de ellos, suspirando de alivio. Rose no podría echarme en cara lo que acababa de descubrir si su padre y su tío estaban escuchando.

— Hola señor Potter, hola señor Weasley. Qué tiempo hace, eh…— comenté, a modo de saludo. Ambos me miraron confundidos, aunque podría decirse que luego de un mes de convivencia se iban acostumbrando. Leí sus pergaminos, e identifiqué una tarea de pociones.

— Uh… Hola Camille— saludó Harry, al tiempo que oía gritar a Rose. Miré unos segundos hacía atrás, viendo a James extrañamente ruborizado, y a la pelirroja enumerando algo con los dedos. Gemí. Menos mal que escapé.

— ¿Escape de Rose, uh? — cuestionó Ron, mirando conmigo.

— Ugh… Sí. Es como una madre gruñona. Lo cual es irónico, porque yo soy mayor— respondí, volteando nuevamente hacia la mesa.

— Cada vez estoy más seguro de que no tendré que preocuparme por mi hija. Se ve que es igual a… Hermione— hizo una mueca, a lo que Harry río.

— Díganme, ¿es extraño que sus hijos tengan su misma edad, e incluso sean mayores que ustedes? — inquirí, curiosa. A decir verdad, me encantaría hacerle una entrevista a ambos, pero para este entonces aun no sabían muchas cosas. Jamás sabría de primera mano respecto a la búsqueda de Horrocruxes, a no ser que tuviera el descaro de preguntarle al Harry Potter adulto. Lo cual no sería.

— Lo es. Mucho. Especialmente viendo que parecidos son a… uno mismo— contestó el pelinegro, mirando a James de soslayo. Sonreí. Harry me hacía recordar a Albus. Eran casi idénticos.

— Eso es porque no vieron a Lily o a Hugo— dije, con una mueca. Esos dos eran copias exactas de Ginny y Ron.

— ¿Son muy parecidos?

— Demasiado. Lils es un encanto, y Hugo… Hugo es Hugo. Come mucho. Como tú— indiqué al pelirrojo con la mano, y él sonrío orgulloso.

— ¿Qué hay de Albus y James? — soltó Harry, algo cohibido. No habíamos hablado mucho respecto a eso de los parecidos, o las relaciones que más adelante tendrían, ni siquiera sobre sus otros hijos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿A quién se parecen? Fuera de la apariencia, porque eso es obvio— aclaró, sonriendo al volver a mirar a su hijo mayor. El pobre estaba cabizbajo, mientras Rose hablaba en cuchicheos amenazantes. Yo también sonreí.

— Albus es igual a usted— indiqué, pensando de manera masoquista—. Es callado, dulce, comprensivo, e incluso inteligente. Muy valiente, y no entiendo por qué está en Slytherin. Aunque es solo una casa, ¿no? Además, es demasiado honesto — detallé, ante la expectación de ambos. Honesto. Eso quiere decir que debo admitir que sus palabras fueron ciertas… Lo cual dolería demasiado. Así que pensemos que es un mentiroso.

— Aww, Harry es todo un blandito— se burló Ron, dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro a su amigo, quien tenía las mejillas arreboladas.

— No. No lo es. Ninguno lo es. Créeme que Harry Potter es uno de los magos más valientes del mundo mágico, y con más resistencia que ningún otro. Y eso es muy difícil— remarqué, recordando todos esos libros que leí sobre el aludido, provocando un mayor sonrojo.

— ¿Qué hay de James? — preguntó, acomodándose las gafas. Sonreí de nuevo.

— Oh, él es más diferente. Mi padre dice que es igual a su abuelo— comenté, dejando de sonreír, pues estaba cien por ciento segura de que tenía una expresión de boba risueña en el rostro. Los ojos de Harry brillaron con orgullo—. No sé si es verdad, pero puedo decirle que James Potter es, sobre todo, orgulloso— hice una pequeña mueca al pensar la cantidad de peleas que eso nos había generado. Claro que no me quedo atrás—. También es terco, gruñón, desobediente, mal llevado, egocéntrico, narcisista, creído, y todo un "Womanizer"— enumeré con los dedos, sus "imperfecciones". ¿Womanizer? De acuerdo, ahora no lo era más. O eso le conviene—. Pero es el chico más leal y valiente que conozco. Siempre está ahí defendiendo a los suyos. Claro, a no ser que se trate de una de sus bromas de Mero…— dejé la frase inconclusa, al recordar cierta promesa—. Eso. Pero también tiene su lado tierno y celoso, que lo hacen ver tan adorab…— volví a parar en seco, pues ambos miraban algo detrás de mi hombro. No quise voltear.

— ¿Soy adorable? — inquirió una voz cerca de mi oído. Hice una mueca, y miré a los chicos acusadoramente.

— Existe algo llamado señas, ¿saben? — musité, girando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, incluyendo el torso. Estaba allí, ahora sin rastros de rubor en sus mejillas, y sonreía con suficiencia—. ¿No podías escuchar la primer parte, cierto? — inquirí, molesta. ¡Por supuesto! Yo y mi suerte estamos mal.

— Oh sí, escuche todo a partir de mi querido orgullo— afirmó, arqueando las cejas. Desvié la mirada. Lo decía en broma, de hecho no quería que escuchara nada de eso. Es el tipo de cosas que encontraría en mi diario—. ¿De verdad uno de mis defectos es parte de una canción de Britney Spears? Qué triste.

Rodé los ojos, y me puse de pie, dándoles una mala mirada a ambos chicos previamente. Ellos se encogieron de hombros a modo de disculpa, y siguieron con lo suyo.

— No te pedí que lo escucharas— repuse simplemente, caminando hasta un sofá vacío, sentándome en él. La Sala Común no estaba muy llena, y la gente dentro ya ni nos miraba. Deduzco que es costumbre ver alguna escenita de telenovela. ¿Por qué siempre estamos incluidos en esas cosas?

— Pero lo hice— repuso, sentándose en una butaca que había arrastrado, frente a mí—. Así que dime, ¿tantas cosas malas tengo?

— No son cosas malas. Simplemente… defectos. Que yo no cambiaría. Salvo lo de Womanizer— aseguré, arrugando la nariz.

— ¿No cambiarías que yo sea terco, gruñón, desobediente, mal llevado, egocéntrico, narcisista y creído? — inquirió, citándome, e imitando mi voz. Entrecerré los ojos.

— No. Esa es la gracia, ¿sabes? Que me gustes con eso y todo— repuse, apoyando mis antebrazos sobre las piernas, inclinándome hacia adelante.

— Alimentas mi ego, ¿te das cuenta, cierto? — murmuró, sonriendo torcidamente, con sobra de autosuficiencia. Ohh, esa sonrisa otra vez… ¡Qué hermosa!

De acuerdo… Estoy mal. Sí. Debo estar enferma o algo. ¿Desde cuándo soy TAN cursi?

— ¿Es eso posible? — su sonrisa desapareció, dejándome cierta decepción, y en vez de eso puso los ojos en blanco.

En ese mismo instante, el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió, dando paso a unos melosos Victoire y Ted, que reían tontamente. Noté que Rose ya no estaba aquí. Menos mal, porque a la pobre Madre de Convento le daría un ataque.

Mi hermano tenía la camisa fuera de lugar, y los cabellos despeinados, pero Vic estaba igual de perfecta que siempre. Así era ella.

— Aagh, ¿pueden ser menos obvios? — me quejé, cuando se sentaron junto a nosotros, en un sillón a mi lado. Era de un solo cuerpo. Me dieron ganas de vomitar.

— No, hermanita— respondió el peli… ¿rosado? ¡Era el mismo rosado que yo llevaba cuando James y yo…eso! ¿Tendría algo que ver con la… luju… eso? Pero… Lo he tenido antes, cuando James y yo comenzamos a salir. Y no sentí "eso" en ese momento, al contrario, estaba tan feliz, y me sentía tan… Tan… Oh… Ahora entiendo.

Amor. Rosado intenso es amor.

Insisto en que la palabra pesa como piedras.

— Teddy aceptó la posible relación de Rose y Scor— informó la rubia, entre risitas, pues mi hermano le estaba dando pequeños besos en el cuello. ¡Diuj! ¡Esto es mucho!

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué tuviste que hacer, Vicky? — cuestioné, alzando una ceja con picardía. Los pómulos de la Weasley se tiñeron de un profundo carmesí. Sonreí satisfecha.

— Lo que tú nunca has hecho— repuso Ted, con cierta sorna, al menos dejando el cuello de mi amiga. Bufé.

— ¿Quién dijo que no? — repuse, poniéndome de pie, y tirando a James conmigo fuera de la Sala Común, antes que el lento de mi hermano se diera cuenta de lo que significaban mis palabras.

— ¿Estás loca? — espetó Potter, mientras corríamos por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Un grito que resonó a lo lejos me aseguró que las neuronas de Ted acababan de hacer sinapsis. Reí tontamente.

— Un poco— admití en broma, viendo su cara de pánico—. No te preocupes, si trata de matarte yo velo por ti.

— Já. ¿Desde cuándo tan irónica? — se quejó, todavía corriendo a mi lado.

— Si quieres puedes marcarlo como uno de mis defectos. ¡Es que son tan escasos! — nuevamente estaba siendo sarcástica, solo que esa vez él sí río.

* * *

Dos meses. Ya llevábamos dos meses en el pasado, y ni rastros de una manera de regresar.

La verdad, yo no tenía problemas con eso. Aquí podía estar con James libremente (Claro, ignorando al ahora súper controlador de mi hermano), pasear con mis padres, y conocer a los famosos salvadores del mundo mágico. Un sueño. Pero todos los sueños acaban.

Si les interesa saber, Ted armó un escándalo tremendo respecto a lo que aseguró que yo insinué. Ambos negamos todo, y trató de hacer que realizara un Juramento Inquebrantable diciendo que nunca, NUNCA (así lo dijo él), en mi vida, tendría relaciones sexuales. Me reí a más no poder de él, y finalmente lo acusé con mamá. Ahh… Suena tan bien. Acusé con mamá.

Ella me dio la razón, fundamentando que soy una adolescente, pero insistiendo con que no quería ser abuela sin antes ser madre. También reí por eso. No pensaba repetir "eso" por ahora, al menos en mucho tiempo. Y es que tenía razón respecto a esa "tensión" que había entre James y yo. Ahora las cosas eran más fluidas. Me gustaba más así.

Así es que… Todo era perfecto. Salvo una cosa: Albus Severus Potter. El nuevo rompecorazones del Hogwarts del pasado. Es incómodo, porque cuando regresemos él habrá besado a las madres de la mayoría de nuestros compañeros, lo cual es… Puaj.

Entonces… ¿Qué haré? Arreglarlo. ¿Cómo lo haré? Citando a Albus en aquel patio donde estaba el Roble que siempre frecuentábamos en nuestra época. ¿Cuándo lo haré? Ahora.

Estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de piedra, más nerviosa de lo usual, esperando que el pelinegro cediera a venir. Lo extrañaba, y toda esta situación era tonta. ¡Tan tonta!

Tomé una bocanada de aire, pensando en qué diría James si se enterara. Aunque, creo que él también quiere arreglar las cosas con Alby. Es su hermano, después de todo.

— ¿Qué quieres? — musitó una voz a mis espaldas. Era seca, y sin emoción aparente. Se me detuvo el corazón unos instantes, ¡Ha venido!

Casi sin pensarlo, me puse de pie de un salto, y lo envolví en un abrazo. ¡Realmente extrañaba que Alb me abrazara! Era extrañamente tranquilizador, pero estaba segura de que él no me devolvería el gesto, por lo cual realmente me sorprendió sentir sus manos sobre mis hombros y a través de la parte superior de mi espalda.

— Basta de esto— reproché, sin soltarlo. No dijo nada—. Te extraño tonto, y aunque te estés comportando como un idiota Made In James, quiero que volvamos a ser amigos— continué, más nerviosa aun al no oír respuesta alguna de su parte—. ¿Sabes? Usualmente uno espera que le respon…

— Yo también te extraño— interrumpió, provocando que sonriera con pesar. Entonces ya estaba, ¿no? Tenía a mi Alby, y ahora sí todo era perfecto.

Me solté de él, aun con las comisuras crispadas, y avisté tristeza en sus ojos. Ugh… No me gusta que esté así. Nunca vi a Alb triste, ni siquiera cuando terminó con Lissa.

— ¿Pero…?— murmuré, otra vez amargada, a sabiendas de que habría un contra.

— Pero… — repitió él, dudando—. No puedo, Camille. Es mejor estar lejos de ti si pretendo que seas feliz con mi… hermano— articuló, con verdadero mal en la voz—. Además, creí que me odiabas.

No llores, no llores, no llores. Bien. Nada de llorar.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Ere…eras mi mejor amigo, tonto! No te odiaría nunca— aseguré, comenzando a exasperarme. ¿Todo esto para nada? ¿Toda una maldita esperanza para volver a lo mismo? No es justo.

— Eso no fue lo que dijiste la otra vez— insistió, cruzándose de brazos. Bufé, y alcé nuevamente la barbilla, para estar a su altura. ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto mi Alby?

— La "otra vez", tú dijiste algo que me hizo querer odiarte— afirmé—. Pero no te odio.

Él sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, como negándose algo a sí mismo.

— Aun así, no puedo. Está Vanille, y ella…

— ¿Ella qué? ¿Siquiera la quieres? — escupí, realmente molesta ante la mención de la rubia como un obstáculo para recuperar nuestra amistad. ¿Es que tenía que estar metida en todo?

Sus ojos se entornaron amenazadoramente.

— No. Pero parece que poco vale si quiero o no a alguien— repuso cortante. Uh… Punto bajo. Desvié la mirada al suelo.

— Sabes que te quiero, Albus— murmuré, rascándome la nuca como una idiota—. Solo que… no de esa manera…

— Lo sé, lo sé. No eres tú, soy yo. Amas a James, y a mí me quieres. Y yo soy el tonto mejor amigo enamorado… La verdad, no quiero eso— masculló, sonando molesto. Cerré los ojos pesadamente.

— Los amo a ambos… Pero… Tú eres… Albus— balbuceé, sin saber a qué aferrarme para no perder esta oportunidad de reconciliarnos como agua entre los dedos. Soltó un resoplido.

— ¿Si quiera has intentado pensar en mí de otra manera? — inquirió, exasperado.

— No podría— contesté simplemente, abriendo los ojos para mirarlo. Y era verdad. No me atrevería, ni querría, verlo como algo más. ¡Es como Ted es para mí! Un hermanito… ¿cierto?

— ¿No po…? Claro— farfulló, sonriendo con ironía—. Adiós— agregó, girando sobre sus talones para marcharse. ¿Dónde quedó el "no llorar"?

Yo estaba ahí, parada como pez perdido, mirándolo avanzar, con un par de lágrimas cayendo por mi mejilla, cuando lo vi detenerse en seco. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él había dado la vuelta, caminando a zancadas hasta mí, y… De un momento a otro, me estaba besando de nuevo.

¿Y yo? Yo soy la basura más grande que le devolvió el beso.


	30. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

**"Todo Acaba"**

**Parte 2**

**Camille POV**

No puedo estar haciendo esto. No… James. ¡Soy un asco! ¿¡Por qué demonios estoy besando a Albus!? ¡Él ni siquiera me…! ¡NO! ¡No me gusta! ¡No puede gustarme!

Entonces… ¿Por qué le devuelvo el beso como si quisiera besarlo desesperadamente? ¿Por qué quiero que nunca acabe? ¡Me habría dado cuenta antes si él me atraía! Solo… No, por Merlín, solo eran celos de amiga. Solo eso. No puede… No puedo ser tan idiota.

Cuando estaba a punto de separarme del Potter, un grito me heló la sangre.

No… Esto es demasiado.

**Rose POV**

— Estás exagerando— murmuré, siguiéndolo de inmediato, sintiendo a Scorpius ir tras de mí.

Hace unos instantes James había aparecido, alterado, diciendo que Cam había desaparecido. Estaba sugestionando respecto a los mortífagos, y Ojoloco Moody, y otra zarta de bobadas. Era imposible, e improbable, que alguno de estos fuera tras Camille. Antes irían por Harry, y todos sabíamos perfectamente que eso no sucedería este año. Faltaba para la última prueba.

Pero él estaba convencido de que estarían en la Sala de Menesteres, "huyendo por el armario evanescente". Pff, lo más seguro era que Cam había decidido pasar un tiempo sola. Hace rato que esos dos no se despegan. Ya parecen Victoire y Ted.

— ¡No exagero! Hace rato que no la veo. Y no está en la biblioteca, ni en la Sala Común, ni en el Gran Comedor, ni con Ted o Vic, ¡y tampoco contigo! Algo va mal, Rose— aseguró, alzando la voz, caminando a zancadas por los pasillos del séptimo piso.

— Nada va mal, James. Salvo que de pronto seas tan protector y atento— bromeé, para calmarlo, recibiendo una mala mirada de su parte.

— Potter, ella está bien. He estado con mi padre gran parte del tiempo, y él no ha estado presumiendo ningún secuestro a tu novia— comentó duramente Scor, a mi lado.

— No te metas, Malfoy— masculló mi primo, aun avanzando. Estábamos cerca del Roble, y eso quería decir que quedaba mitad de camino a la Sala Cambiante.

— Te has vuelto todo un novio preocupado— me burlé, a ver si con eso podía hacer que deje de pensar locuras. Estaba a punto de responderme, cuando algo que capté de refilón, me hizo parar.

Al ver bien, me arrepentí seriamente de haberles hecho voltear a los chicos también. Eran Albus y Camille. Y se estaban besando. Se me contrajo el corazón al ver el rostro de James.

— ¡CAMILLE! — chillé, apretando los puños a mis lados. Enseguida ambos se separaron, asustados. Y la pálida piel de la chica, perdió todavía más color, al mismo tiempo que su cabello y sus ojos se disolvían en un inmaculado blanco. Parecía un fantasma. Y estaba llorando.

Debo decir, que quiero mucho a Cam, y es mi mejor amiga. Pero en estos momentos, siendo incluso aversión hacia ella. No puedo creer que… ¿Estaba jugando con dos hermanos? ¿Con mis dos primos? No… Había verdad cuando decía que estaba enamorada de James. ¿Entonces por qué demonios le rompe el corazón? ¡A ambos! No pude verme triste ante su llanto. Simplemente no pude.

— James…— susurró, lastimeramente. Miré de soslayo al pelinegro. Estaba igual de pálido, y sus ojos carecían de expresión. Perfecto. Le habían roto el corazón por segunda vez. ¿¡Es que no pueden solo dejarlo ser feliz!?

— No. Déjalo— musité seriamente, dando un paso frente al ojiavellana. Aun más dolor cubrió el rostro de mi amiga. Albus, por su parte, lucía asquerosamente complacido. No lo reconocía.

— Por favor… Yo no… No sé lo que hice— sollozó, mientras el flujo de lágrimas se acrecentaba. Se llevó las manos a la boca, para callarse. La conocía, y sabía que eso no es lo que pretendía decir.

James me corrió suavemente, y dio unos pasos adelante, quedando frente a ella. Por un segundo pensé que la perdonaría, pero deseché la idea de inmediato. No. Él no era del fácil perdón.

— Olvídalo. Me quedó muy claro lo que vi— masculló, con la voz más dura que le oí usar jamás. Ahora sí pude sentir una pizca de pena por mi amiga, que comenzaba a llorar más fuerte. Me crucé de brazos, sintiendo que Scorpius me abrazaba fuertemente por detrás. Lo agradecí. Esto era feo hasta para mí. Mi primo y mi mejor amiga. Podía ser que no me llevara bien con James, pero al fin y al cabo era mi familia, con quien me críe.

— Se acabó. Besa a quien tengas ganas— prosiguió, con todo el veneno del mundo. Entendí perfectamente el mensaje subliminal que indicaba "zorra". Ahora sí sentí pena por ella, y cierta impotencia. Pero había visto cómo se… comía… con Albus. No podía negarlo.

— No lo digas— interrumpió ella, increíblemente consiguiendo hablar entre los sollozos—. Sabes que no es así. No lo digas.

Vi unos momentos de ironía en el rostro de James, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

— Se acabó— finalizó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Me sentí una intrusa, pero si me marchaba tenía miedo de que él y su hermano terminaran peleando.

— No…— gimoteó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, dando un paso delante. Pero él retrocedió, y entonces sí pude ver el dolor en su rostro. Era tan profundo, que hasta a mí me dieron ganas de llorar. Apreté la mano de mi novio. Esto era definitivamente horrible. Y todo era tan normal. ¡Él estaba preocupado por ella! Y entonces estos dos, besándose de la nada. Hasta ayer tenía entendido que Albus era un idiota, y que odiaba a Cam.

— No— repitió él, alejándose incluso un poco más. Miró a su hermano, con un odio increíble, y este le devolvió una sonrisa de suficiencia. Sin previo aviso, le propinó un golpe en la cara, tirándolo al suelo de la sorpresa. Chillé, y el llanto de Cam fue más fuerte, hasta el punto que sus sollozos parecían clavarme en el pecho. No debería haberme detenido al verlos. Pero… Tampoco podría haber escondido esto.

Pero no hubo que separarlos, porque James sencillamente se volvió, dejando a Albus incorporándose en el piso, sosteniéndose la mejilla. Ahora sí había odio en su mirada.

Y todo esto era causado por la chica en blanco frente a mí. Por Camille Sophia Lupin. Mi mejor amiga. Esto apesta.

Miré al rubio elocuentemente, y él asintió, soltándome para ir a fijarse cómo estaba el ojiverde, siendo ignorado por James, que volvía a mirar a la nueva Magdalena que ahora era Camille.

— No me hables. ¿Quieres? Haz algo bien, y no me hables nunca más— musitó amargamente, para luego girar sobre sus talones, caminando en mi dirección, hacia los pasillos de Hogwarts.

— No me odies— articuló ella, difícilmente. Él se detuvo unos instantes, sin voltear, y ella repitió: —. Por favor, solo no me odies.

Lo vi cerrar los ojos unos momentos, antes de responder.

— No puedo odiarte. Así que sé feliz sabiéndolo— masculló él en respuesta, y esta vez avanzó más rápido, a zancadas.

Traté de seguirlo, pero él negó con la cabeza, y supe que quería estar solo. Me quedé ahí, parada en uno de los pasillos del séptimo piso, viendo cómo James Sirius Potter se marchaba, con los pedazos de su corazón en el bolsillo. Probablemente, ahí quedarían los pedazos, por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Suspiré con pena, y regresé hasta donde estaba Cam.

— Llévalo con Madame Pomfrey— indiqué a mi novio, refiriéndome al ojiverde que ya estaba de pie, examinando su herida. Scorpius asintió, captando mi doble mensaje de "Debo hablar con ella", y tiró de Albus para dejarnos solas.

Ella aun lloraba, y el cabello blanco había sido remplazado por otro castaño claro, con mechones verdes, y extrañamente rizado. Se tapaba el rostro con las manos, y sus sollozos eran aun más desconsolados y sonoros, como si alguien hubiera muerto. Estaba sentada sobre el extraño césped que había en el patio interno.

Este lugar era nuestro favorito de antes. Uno de los más extraños, pues a pesar de estar a siente pisos de la tierra, tenía pasto, flores, y un muy grande y fuerte roble creciendo dentro. Tampoco había techo, y era uno de los pocos lugares en los que -sin tener protección-, no llovía. Algo mágico, digno de Hogwarts.

Me senté a su lado, en silencio. No podía consolarla, no lo sentía bien. Pero tampoco podía irme y dejarla así. Era mi amiga, pero el que acababa de ser dañado era mi primo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — cuestioné, en lugar de decir algo como "No fue tu culpa, él malinterpretó todo".

— N-no… No lo s-sé…— gimoteó, sin parar el llanto—. Él me bes-só, y yo… ¡No sé q-qué me pasa Rose! — se lamentó, abrazandose a las piernas, para esconder su rostro dentro. Arrugué la nariz. Creo que yo sí sé qué le pasa.

— Te gustan los dos, Camille— murmuré, pesadamente. Esto era increíble. ¿Justo ellos tenían que ser? ¿Justo los hermanos Potter? ¡Compiten con todo! ¿También tendrá que ser por una chica?

— ¡No! ¡A-a mí no puede gu-gustarme Alb-us! — chilló, desgarradoramente. El estómago se me retorció más, de culpa, y tenía ganas de consolarla como la amiga que era, pero mi cabeza me indicaba que no.

— Pues es así. Te gustan ambos. Y al parecer acabas de descubrirlo— mascullé, mirando el suelo—. Tendrían sentido la mayoría de las cosas. Que te pusiera tan mal que te ignorara, que te haya afectado tanto que te besara… Que te pusieras celosa al verlo con Vanille— enumeré, lentamente, suspirando. Ella de a poco paraba el llanto, e hipaba.

— No puede ser…— susurró, casi como un suspiro, levantando el rostro para verme. Tenía los ojos de un raro turquesa, y estos estaban rojos en los bordes, de tanto llanto. El labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente, y otra vez tuve ganas de ser una buena amiga. Pero no. Aun estoy molesta. Son mis dos primos.

— Admítelo Camille…— pedí pesadamente, preguntándome qué demonios haría James esta vez para olvidar un desamor—. Algo sientes por él.

— ¡No! — exclamó, horrorizada, y volvió a llorar, pero esta vez no se tapó el rostro, y me partió el alma. Ella usualmente estaba sonriendo, o dando comentarios sarcásticos. Cuando se ponía mal, solía encerrarse en el cuarto, pero jamás, repito: JAMÁS, lloró frente a nosotras. Aunque algunas noches la oía.

Me acerqué y le di un abrazo, palmeando ligeramente su espalda, sintiéndola sollozar cerca de mi oído.

— So-oy la peor basura del mundo…— bisbiseó, hipando nuevamente. Me mordí el labio, sin decir nada al respecto—. ¿C-cómo he podido…?— dio un sollozo más fuerte que el resto—. ¡No lo merecía! Lo he arruinado todo— se lamentó, y pude sentir una de sus lágrimas impactar contra mi cuello. Suspiré.

— Ya está…Todo tiene solución… Solo… Déjalo salir— murmuré para tranquilizarla.

Y permanecimos así horas. No sé cuánto tiempo, pero ella se desahogó, autodiciéndose cosas horribles, y facilitando cumplidos para James. No mencionó a Albus.

Esto es increíble. Y ahí es cuando la perfección de los últimos días se va.

**Camille POV**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, pues una luz me dificultaba la visión, cegándome. Bostecé, sintiendo todo mi cuerpo entumecido, y me incorporé, apoyándome sobre la cama con las palmas de las manos. Pestañeé varias veces, sintiendo mi rostro mojado.

Y entonces recordé. Y volví a maldecirme. Por cometer esa estupidez, por dañar a Albus, por dañar a James, por generar una horrible enemistad fraternal, y por ser yo. Porque rompí tres corazones en tiempo récord. El de ellos, y el mío.

Nunca creí que fuera posible odiarme a mí misma. Pero ahora lo hago.

Me refregué los ojos, que volvían a escocer, pidiendo a gritos sacar esa sensación horrible en mi pecho, con lágrimas. Pero estaba cansada de llorar.

Me puse de pie despacio, temiendo desplomarme otra vez, y fui directo al baño. Hoy no habría nadie en el castillo, porque sería la segunda prueba. Una semana atrás, habría estado encantada de ir, y ver en persona aquel gran suceso histórico. Pero ahora, apenas y quería salir de mi cama.

Me miré en el espejo, recibiendo de vuelta una imagen de mi deplorable rostro, con los ojos hinchados y rojos, luciendo ese iris turquesa que lucía tan alegra que me daba rabia, y la boca con una profunda mueca de tristeza. Igual que ayer, y antes de ayer, y antes de ese día.

Tragué con fuerza, tratando de que el nudo hecho en mi garganta bajara. Pero no hubo caso, así que simplemente caminé hasta la bañera y comencé a llenarla.

Esto era un horrendo castigo. ¿Qué habré hecho para merecerlo?

Jamás creí poder extrañar tanto a alguien. Porque, es terriblemente enorme mi deseo de volver a ver a James. De besarla, abrazarlo, tocarlo. Solo estar con él. Y sí, se ha vuelto parte de mí.

Pero lo perdí. Lo perdí por torpe, desconsiderada, impulsiva… Porque soy eso que siempre odié. Porque seguramente Lissa Chang es mejor chica que yo. ¡Porque era yo quien creía que podría ser engañada! Y no. Fue al revés. Al parecer, James ya no es el rompecorazones.

James… No sé qué es de él desde ese día. Las chicas no me dicen, y solo se mantienen acompañando mis silencios, pero yo tampoco pregunto. No quiero saber. Porque sé que, sea lo que sea, me hará más daño, y -aunque me lo merezca más que nunca-, no me gustaría sentirme todavía peor. Terminaría tirándome de la torre de Astronomía con Dumbledore.

Mamá también estuvo conmigo estos días. Ella tampoco pregunta. Se conformo con saber qué sucedió, y consolarme. Es increíblemente tranquilizador que me abrace, o me haga caricias como si fuera una niña de cinco años. Lo necesito, y nunca antes lo tuve. No tuve ese apoyo invisible que significa la palabra "mamá". Fleur fue como una, y la quiero en demasía, pero no era lo mismo. Simplemente no lo era.

Cerré la puerta del baño detrás de mí, y sin secarme el cabello, me lancé sobre mi cama. Para llorar otra vez.

**Escritora POV**

Hogwarts se encontraba vacío en totalidad. Y eso se debía a los famosos juegos del Torneo de los Tres Magos. No había ningún cuchicheo, ninguna risa, ¡ni siquiera Peeves trataba de molestar a alguien, pues sabía que no habría a quién incordiar! Nada.

Y entre el silencio sepulcral del segundo piso, se oyó un ruido, como un "Puf"; una figura apareció. Era un hombre alto, viejo, con ojos cansados, y constante expresión de nervios en el rostro, con lo cual sus finos rasgos, y la nariz respingada, lo hacían lucir parecido a un perro de raza chica. Parecía que se hubiera bebido montones de tazas de esa bebida muggle llamada "café", y cuando comenzó a caminar - a paso corto y apresurado-, se pudo comprobar que así era.

Como un pequinés, se dirigió hasta una gárgola de piedra, que parecía escudriñarlo con la inmóvil y fría mirada de piedra.

— Caramelos de Limón— musitó, con una voz sorprendentemente aguda.

La gárgola se abrió, y una escalera en caracol surgió ante el hombre. Estiró un pie para subirse en ella, cuando una voz, un tanto congestionada, lo detuvo. Giró la cabeza a una velocidad increíble, encontrándose con una estudiante, de largo cabello negro, y grandes e inquisidores ojos turquesa, los cuales al estar tan rojos e hinchados, indicaban haber pasado por el llanto. La chica había preguntado "¿Qué está haciendo?".

— Voy a la oficina de Dumbledore, niña. Debo comunicarle algo importante— explicó rápidamente el hombre. No le habría contestado de no ser porque algo en su mirada le provocaba pena.

— Dumbledore no está ahí. Hoy es la Segunda Prueba. ¿No lo sabía? ¿Quién es usted? — soltó la joven, cruzándose de brazos. La punta de la nariz la llevaba de un tono carmín.

El hombre, apellidado Hockings, resopló impaciente. ¡Claro que no recordaba el Torneo! ¡Había estado los últimos dos meses encerrado en la Sala de los Misterios tratando de descubrir ese bendito método para Dumbledore!

— ¿Puedes decirme dónde es eso? — preguntó, nerviosamente el hombre, dando golpecitos con la punta del pie, impaciente.

— Oh… Es en… En el lago— titubeó Camille, confundida. Examinó la vestimenta del sujeto, reparando en su maletín, con un inusual bulto a la izquierda—. ¿Es usted del Ministerio? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

— ¿Qué? — soltó Hockings, riendo nerviosamente—. Sí, soy del Ministerio. Y vengo a resolver unos asuntos. Así que, si me permites niña, yo…— pero la pelinegra lo interrumpió, perspicaz.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con la gente del futuro? — el hombre entreabrió la boca, tomado por sorpresa, dejando ver una hilera blanca de pequeños dientes, que acrecentaban su apariencia de Pequinés.

— Ah… ¿Cómo…? — comenzó a decir, confundido, apretando el agarre a su maletín de piel de dragón.

— ¿Es por eso? ¿Encontraron la manera de volver? — cuestionó la chica, ansiosa, abriendo los ojos de par en par. El hombre entornó la mirada.

— Eso, no es asunto suyo, niña— musitó en respuesta, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo y agarrando con fuerza su varita de Acebo. La chica podría ser un infiltrado de El Profeta. Uno nunca sabe.

— ¡Sí lo es! ¡Yo soy una de ellas! — exclamó, con una mezcla de emoción, tristeza y alivio. Hockings, de pronto se vio fascinado. Esa niña sabía cosas que cualquiera codiciaría.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Vaya! ¡Eso es… increíble! — comentó, con esa aguda voz de Pequinés, abriendo los ojos de par en par. La chica asintió apresuradamente.

— ¿Quiere que lo lleve con Dumbledore? No veo la hora de marcharme de aquí— ofreció la pelinegra, y su mirada reflejó una melancolía desgarradora, con la cual el mismo hombre se encontró apenado por ese sufrir que no conocía.

— Por supuesto. Cuanto antes acabe esto, mucho mejor— afirmó Hockings, y se puso en marcha siguiendo a la estudiante del futuro.

* * *

Tres Semanas Después. Año 2020.

* * *

La primavera, estaba llegando a su fin, y el año escolar acababa. Los alumnos que ya habían terminado con los TIMO'S, o los EXTASIS, o incluso con las pruebas finales, se encontraban disfrutando de un hermoso día de sol en los jardines de Hogwarts. Casi nadie rondaba por los pasillos del castillo, salvo Peeves y los fantasmas.

Entre todo el gentío bullicioso, bajo la sombra de un árbol junto al Lago Negro, habían cuatro figuras sentadas.

En primer lugar, había un chico rubio, de ojos grisáceos, que abrazaba a una pelirroja cuyos ojos verdes estaban cerrados. La chica estaba recostada sobre el pecho de su novio, pero sentados.

A su izquierda, había un chico de cabello castaño, y hermosos ojos azulados, que simplemente observaba la superficie del lago, con las palmas sobre el césped. Y por último, junto al chico, estaba sentada una joven, de cabellos de un tono marrón muy oscuro, y ojos turquesa, abrazada a sus piernas.

Nadie decía nada. Y es que ya no había qué decir.

En una semana terminarían las clases. Ya poco quedaba para seguir con todo ese embrollo por el que pasaban. Todo acabaría al fin.


	31. Capítulo 30

**Capitulo 30**

**"Una vida sin recuerdos"**

**Escritora POV**

Ya era el día. Hoy, todos los alumnos se marcharían en el Expreso de Hogwarts, de vuelta a sus hogares. Algunos, estaban tristes, porque no podrían volver a ver a sus amigos. Otros, en cambio, estaban felices de dejar de estudiar y regresar con su familia. Y unos pocos, estaban totalmente nerviosos de regresar a casa. ¿Quiénes? Los hermanos Potter (cuya relación era peor que la de un gato y un perro), Victoire Weasley, Rose Weasley (quien extrañaría mucho a su querido novio, Scorpius Malfoy), Christopher Fawcett, y los hermanos Lupin. Ambos.

¿Por qué? Porque a partir de ahora, todos tendrían que convivir normalmente, al igual que siempre. Y Albus ya no podría perderse por ahí con alguna chica para no pensar en "ella"; James no podría ignorar a Camille, escondiéndose en algún recoveco; Camille no podría tratar de olvidar a James y dejarlo ser feliz, y mucho menos tratar de alejarse todo lo posible de Albus para no herir a nadie más. Y el resto, el resto estaba nervioso de tener que ser un cómplice silencioso de este trío amoroso, de tener que soportarlos. Christopher, ahora era el amigo -varón- más cercano de la pelinegra, por lo cual sabía perfectamente que estas vacaciones serían tortuosas para ella. Y para él. Porque, había que admitirlo, él se había terminado enamorando de ella, al igual que los Potter. Pero… ¿Para qué intentar algo, si sabía perfectamente que ella aun los quería? A los dos. Y no había lugar para él en su destruido corazón.

— Merlín, ¿Rose, has visto mi sweater blanco? — inquirió una chica, cuyo cabello -antes oscuro como la noche-, ahora era un apagado marón chocolate, que en las penumbras podría volver a confundirse con el negro. La pelirroja, que ya había empacado ayer, estaba leyendo un libro sobre su cama. La miró rodando los ojos.

— ¿Cuál, exactamente?

— ¡El blanco con tres botones! — obvió la otra, como si su guardarropas fuera tan pequeño. La Weasley río un poco al verla lanzar ropa fuera de su baúl, exageradamente.

— ¿Tienes un inventario de tus prendas? — cuestionó con gracia.

— ¡Por supuesto! — repuso Camille, dejando de revolver entre sus cosas, y quitándose el cabello del rostro.

— Oh, eso es tan normal— murmuró irónica la pelirroja, sin ser escuchada por su amiga—. ¿Te has fijado en la Sala de Menesteres? Juraría que lo llevabas puesto ayer, en el picnic— rememoró, entornando los ojos, como para ver en sus recuerdos.

— ¡Claro! — Exclamó ella, con la mente iluminada—. Lo deje en el suelo… ¡Espero que no se haya ensuciado, me lo regaló mamá! — hizo una mueca de pánico, y se puso de pie, corriendo hacia la puerta. La pelirroja comprendió entonces, por qué buscaba ese sweater con tanta desesperación, y se sintió ligeramente culpable de haberse burlado.

Camille, bajaba dando traspiés por las escaleras. El tren saldría en dos horas, y ella aun no tenía su baúl listo. Se reprochó que debería haberlo preparado junto con Rosie. Pero ayer, ella no tenía ganas de nada. Ni antes de ayer, de hecho. Claro, había que fingir estar bien para dejar de ser un peso para el resto, para no llamar la atención. Ya podría estar mal por las noches, o cuando estaba sola en el baño del segundo piso.

La Sala Común, estaba vacía. Y claro, ella debía de ser la única floja que había esperado a último momento para guardar sus cosas. El resto de seguro estaba disfrutando de un último día con sus compañeros en los jardines.

Recordó, por alguna razón, el escándalo que se había armado cuando ella y los otros regresaron del pasado. Dumbledore les había dicho que "los meses que pasaron allí, también pasaron en su época". Y eso era equivalente a: Estuvieron dos meses y medio desaparecidos.

Vinieron los padres de todos. Incluso Fleur Delacour. Y los regañaron a más no poder. Claro que todos callaron respecto a que había sido culpa de James, porque era evidente que no estaba de humor para soportar un castigo. Así que Ted y su hermana se echaron la culpa, agradeciendo que Albus no dijera nada al respecto.

Así que, apenas llegaron, tuvieron que estudiar todo el tiempo para los TIMO'S. Eso fue una buena manera de dejar de pensar, para todos.

Otro de los cambios, fue el hecho de que ella ya no usaba su "disfraz". Ahora era ella. Razón por la cual las chicas de Hogwarts rumoreaban que en realidad ese era su supuesto disfraz. Pero qué más le daba. Ella estaba preocupada por cosas más importantes que las idiotas adolescentes brujas.

Estaba más preocupada por olvidar a ciertas personas. Por su bien y el del resto.

Y ahí estaba la Lupin, a punto de cruzar el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda, cuando captó algo de refilón. Y ella lo habría reconocido en cualquier lugar o momento. Era "Él".

**Camille POV**

Estaba helada, debatiéndome si avanzar por la puerta o no.

No giré a verlo. Pero sabía que él también me estaba observando. ¿Cómo no lo vi desde las escaleras? Oh, claro, estaba bien escondido junto a la saliente de la chimenea. Parecía una emboscada. Y es que no lo he vuelto a ver desde que tuvimos que regresar del pasado.

Tragué fuertemente, y, armándome del valor que me permitía estar en Gryffindor, volteé. Tarde o temprano teníamos que hablar. Y era mejor ahora, antes del verano. En el cual, nos veríamos tan seguido que tendré que sacarme el corazón.

— Hola— murmuré estúpidamente. Oh genial. No hablo con él hace un mes, y todo lo que puedo decir es un patético "hola". ¿Alguien me puede lanzar un Crucio?

— Hola— repuso él, secamente. Ya no me miraba. Miraba el suelo. Lo cual fue horriblemente feo. Él siempre me mira a los ojos cuando me habla. Ahora será un "me miraba a los ojos".

Y de pronto, tuve esas repentinas y usuales ganas de llorar, pero me mordí la mejilla desde adentro, y di pasos vacilantes hasta él. No dijo nada. Así que tomé asiento en la butaca a su lado, mirando el piso con repentino interés, para tratar de calmar mi pulso.

— Debemos hablar— bisbiseé, casi sin ganas. Oí un suspiro.

— Lo sé— otra vez ese tono seco. Antes, era un mujeriego. Ahora, era un solitario. Siempre seco, cortante, y carente de emoción en sus ojos. Parece que se hubiera colocado una máscara contra el mundo. Contra mí.

Tomé una bocada de aire, y con toda la voluntad del mundo, levanté la cabeza para mirarlo. Y sentí una punzada cruzarme el pecho, y llegar a mi estómago. No estábamos cerca, de hecho lo tenía a bastante distancia, pero él también me estaba mirando en ese momento, con los labios entre abiertos, a punto de decir algo. Y… ¡Simplemente no puede ser tan guapo!

Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza, decidida a eliminar ese pensamiento del todo. _"Aléjate de él"_. Eso es lo mínimo que puedo hacer tras haber arruinado todo de súbito.

— Escucha, yo realmente…— comencé a decir, pero él me interrumpió.

— No quiero escucharte— y esta vez la punzada de dolor se sintió directo en mi corazón. Y me mordí el interior de la mejilla con más fuerza—. Solo quería decirte, que como nadie de esta época supo nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros, lo mejor es simplemente olvidarlo.

Me quedé muda unos minutos, tratando de ver más allá de sus ojos, o al menos un indicio de que era una broma. ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Así, de la nada? Podría tratar de olvidarme de él, pero… ¿De todo lo que pasó? Sentí mi labio inferior temblar, y estuve segura de que no sería capaz de hablar sin armar una escena.

Tardé un largo rato en recomponerme, y me dediqué a mirar los cordones de mis zapatillas. Pensé en cosas buenas. En mamá y papá, en Rose y Scorpius, en Ted, en Chris, en la pequeña Lily, que ahora era extrañamente más unida a mí. Y…no pude evitar que entre esa lista surgiera él. La primera vez que me besó, y luego en el Lago. Cuando confesó que me amaba. Cuando comenzamos a salir. Durante el castigo de Trelawney.

Y supe que no podría olvidar todo eso nunca.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres? — susurré, casi como una exhalación, sin levantar la vista de mis zapatos.

— Sí— musitó. Y yo mismo pude oír el "Crack" proveniente de mi pecho. Ahí iba lo que quedaba de mi corazón. Perfecto. Me está devolviendo el favor.

— De acuerdo. Lánzame un Obliviate— dije, y esta vez sí pude levantar la cabeza, para que entendiera que no estaba bromeando. Pude ver incredulidad en sus ojos, pero se fue tan rápido como llegó.

— ¿Estás loca? — y sentí un atisbo del James de siempre asomarse, pero él lo volvió a esconder.

— No. Tú estás loco si pretendes que olvide todo eso— repuse, algo molesta. Pero yo no tenía derecho a estar molesta con él. Yo era la mala de la historia—. Así que, lanzame un Obliviate y acabemos con todo. Luego háztelo a ti mismo, y ya está. Fin de la historia.

— No lo haré— dictaminó, firmemente. Bufé, con ironía.

— ¡Bien! Entonces finjamos que no paso nada— solté, poniéndome de pie. Las ganas de llorar eran mayores, y debía alcanzar algún baño—. A ver cuánto dura— añadí, antes de cerrar el retrato de la Dama Gorda detrás de mí.

Perfecto. Si él planeaba olvidarme, que lo hiciera. Yo también podría. Claro que podría.

Y la primera lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Pero sería la última. Porque a partir de ahora, viviría una Vida Sin Recuerdos.

* * *

**Este es el triste final! :C Desde ya aviso que hay segunda parte, y que subiré el Epílogo!**


	32. Epílogo

Epilogo

Era verano, y las angostas calles del Callejón Diagon parecían más asfixiantes que nunca, al menos para ella, que comenzaba a preguntarse quién fue el genio que eligió el lugar de encuentro. ¡Como si el Ministerio no pudiera hallarlos fácilmente de todas formas! Pero no. Ellos y su "no dejemos sospechas".

La chica, era alta, y su rostro estaba semicubierto por la capucha de su negra túnica, la cual ondeaba a su alrededor al compás del movimiento de sus piernas. Nadie le prestaba mucha atención, y menos aún cuando se acercó a esa zona del callejón. La parte de los bares de mala muerte. Esos de los cuales ella odiaba. ¡Tan sucios!

Varios magos, con aspecto deplorable o muy misterioso, que estaban sentados en bancos, sobre el suelo o contra las paredes, la miraban con curiosidad. Pero algo en la manera en que caminaba, en cómo se cubría el rostro, daba a entender que no era buena idea meterse con ella.

Finalmente, la joven llegó al punto de encuentro. Una horrible y poco frecuentada taberna llamada "Spittly". No quiso ni preguntarse por qué, pero se recordó no tomar nada que le ofrecieran.

Al entrar, un calor húmedo la inundo, y pudo oler una mezcla de alcohol y sudor. Definitivamente la próxima vez sería ella quien elegiría dónde sería la reunión. Había solo dos personas dentro, sentados sobre la barra. Un mago gordo y borracho, que descansaba la cabeza sobre el tablón de madera, y una bruja, con un velo tapando su boca, y una túnica de cuerpo completo. Lo único que dejaba ver, eran dos extraños ojos blancos.

Subió las escaleras que había en un rincón, sin decir palabra al tabernero, que la miraba con ojos entornados. Una vez en el rellano del primer piso, abrió la única puerta que había. Efectivamente, todos estaban esperando ahí, con rostros impacientes. La habitación era pequeña, y contaba con un único elemento; una larga mesa, con varias sillas de madera de aspecto poco confiable. En total eran quince personas. Las quince más importantes.

La chica, tomó asiento en la cabecera, sin dar explicaciones, recién entonces se quitó la capucha, dejando ver un rostro de perfectas facciones. Su cabello, era rubio, del más claro que se pudiera haber visto alguna vez; y sus ojos, por el contrario, eran del negro más oscuro, casi confundiéndose con la pupila. Pero eso no importaba, porque sus pestañas crespas, y las finas cejas, hacían que eso fuera de lo más atractivo.

— ¿Ya está todo listo? — preguntó, con una voz que acompañaban esos aires de autoridad. Y, a pesar de ser la más joven allí, era la más experta, y quien lideraba. Los demás, también usando túnicas negras, se miraron entre sí incómodamente. Nadie tenía nada. Salvo uno. Y ese "uno" estaba sentado en la otra cabecera. El muchacho tenía el cabello negro azabache, como el carbón; y los ojos de un celeste increíblemente pálido.

— Por supuesto, hermana— aseguró, y las puntas de sus labios de crisparon en una sonrisa maliciosa. La chica, con sus carnosos labios, le devolvió el gesto, finalmente ansiosa. Pronto tendría su venganza. Pronto, los mortífagos tendrían su triunfo.

Pronto, Harry Potter pagaría. Sufriría de la peor manera posible, antes de morir. Porque, buscarían su punto débil.

_Sus hijos._


	33. Segunda Parte!

**Y bueno, aquí estoy para decirles a aquellas que me leen, que esta historia tiene continuación. (Por supuesto, ¿cómo podría dejarla así?). **

**Ya la he subido, a esta misma página: s/9209612/1/Sombras-del-pasado. **

**Y como notarán, esta parte es "Albus S. P, James S. P, & OC". Ajam, Alby se suma :33 (Y unos cuantos más también.. -.- ).**

**Gracias a iloveseddie, Lady Li Mei, y cieloskie (Cielo, ¿tú no comentas también en la otra página? :O ), por comentar! **

**Saludos!**


End file.
